


A Brighter Dark

by DeathDealer_Inc2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dubious Morality, Family, Hope, Humanity, Revenge, Sacrifice, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDealer_Inc2/pseuds/DeathDealer_Inc2
Summary: Nohr was dying. Even in her castle, Corrin could see that. So, if the Hoshidans wouldn't share their sun, then she would take it; to save her people. Whatever the cost, whatever she had to become. No matter who stood in her way.A retelling of Conquest in which Anonkos doesn't exist, nor Valla, and characters a played to how they would more logically be, given the situation they're in. Covers the perspectives of both sides, one fighting out of desperation to survive and the other defending their very way of life, in a war where everyone is the hero of their own story.





	1. A Dark Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A message from the Chief Executive of DeathDealer Inc. We are a recent upstart company (comprised of a single employee) that has decided to extend our product lines from our home base at FanFiction.net in order to reach a new customer base. The following story is a retelling of the original Conquest storyline, after our chief writer played through and thought to himself "I think I could do better" and decided to do just that.
> 
> The only prior knowledge required to understand the fic is the following: Everything from the third arc has been erased, and certain characters have undergone alterations based on the chief writers' preferences.
> 
> To start, we shall be releasing all content previously available at Fanfiction.net. Further content shall be released as finished, which given previous tracking, is estimated at around one chapter per three weeks.
> 
> Please consider visiting our TV Tropes page at http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/ABrighterDark  
> And above all, thank you for selecting DeathDealer Inc!

Northern Fortress Dungeons

In the dark pits of the Nohrian prison, the condemned man waited through the night. At least, he thought it was night. It had been so long since he had seen the sky, but even if he had, it still would have been difficult to tell. So oppressive was the dark that covered their land, the only way to tell the time was by the clocks; or, in his case, the meals.

The evening meal had come a few hours ago, so he knew it had to be night or very early morning. Yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep, or eat; he had been tossing on the straw for hours, but nothing settled his nerves. When he awoke, he would be a dead man. A man condemned.

It wasn't as if the man didn't deserve it; he was absolutely guilty of his crimes. He was a liar, a thief, a murderer. He knew all of this, but why should he be punished for his crimes when their rulers walked free for the same things? No, he wasn't being punished for any wicked deeds; he was being punished for being poor. Such was the world he'd been born in; the world of famine, disease, poverty, and decay that the rest of the world shunned and tried to pretend just didn't exist. The world of Nohr.

Suddenly, he heard the creaking of the cell door open. Had they come for him, or someone else? He could only wonder, as the artificial light of a torch descended down to their pits, held by a woman in shadowy armor, such that she blended with the dark around them. The only light that gleamed from her was what reflected off her sword. It was only when she walked to him, and stopped right in front of his cell, that he finally got a look at her face, as she smiled down on him.

Corrin, the princess of Nohr.

"Alright, you'll do." She said with a cocky grin

"...For what?"

"Well, you're going to die tomorrow, right?" He hesitated, but nodded, "Then you'll be perfect."

She took a set of keys off her belt and unlocked his cell, leaving it open as she walked to the center of the cells, placing the torch on a mantle.

"There's some weapons on the staircase; pick whatever suits you."

He eyed her suspiciously, "What's this all about?"

"Well, I need to combat practice. Real practice; the training dummies know all my moves, and the guards hold back. I figured a guy who has nothing left to live for will give me a better fight than any of them."

"You want to use me as target practice?"

"Look at it this way; if you lose, you were going to die in a few hours anyway. If you win, you could have your way with my corpse before they send you off to the chopping block. I'd call that the best deal you're going to get down here." She grinned, "I mean, I know you're not afraid to hit a girl, given what they caught you for. But, if you're really so scared, I guess I could just put you back in the cell…"

He couldn't believe the nerve of these royals; if a commoner tried something like this, he would be tried and executed. He had to fight her now, just to give her a taste of reality. Perhaps he could even take her down alive, and show her that commoners could be just as brutal as any one of them. He gripped the axe tightly, imagining the pleasure of subjecting this royal to the pain that their pheasants had always known.

Corrin unsheathed her own sword, then frowned, "Hmm...actually, can you hold on for a moment?" Taking the keys in hand, she went to two other cells and released two others, "This should make things a bit more fair."

Both he and the others looked at her as if she were insane. He was partially convinced that she was. Willingly choosing to fight three condemned prisoners at once, it was as if she had a death wish. "Alright, now it's a party."

Surrounding her from all sides, the prisoners shared glances. They were all condemned, and rightfully so, but at least now they had a chance to have a royal punished for their crimes as well.

When the other two attacked, he hung back and watched for an opening. When she saw them coming, she had immediately leapt into action from what had seemed like a totally unprepared stance, cutting off the arm of one in a single motion. From there, she had pushed forward, and used the wounded one as a shield against the other's blow, his axe imbedding right in his own allies' neck. Corrin moved quicker than he could keep track of, even from a distance; the other prisoner parried and blocked, but from where he stood he could see her attacks as the feints they were, drawing her enemy into a state of desperation. Once he had tired from the rapid defense, she sent a single kick into his legs to knock him down, and decapitated him.

The prisoner could only stand in complete shock; two men dead in a matter of seconds, from a woman who looked no older than his daughter. He immediately dropped his axe, "Mercy!"

Corrin sighed, "Really? You'll happily butcher little girls, but cry at the sight of an actual opponent? Some man you are…" She pointed her sword at him, "Pick that back up and come at me! I called on you to fight, not kneel!"

He was frozen; if he did as she said, she'd kill him. If he didn't, she might kill him anyway. He only had a few precious hours left on earth, he wanted to cherish them...

"Princess Corrin!" They heard a shout from the top of the staircase, "What do you think you're doing in the cells?"

A large man in armor came stomping down the stairs, and Corrin immediately sheathed her sword, sighing like a teenager caught sneaking out of the house, "I was just getting a warm up in before Xander showed up…"

"Don't you realize how incredibly dangerous this is? You could have been killed by these scoundrels!"

"Fat chance of that…"

The metal man grabbed the prisoner by the throat and shoved him back into the cell, locking it tightly. "Come back with me, we're leaving."

"Fine…"

The two of them climbed back up the staircase, taking the torch with them and restoring the dark to the prison.

Northern Fortress

Corrin

"You know none of them could actually hurt me." Corrin pouted at Gunter's overbearingness. Honestly, with how long she had been training, she was probably ready for the actual army, if only father would let her out of the damn fortress.

"Your first mistake-"

"Is your last mistake, I know! God, you've only said it about twenty times this week..."

"And I'll keep saying it until you remember it," Gunter sighed, "If you really want to challenge yourself with prisoners, at least tell me, or Jakob, or one of your maids. That way we can watch, and make sure nothing happens."

"But they'll obviously hold back if they know there's someone there to take them out if they get too rough. I want it to be a real fight."

"Then at least tell us for the sake of our peace of mind. Do you know that Felicia nearly had a heart attack when she saw you had disappeared? She's been beside herself with worry over you, it took both Lilith and Flora to calm her down."

Corrin shuffled her feet, "I...guess I didn't think about that. Is she alright?"

"She'll be alright; but I want you to learn from this. A princess has more than herself to think about."

"Okay...I promise, I'll at least tell you next time...I suppose I should apologize to Felicia."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it."

As they passed through the door, one guard tipped his helmet to her.

"Good morning, Corrin."

After they had walked some distance away from him, Corrin whispered to Gunter, "Awfully familiar all of a sudden…" She said with discomfort

"I don't suppose you want to fight him, too?"

"No, I mean, he hasn't done anything wrong, exactly. It's just...I don't know, does it ever seem like I don't get a whole lot of respect for my station?"

Gunter looked at her sideways, "Perhaps. It is somewhat hard to get respect, when you've lain with half the guards here…"

Corrin groaned, "Please tell me we're not doing this lecture again…"

"It's not proper for a princess."

"It's my free time, I don't see why it matters what I do during it. Or who I do it with."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't complain that people don't respect your position, since you obviously don't respect it."

"Does it really have to be either/or? I can't be the only princess in the world that knows how to enjoy herself…"

She was interrupted when she saw a positively overjoyed Felicia running towards her with tears in her eyes, "Princess Corrin! I was so worried!" She hugged her so tightly that it knocked the air out of her chest, "I-I thought...something terrible might have happened…"

"I'm fine...I'm fine, Felicia, really…" She hugged the maid back, "Listen, I'm really sorry for putting you through that...but I'm fine now. It's okay…"

"I should hope you learned something from all this," Corrin looked at the rest of her cadre of servants, "We were all very concerned to find you not in bed this morning."

"I know, Jakob...look, I promise not to sneak off again without telling someone."

"We all appreciate that," said Flora, who took Felicia gently by the shoulder and tried to pry her away, "Come now, sister, dry your eyes. It's time we prepared breakfast."

Felicia reluctantly released her hold on Corrin, "Okay…sorry, I should get back to work…"

"You're fine, Fels." Corrin smiled, "I guess I could really use some food after the workout. And I'll definitely need the strength for Xander…"

"When is Prince Xander going to be arriving, do you know?" said Lilith

"His letter said he would be here in the morning, that's why I wanted such an early start." said Corrin

"Well, no time to waste then."

It wasn't the most delicious breakfast she'd eaten, but that was alright; after all, she had specifically requested that they prioritize nutrition over taste for this time. She wanted to have as much energy as possible. Corrin wasn't about to let her chance at freedom slip away because of some dumb shit like bad digestion.

"I made sure to cover the entire nutritional spectrum, as you requested," said Flora, ordinarily she would have given Felicia a chance to improve her cooking skills, but this was too important, "Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"It's fulfilling, that's for sure. Thank you, Flora." After finishing, Corrin left to give Felicia privacy while she cleared the table, knowing how nervous it made her to work with an audience.

When Gunter found her, she was watching the front gate eagerly from the walls; "Hey Gunter...what's the sun look like? I mean, I read about it in the books but...what's it look like?"

Gunter hmm'd, "It's somewhat hard to explain...it's like, a very large torche in the sky, except a somewhat brighter color. And certainly brighter, and warmer. More welcoming than our eternally dark sky. What brings this on?"

"I just got thinking...I think that's the first thing I want to see when I get out of here. A place with a bright sky, green grass, soothing wind..."

"You and every Norhian...but what you're talking about lies in Hoshido. Beyond our reach."

"I know...a few months ago, I managed to find a merchant that didn't recognize me, he told me how it's like for our people out there…nothing grows, there's poverty everywhere, and with father's draft it's becoming harder for families to find work..." She became uncharacteristically somber, "Tell me, is it all really true? Are the people suffering as much as he said?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have tried sheltering you from it. But it's true, the clouds that cover Nohr are indeed oppressive, and your father is a hard king for a hard kingdom. You were born richer than most, and that merchant was born richer than some."

"Gunter...when I get out of here," she turned to him, her face resuming the carefree smile that he remembered, "I'm going to fix all this. I'll take all of Nohr to the sun; if I can't, I'll just bring the sun here."

He couldn't help but smile in return, "As you say, Princess Corrin."


	2. Proven Mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior is proven and a journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you've enjoyed, and visit our TV Tropes page after reading.

NORTHERN FORTRESS

CORRIN

"They're here!"

The guards opened the gates and called to announce the arrival of the other 4/5ths of the royal children, but she hardly heard any of that. She was too busy rushing down the long series of staircases that led to the entrance the moment she saw them emerging from the distance.

By the time she reached the main floor, Xander and Leo had already been escorted into the dining hall.

"I'm sorry, my lords, I was told that she was breaking her fast here…" The guard tried to explain, before they saw her descending down the staircase

"Big brother! You came!" she exclaimed

Xander let a grin break out on his characteristically stoic face, "Of course. Did you think I would forget about my little princess?"

"Yes, I'm here too…" grumbled Leo, but she knew he was smiling on the inside

"It's just...gods, how long has it been since we last spoke?" said Corrin

"Yes, I'm sorry about that; father has been keeping us busy this past year."

"Right, you mentioned something about that in your letter...right before you mentioned the agreement the two of you made." She hesitated, "That's still a thing, right? Nothing's changed? I'm really getting my chance? I mean, I've been training extra hard ever since Jakob read it to me..."

"I can attest to that, my lords, as can a dozen broken practice targets, guards, and a few prisoners," Gunter joined them from the staircase, "I apologize for not meeting you at the front gate. I was preoccupied."

"Ah, the warden of the Northern Fortress," said Leo, "I hope our sister hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Nothing I couldn't handle, I assure you, your majesties."

"Right, right, you're very impressive, Gunter," sighed Corrin, "Can you please answer my question, though? I'm dying over here…"

"Yes, it's all true. You're finally going to join the rest of the world." Said Xander, "Assuming you're as dedicated as you claim to be…"

Before she could respond, she felt the smothering embrace of her other older sibling, "Oh my dear Corrin! It's just been too long!"

"Camilla...it's great...to see you too…" Corrin choked out between struggled breaths

Camilla thankfully released her, though did nothing to return her personal space, "It really has been too long! I'm so sorry for not coming sooner...my, how much you've matured! Why, the last time I saw you, you were barely a teenager! There's so much I have to teach you…"

"She's gotten quite a bit of experience on her own, your grace," said Gunter, "Again, as a few guards can attest."

"Excuse me?" Xander frowned

Corrin winced, "Gee, thanks Gunter...you big, metal bastard…"

Gunter smiled, "I live to serve."

Camilla's reaction was a mix between a laugh and a startled gasp, "Really? When did this all start?"

"Oh...a few months ago…"

"Two years, your grace."

Camilla fully committed to the laugh, "My, what a woman you've become! It really has been too long…"

Leo scratched the back of his head in humoured acceptance, "Well, I suppose when one's locked in a castle their entire lives, some things are bound to happen…"

Xander, on the other hand, was far less pleased, "We will definitely have to talk about this later." The tone in his voice filled her with way more fear than any of Gunter's lectures

"Big sister!" Suddenly, Corrin was being forced to catch her youngest sibling, barely keeping from being knocked over, the two of them swinging around from the momentum. Both of them laughing; Corrin out of thankfulness for something to change the subject to literally anything else.

"Elise! My, you're getting big! You almost knocked me flat!" Wait...have I become Camilla?

"I'm sorry," Elise giggled, "It's just been so long! I've been waiting forever!"

"I think we've already established that we've been gone a long time." said Leo

Corrin gently set Elise down before her arms gave out, "What's father had you doing that's kept all of you so busy, anyway?"

"That's a discussion for later," said Xander, and Corrin knew she wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him, "Right now, we have more important business at hand."

Corrin nodded, "I'm ready."

The entire training yard was cleared just for them. Eyes looked down on them from all across the wall as it appeared the majority of the castle staff gave themselves a break to watch their princess prove her worth.

"You attract quite an audience," said Xander

"Well, when you live somewhere your entire life, you start making friends one way or another."

Five yards separated them as they stood with their swords drawn, "All you need to do is knock me over. Think you can handle that?"

Corrin grinned, "I'm not your baby sister anymore, Xander."

"Then prove it."

Corrin charged straight forward, keeping her sword in front of her and her eyes on his. The moment she was in range she saw his arm swinging toward her and went under, keeping her sword at an angle to deflect the blade over her head. Then, just as she was standing up on the other side, she felt the butt of his sword knock her across the face.

Corrin fell back on the ground so hard that you could hear Camilla flinching at the force of the blow. She could feel a tooth ringing around in her mouth, separate from her gum, and blood was all she could taste.

"I won't be going easy on you." Xander said

Corring immediately got to her feet, wobbly but ready, and spit out the now useless tooth, it was just a molar anyway, "Good...neither will I." She grinned, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Corrin charged forward again; this time, Xander attacked with a low strike that she couldn't duck under. Corrin ignored the opportunity to dodge, instead catching the blade with her own; immediately once they made contact, Xander bounced off her block and attacked from the other side, catching Corrin in the side with the blunt edge of his sword. It stung, but the armor caught the force of the strike. Though it was enough to knock Corrin out of his range again.

"That was the time to attack, while you were close; are you sure you've been training?" Xander scolded her

"You're using a different sword than usual," Corrin replied, "I needed to figure out your range."

"Well? Do you have it?"

Corrin laughed, "Like hell I'm telling you!"

"Now you're learning…" Xander began, but Corrin charged while he was speaking. Anyone else would have been caught off guard; it was a simple trick he'd taught her a long time ago. She knew it wouldn't work against him, but figured it was worth a try, at least in order to get her close.

Xander deflected her blow and was about to strike, but just as he swung, Corrin kicked off the ground to rapidly move back. If she had been a centimeter closer, he would have caught her; as it stood, he was just over extended enough to give her an opportunity. The window lasted for less than half a second, but it was enough for her to push forward, slashing across his side.

He staggered from the blow, and Corrin didn't give him a single moment to recover; she moved with a speed he couldn't match. Corrin knew from the beginning that she wouldn't be able to beat him with strength or endurance, those were his advantages. If she was going to win, it would have to come down to her superior speed.

The crowd becoming more excited with each successful blow, Corrin refused to allow a single moment to pass in which she wasn't attacking. For every strike that Xander blocked or let get stopped by the armor, another two stuck true. Finally, when she had lured him into placing all his defensive power up high, she suddenly swung low toward his leg. The castle outright cheered when his knee buckled and he fell on to the ground.

Corrin stumbled backward, completely spent, every ounce of energy she had she poured into that assault. "I...I...I actually did it…" she laughed, the moment she'd imagined for years was being realized before her own eyes. Things that had always been in the fantastic realm of the future were now firmly within her grasp, and the feeling of that realization was overwhelming.

"So you did, Little Princess," Xander stood, the pride showing on his face, "Are you ready to see the world?"

Before she could even respond, she was scrambling to catch Elise for the second time that morning; "Yay! This means Corrin is coming home with us, right?"

Home...that's right, I'm going home

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

GARON

"A message from the Northern Fortress, my lord." Iago announced upon entering his throne room, "They say the Hoshidan has passed her trial yesterday, ." He deliberately avoided using Corrin's name, to dehumanize her in his own eyes. It was a prejudice that Garon put up with because he was loyal, and useful, to Nohr.

"Hmm, we shall see if she is Hoshidan or not, in the days to come," Garon responded, "How long until they arrive?"

"The letter states they left the morning after. They should be here within a few days."

"Send word to the stationed battalions; they are to ready all war machine for when my children arrive to mobilize them. Undoubtedly, Hoshidan spies will report our movements, especially Corrin's reveal to the public; we will have a small window of opportunity between Corrin's return and our attack. Allow no delays."

"With respect, sire, are you sure you wish to entrust such a vital part of the plan to a Hoshidan native? She is still untested…"

"Corrin's return will mark a turning point in our endless war, one way or the other. Nohr will collapse without immediate action, we cannot afford to bide our time any longer. If she fails, then we were doomed from the start."

ROAD TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

"Thirdly, never with the help. Once they've seen your breasts, they start getting into their fool heads that they don't need to call you by your title. I'm sure you've already noticed."

"Uh huh…"

"Also, make sure Elise is never nearby. Preferably in a different province. She is such a young one after all."

"Uh huh…"

"And I'm sure I don't need to tell you about the importance of maintaining discretion, for public appearance and all that."

"Uh huh…"

"Corrin, are you alright? You look tired." She finally notices…

For the past two hours they'd been sitting in the royal carriage, Camilla had been taking the opportunity to catch up on the past two years of absence by talking about anything and everything she could think of. All while Corrin sat in a zombie-like state, barely able to register the passing of time.

"Corrin, you haven't answered. Please, I'm starting to get worried."

"Uh...I'm fine...I just have a bit of bottle ache…"

Camilla shook her head, "I told you to moderate yourself."

"It was a celebration, wasn't it? I was celebrating." Though Camilla had a fair point, she probably shouldn't have hit the wine so hard, the night after . Not that Corrin was about to admit defeat.

"Ah youth," Camilla sighed, "I suppose you should enjoy it while your liver is still strong."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Elise rode her steed beside the carriage, peering through the window

"Just catching Corrin up on all she missed, dearie."

"Why does she look...dead?"

Corrin forced out a smile, "I just...stayed up a bit late, that's all…"

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"Elise darling, could you please ask Xander how much longer until we arrive?"

"I've already asked him a dozen times…I'd rather not bug him, he and Leo were talking about something important."

"Corrin, where are those lovely retainers of yours, perhaps one of them knows."

Corrin mumbled, "I don't know...they're around, somewhere..."

"I think I saw Gunter riding a bit further back."

"Could you please fetch him, dearie?"

"Sure thing," And as quick as she came, Elise disappeared from sight

Camilla sighed, "Corrin, I do hope you'll be over this by the time we reach father. First impressions are important, after all."

"I know, Cam; I've been planning for this for the past few years. I know how important this is."

"Hmm, for someone who's so excited, you look awfully glum. Does the bottle ache really have you that bad?"

"No, at least that's not all of it," Corrin sighed and looked at the pitch black sky, "I guess...a part of me was just hoping that they'd been lying, when they said all of Nohr was like this…I've been looking at the sky for something, some glimpse of light...but there really is nothing up there..."

"Corrin, try not to think about it, that never does any good."

"I know...have you ever been to Hoshido?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Camilla sighed, "It's complicated...when I was younger, things were always so tense with all the political backstabbing that went on. After all of them finally managed to kill each other, by that point things between Nohr and Hoshido became so strained that they put up a magical barrier to keep us out."

Corrin's eyes widened, "They put up a magical wall just to stop us from going over?"

"Something like that. I'm not sure about the details of how it works myself, I just know it keeps the likes of us crossing the border. Father said it was something their queen created after a peace talk went ary."

Corrin chuckled, "I'm getting the sense they don't like us very much over there…"

"Yes well, warring with someone for a couple decades will hurt your opinion of them," Camilla laughed

"Gunter says he's been on the other side, though."

"That doesn't surprise me, even I'm not sure how well traveled he is. You certainly were lucky to have someone so experienced as your teacher."

"Yea...I guess luck would be one word for it…" Said Corrin, wincing at the memory of the long days of endless drills and exercises

"It occurs to me, I don't think I've ever been properly introduced to your darling retainers aside from Gunter. Didn't you have a few maids? And that handsome fellow, Jakom?"

"Jakob, and he's more like my dad than anything. Or uncle or...I don't know, some older relative."

"Alright, fair enough. What about the others? Why haven't I met them?"

"Well, Lilith is always too scared, and so is Felicia for that matter. I'm not sure what's the deal with Flora, she's always been kind of anti-social. Why don't you just talk to them yourself if you're curious? We'll all be together in Castle Krakenburg."

"I wanted to get an opinion on them from someone I trust first," said Camilla, "After all, it's hard to find servants you can trust these days."

"What's that mean?"

"Pray that you'll never find out, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Bottle ache, morning fog, jim-jams, crop sick, black dog, and busthead are all medieval terms for a hangover. The more you know.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a father is met and a mission is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you've enjoyed, and visit our TV Tropes page after reading.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

"I...didn't know towers could go that high…"

According to her retainers and every book she'd read, the fortress she'd been raised in was one of the strongest in the kingdom. A masterwork of fortification and engineering. Yet the enormity of Castle Krakenburg put it to shame; if her home had been a fortress, then Krakenburg was a fortress stuffed inside of a larger fortress.

The castle itself was already imposing enough, its spire reaching so high that it almost reached the clouds, but that dominating presence was amplified by the wall that encircled it. The wall was so thick it served as another building entirely. Their entire party, even with the retainers and small army of guardsmen that came with them, were nothing but a speck in comparison to it.

"That's Norhian architecture for you," said Leo, "We may not be as pretty as the Hoshidans or have the same bountiful agriculture, but in industry we'll beat them every time. And there's no such thing as a Norhian that doesn't know hard work."

"It's impressive, that's for certain," said Corrin, still in awe, "Though, it feels a little desolate...I guess I expected there to be more people. Where is everyone?"

"Probably deployed somewhere, father has everyone mobilizing," said Leo, "Your arrival is marking some big changes for the entire kingdom. Life is about to get very interesting, sister."

Walking through the shadowy torchlit halls of the inner keep, they came upon a large, ornate door that appeared to also serve as a foot-thick barrier to shield from any trespassers. It seemed that whoever built the castle valued defense just as much as decour. The guard in front of the gate bowed as soon as they approached.

"Your majesties. His highness is currently speaking with his advisor; should I tell them you've arrived?"

"Please do so," Xander nodded to him, and the guard unlocked and opened the door. An act that took no small effort on his part. The heavy metal slowly dragged across the floor, the vibrations creating ripples through the entire hallway, before allowing him to pass through.

"I see our architects place great value in defense as well." Corrin observed

"Industry and military often go hand-in-hand, as you're sure to learn quickly." Remarked Leo, "So, you're about to meet the man that you've been trying to impress all your life and whose word will decide your entire future from now on. How are you feeling?"

"...I was doing quite well, until you mentioned it…shit, I haven't trembled this much since the winter I ran across the keep naked while soaked head to toe in wine."

Corrin could practically see the question mark floating above Elise's head, "...How…does that happen..."

"I'll tell you later." In a couple dozen years or so.

Luckily before anyone could press the subject, the guard appeared in the doorway, "His highness will see you now. And might I say, it was an honor to meet you at last, Princess Corrin."

Corrin's nerves didn't get much better as they walked down the long entryway towards Garon's thrown. Corrin had seen paintings of her father, but they were always from long ago or altered to be more flattering, typically making him appear to be a mature and wise man in a position of deep thought. The man in front of her, however, was much more grim looking. Pale skin was hardly rare in Nohr, but he appeared more corpselike in appearance, with sunken eyes and grey skin. Those eyes following her were the only signs of movement he displayed, the rest of him being so still that it seemed like the stone chair was moving more than he was.

"So...you've come. At last." He spoke in a deep and intimidating voice, and Corrin had to force herself to meet his eyes

"It's...an...an honor to finally meet you...father…" Corrin said with a small bow, cursing herself for letting something so ungraceful as a stutter to appear in her voice

"My children should not bow to me," her father said, "Stand straight and calm yourself. I will not exchange words with someone who cannot speak with dignity."

Shit, I'm completely blundering this...come on, girl, focus… "I...apologize, father, we came a long way…"

"I'm aware of this," His commanding voice forced her into silence, "Xander's note said you were quite the accomplished warrior."

"Well...I do alright…"

"Modesty does not suit your position. And Xander does not praise simple adequacy. I would see your skills for myself."

"Father," Xander stepped in, "We are all tired from the journey, and you already have my assessment. Is a test truly necessary?"

"I would make my own assessment before considering allowing her to fight for my country. If she is as capable as combatant as you say, then she should have no problem meeting the task."

"Yes...whatever it is, I can handle it, brother." Corrin said to assure herself just as much as him. I have to be capable. Too much is riding on this.

Garon nodded, perhaps the first sign of approval she had seen from him since going through the doors, "Bring out the prisoners."

The doors opened behind them, and two people were pushed through and forced to kneel. A woman, tanned to the point of being brown and wearing distinctly tribal clothing, and a man, while not brown as his companion, had a distinct shade to his face

"Hoshidans." Corrin said; of course, they couldn't be from Nohr. There were precious few alternatives.

Garon nodded, "The woman is from the Flame Tribe, a clan allied with Hoshido, who was captured in a border dispute months ago. The man is a ninja, a Hoshidan espionage agent, who was captured stealing secrets from this very building." Garon spoke to the guards, "Arm them."

The woman looked at the axe being offered to her and spit on the guard's feet, "You think I'll just fight for your enjoyment?!" She shouted defiantly

"We could always just execute you and find someone a bit more cooperative," said Camilla, "Your call."

The woman scowled, but ultimately accepted the weapon. The ninja, unlike his comrade, didn't put up any resistance and simply accepted the knife offered to him. His mask of stoicism never breaking.

"So, kill them?" Corrin asked

"...Not yet." said Garon, "Defeating an enemy without bloodshed is much more difficult, and the true show of skill. Let us see how well you truly wield your sword."

Corrin nodded, and turned toward her enemies. Okay, let's review. Tired from traveling a few dozen miles, ass aches from all the bumps in the road, haven't stretched, haven't eaten lunch, outnumbered, and restricted to non-lethal attacks...well, Leo did say my life was about to get interesting.

Corrin took a critical look at the people she was being put up against. Let's see...the woman is proud, angry, and wielding an axe which will definitely be tough to parry. The man is more sneaky and calm. She'll probably charge straight for me while he sneaks around the side, looking for an opening. Of the two, he's the more likely to kill me if I let myself get distracted by her. He's also faster than me, which means it would be a pain trying to catch up to him while also trying not to get my head cut off by his friend. If I keep her in between the two of us, though, I might have a chance to take her down before focusing all my attention on him. If I can get him to throw his knife, it's possible I could make it bounce off a tough spot in my armor, and leave him without any defense.

Having something that resembled a plan, Corrin held her sword in front of her, "Alright...let's do this."

The woman charged forward immediately, exactly as expected, and swung her axe the moment she was within range. Corrin dodged easily, moving at angles so that she could keep an eye on the ninja. Curiously enough, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all, instead keeping his eyes on Garon.

It was only when he raised his knife that Corrin realized what he was planning to do. Corrin kicked the woman straight in the knee to get her to back off for a second then charged for the ninja. His arm was almost fully extended when she caught up to him, and she swiftly cut her sword through his arm, severing it entirely just as the knife left his palm. The interruption causing it to land harmlessly in front of Garon's feet.

"Trying to use a duel as an assassination attempt...now that's just dirty," Corrin scolded him, but he seemed a bit too distracted by his profusely bleeding stub that used to be an arm to notice. Corrin was tempted to just finish him off, but didn't want to risk violating the rules; that, and she was promptly interrupted by a warcry behind her, and barely had the time to turn and move out of the way of an incoming axe.

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed at Corrin, barely giving Corrin enough time from the hasty dodge before following up with a rapid series of swings.

Corrin knew she wouldn't be able to do the low-kick move again, not without losing a foot, and kept dodging to the side, hoping that she would tire out eventually. Though, it didn't appear to be happening anytime soon, with all the adrenaline running through her. Then Corrin realized that she had all her momentum forward, and probably wouldn't be able to stop even if she tried without blundering and falling over.

Knowing this, Corrin slowly lead the fight near the ninja again, still keeled over and keeping his arm elevated to avoid bleeding out. Once Corrin had made sure she was all that separated the two of them, she quickly stepped to the side. The Flame Tribe woman tried to stop in panic, but all she succeeded in was losing her grip on the axe and letting it fall to the side while she fell shoulder-first into her comrade, knocking them both to the ground. Corrin quickly kicked the axe far out of both their reach.

"Is that...disarmed enough?" Corrin coughed out between desperate breaths

Garon nodded, "Yes...you certainly match Xander's description." He then looked at the two prisoners, the Flame Tribe woman supporting the ninja, "Now you can kill them."

Corrin nodded, and walked over to them with a firm grip on her sword, and held the blade up to the woman's neck, "...Well, what are your last words?"

The Flame Tribe woman stared at her with anger in her eyes, "If you're going to kill me, you will know my name: when you look back on this, know that the person you murdered was Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable Chieftain!"

Corrin held her sword tightly, "...Are those your last words?"

Rinkah spit at her feet, "Just finish it, Nohrian bastard!"

Corrin tried, she really did, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off. Maybe it was the exhaustion, but she felt like some invisible force was holding her back.

"Just finish it Corrin, it's just like any other prisoner," said Leo

"Decisions such as these is our responsibility as royalty," said Xander

"Dearest, there are some things you just can't avoid. Better to get it over with quickly than to think about it too hard," said Camilla

"I mean, I know it's not fun and all...but I really don't want to lose you, big sister," even Elise

"I know, I'm doing it…" said Corrin, but her arm still refused to move

"Hmm...as I suspected," Garon said, "I'm correct in assuming everyone you have ever fought and killed up to this moment had been armed." Corrin nodded, "It appears that when the adrenaline runs through your veins and your life is on the line, you have no issue with killing your foes. You might even take pleasure in the challenge of it, in triumphing over a foe, proving your skill and relishing in the thrill of battle. But it is the battle that drives you, the kill is nothing more than a byproduct. Against an unarmed enemy, such enthusiasm is diminished. How can you possibly justify killing someone who has no ability to fight back?"

Corrin grimaced, and realized that he had read her like an open book. The entire test wasn't to see if she could fight well, it was to see if she had what it took to be ruthless. He knew she would hesitate, even when she herself couldn't have predicted it. Though he wasn't the image she had been raised up on, his cunning was certainly not exaggerated.

"Know this," Garon continued, "An unarmed enemy is no less dangerous. The seed of rebellion is still growing strong in them, and given the opportunity, they will strike again. Just look upon the ninja; he was a prisoner, subdued, defeated. Yet he had no issue with making an attempt on my life the moment the opportunity presented itself, and would do so again in a heartbeat if he survived this day. An enemy is always dangerous, no matter how weak they may appear, and you must treat them as ruthlessly as you would if they were attacking you. You must learn this lesson now, before you reach the battlefield; the most dangerous enemies will often be the ones who aren't armed. Do you understand?"

Corrin nodded, "I do, father."

"Then do your duty."

Corrin looked back at Rinkah, her resolve hardened, "...I'll make it quick."

With a single slice, her blade went through the daughter's neck, leaving her head to bounce off the floor. Corrin then turned her attention to the ninja; "I gave her a chance to speak her last words. What are yours?" The ninja refused to speak, instead closing his eyes, resigning himself, "Very well. That is your right."

He died just as easily, a single slice and it was over.

Garon nodded his approval, "Well done, my daughter." It was the first time he called her that.

KRAKENBURG WAR ROOM

GARON

"Corrin, how much do you know about the magical barrier between Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Only that it keeps our armies from crossing over there."

Garon nodded, "It was created by Queen Mikoto, Hoshido's ruler, after her husband died in battle over 15 years ago. Those of Nohrian descent cannot cross; it was designed to force an effective stalemate until they could build up their forces and make a counter attack. In all that time they have never committed to a full assault, and I have no intention of waiting until they are ready. I intend to remove it from the equation entirely."

"I was under the impression that the mages had been working for the past 15 years to find a way, with no success," said Leo

"The barrier itself cannot be destroyed," Garon conceded, "However, the mages have said it is reliant on the energy of Mikoto. It is her energy that keeps it maintained. Without her, it would fall immediately."

"You intend to assassinate her, then?"

"No assassin would be able to go through the barrier; no, in order to break her, we must strike indirectly. Iago," Garon summoned the advisor, "Explain your plan."

Iago stepped out from his place in the shadows, "My lords and ladies, it's an honor," he began, "As his highness said, it is Queen Mikoto's energy that fuels the barrier separating our two nations. That means there is a limit to how much strain it can take. You'll remember the work you have all been doing for the past year to mobilize our forces around the barrier; a concentrated assault from all sides, and without warning, would be all it takes of overwhelm Mikoto, sapping her strength and her ability to maintain her shield. Afterwards, our forces will be in the perfect position to resume our campaign."

"Would that work?" Asked Leo

"I have it on the word of several esteemed mages," said Iago

"Still, what if it doesn't work?" said Xander, "We need to plan for the worst case scenario."

"If it fails, then we have lost nothing. Our soldiers will be annoyed at the waste of time, but we'll only be back at the beginning."

"If there are no further questions," Garon waited, "Xander, Leo, and Camilla will meet the battalions and lead the attacks. Elise, you will go with Leo to provide support, and perhaps gain some experience for the coming battles."

"And what about me, father?" Corrin asked

"There is a small fort to the south over the Bottomless Canyon. Iago tells me it will be essential for the following campaign; expect resistance, but nothing you shouldn't be capable of dealing with yourself."

"Anything else I should know?"

"It is imperative that the capturing of the fort be discreet; allow no witnesses."

Corrin nodded, "Understood."

KRAKENBURG FRONT GATE

CORRIN

"I think you handled yourself very well, Corrin."

"Camilla, I spent the first few minutes stuttering like a leaf caught in the wind."

"But you took it in stride and impressed him, that's the important part."

"Indeed," said Leo, "You certainly surpassed all of my expectations. Stuttering was my most optimistic predictions."

"Yea, screw you too," laughed Corrin, "I suppose by your estimations, I'll probably end up at the bottom of the bottomless pit by nightfall."

"Oh no, I have much confidence in your ability to hack and slash through your enemies. No, the trouble will probably be getting to the bottomless pit without losing your way or getting distracted by a tavern."

"All jokes aside," said Camilla, "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? Battlefields are very different from training yards."

"Cam, I have more experience than just training yards," said Corrin, "Besides, I'll hardly be alone. I have my full cadre of retainers. Gunter made sure they were well trained."

"Forts are rather big."

"Very well trained."

"I'm pleased that we have your confidence, Princess Corrin." At some point, Jakob appeared to suddenly materialize behind her without warning

"You really need to tell me how you do that whole ninja walk thing…"

Lilith came up swiftly behind him, "Oh good, you found her," she said

"Have you been looking for me?" Corrin asked

Before Lilith could respond, Camilla interrupted, "Ah, so this is one of your darling maids. Lilith, correct?"

"Uhm...yes? Your ladyship?" Lilith said, unnerved at the attention from the older princess

"I'd been hoping to get my hands on one of you," Camilla smiled in that way which appeared friendly and warm, yet somehow inspired the complete opposite feelings in the recipient, "My dear sister told me a bit about you."

"Oh...did she?"

"And you must be Jackal, the handsome butler. I hear you're quite the warrior with those knives of yours."

"It's Jakob, your majesty, and I only train to be capable of any task that might be required of me."

"I should hope that goes for all her retainers, if you're going to be looking after my dear sister while she's away," Camilla said with intimidating cordiality, "I hope you understand how...important it is that she return unharmed…"

"Cam, please stop threatening my retainers. I'm quite fond of them," sighed Corrin, "And Lilith, please don't run away. I still want to hear whatever you came to tell me."

"What I came to…" Lilith gathered her thoughts, "Oh right! When we all gathered at the front gate to wait for you, a soldier came and said he was coming along. He said he had a gift from his highness, King Garon."

It was only then that Corrin noticed the blade Jakob was holding. It was made of an odd, dark and twisted metal, with an ominous purple glow around the blade. "What is it?"

"It's name is Ganglari," said Jakob, "The soldier said it was infused with dark magic, and made specifically to compliment your skills in particular.."

"Well, fits the whole 'Kingdom of Darkness' motif, I suppose," said Corrin, giving the blade a few practice swings, "Did he say what the occasion was?"

"I think I have an idea," said Xander, "All of us have had weapons forged specifically for us. It's become something of a family tradition. Father isn't good with words, this could be his way of showing his acceptance of you."

"I...see…" Corrin looked at the blade with significantly more affection

"Corrin, I want you to always remember this," Camilla said, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder, "No matter what happens, or how things may appear, father loves us. We are family. We always will be family.

Corrin smiled, "Thank you..."

"How touching...am I interrupting?"

The man approached from the same place Jakob and Lilith. Lilith immediately recoiled at the sight of him, and Corrin could understand why; she knew the face of a dangerous killer when she saw one.

"My name is Hans," the scarred man said, "I see you got the king's present."

"...Hold on, do I know you from somewhere?" Corrin tilted her head, "You look...familiar…"

"Well, that's not all too surprising," said Hans, "We met just a few days ago. In a dungeon…"

"Wait, so you're...that guy, who's name I never got, and got scared shitless when I tried to fight? I thought you would be dead by now."

"Aye, would be," said Hans, "Except on account of the war, his highness implemented a new policy; prisoners are given an option, the rope or the service. I chose the service."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here." said Xander

"His highness wanted me to come along with Princess Corrin," said Hans, "To provide additional support."

"There are plenty of soldiers in the army who are more skilled, more attractive, and less likely to hold a grudge against me," said Corrin, "Why you?"

Hans shrugged, "Luck of the draw, I suppose. But don't worry, your majesty, I'm not the sort to hold grudges; not when I have a chance at making a name for myself as a royal bodyguard. If you don't trust me, at least trust my selfish instinct."

Corrin crossed her arms, "Why would I want a bodyguard who shits himself at the sign of actual danger and runs away?"

"You must understand, my lady...you are quite the intimidating presence," said Hans, "In an ordinary battle, I am quite capable. I suppose, if you truly object, you could always make a complaint to your father…"

"No, it's not worth the effort," Corrin waved her hand, "You can stay...just quit creeping out my maids."

Hans bowed, "Of course…"

Corrin nodded, "Alright, could the three of you please wait for me at the front gate?"

After her gang plus one had left, Corrin turned back to her siblings

"Are you sure about that guy? He really gives me the creeps…" said Elise

"I must agree," said Camilla, "You said that you first encountered him in a dungeon? What were his crimes?"

Corrin shrugged, "Raped and killed a few village girls, I don't know all the details...look, if he turns out to be a problem, I can just kill him. He's no threat to my safety, trust me."

"I'll trust your judgment; just please...be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Goosebumps are created when tiny muscles at the base of each hair, known as arrector pili muscles, contract and pull the hair erect. The reflex is started by the sympathetic nervous system, responsible for many fight-or-flight responses. The more you know.


	4. Veiled Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an attack is made and losses are felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you've enjoyed, and visit our TV Tropes page after reading.

THE BOTTOMLESS CANYON

CORRIN

Having a royal carriage to carry you long distances was one of those things Corrin didn't realize she really appreciated until she was forced to actually walk those distances. The trip between Castle Karkenburg and the Bottomless Pit wasn't particularly long, only taking up about a day and a half on foot, but in this case the aching in her legs made it feel much longer than it actually was. Corrin felt bad for her retainers; if even she, athletic and hardened as she was, could hardly stand the exhaustion, it could only be worse for them.

The desolation of the roads didn't help much. They came across travelers every now and then, but they didn't seem to want to have anything to do with soldiers (or maybe it was just Hans), and even those brief glances of human contact became more rare as they got closer and closer to their destination. Other than travelers, their only human interaction was each other, which normally Corrin wouldn't mind as she usually got along pretty well with her servants. If it weren't for one inconvenient piece…

"Hans, I can feel your eyes," Corrin sighed, "If I was going to sleep with you, I would have told you by now. At this point you're just being creepy."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, my lady," Hans said in the most creepy way he possibly could have. So much so that Corrin would bet money he was intentionally trying to be unsettling

"What's wrong, Princess Corrin?" Said Lilith, breaking from her walking trance at the sound of voices.

"The creep keeps giving me 'I want you' eyes," said Corrin, not bothering to specify who she was referring too. There was only one person in the party who she could mean, "I'm allowed to order his eyes to be pulled out, right?"

Lillith grimaced at the thought, instantly regretting joining the conversation. Gunter merely sighed, "While that is technically within your authority, I doubt your father would be very appreciative."

"Killjoy…Gunter, he's still doing it!"

Luckily, before it got to the point where she had to decapitate him, Felicia and Jakob returned from scouting the road ahead

"We're coming up on the pit," said Jakob, "It's just over these hills."

"Thank heaven," said Corrin

Corrin had assumed the name Bottomless Canyon was an exaggeration, until she could actually see it. Though perhaps see was the wrong word since it appeared to be nothing more than a hole in the ground in which nothing existed. There was only a small rickety bridge connecting one side to the other, with strong fortifications on the other side. The terrain was completely uninhabitable, with no crops or resources, and getting large troops from one side to the other was impossible. It made Corrin wonder just how drunk the Hoshidan officers were when they decided to build their fort here in the middle of nowhere.

"So, what's the plan?" said Felicia

"Plan? What do we need those for," said Hans, "Just charge em. They're no match for us."

"Hans, stop that." said Corrin

"Stop what?"

"Stop...saying things that I think are a good idea...it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong with my life."

Jakob scowled, "Lady Corrin, that's a terrible idea."

"But we are way more skilled than them. I mean, they wouldn't be stationed out here in the middle of nowhere if they were actually important people."

"Yes, but they have a wall. And we can only approach in single file across a structurally questionable bridge. This will require some finesse."

"Okay, so what's your plan, oh great strategist?"

"I have an idea," said Flora, "There's some risk involved, but it'll tip the odds in our favor."

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

SAIZO

"So, what's a ninja doing in our lonely slice of the ass end of nowhere?" The fort commander said while looking through his credentials, keeping a wary eye on him

"Crossing into Nohr."

"What for?"

"That's classified."

The fort commander scowled, but knew better than to ask for more information from a ninja. He was a soldier, and while few soldiers actually liked their espionage counterparts, most knew to respect their privacy. "Alright, well you have Lord Ryoma's seal. I'll let you show yourself out."

"I will need supplies."

The fort commander sighed, obviously eager to be rid of him, "What?"

"I need clothes that will blend in with the Nohrian common folk, or military if that is unavailable. I will also require Norhian currency and food that is easily transportable."

"What makes you think we have any of that here?"

"You are right on the border."

"Look pal, I've been stationed over this literal hellhole for 15 years and in 15 years I've never so much as laid eyes on a Norhian! Nobody comes here!"

"Hellooooo?"

Saizo looked out the window at the sound of the voice; standing on the bridge was a young woman in dark armor, flanked by three maids. From his vantage point on the second story window, he could see the guards on the battlements quickly get up from their seats and take aim.

The young woman looked more annoyed than intimidated by the show of force, with a hint of amusement as well, "Pretty shoddy work, boys. I mean, you just let a royal and three maids sneak up on you via creaky bridge; doesn't matter how many crossbows you point at us, you're not going to make up for that."

"State your business!" The gate guards shouted at her

"Two words; volume control. And as for my business, I just need to have a chat with your commander. I have a message from my father; you made of heard of him, all you need to do is look at a gold coin."

"Another royal child?" The fort commander said, "Blasted brats are coming out of the woodwork...I need to go down there and see what this is all about."

"Hold on, commander," said Saizo, "There's something off about this. I would recommend using caution."

"I don't think we need a spook to handle four little girls," said the commander, "I give the orders around here, not you, ninja. Just take your provisions and scurry back into your hiding holes while I see what this is all about."

The commander left without another word to him, and Saizo looked back out the window at the supposed princess. Whatever the commander said, he wasn't about to leave; if the princess was telling the truth, then he would probably need to be here. And if she was lying, then he definitely needed to be here.

Kaze would have to wait another day.

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

CORRIN

The fort was the definition of dreary. No decorations or posters or statues or anything to break the monotony of the solid brick walls. Corrin supposed this was what an actual military installation looked like, but she couldn't help but feel like all the grimness would kill any morale. When they were let through the gate, every soldier glared at them like demons were breaking down their door; she supposed from their perspective, that was exactly what was going on. The commander that met them barely even bothered with the pretense of being cordial when he greeted them.

"It's rare for us to welcome Norhian royalty," he said with an icy look in his eyes

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you get many visitors here, judging by the decor," Corrin said with a bored expression, "So, where should we talk?"

The commander gestured with his head to follow him, not bothering to speak; she supposed that was meant to emphasize how unwelcome they were.

She might have gone easy on the commander, if he'd been a bit more polite, but based on this treatment she didn't have much choice to but see how far she could push him; "No women around here, I'm noticing. That explains all the uptightness around here. Your boys look like they're desperate for a woman's touch; don't look at me, though. I'm a patriot."

The commander's jaw tightened with every word, the exact reaction she was going for; this way, he would be too focused on trying to rush them through to keep himself aware of any tricky business they got up to. Plus, he was a bit of an ass, so it was rather enjoyable to see how wound up he could get without being able to vent. When they finally stopped in a room with a small, uncomfortable looking wooden table he gestured for her to sit.

"What does King Garon want?" He said immediately after she sat down

"Must we get straight to business?" Corrin sighed, "It's been a long trip so do you think you could spare a bit of wine?"

"...We don't have wine."

Corrin gasped, "No wine, no sex; how do you guys get through the day? This really is a hellholl!"

Corrin was pretty sure she could see a vein bulging out of the commander's forehead, "What is it you want, Nohrian?!"

"Well, a strong man and a locked room with a barrel of wine is pretty high on my list, but since you're selfishly denying me that, some water will do nicely. I'm parched."

The commander slammed his hands on the table and stared at her with an angry glare. "What. Is. Garon's. Message?"

Corrin smirked at him, "Oh, is that what you want? Well you should have just said so." She didn't feel the need to point out Felicia's exit while his eyes were focused on her. If he were a smart commander, he would have figured it out for himself

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

FELICA

Once Felicia was through the door, she took a second to steady her breathing. Even with the commander's complete attention on Corrin, she couldn't help but feel the entire time like he would turn and see her sneaking her way out of the room.

After she had taken a moment to calm down, she took another to get a feel for her surroundings. From what they had seen coming in, the fort wasn't very well manned, given the relative remoteness of the location. Corrin and Hans were probably right when they said that they could take them in a fair fight, it was just the wall that was the problem. She was much more comfortable with Jakob's plan.

It was a bit confusing for her, but luckily all anybody had to know was their part. Corrin and the others had their job, the people they left at the entrance had theirs, and all Felicia had to do was one simple thing to start it off.

Okay...stables. Stables. Where were they? She tried to remember what she'd seen upon entering the fort. She knew they would probably be on the entrance opposite the bridge, where riders from Hoshido could immediately leave their mounts to rest. Knowing this, Felicia moved over to the window, and saw it just below her. Okay, that was easy...but how am I supposed to get down there?

She wanted to minimize the amount of time she spent inside the building. Every second meant the possibility of running into a patrol. Not to mention the extra levels of security that were most likely being added on account of their visit. That fear made going through the front door particularly undesirable. Looking down from her view in the second story window, the roof of the stables was only a short drop away; survivable, but not exactly pleasant…

Felicia sighed, Lady Corrin, I hope you appreciate this... Calling up her nerve, Felicia climbed through the window, letting herself hang for a moment while she caught her breath, and reluctantly dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet, and then of course immediately fell over from the momentum and wouldn't be surprised if she later discovered a sprained ankle. But at least she was at the stables.

Getting up to brush herself off, Felicia took a quick survey of her surroundings; the horses were a bit surprised to see her fall out of the sky and started making noise, but not much more than horses usually make. She looked around at the hay all over the barn, nodding to herself. This should be enough to get a fire going… Then, Felicia felt a knot form in her stomach as she looked at the horses, Wait...I can't set the stables on fire with the horses in it, that'd just be cruel…

But like it or not, she still had a job to do. Everyone was counting on her to do this part, there wasn't any going back from it. So, when she was sure that no one was looking, she went to each of the gates and opened them wide.

"Go on, shoo!" She whispered to the horses, who simply stared back at her with dumb animal eyes, "Come on...just, go away! Run! Stampede! Neigh!" Reluctantly, Felicia hit one on the side, which at least prompted it to slowly walk it's way outside with an agonizing lack of urgency, the others following its lead

Felicia sighed in relief and took out the box of matches that had been given to her by Jakob, "Just one last thing to do…"

Before she could do anything, she felt arms reach around from behind her, kicking her knee and causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground, she felt someone catch her, wrapping an arm around her throat and choking while holding a blade to her neck

"What are the Norhians doing here?" Her captor whispered menacingly into her ear

Felicia shook in terror, unable to so much as form the words to answer him. The man pressed the knife into her neck, the razor sharp edge cutting softly into her flesh

"I will not ask a second time. If you will not tell me anything, then there will be no point in letting you live."

Before she could even think of a lie, there was a commotion outside as the horses ran through the fort. Shouts demanding answers as to why their steeds had been freed, and the subsequent chaos, distracted the ninja for a moment, as Felicia could tell by the weakening of his grip on the knife. Felicia used the opportunity to grab onto the knife, keeping it locked against her shoulder and the blade, while uncomfortably close to her neck, at least not able to cut her.

Before she could do anything with her new advantage, her attacker placed a cloth around her mouth. Felicia spotted the tactic, assuming the cloth was dosed with some form of knock-out drug, and tried to hold her breath. But while she was focused on not breathing, she was unable to keep up the effort to hold the knife in blade, and felt it digging into her neck once more, the physical pain forcing a breath in the noxious toxin against her will.

Then, it was just dark.

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

CORRIN

"Hmm?" Corrin tilted her ear up at the sound of the commotion outside, "Oh, sounds like the killing has started."

The commander appeared reasonably confused, "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Corrin answered him by flipping the table over, smacking it into him. The guards in the room drew their swords in an instant, but the moment they did knives appeared to suddenly materialize in their necks, courtesy of her maids. The commander was knocked to the ground by the impact, and Corrin wasted no time getting over him, stepping her foot on his neck to keep him down before drawing her sword and slashing his throat open.

Corrin made a quick scan of the room, "Are we clear?"

"Clear," said Flora, retrieving her knife from a guard's neck, "It doesn't seem like we attracted much attention."

"Well, we'll have to fix that," said Corrin, looking out the window and across the canyon, she could see Jakob watching from exactly where she left him, hidden so that she wouldn't have seen him if she didn't know right where to look, and gave him a short nod. He disappeared, and Corrin looked at the courtyard below her, "Looks like Felicia got the distraction going. Rampaging horses isn't exactly a burning stable, but I suppose it'll do."

"My lady, we shouldn't linger," said Lilith, "The others will be crossing the bridge at any moment."

"Hmm, you're right, things aren't nearly chaotic enough yet, we need to get their attention off the bridge," Corrin thought for a second, then smirked and looked at all the soldiers running around the base. "Hey! Jackasses!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, getting the attention of everyone in the fort, "Do you sods think you can help us out up here? We got a few bodies that need dumping! My hands are just too bloody to get a good grip! Assuming any of you got enough balls to stand the sight of your commander's corpse!"

She might have gotten a bit swept into the moment, cause she hardly noticed the arrow coming for her head until Lilith pulled her inside, narrowly avoiding it. Corrin gave an embarrassed laugh at being caught off guard, "Sorry, guess I was just having too much fun. So, do you think I was distracting enough?"

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

SAIZO

He had hoped to have a conscious hostage to interrogate, but the maid's reflexes were sharper than anticipated, forcing him to put her to sleep. He would be able to do a more thorough interrogation later; at the moment, he had larger things to worry about.

Not long after the maid released the horses, the princess made an announcement from the room in which he'd left her, letting the base know that she and her retainers had murdered the fort commander. Why she would do this escaped him, until he noticed the effect it had on the soldiers; instantly, everyone turned their attention to the building, most of them leaving their posts, and leaving the bridge unguarded. Before he could alert anyone, they were already being attacked from the gate.

Between the horses, the princess, and the attack, the base was in complete chaos. The garrison was left in complete disarray, and no one to give them orders and restore unit cohesion. When the gates came crashing down, he knew that the battle was already lost; he needed to take his hostage and leave before he died too.

When he turned to the maid, however, she was already standing.

The toxin should have left her unconscious for hours. What kind of training do these maids have? She'd been standing for less than a minute, and already she was aware of his presence. She dropped into a fighting stance immediately. Studying her, Saizo knew at a glance that he was outmatched. Ninja weren't fighters. Against a surprised or crippled opponent he had a chance if he was clever, but the maid was already showing discipline in her stance and agility as a knife came into her hand that he knew he wouldn't be able to win a straight up fight. It was time to make a retreat. The only problem with that was the maid's placement between him and the exit.

Saizo tried attacking before she became fully awake, but even disoriented as she was the maid was able to deflect his knife, the force knocking the blade out of his hand. She stabbed forward, forcing Saizo to jump back. When she followed, he reached into his pockets and threw dust in her face. The momentary distraction allowed him to move to the side, getting a fair amount of distance, and retrieving a new knife from his pockets

Seeing her disorientation, Saizo went on the offensive, lunging at her with the knife. When she saw him coming, she countered with her own knife swipe. Saizo ducked low and aimed his knife for the lower torso in the hopes of creating a wound with the most blood loss possible. However, he underestimated the maid's reflexes once again, and she quickly corrected the high swing. His knife made contact with her stomach region, but her's also slashed across his neck.

Saizo stumbled away, grabbing the wound in a desperate attempt to at least slow the bleeding. Luckily, as far as he could tell, she didn't strike his windpipe, otherwise blood would be rushing into it and he wouldn't be able to breath. Nonetheless, the intense blood loss was a serious problem that needed to be addressed sooner rather than later. Despite the maid's wounded state, he'd have to cut the fight short. The maid was at least too focused on her own blood loss to stop him as he ran for the exit.

Once he was away from the stable, Saizo avoided the enemy soldiers running through the base, cutting down his allies, and took refuge in a dark corner of the fort. Saizo looked through his herb bag, crushing the medicinal plants and rubbing them into the wound before wrapping a cloth around it. The herbs stung like hell, but they would help the wound from getting infected and halt the bleeding until he could get fire to sear it shut. Talking would be difficult for a few months, but he was never much of a talker anyway. The bright side was that he would live; if the maid had cut just half an inch deeper, he wouldn't have had the chance to complain about how much it hurt.

As the matter stood, full retreat was going to have to be the only option. Given how the screams of battle were becoming more and more infrequent, he suspected the fort would be under Nohrian control within a few minutes. He needed to escape and get word back to the royal family. If the Nohrians were trying to capture territory on the border, it meant something big was coming and they needed to be prepared for it.

The Nohrians hadn't reached the gate yet. Saizo made a run for it as soon as he saw an opening, leaving the fort behind before they had a chance to track him down. He blocked out the screams behind him, keeping his mind focused on the mission. In a battle like this, a ninja wouldn't make any difference anyway; making sure the rest of Hoshido knew what was going on was more important.

At least, that's what he thought, until he saw Pegasus Riders coming toward him from the distance. They stopped and surrounded him. "Hold, soldier," the captain said, "What happened?"

He recognized them as Hoshidan, their uniforms marked them as a patrol from the fort he had just come from, "Nohrians…" Was all he could get out with his cut throat

The captain understood, and turned to his men. Then, as a unit, they charged to defend their homeland

BOTTOMLESS CANYON FORT

CORRIN

"Well, shit."

The sight of a dozen guys riding flying horses with spears pointed at them was pretty bad on their morale. Fighting really took the energy out of you, after all, and after the slaughter they'd just performed everyone was ready to sit down and take a rest in their shiny new fort. Seeing the knights flying toward them ruined any chance of that happening, and they were too tired to think about fighting for much longer. Corrin was pretty confident in their skills, but nobody could go from one battle to another and expect to maintain maximum efficiency.

Hans evidently disagreed, "Let em come, we got plenty of steel!" He said, even as he was fighting for his breath and he was barely able to lift his ax

"Not this time," said Jakob, "It's time for a tactical retreat, for now."

As tired as she was, Corrin wasn't exactly on board for that idea either, "We can't go back to father empty handed!"

"For now," Jakob emphasized, "We just need to find a place on the other side of the bridge where we can rest until an opening appears to attack again. Nobody here should have expected to take a fort in one try."

"But-" She was about to argue further, until she saw Felicia stumble out of the stables, her uniform soaked in blood, and fall just as she came into view

Flora ran to help her up immediately, "What happened to you?!"

Felicia coughed up blood, "I-I'm sorry, Lady Corrin...I...got slowed down…"

"Don't be sorry, Felicia," Corrin knelt beside them, her battle fever completely drained, "...We need to get Felicia out of here before those knights arrive."

Flora looked down, "...Thank you, my lady…"

"B-but…" Felicia was about to argue

"Hush, sister, rest your eyes."

Corrin smiled at Felicia, "You've done all I can ask, my friend. Do as your sister says."

Felicia obviously wanted to continue arguing, but seeing the knights steadily approaching influenced her to make the more expedient choice, "Alright…"

Corrin turned to her other retainers, "Gunter, you're going to have to carry her. Jakob, Flora, you two help keep them safe. The rest of us will buy you a few minutes and then join you."

"Lady Corrin, we can't leave you in harm's way," Jakob objected

Corrin laughed, "You think I'm about to let a bunch of dickless Hoshidans kill me? Just move your ass, we'll be right behind you!"

Luckily, rapidly approaching danger tended to make people pretty agreeable. Once they were finally over the bridge, Corrin, Lilith, and Hans took up a defensive position right at the gate as the knights approached. By the time the others were out of sight, the Hoshidans were just entering the fort

"Alright guys, I know this'll sound a bit out of character, but no heroics," Corrin said, "Let's just hold the line for a few minutes, then get the hell out of-"

The blow to the back of the head was so hard that she didn't even feel it until she hit the ground, her vision blurred and thoughts all mashed together in her head, blood welling up in her mouth, barely even able to crawl and only falling back on the ground when she tried.

"Lady Corrin!" Corrin saw Lilith stand over her with a look of fear on her face. She didn't even see it coming, though Corrin had a perfect view, when Han's ax cut straight into her back. Lilith's eyes went wide as it cut through her spine, then kicked her loose. She fell in the dirt next to her, her lifeless eyes staring into Corrin's own, vacant and empty

"Lilith!" Corrin screamed, crawling over to her and cradling her head in her arms, "No...no no no...no, you can't be...you can't...Lilith, speak to me...Lilith!"

"High or low, we all die the same," Hans stood, smirking above her, "Just wish I had a bit more time, an ass like that...ah well, we can't get everything we want."

"I'll kill you!" Corrin reached for her sword, but she was so disoriented that the sword itself seemed heavier, and she could barely get off the ground

Hans shook his head, "Nah, I don't get to kill you. The Hoshidans need to get their pleasure, too."

Corrin grabbed onto his foot, determined to drag him to hell with her, but a kick to the face was all it took to get her off. She could barely move, barely see, barely even think. Time itself seemed to stop working, as the next thing she knew, the traitorous bastard smirking down on her had been replaced by Hoshidan knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ninja have been portrayed in recent media as invincible warriors in jet black. The reality is that ninja rarely, if ever, wore such garments, and avoided physical combat like the plague, almost all of their tools meant to cause distractions so they could escape. Ninja were primarily saboteurs and information gatherers, with assassination only occurring on their favorite occasions and with months of preparation. Open combat was avoided all together. The more you know.


	5. Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a discovery is made and a sister is mourned.

BOTTOMLESS CANYON

SAIZO

Nobody had taken credit for killing the maid, or for capturing the Nohrian princess. From what he had been able to get from the scene, it looked like a case of friendly fire; he had seen these maids fight, the odds of one being killed in a single blow was unlikely unless they had been taken by surprise. And after a battle when tensions were still high, the only ones they wouldn't have been watching were their allies. Not to mention both blows had come from behind, where only their allies would be.

It was possible that this was a way for the princess to infiltrate their lines again; he had seen similar tactics in the previous war, from both sides. A soldier would run across enemy lines, usually with archers shooting at them, missing every shot or only hitting non-vital organs or limbs if they were feeling daring, the show making their later denunciation of their country more convincing as well as their willingness to join the other side. Fake desertion was one of the more risky infiltration methods he and other ninjas would carry out, however it was a great way to gain favor from the rank and file, even if officers were usually more skeptical, support from the soldiers was usually enough to get one through until they learned whatever they needed to and extract.

Then again, if that was their plan, it was very unlikely that they would kill one of their own people in the process. It could be meant to sell the deception, but the likelihood of that was low. It could be possible that she was brought along to be expendable, perhaps a criminal or otherwise failure, but they probably wouldn't have given her an essential part of the previous attack in that case. Also, if this were a case of fake desertion, then the entire execution was wrong; they were too successful in the battle, the potential deserter in question having personally killed a number of Hoshidans. That alone made the scenario in mind unlikely.

If this wasn't a form of infiltration gambit, then the other possibility was that she had been genuinely betrayed. Ordinarily he would doubt someone as high ranking as royalty being betrayed by her soldiers, but if their reports of Nohr over the past decades were anything to go by, the state of Nohrian politics was incredibly volatile, and the emergence of a new princess would breed competition. The entire battle could have been set up by a political rival in order to remove her from the board. Of course, it was possible that she wasn't even royalty at all; he could believe she was someone of class based on her behavior, despite her crass personality the girl carried herself with dignity and walked with a straight back and overwhelming confidence, yet that didn't mean she had to be a daughter of Garon. She was definitely nobility, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to be royalty.

Her behavior didn't confirm her royal heritage, her sword did. His brother's latest report half a year ago stated as a minor detail that Garon had blacksmiths and mages commissioned to forge a special sword, called Ganglari. The description of the sword provided in the report matched the sword that she hung on her belt. Kings were known to have special weapons made for their family members and allies who performed extraordinary deeds, and a famous warrior wouldn't be sent to capture this small fort. He didn't know who this woman was, or when she emerged, but her claim of being royalty was definitely possible, if not probable.

And if she was royalty, then Lord Ryoma definitely needed to know

HOSHIDO

CORRIN

The first thing she noticed upon awakening was Ganglari's absence. Consciously, she knew it made sense that they wouldn't want her armed, but subconsciously she couldn't help but curse them for separating her from the one thing her father had ever given her. The second thing she noticed was that her armor had also been confiscated, though they thankfully left her clothing underneath untouched. The third thing she noticed was the shackles fastened tightly around her arms. The fourth thing she noticed was that she had been sleeping on the ground in a pitch dark tent, probably the fourth least comfortable surface she'd ever slept on given the state of her back. The fifth, and what probably should have been the first, thing she noticed was the man watching her in the corner of the tent.

"...And you are?"

The man didn't respond at first, just studying her with his sharp, narrow eyes

Corrin knew how to glare too, "I've had a rough day, so I'd appreciate it if you skipped the horseshit. Just kill me or let me go." She said through gritted teeth. All she could think about was Lilith's cold body on the ground, and her need to find Hans wherever he had skulked off to and rip his insides out with her bare hands. As far as she was concerned, these Hoshidans were just standing in the way of that

"...Who are you?" The man spoke in a rough voice that sounded painful for him to form words

"I am Princess Corrin of Nohr, who the hell are you?

"...Why are...you here?"

"I asked you a damn question, who are you?"

The man allowed a moment of silence to hang between them, probably meant to intimidate her

"...We have reports...of Nohrias...at the...border," he struggled out, the longer sentence sounding particularly painful for him, "Nohr...is attacking...why?"

"I'll need a bit more sweet talk first," Corrin said bitterly

The ninja was silent for a few more moments, probably realizing the futility of interrogating her, then abruptly stood and motioned for the door, "Get up."

"Where are we going?"

"The capital."

Corrin glared, "Look honey, I've never been known to be patient; if you're going to kill me, I'd rather just do it here."

"That's not...for me to...decide," he struggled out, "Your fate...is in Lord Ryoma's hands…"

"Is that someone I should care about?"

She saw his eyes narrow at the sign of blatant disrespect toward his master, but refused to take the bait; evidently this ninja was going to be a lot harder to manipulate than the fort commander. Corrin probably should have just stayed sitting and see how long she could keep that up, but like she herself said, she wasn't exactly patient. Whoever this 'Lord Ryoma' was, she wanted to get their meeting over and done with.

The ninja watched her as she made her way across the room, and stood to the side gesturing for her to go through the tent flap first. Corrin scowled, but nonetheless opened the flap and went outside. Immediately upon leaving, her vision was assaulted with a light more intense than anything she had ever felt before. There was a bright flash, and Corrin collapsed on the ground with a shout of anguish, pain searing through her head and leaving her nauseous, her sight completely blocked by an intense flash. She brought her shackled hands up to shield her eyes, but even that did little to fix the damage already done. Even with her eyes immersed in darkness, all she could see was the memory of the light that had attacked her eyes, blinding her with its ferocity.

"What's wrong with her?! Why did she suddenly collapse?!" Corrin could hear people all around her, confused at her sudden fall, but it was as if her ears had stopped working when her eyes did because they all sounded like they were across an ocean. Could they not see the light too? She felt someone grab her by the arm and force her to stand. She kept her eyes tightly shut without the shield of her hands, and felt someone guiding her along a path to somewhere she couldn't see. Eventually she felt her hands hit something large and wooden.

"Get in," she heard the ninja say, but she couldn't understand what he meant until she reached her hands out; she felt wooden seats and wheels, indicating he meant some kind of carriage. Lacking the energy to put up even a token resistance, Corrin stumbled her way inside. "What's wrong...with your eyes?"

"I...I...I don't know...I can't...see anything…"

"You might have an easier time if you didn't have them shut," she heard someone else say impatiently

She couldn't think of a retort, which probably scared her more than anything, and besides the soldier was probably right. She felt a relapse of the intense burn in her eyes when she tried to pry her eyes open; by the time she could even keep them half open she could feel the wagon underneath her moving.

When she could see, the things she saw left her speechless; she saw...light. Everywhere, everything she could see, was all bright and colorful. There were trees with green leaves rustling calmly in the wind, she didn't even know trees could have green on them. Or the ground, for that matter; everywhere she looked there was green grass reflecting the rays of light off of them. Sure she had an academic knowledge of green, but it was one of those things she 'knew,' but never really 'believed.' A landscape so alive, so beautiful, was just too foreign to be true.

And the light...everything was light. She could see everything, and there wasn't a torch anywhere to be found. Even if there were a hundred torches, it still wouldn't have matched the sheer brightness of everything around her. She could feel the heat of it sinking into her skin, but it was warm and welcoming like a lover's embrace, and she felt the light not only making everything visible; it made everything alive. Everything caught under its shine was overwhelming with life and energy, even her. And when she looked up, she saw...something. It was a glow...a glow brighter than anything she could imagine. It was so bright it hurt to look at, and she could feel a burning in her eyes again, but she just couldn't look away at the warm glow…

"What do you think you're doing? Don't look right at the sun, you'll hurt yourself!" She heard someone say

"That's the sun...that's what it is…"

"Yes, the sun; haven't you ever seen it before?"

"...No." She suddenly felt angry, "No...I haven't. None of us have...it's just dark. That's what we get...nothing but dark...while you have this." Every time she had looked up into the darkness that blocked out their sky, searching, longing for any light to come down on them. Every time she had looked out on the barren landscape, barely able to see through the wall of darkness, and what she could see being nothing but death and decay. All this time she had wondered where their light was; and it was here all along. In Hoshido. Everything that her people could only dream of in longing whispers was just everyday life for them. They had kept their sun, their life, while her people suffered, and for what?

I hope you enjoyed it, you bastards, cause Nohr is coming. We're taking our lives back...

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

GARON

"Fell behind?!" Camilla's shouts of fury rang through the hall

Hans kept his head bowed, "We were being overrun...your sister ordered me to run on ahead…"

"Why didn't you stay?!"

When news of Corrin's failed attack on the fort reached him, Garon ordered all his children to return to the castle. He had summoned them, and those present on Corrin's mission, to the throne room while the criminal and the retainers gave their account of events. Before the report was even finished Elise had fled the room and locked herself in her room, and he watched as the spirits of his remaining children fell one by one.

"And you!" Camilla turned from the criminal to the retainers, "How could you allow this to happen on your watch! Your sole purpose was to protect her! That was your one job!" Out of all his children, Camilla was taking it the worst. She went to far as to grab the blue-haired maid by the throat, painfully choking the shivering girl, "I should kill you!"

"Camilla, enough!" Xander grabbed her by the shoulder

Camilla glared at him, "How can you be so calm?! She was your sister too!"

"That's right, she was! And our sister cared for her people, including the maid you are currently hurting!"

Camilla winced, and threw the maid away from her, leaving the girl coughing for air on the ground. With no obvious target to direct her rage, Camilla stood trembling on the spot, "I'll kill them...I'll march into Hoshido and soak their streets in blood until they're drowning in it!"

"What I'm curious about," said Leo, directing his gaze to Iago, "Is why, after all this, the barrier yet remains active."

Camilla also turned against the advisor, "You said there wasn't any risk! My sister is dead, and what have we gained from it?! Your plan failed!"

"Do not turn to casting blame amongst ourselves," Garon intervened for the first time since the talk began, "A house built upon shifting sands will fall."

"He is not of our house! Corrin was!"

Iago scoffed at the slight, "I'm more Nohrian than she ever was! Or have you forgotten her birthright?"

"You won't talk that way of my sister!" Camilla drew her ax, charging at Iago. A flash of fear spread on his face before Xander stepped in, drawing his own sword to knock her's out of her grip.

"Enough!" Garon's voice quieted the hall, "I will not tolerate violence in my own court! Camilla, retire to your quarters until you have calmed yourself!"

"Calmed myself?!"

"That is an order, Camilla!"

Camilla scowled and sulked out of the room without another word, her angered footsteps ringing through the halls

"Despite my sister's temper, she has a fair point," said Leo, "We were given assurance that any potential risk had been mitigated; was this possibility truly not considered, Iago?"

"My lord, nothing can be certain in times of war," the advisor responded

"Perhaps…" said Xander, "Though I still wonder how it is that Corrin fell in battle. Everyone here knows how skilled she was, I find it hard to believe that she would allow mere grunts defeat her in battle."

"As I said, the situation was...volatile," said Hans, "One of her maids had just fallen, she said that she did not want to lose another ally, and sent me ahead…"

"At the risk of dishonoring her, self sacrifice for someone she openly distrusted seems...out of character," said Leo

"Perhaps you simply didn't know her as well as you thought you did. She was quite noble in the end."

Garon kept his attention on the retainers. They'd remained respectfully silent after giving their individual accounts, even as Camilla had been threatening their lives, remaining calm and stoic as servants were expected to during times of panic. All except the red-headed girl from the ice tribe, who seemed on the verge of breaking down. The others were less obvious, but given the tenseness of their features he could see they were equally troubled by the turn of events, even if they were better at controlling it; despite her faults, Corrin had a talent for inspiring loyalty in her servants.

"My lords, if I may?" Said the blue-haired girl from the ice tribe

Garon nodded, "What is it, child?"

"I was wondering what will happen to us now that our lady is deceased," her sister winced from the harshness of her words but the girl went on with a steady tone

"Failing to protect your charge would ordinarily be a serious affair," said Xander, "But, Corrin cared for you all very much...she told us that the four of you were very well trained and able combatants, it should be an easy matter to find a place for you in the military..."

"That will have to be decided later, the four of you will be staying in the guest wing, for now," Garon interrupted him, "There are certain...factors that need to be taken into account."

"Factors? And what factors would those be?" said Xander

"The situation is delicate, and not for the ears of those outside the family."

"Father, there is something wrong with this...none of this adds up. Corrin simply wouldn't do as this criminal has said, nor would she allow herself to be killed so easily. And if she has been killed, why have the Hoshidans not contacted us to organize an exchange for her body? And despite everything, the barrier remains; that is a rather drastic miscalculation, one that I don't believe you or Iago are capable of. Father, if Corrin truly died for all this, then we deserve to know the full picture."

A moment of silence fell on the room and Garon could feel the eyes of everyone on the two of them. Knowing this, he turned to Iago; "Clear the room. I would speak to my sons alone."

Iago appeared surprised, "But my lord…"

"This is not for the ears of those outside the family." Garon repeated

If Iago had any further objections, he wisely kept them to himself and rushed everyone out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. It was only after the stone doors were sealed that Garon spoke again

"You suspect foul play was involved in Corrin's...disappearance."

Xander nodded, "I do. There are too many pieces that don't fit."

"Perhaps you could enlighten us, father," said Leo pointedly

"What makes you believe I would know more than you?"

"The word you used. 'Disappearance.' As if you know something that you have not deemed to share with your own children."

"...You've grown bold, Leo. Has this business affected you so deeply that you would use such pointed language against your own father?"

"This is family; you were the one who taught us to treasure family above all else."

"Hmm...and Xander, do you share your brother's sentiment?"

He responded without hesitation, "I do."

"You both are so determined to find the truth...what would you do if the answers I provide bring you no peace? Are you prepared for that possibility?"

"It would be better than living with these featuring doubts of whether our sister is truly lost to us, or might yet be saved."

"...Very well."

SHIRASAGI

CORRIN

For as long as she could remember, Hoshido was always a land so far away that it felt little different than the realm of fantasy. A sun and green grass were as fantastical as dragons, giants, and hobgoblins. Mystical constructs so beyond her experience that attempting to picture it was like looking at a wall and trying to see a painting that had long been removed from it. In the days following her capture, Corrin had been carted from one edge of the kingdom to the other, and had all those days to truly study the reality around her, the image burning itself into her mind.

In all that time, she watched as the image in her head slowly shifted from being so fantastic that it hurt to look upon, and slowly just became...expected. For the first few days, whenever she woke up on the morning, she was shocked all over again to see the light surrounding her. But after the first week, the sight of the sun above simply stopped being a spectacle; it became mundane. Expected. When she realized this, she became angry with herself; how many people in her homeland were starving, dying, for lack of what she dare call mundane? How could she trivialize something that could have saved generations? That anger for herself quickly turned to determination. Her people deserved this; the Hoshidans were born with their sun, but the Nohrians had more than earned it through centuries of suffering without. More than earned.

And they would get what they had earned.

She had lost count of the days when she saw a castle break out over the horizon. The wooden toward stood atop a sheer-sided mountain, with an entire city at its base. Though the castle and city paled in comparison to the enormity of Castle Krakenburg, Corrin had to admit that the mountain was quite the spectacle on its own, adding a natural and majestic air to the picture.

"Castle Shirasagi, I take it? Unless this is some overly decorated fort."

The ninja nodded, "The center of the world...be honored, Nohrian...it is here your fate shall be decided."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Direct contact with sunlight after extended periods (like, say, your entire life) living in darkness can cause serious damage to one's eyes. People trapped underground for long periods of time often have to wear sunglasses for awhile after being rescued. The more you know.


	6. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a reunion is made and memories are recovered.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

RYOMA

He'd been speaking with his military advisors when the news reached him. Ryoma had been working for days without rest ever since the Nohrians began besieging the barrier. Though they'd never set a single foot into the country, the mere size of the army was enough to leave the nation in a state of panic. Maintaining that protection had been pushing his mother to exhaustion, to the point where she could hardly leave her room; and if that barrier were to fall, their armies would be the only thing separating the enemy from the common people.

"The latest reports have shown the Nohrians gradually pulling away from the barrier," said one general, "Our spies have shown that while they have spent a significant number of resources for the initial wave, they still have enough to maintain a siege for a few months. We believe this withdrawal is solely due to the royal children leaving the field."

"Do we know why they left?"

"No, my lord; our spy in Castle Krakenburg has not reported for quite some time."

"As long as their leadership is gone, perhaps this would be the best time to counter attack and prevent further waves," spoke another general, significantly younger and obviously new to the concept of actual military conflict with Nohr that extended beyond skirmishes. With the stalemate established so long ago, very few in their ranks actually remembered what it was like when the two nations openly fought each other, to the point where one could rise all the way to the rank of general without ever having seen a Nohrian

"We won't survive on their territory," said an older general, "We may be able to damage them, but maintaining a war machine would be impossible. Conquest requires resources, and while we have plenty for a battle on our territory, transporting that to theirs is risky, and it's not like we will be able to repurpose any resources from land taken."

"So we're just going to go into another decade long stalemate? We need a permanent solution!"

"You don't 'solve' a kingdom, you just learn to live with them. As long as we have a stalemate, we have peace."

In the midst of their arguing, there was a soft knock on the bamboo door, silencing all of them, "Enter."

The door slid open and Kagero silently entered the room.

"My lord, Saizo has returned from Nohr."

"So soon? Did he establish communication with Kaze?"

Kagero shook her head, "He was interrupted over the border. He has a prisoner who claims to be a Nohrian princess."

"The older or younger one?"

"Neither, my lord; this is someone new."

"Our spies have never reported a fifth royal child," said a general

"No, they haven't…" Ryoma muttered, "...Take me to her."

He wasn't sure until he saw her, and even then it was difficult to believe. She'd grown so much; the last time he had see her, she stood barely to his knee. And now here she was, her peachy skin turned grey and hair faded as if Nohr itself had been determined to mark her, weak frame and soft hands replaced with strong arms and dexterous build. Yet despite all the changes, she was still her, standing in front of him, shackled yet standing defiantly against him. Of course, she would be against him...

"Look, I get it, I'm gorgeous; but do you think you could quit staring? My eyes are up here."

...The attitude was certainly different than he remembered. A far cry from the shy and considerate child he'd known. He wondered how much of that was simple growing, and how much was Nohrian influence. She was speaking the language, certainly; he's not sure why he would have expected her to speak anything but the language of where she grew up, but for some reason it still hurt

"Where did you find her?" He said to Saizo in their mother tongue

"The...Bottomlesss Canyon…" He said painfully

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with your voice?"

"A...wound, my lord...it...will heal…"

"Hey, do you mind speaking actual words? I don't speak gibberish."

"Remove her shackles," he said to Saizo

Saizo was obviously surprised, though he doubted anyone who didn't know him for years would notice, still he acted without hesitation and quickly removed the bracelets from her wrists. She rubbed her wrists irritatingly, and looked at him with question

"So...as long as we're being generous, do my you mind giving back my sword too? And armor. And some wine if you have any."

"That...will have to be waiting for now," he responded in Nohrian, as well as he could, "There is someone you need to introduce to. She can teach things better than I can."

She burst out laughing, "Uhm...okay...I don't really know how to mock that, I think you did all the work for me."

Well...at least she had spirit

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

And here she had been trying to be all defiant and challenging. After that...hilarious display, Corrin had a hard time being angry at the Hoshidan lord. Still, aside from his butchering of the Nohrian language, there was something odd about the whole thing. Despite her teasing, Corrin had received and given enough lustful looks to know what they looked like, and that wasn't what she had gotten from the prince. When they first saw each other, he looked at her like she was treasure, something priceless. There wasn't any lust or longing there...there was something more meaningful than that. Him relieving her of the arm restraints was also curious, as if he for some reason trusted her to not stab him in the face the first chance she had.

Not the kind of treatment she'd expect for a prisoner of war, to say the least.

The lord and his small army of guards led her into a type of throne room. It fit the theme of the kingdom; most of the environment was made of natural materials, and light shone in every corner. Everything was brighter, certainly a far cry from her father's throne room which was darker and more intimidating to fit the Nohrian architectural theme. Also unlike her father's throne room, defense was practically nonexistent. It appeared the Hoshidans prefered form over function; not exactly what she would call a winning strategy.

And right in front of her, sitting on the majestic throne, was...someone who looked very, very tired. Sure, she was very elegant, with the long flowing dress and graceful frame, but her eyes were barely open and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Or weeks. Still, seeing her approach, she smiled sweetly at her, a look of overwhelming joy

Ryoma looked like he was about to say something to Corrin, but reconsidered and said something else to his lady ninja friend that she couldn't understand. The lady ninja nodded, and turned to Corrin, speaking with proper words

"This is Queen Mikoto, the ruler of Hoshido."

Corrin looked at the woman sitting on the throne, "Wait, so this is the Mikoto bitch I heard so much about? Heh, you ain't looking so good, how's the wall holding up?" she laughed

Mikoto sighed and said some more gibberish that she couldn't understand, though she was pretty sure it had something to do with 'realistic expectations'? Luckily, she decided to show the common decency of speaking words she could actually understand, "However Nohr may have changed you, I am very glad to see you again." Well, mostly understand

"Again? Pretty sure I'd remember meeting the queen of Hoshido."

"No, you wouldn't," she shook her head, "I suspect there is much you don't remember...but I promise, we will help you."

"Help me? Lady, I don't even know who you are."

That seemed to hurt her more than anything Corrin had said up until that point, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Mikoto's head dropped, and she sighed mournfully, like the sigh of one who has faced tragedy and become numb to yet. When she looked up, all she said was, "I'm...I'm your mother, Kamui."

…

"...Shut up," Corrin snapped at her, "That's...that's horseshit! And who the hell is Kamui?"

"It's the name I gave you, twenty years ago on the day you were born. Here, in this very castle," Mikoto gestured to various paintings on the wall, "This was you, just weeks before you were taken. Can't you see it?"

"Of course not! There are dozens of babies who have the same hair color as me...and, eye color...there's got to be at least a dozen!"

"Please, Kamui…"

"Stop calling me that!"

Mikoto sighed, "Please...just think, how else could you have come here? The barrier blocks anyone of Nohr; how could you have come back to us if you were not born here?"

Corrin scrambled her brain for an answer, any kind of answer, but her mind felt like it'd been thrown into a raging storm. She could barely hold a single thought in her mind.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around her, holding her close with such warmth and joy, embracing her like the rays of the sun glowing down on them from above, "Kamui...you're home…"

Corrin pushed her away and backed away desperately, only to run into Ryoma's large frame and almost fall before he caught her. "You're...you're all insane…"

"Kamui, you only feel this way because somewhere in there you remember who I am…"

"You're a crazy bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about, that's who you are!"

She shook her head, "I suppose I don't know why I expected you to accept all this so suddenly…" she said mournfully, "I apologize if my expectations were too high...I hope that, over time, you might think differently."

"Over time? So you intend to keep me prisoner."

"Of course not…"

"Then give me a horse so I can go home. My real home, not whatever this is supposed to be."

"I'm afraid that simply isn't possible...please, come with me, I'll take you to your room."

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

XANDER

The blade cut through the practice dummy like paper, cutting it in two and causing splinters to break apart in all directions and launching towards the terrified servants. He mumbled an apology, both for scaring them and for causing a mess, before sheathing his sword and sulking off of the training yard where Leo waited for him

"Are you alright?" Leo asked him

"Are you?"

Leo sighed, "I guess not...maybe we shouldn't have asked. Knowing, and not being able to do anything about it…"

"It's better this way," said Xander, "At least we know. We have something to look forward to, and something to strive for when the barrier falls for real."

"Maybe...should we tell the others?"

"Absolutely not." Xander responded immediately, "If it turns out father was wrong and put her in danger for nothing...it's better that they think she died as a random casualty in a battle."

"Then how much of a blessing is this knowledge?" Well, I walked right into that… "Maybe you should go talk to them."

"Leo…"

"I'm not saying tell them everything," he answered the protest before it could be raised, "Just talk to them about...what they think happened. I'm not sure I'd be very good at it…"

"That's probably a good idea," said Xander, "What have you been doing since we talked to father?"

Leo looked away, "Just...reading."

"Reading?"

"Well...I tried sleeping, but that didn't work...and I tried practicing magic, but my focus was off...so now I'm trying reading."

"Leo...you know we're going to get her back."

Leo nodded, "I know."

Xander nodded in return, "I'll go find Camilla."

Traveling through the dark and dreary halls of Castle Krakenburg, Xander was once again left with no companion but his thoughts.

Father's plan was...brilliant. It was exactly what they needed, when they needed it. It was the smart thing to do. For Nohr, it was the right thing to do. Yet even knowing that, he couldn't shake his fear; Corrin was strong, but she was going into a land completely foreign to her. If they rejected her, or attacked her, she would have no chance of surviving. And whatever happened, the things she learned about her true origins would leave their mark. If she rejected them too much, the Hoshidans may just give her up as a lost cause and execute her.

But if she accepted them…

He always knew a day would come when she learned the truth. He had hoped it could come from him, but his selfish fear always kept him waiting. Biding his time until the absolutely perfect moment. He should have known better. One must either take the future into their own hands, or the future will sneak up on them when they're least ready. He just wish he had realized that earlier.

"We never should have sent her out there, Xander," was the first thing Camilla said when he walked in, her voice empty and hollow, all the fury burned out of her, "I should have done more…"

"She was her own woman, she made her own choices. There's nothing any of us could have done better."

"I'll never believe that...what was father thinking, sending her out there alone? Iago must have talked him into it, that snake always hated her."

"Xander," he heard Elise's small voice as she came in from another room, tear stains under her eyes yet she continued to force herself to smile, "What...are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the both of you."

"Well? How are we doing?" said Camilla, "Do you have an idea of how we feel?"

"Little different from myself."

"You hide it well," Camilla scowled

"You doubt that I care...cared for her? She was my sister as well!"

"Please stop!" Elise shouted, "I just...it feels like everything's falling apart now, and I don't know what to do...I just don't want anyone else fighting!"

"Elise…" Camilla sighed, "I'm so sorry...I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to find some way through that barrier, and then we're going to march through their streets and tear the heart out of every living thing we see. Corrin's killers will show up somewhere on the pile of bodies."

"I don't want to kill anyone...I just want my sister back…"

"...Elise, Camilla," Xander sighed, "There's something...that the two of you should know…"

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

The arrows came in waves, blocking out the brightness of the moon. Soldiers fell from all around her. Father collapsed on the ground in front of her, arrows littered over his body like the grass on a summer day. He's cold...cold…

"Poor child…" Father, the other father, or was he? He looked...sad, empty, desperate. Like his hand was forced. The memory was...confused. Shifting. "Orphaned at such a...tender, young age." Soldiers behind her. No escape. Hand reaching down. "Perhaps...you might be our salvation."

"Kamui?" A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, gently pulling her back to reality, "Are you alright? Do you...remember?"

She looked in the room around her; scattered toys and simple drawing littered the floor, a small bed by the side, and a window with the sun shining brightly in. "This...was mine…"

Mikoto nodded, "Nobody has been in this room for years. I didn't want a single thing moved."

Memories rushed through her mind, painfully digging up things that had long been buried. It was like reliving every moment all at once. She remembered watching from a window awaiting Ryoma's return from battle, she could see the crude picture on the ground that she and Hinoka drew of their family, and she remembered the day that her father took her to work...the last time she would see any of this. Everything was confused in her head as the new memories clashed with the old, everything running through her mind at once, like a typhoon of conflicting emotions.

"I'm...I'm fine," she said, pushing Mikoto's hand off her shoulder, "I remembered...something...no, it was probably a fever or something…"

Mikoto sighed, "Of course...Kamui, I will be sending a message to your siblings throughout town to tell them the news, and I was hoping we might all have dinner tonight. Like a real family. If...you think that's appropriate…"

"...You know what, fine, but on one condition; anyone calls me 'Kamui' again, and I cut them in half."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Memories are not physical things. Memories are signals transmitted between neurons. When an electrical signal transfers from one neuron to another, that is us 'remembering' something. Each time a memory is formed, a new combination of signals between neurons is formed. As a memory is repeated, the neurons get closer together, and the signal becomes stronger. The more you know.


	7. Doomed Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a reunion is soured and a path is determined.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

Corrin leaned back in the chair looking out her window, staring at the wall that separated the castle interior from the outside world. This wall didn't appear all that different from the Northern Fortress where she spent her childhood, though it was certainly brighter. The sun still burned her eyes and she'd developed a harsh red rash on her skin that the natives called a 'sunburn,' but it still felt like the rays of light were breathing new life in her whenever she felt it. Nonetheless, this wasn't her home; she had memories of it, happy memories, but they felt like someone else's. Like she was looking through the lense of another person's past experiences in first person. It wasn't her home, her home was where her family was. Here, she was nothing more than a prisoner. A very comfortable, well-fed, and groomed prisoner.

She took another long sip of the wine that the servant brought her after many hours of insisting, relishing in the numbing effect it had on her mind; "Ah alcohol, you're my only true friend here…"

"My lady…" The servant hesitatingly approached her, clearly reluctant to interrupt a royal's time with their favorite lover, "Perhaps...you might wish to moderate…before dinner..."

"Hm? Oh, I get it, you're jealous because I'm drunk and you're not."

"My lady, that's not…"

"Here, you can have some!" She lazily offered the bottle to her

The servant hastily took a step back from the beverage, "I...don't drink. And please, my lady, your siblings may call for you at any moment…"

"That's the point, I need to be drunk if I'm going to survive tonight…hey look, the second sun came up...hey, what was that second sun called again?"

"That's...the moon, my lady…"

"Right, the moon…" Corrin laughed bitterly, "It's night...and you still have light shining down on you. Because of course you do. You have two, you couldn't lend one to us every now and then?"

"But...we can't control the sun and the moon…"

"I know that. Gah…" She clutched her forehead as a wave of nausea hit her, "Geez...what's in this stuff? It tastes...really, really sweet…"

"It's...wine, my lady…"

"You Hoshidans need to figure out how to make a proper bottle," Corrin tossed it outside, "What time is it, anyway? I haven't seen a clock anywhere."

The Hoshidan servant shuffled her feet, "Uhm...I'm not sure...what is a clock, my lady?"

"...A clock? It tells the time? Pretty basic household utensil?"

"We...don't have anything like that, my lady...we've always used the sun and moon to tell the time of day…"

"Of course you do," Corrin sighed, "Well, what time is it, judging by the moon?"

"Well...dinner is usually when the moon is at a 30 degree angle. So they should call you in approximately eight more degrees..."

"...You think you could explain that to the foreigner? How long is a degree in seconds?"

"Uhm...I…" Suddenly, the piece of paper they tried to pass off as a door slid open and the lady ninja from before walked in, the servant immediately rushing toward her, frantically speaking in Hoshidan. Sorting through her memories, she was slowly gaining a general understanding of the language, though the fine details of vocabulary and grammar of the dialect were as blurry as everything else, not to mention dozens of changes in how people talked casually that she had to catch up on, all with the fact that she was less than eight so her understanding of language at the time was basic, at best. Still, with the basic knowledge she had gained from the introspection, she could get a general idea of what they were talking about; it seemed the servant was apologizing for her charge's current inebriated state. Corrin was about to jump in to clear the whole thing up, but the ninja just told the servant to wander off or find another job. That was all she could figure out though.

Not long after, the servant ran off and left her alone with the ninja.

"Aw, I kind of liked the other one. Bit shy, needed to loosen up a bit, but polite enough," Corrin mused, looking back outside, "So what are you doing here?"

"I will be taking over as your retainer, by order of Lord Ryoma. My name a Kagero"

"Ah, right, 'big brother' wouldn't want his baby girl running off. So, when are we going to eat?"

"Momentarily," she said, "First, her highness requested that you wear this to the dinner." As she spoke, Kagero placed a bright red garment on her bed

"Is that supposed to be a dress? That's the stupidest dress I've ever seen."

"It is not a dress, it is a traditional Hoshidan kimono; they used to be the standard dress code, but lately they're typically only worn for special occasions. She felt it was more appropriate than your current attire."

"You mean she just doesn't want to see me in Nohrian clothes."

"You have also been wearing the same outfit for quite a long time."

"Well, nobody has exactly offered to wash any of my stuff."

"If that's what you wish, I could tell my lady that you wish to postpone the dinner until…"

"Nah; your people want to see a dirty Nohrian savage, right? Let them see a dirty Nohrian savage."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

MIKOTO

She had taken great care when setting the table. The staff had been specifically tasked with setting as wide a variety of foods as possible, with something from every region of the kingdom, to ensure there would be something Kamui enjoyed. The room had been cleared of all staff and guards to ensure the family had absolute privacy. The room was brightly lit to give off a welcoming feel. The table was circular, so that she could see every one of her siblings, and every sibling was present and accounted for. There was, however, one thing missing…

"Mother, when will she be arriving?" Sweet Sakura asked

"She should have been here by now…" she answered uncertainly, "Ryoma, you did send Kagero to summon her, right?"

He nodded, "Perhaps she is simply being resistant…"

"Well I don't see why we should just wait then, while the food gets cold," said Takumi impatiently

"We don't eat until the whole family is present, that's always been the rule," Mikoto scolded him

"Maybe I should go get her," said Hinoka, eager as ever, "It's a new place, maybe Kamui just got lost."

"She prefers to be called Corrin, Hinoka," said Mikoto, "Promising to respect that is the only reason she agreed to come."

"But...fine, but either way, maybe I should go check."

"I trust Kagero," said Ryoma

"But what if…"

"Please, have patience, Hinoka," said Mikoto, "Now, I would like everyone to remember, her memories of home are likely not completely clear, so she probably won't understand some things about our culture. Also, try to speak Nohrian whenever possible, this is what those lessons were for after all."

"We're supposed to speak that savage language?" said Takumi

"For your sister, yes; at least until she learns how to speak her home language fluently. Also, please remember…"

The room was silenced by the sliding open of the bamboo doors, and the clumsy attempt to try and slam it, followed by the soft swear at the botched attempt. Mikoto tried to stuffle her disappointment at seeing her still wearing the Nohrian garments that she came in, and remember that however her upbringing changed her, this was still her daughter, and she accepted her no matter how different she may be.

Kamui, or rather Corrin, stopped halfway across the room with a wary eye on the table. Everyone silently watched her, nobody entirely certain what to say or if they should speak at all. Despite herself, Mikoto couldn't help but feel tense, like the reunion she had so carefully crafted could come crashing down around her at a moment. When the tension finally became unbearable, Corrin finally took another step forward, a slight lurch in her walk and her hand drifting close to where her sword would be, and finally sitting down in the empty chair between herself and Ryoma

Sakura was the first to speak, "Uhm...it's nice to finally meet you," she said cheerfully, completely forgetting her mother's instructions just moments ago in her excitement, "I...I wasn't born yet, when you...left, but my siblings told me a lot about you…I've wanted to meet you for a very long time!"

"...Just pass the wine." She said in her Nohrian tongue, refusing to respond with her mother language. Mikoto wasn't certain if she just didn't understand what Sakura said, or didn't care

Mikoto coughed awkwardly, "Uhm...we don't serve wine at the family table. Sakura and Takumi aren't quite of age..."

"Fine...what are these weird specs on the food?"

"...Spices."

"...I repeat, what are these weird specs on the food?"

"Do they...not have spices in Nohr?" said Sakura

"Kind of what I was implying, but thanks for making it clear for everyone."

Sakura winced from the sharp tone, and Ryoma stepped in before anything else could be said, "Spices are a cause of flavour made from leftover peppers, to give foods nail," he explained

"...Taste." Mikoto corrected him

"Leftover...right, you have leftovers here," she said bitterly, "Speaking of leftovers, how are six people supposed to eat this ridiculous display? You have enough on this table to feed a family for a month, what are you doing with the 'leftovers' as you call them?" To her dismay, not even Mikoto could answer that. She liked to think she was fairly in touch with the common people, but there were so many things she needed to worry about, "You don't even know, do you? Just...out of sight, huh? I grew up royalty, and I never saw even a fraction of this; if I had this much food and just misplaced it, you can be damn certain someone would want my head for it."

There was yet another round of awkward silence before anyone dared to say anything else; in the end it was Hinoka who had to muster up the courage

"So, I was hoping we could go out together like we used to...but it occurred to me that I don't really know what you like to do anymore," she said, "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fight, fuck, drink. In that order. Repeatably."

"...You...can't just do that all day…"

"Why not? It all serves each other. Fighting gets your blood up and ready for fucking, a good fuck puts you in the mood for a drink to cool off, and the drink gets your head in a good state for more fighting. Put in breaks for meals and sleep and you've got a pretty stable schedule."

Sakura looked at her quizzically, "Uhm...mother, what is a…"

"Later." She coughed, "Corrin...what do you think of your homeland, so far?"

"You mean Nohr, right?"

"...What...do you think of Hoshido, so far?"

"Considering that I've spent the first few weeks in shackles, the past day locked in this castle, and my people have been starving while you're throwing away months' worth of food on a daily basis; it's been grand."

"I...see...we really should go into town as a family, so that you may see Hoshido more pleasant light."

"And you could meet Azura," said Sakura, "Maybe, the two of you would get along…"

"Who's Azura? I'm really not in the mood to meet more Hoshidans."

"Then maybe you should leave!" Takumi spoke up for the first time since dinner started, "You can go back to your savage pit of a country anytime you like!"

"Takumi!"

"...Look, I understood maybe half of what you just said, but I know when I'm being insulted."

"Ha, the Nohrian can't even speak the civilized language!"

"Nohrian, eh? Finally, someone who gets it. You now, I think you might be my favorite," she smirked at him, her words of praise setting him off

"I don't need approval from a Nohrian savage!" Takumi stood so violently it shook the table, and Corrin met his challenge

"Ha, is this how you want it? Alright, give me a sword so I can shove it up your ass!"

"Takumi! Sit down!" Mikoto shouted at him, "And Kamui!"

"My name isn't Kamui, bitch!"

"You cannot speak to our mother similar to that!" Ryoma scolded her

"It's not even pretending to be one of us, why are we keeping it here?!"

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Hinoka shouted at him

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Sakura said, shrinking into her chair

"Sakura, you don't know anything about this!" said Takumi

Not sure what else to do, Mikoto simply slammed her hand on the table, "I will have peace in my house!"

The physical act was enough to get everyone's attention, and for that brief moment she thought she might be able to salvage the dinner, but those hopes were dashed when Kamui stepped away from the table

"I lost my appetite."

Nobody did anything as her footsteps drifted further away from them, stopping at the door, followed by a faint crack as she tried to push the door open, realize her mistake and try sliding, have it get jammed, curse softly at the door before finally forcing it open, and then continue to walk away from the room, her footsteps echoing down the hallway before fading into the distance

Mikoto sighed. I should have known it was too soon...

"...You couldn't hold it, could you?" Hinoka said, defeat echoing in her voice, lacking the energy to even be mad as she stared at Takumi, "Was...family just not that important to you?"

Takumi grimaced, "That...Nohrian isn't our family."

"I'm not talking about her; you knew how important this was to us...was that just not enough for you?"

"...Hey, I'm not the bad guy here...I'm just trying to keep us safe."

"Well...are you pleased with yourself, then? Are we safe yet?" Hinoka stood up and marched away from the table while Takumi called out to her

"Hinoka, wait…"

"I…" Sakura stuttered, "I think I would like to return to my room…"

Takumi sighed, "Fine then...I suppose I'll just have to do the same, then. Good night."

One by one, her children had left her, until only Ryoma remained. Mikoto sighed once again

"Ryoma, my son...did I go about this in the wrong way?"

"Mother, you did everything you could, but these things just take time."

"I wish your father was here...he would know what to do. He was the strong one, always so sure of himself, so confident...like nothing in the world could shake him...and here I am, barely holding together…"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're the one who's been leading this country, you brought us prosperity."

"But what is that worth, if I cannot bring peace to my own children?"

"Tomorrow will be a better day."

"I hope so...I'm not sure if I can handle any worse."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

KAGERO

"Saizo," she had been on her way to the new arrival's room to wake her up for the morning when she spotted the ninja in her peripheral vision, "Can I help you?"

She could hear the strain in his voice just to begin forming words, "You've...been assigned to…"

"Stop." She turned to face him, "Before you go any further, let me take a look at that wound."

Saizo sighed in annoyance but complied, pulling down his mask to give her a look at his neck. There were distinct burn marks where the cut had been seared that spread across the left half of his neck. Any swelling had gone down long ago, but it was clear that the scarring wouldn't heal for weeks, at the least. "Are you going to be alright?"

Saizo nodded, "It...no longer impacts my movements...and the...surgeons gave me...something for the...pain. I'm good for...field work…"

Kagero nodded; Saizo wasn't the type to let pride cloud his judgement. If he said he was ready for field work, then that was enough for her. "Now then, what was it you needed?"

"You...were assigned to...look after the new arrival?"

"That's correct. Lord Ryoma has me serving as her retainer, bodyguard, and if necessary, warden."

"There is...something I need you to find out…she is a royal, from Nohr...meaning she has been...to Krakenburg…"

Kagero could understand the rest, "You think she might know something about why your brother has gone missing. And you can't simply ask her, because whatever the royal family might believe, her allegiance is still to Nohr. If she knows, then she will likely lie to you, and if she doesn't then you will have compromised your brother's position," Saizo nodded, "What I don't understand is what you think I can do."

"Your...better than me, when it comes to...subtlety...probe her, gather information...look for what isn't being said…"

"In other words, treat her as I would another target. I understand, and I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

With nothing else that needed to be said, they both went on their way. With things the way they were, espionage agents could rarely spare more than a few seconds; just stopping to ask this of her probably greatly impacted whatever Saizo was working on at the moment, which would take effort to make up. Which meant that this was something he deemed more important than his current job.

Knowing that, how could she possibly refuse?

Fortunately, her own task wasn't nearly as urgent. Ryoma wanted her attention entirely on the new arrival and any other tasks that would normally have been given to her were delegated to other agents, so she was able to reach the new arrival's room with time to spare. She was still sleeping when Kagero walked in, so she took the time to inspect the room. As expected, the windows showed some signs of tampering with footprints in the dirt on the other side, though they stopped at the castle wall. It appeared that the new arrival spent a portion of the previous night inspecting the wall and looking for exits, then returned when she found it secure. She would have had to learn that escaping wouldn't be as simple as making a run for the border.

Eventually, she heard a loud yawn from the bed and saw the girl raising from her bed. Despite the apparent sleepiness in her face, Kagero noticed her movements speed up significantly when she realized another person was in the room. Whether this was intentional or a subconscious defense mechanism, her reflexes were certainly fine tuned.

"Oh, hey, you're that prostitute from earlier," she said with a yawn, standing up and stretching her arms out, "I don't really need any servicing right now. Why don't you try the big lord's quarters? If someone needs to get laid, it's him."

Kagero spotted the obvious trap. Still, it took some effort to hold her tongue from defending the lord's honor, "...I'll be watching over you, as I mentioned yesterday, which means I'll be with you all day. Is there anything you need?"

"Not right now; you can just, I don't know, stand there and look pretty while I get dressed."

Kagero waited by the door, watching her while the princess walked past the wardrobe of clean and comfortable Hoshidan garbs and went straight for the Norhian garments she'd been wearing the day before, and the week before that. The servants had offered to wash them the previous night, but she had refused then; looking back, this was probably a clue that she intended to attempt an escape that night.

"So...you're a ninja, right? Sneak around, throw knives at people, that sort of thing?"

Most would have said spy… Kagero thought, but kept to herself, "I'm a kunoichi," she responded

"...What's the difference?"

"Mainly gender, though we do serve roles that males cannot just as ninja serve roles that females cannot," she explained, "Ninja are more geared for battlefields; scouts, saboteurs, assassins, direct confrontation; at least, as direct as espionage agents can be. They tend to operate in shadows and avoid notice. Kunoichi are spies of a different sort; we make sure to be noticed, we train in finding our targets in their homes, infiltrating their personal dwellings through disguise, seduction, and other forms of psychological warfare to complete our missions."

"Seduction, eh? Is that why you walk around with your breasts hanging out?"

"Yes," she said flatly, "More simple-minded males are not difficult to manipulate."

"Wait...so, was I really not that far off with the prostitute jab?"

"No, I'm still a ninja, with the same training and skills I could easily fill the role of a male ninja if needed; but this is espionage, we use whatever tactics are available to us."

"Heh, I think I might like you after all," she grinned, "Right, I'm ready to go. Let's head to the front gate."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, okay sweetie?"

She rushed outside the room before Kagero could even respond. That didn't matter much, however; seconds after, she heard a collision from outside. When she rushed to follow, she saw both the new arrival and Sakura lying on the ground

"A-Are you alright?!" Sakura asked, obviously panicked and with no concern for her own state

"Ugh...yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." she said, rubbing her head where it hit the ground, before standing up with barely any further register of the wound, "Hey, come on, you're going too."

"Wha-wait, uhm...where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later! Let's go!" She grabbed Sakura by the hand, pulling her by the arm down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Kunoichi was the historical name for ninjas who specialized in seduction and psychological warfare; while a kunoichi could technically be male or female, for obvious reasons this role was mostly filled by females. Similar to ninja, kunoichi loathed any form of physical combat due to their frail build; kunoichi trained in seduction, disguise, persuasion, and psychological manipulation, often infiltrating households as servants or mistresses and establishing a deep cover over the course of months or even years to complete their missions. In an age where misogyny was rampant, women were considered beneath notice, which kunoichi worked to their advantage in information gathering, sabotage, and on very rare occasions, assassination. The more you know.


	8. Beneath the Saccharine City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which secrets are learned and blood is spilled.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE TOWN

CORRIN

Corrin had never seen so many people in the same place. The town market was swarming with people rushing in every direction, chattering about anything and everything, shouts from the endless array of stalls advertising their wares and the children running around among the sea of giants, their laughter contributing to the already monstrous collision of sounds. Just looking at the mass of moving people and trying to track them was difficult. The sun piercing down and reflecting off of the gleaming marble roads gave the crowd and almost otherworldly appearance from the outside looking in.

"You Hoshidans sure know how to make things look pretty."

"My lady," Kagero interrupted her musing, "Nobody said that you couldn't go into town, though I have to wonder why you want to in the first place. We still cannot leave Shirasagi."

"I'm bonding with my sister," she replied, reaching over to pat Sakura's terrified head, "You're the one who said we should take a walk outside, right sis?"

"I...uhm, I'm pretty sure that was mother…"

"Well it was a good idea. And since I love my sister oh so much, there's no one I would rather explore the great unknown with."

Sakura blinked, "You...do?"

"Yeah, sure." All of a sudden, Corrin had the strangest feeling of being watched. When she looked around, she spotted two young children, skin as peachy and bright as the sunset, staring at her with bewilderment and fear in their eyes, "Uhm...hi?" The moment she spoke, the two ran off, leaving their toys behind. "Kagero, what was that all about?"

"The sight of Nohrians is rare here in the market sector. Perhaps you simply surprised them." She said cooly

"Rare? So Nohrians are occasionally seen here? Why are they here at all, and where do they normally spend their time if not in the market sector?"

"...Perhaps it would be best if we went back to the castle."

Corrin crossed her arms, "I know the entire city can't look like this, so I have no intention of heading back anytime soon. Now, me and sister dear are going to go for a walk; you can head to the castle if you want and tell Mikoto how you misplaced her long lost daughter, or you can come along and not complain."

"Very well...what is it you would like to know about our city?"

"First of all," Corrin looked to the ducts on the side of the streets, flowing down into the rest of the city, carrying water and grains of rice away, "What's with those? I've been seeing them all over but can't figure out what it's supposed to be for."

"Oh, uhm...I actually know that…" Sakura spoke up, "Yukimura told me...they're supposed to transport water and rice to everywhere in the city."

Kagero nodded, "Populace tend to be satisfied as long as they have easy access to food, water, and entertainment. In this way, peace can be maintained across the kingdom even in times of struggle. Water and rice are the bare necessities of living, so even those who aren't particularly well off have no fear of starving, and thus never feel need to lash out against authority."

"And I suppose you aren't exactly at risk of running out of crops," said Corrin, "So, the entire city gets food and water for free?"

"The bare necessities for living, at least. Those channels travel through most of the city."

"Most?"

"It was understood that if the water traveled too far it would simply get contaminated, so those in the lower districts must travel upward."

"That so? I think I'd like to visit these lower districts."

"I would not advise that, my lady. It isn't safe for nobility."

"I thought this place was supposed to be a utopia."

"Nothing is perfect."

"I'm...kind of curious, actually," Sakura stuttered out, "Now that Kamui...I mean, now that...Corrin brings it up...I haven't seen all that much of the city…"

"You haven't?" Corrin didn't bother to hide her surprise, "But, don't you live here? How could you not have seen your city?"

"I...have never been out...without my siblings…"

"...Well, it seems like you're outvoted, Kagero. Let's see this lower city of yours."

SHIRASAGI LOWER DISTRICTS

CORRIN

Corrin winced from the smell of decadence drifting to her nose from the filth that littered the walkways. In contrast to the marble roads in the city miles up the mountain, these roads were nothing but dirt and grime, barely distinguishable from the refuse tossed to the side. The sectors lay in the shadow of Shirasagi Castle, its majesty and beauty capturing the sunlight and leaving the people below with nothing but the outline.

Going down the mountain, they had walked through two checkpoints just to reach the lower districts. At each checkpoint she was met with suspicious eyes, and her companions with warnings of the dangers for a noble to walk through such 'uncivilized' territories. Territories not a couple miles away from their artisans and merchants. The further down the mountain, the more 'uncivilized' the area became, until there was nothing but a shadow of the beautiful city they came from.

"I've...never been this way…" Sakura muttered uncertainly

"It is a dangerous place for people of your station to walk without an escort. Your siblings were wise to avoid the area." Kagero said; she had been openly against their trip from the beginning, though never went so far as to actually hinder them

"Is that experience talking or hearsay?" Corrin challenged

"Sense. Humans have a tendency to lash out against those who have more than they do. Those of higher class, no matter their character, will always be monsters in the eyes of the smallfolk."

"I don't suppose you've ever actually walked among the smallfolk to find out for yourself."

"Of course I have, it's half my job. Have you?"

Corrin couldn't really think of a valid answer to that. She had lived in a fortress her entire life, she had never been hungry in her life, even in a country plagued by starvation. Her only experience with the commonfolk had been the instances when she managed to escape the castle and roam around the countryside. Their state was hardly prosperous, and she saw several new graves pop up every now and then, but did those brief moments of contact really count as walking among them and understanding them when she always had the assurance of a warm bed and food when she went home?

However, this train of thought was cut off when Kagero's hand shot out in front of her, stopping their progress.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, but Corrin could tell what had the ninja concerned with a simple look around. While she had been distracted by her own thoughts, the empty and desolate streets they had seen ever since entering the lower district were quickly filled. Gradually, at a slow enough pace that she hadn't noticed by instinct, men had been emerging from the alleyways and broken homes, until they formed a makeshift wall in front of them. When Corrin looked back, the image was the same.

"...You're all Nohrians." She said mainly to herself; the pale, grey skin was a giveaway

"Aye, and judging by your company, you're one of those Peachsuckers from uptown. Come to slum it up with your greyskin brethren, or showing your masters your old kennel?" A thug spat back at her; his vocabulary was right, but there was something off about his pronunciation. The accent was wrong too, now that she thought about it.

"Peachsucker? The hell...no one owns me but me!"

"You can say whatever you want, if it helps justify turning on your people. You eat and sleep in the Hoshidan household, your no sister of mine."

"Listen, you little shit, judging by your atrocious accent it's clear you've never set foot in Nohr, have you? I'm more Nohrian than you ever will be so don't start thinking you can judge me."

The thug scowled at her, and that scowl carried over to Kagero and Sakura, "Your dog is strangely verbal. What are the three of you doing down here in the first place?"

"Just passing through," said Kagero, holding up a single gold coin, "This is what you want, is it not? Let us pass, and I can promise more to be sent your way in exchange for protection while we travel."

"You Hoshidans," the thug laughed, spitting on the ground for emphasis, "You think money can buy everything? Money can't buy me happiness, and skinning the three of you alive will make me happier than all the gold in Mikoto's drawers ever will."

Seeing the inevitability of combat, Corrin's hand immediately dropped to her side and reached out for a sword where none was. Cursing, she whispered to Kagero, "Toss me one of you ninja knives."

Kagero looked at her from the corner of her eye, "Ninja knives?"

"Yeah, you know, the weird ninja knife with the long blade and weird curvy branching pattern engraved on it."

"...That's not a thing we typically use…"

"But, I thought...fine, I can take a sword from a dead body. How many can you take out?"

"I count eight of them. I can maybe get one before they swarm us."

"...Shit, then...maybe we could…"

"What is this?!" Out of one of the ruined houses, and old man broke open his door and walked out angrily, his gaze firmly on the thug who had been speaking, "What are you doing to these innocent travelers?!"

"What you won't, old man! They come into our ghettos to take what little we have left, and you would have us hide away and let them! I'm making a statement!"

"The statement that ours is a people who slaughter women on sight?" He spat at him, and let his piercing gaze travel to the rest of their gang, "And all of you! Haven't you dishonored your blood enough today! Have you truly allowed yourselves to sink so low! Scatter, cockroaches!"

For a moment it felt like his words fell on deaf ears, but one by one they slowly dispersed, shamed by the elder's words until only the first thug remained, furious at the interruption, "Ever since mother died…"

The elder immediately slapped him, "Didn't you hear me? Scatter. We'll speak on this later."

The son glared and sulked off like a whipped dog. With the thugs shamed into leaving, the elder bowed before the three of them, his head reaching all the way to the ground. "We are but a humble people who beg your forgiveness for this slight."

"Please, stand!" Corrin said, crouching down to him, "What happened to all of you...how are Nohrians even on this side of the barrier?"

The elder appeared confused, "I...don't understand your question, my lady…"

Corrin sighed, "Is there anywhere safe the four of us can talk?"

"Talk? But…my home is hardly a suitable place for nobility…"

"It will do, I promise," Corrin assured him, "Please, take us there. There's so much I have to know…"

Corrin had been in pheasants' homes before, as scandalous as that was. Each time she wandered from the castle, she always felt the desperation there, and the struggle to survive each day. But something about the old man's home was different. It was not desperation she felt when she looked on the closely packed spaces and the stench of humanity stuffed into such a small place. Here, all she could see was the complete lack of hope.

"How could you be living like this!?" Sakura was so horrified by the living situation she fell back into her most familiar form of communication, "I...thought Hoshido was a place of peace…"

"You mean this was kept from you all these years? You were never even curious? You never questioned?" Corrin accused

"Of course, why would she?" Kagero explained, "She is still young, and 4th in line for the throne. Why would her tutors educate her on the affairs of the state?"

"Young? She's fourteen, she could practically be married by now and you're saying she's too young to learn how her kingdom operates?" Corrin scoffed, "If you want to protect the princess' precious innocence, then fine. You can take her back on your own. I'm staying to hear what my people have to say."

The old man, who had been watching silently ever since they entered his home, was reasonably confused, "I...confess, I don't quite understand what you're asking...surely, you must already know everything I could tell you."

"I'm not from here."

"Not from here? But, the only other place would be…" Realization seemed to dawn on him, "But...how could you be here? The barrier…"

"It's...a very, very long story. I'm more interested in hearing how you are all here."

He nodded, "There were thousands of Nohrians in Hoshido when the barrier was first constructed. Some were soldiers on deployment, but many more were simple citizens like myself. Hoshidans from Nohrian descent who wished for a more comfortable life. But somebody has to reap the fields, grow the orchards, and water the crops; somebody has to wash the gutters and pave the roads. No matter how bountiful the soil, it needs hands to work it."

"So, you do the work to keep them fed, and are sent to the gutters?"

"Not just Nohrians. Kitsune, Wolfskins, Taguel...tribals are left well alone, as long as they stay to the outer reaches, but anyone who tries to integrate their culture into the cities...the Hoshidans have a beautiful culture of peace and plenty, but it was built by Hoshidans for Hoshidans. Anyone different, anyone who tries to upset the status quo, or tries to take some of that beauty for themselves aren't treated so kindly."

"Of course...when you have perfection, why risk polluting it?" Corrin said bitterly

"I didn't know…" Sakura whispered, though mostly to herself. Her gaze was so far off that Corrin doubted she even remembered anyone else was in the room

She saw a flash of regret on the elder's face, "I'm sorry, my lady...perhaps I should have held my tongue…"

"N-no," Sakura shook her head, "I'm...glad, that I know…"

"If you're satisfied, Lady Corrin," said Kagero, "Perhaps now would be a good time to return home?"

Corrin nodded, "Yes...I think I know everything I need to." On this matter, at least. She still needed to find some way home, and to find her true family back home. Once she could talk things over with her siblings, and her father, she knew everything would fall into place.

She was just about to open the door, when someone on the other side opened it in her face. Corrin's vision was somewhat dazed so she couldn't get a perfect look, but she was pretty sure the seven young men marching in the home with decorative armor and swords at their belts were Hoshidans. They weren't guards, their armor was too fancy and impractical, it was more likely that they were noble sons given the careless way they walked and lack of care to disguise their contempt for the surroundings. The only thing that really held their interest was Sakura

"So it's true, you are keeping a Hoshidan noble here!" One of them shouted at no one in particular, drawing his sword carelessly without a target in mind, the sign of someone who didn't respect how dangerous steel could be, "What gives you savages the right to bring a noble into your home?"

The old man bowed his head submissively, "My lords…"

"I wasn't done speaking, you disrespectful blighter! You greyskins are here on the charity of Queen Mikoto, you should learn respect!"

"You dishonor our queen by the very utterance of her name," Kagero said, calmly standing between them, "We are not hostages, and you have no authority here. Turn around and leave."

"We don't answer to you, whore!"

"Hey, jackass!" Corrin shouted at him, "You want respect, why don't you-"

She should have seen it coming, but something about the way he talked to Kagero, someone who had done more for her kingdom than he would in his entire life, as if he was somehow superior pissed her off so much that she let her guard down. So, when he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, she was left stunned; it wasn't the pain, it was the sheer dismissiveness with which he struck her, that left her at a loss. That bewilderment quickly turned to rage, and she returned the favor with a strong punch to his jaw, savoring the satisfying crunch that resonated at the point of impact.

That satisfaction was short-lived, however, as any semblance of order was abandoned and every one of them drew their sword. While she reached for hers, and found nothing.

Just as one began to raise their sword, he froze up and blood began pouring out of his mouth, as he fell to the side with a dagger in the back of his neck. Behind him, she saw the thug that had stopped them on the road when they first arrived, glaring at the 'noble' sons with utter contempt, and his entire gang at his back. The idiots turned their attention away from Corrin and her friends, and the fight descended into utter chaos in the streets.

Corrin reached down to the sword that had been dropped. It was lighter than she was used to and missing a guard, but it would do in a pinch, "Kagero, watch over Sakura."

She felt a hand grip onto her arm, "I can't let you go out there!"

"I don't see how you can stop me and protect your princess!" She spat back, "You're my retainer for today, so that means you'll follow my orders! Protect Sakura!"

She didn't wait for a reply, and ran into the streets. It was chaos. The gang had little to fight with but small knives, and were being slaughtered as a direct result, but they had the numbers to make up for it. The nobles swung wildly, obviously untrained to the point where Corrin felt her dignity as a swordsman being insulted just by watching them. But it didn't take much skill to outdo people with knives, and their armor, while stupid and impractical, was able to keep them safe from the small blades. So, the first thing Corrin did when she ran out, was get behind an enemy and bring the blade down onto his neck. Blood seeped out from the wound and onto the blade as she pulled back, cutting deep into the throat and leaving him gurgling on the ground. The thug from earlier, who Corrin had mentally nicknamed 'Lucas' for lack of anything better, picked up the blade that was dropped. They shared a glance and a certain understanding came between them, before turning their heads back to the matter at hand.

She heard a warcry from her side and quickly spun with her guard up, just in time to deflect a blow harmlessly to the side.

"Try keeping your damn trap shut next time!" Corrin shouted, stabbing forward at the word 'shut.' While she was reasonably certain that he couldn't understand a word she just said, he obviously didn't have the mental discipline to ignore words directed at him and hesitated while he tried to listen to what she was saying. A moment that she took advantage of to stab straight through a part of his armor that had been segmented to make room for some stupid decoration. At least he would look pretty when Death came to collect him

Surrounded and with the small wounds starting to add up, the 'noble' sons finally began running away. Lucas cut one's leg, causing him to collapse on the ground. When another stopped to help his friend stand, he received a knife to his throat from the side and fell, choking on the blood rushing into his windpipes beside his wounded ally who could do nothing but crawl while what was left of his friends ran.

He crawled with as much desperate energy as he could force, but it wasn't long before he ran into Lucas, who stared down at him with cold vengeance. "...M-mercy…"

Lucas stabbed his blade straight into his heart. The most merciful death that can be given

"My son…" The old man stood horrified in the doorway, "What have you done?"

"I'm protecting my people!"

"No...you have destroyed us…"

Only moments after they had left, the young noblemen came back with the city guard. The majority of the gang scattered when they saw them, leaving only herself and Lucas behind. The guards shouted at them to drop their weapons, over and over again. Honestly, as pumped with adrenaline as Corrin was it was kind of hard to resist the urge to start swinging, but the sight of their armor and numbers, along with the fact that Lucas himself had already surrendered, quickly deterred that line of thinking and she disarmed.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

"Princess Sakura, thank the heavens you returned safely!"

After a short dialogue between Kagero and the guards, the three of them were escorted back to their gilded cage in the castle. Before they were even through the gate Sakura was being mother henned by some bespectacled blue haired man that looked twice her age

"I'm...okay, Yukimura," Sakura replied meekly, "Uhm...what has happened?"

"After the three of you disappeared I thought we would have to send a search party. I'm grateful you returned before such measures became necessary, though I loath that leaving the castle unprotected placed you in such peril."

"They were not unprotected," said Kagero, "And I told the guardsmen at the gate what we were doing."

Yukimura scowled, "I see...I shall have to have a word with this guardsmen. We all should have been informed." That scowl was replaced with a smile so calm and mellow that fit him so well she could hardly picture him looking any other way, the transition so fast that she questioned whether or not he ever looked different, "But, no matter. All that's important is that our princess is safe."

"Yukimura...we need to talk, about the lower districts…"

Corrin immediately sensed how this conversation was turning, and quietly excused herself. She sympathised with her people on this side of the wall, probably more than Sakura did, but she couldn't help everyone; if she was going to help anyone, she needed to prioritize on finding some way home, and that meant keeping her head down until the opportunity presented itself.

Nobody paid her much mind as she silently left. Nobody except Kagero, of course, who confronted her once they were away from the others

"Where are you planning to go?" she asked

"I need to clear my head. I think I'll go take a dip in the lake before the compound becomes too populated. I'd prefer some privacy, if you don't mind."

She could see the gears turning in the kunoichi's head as she weighed the pros and cons of letting her run off alone, before finally nodding her head, "Very well. I'll be in the area. Simply shout if you need me."

You mean you'll hear if I get up to no good… Corrin thought, but kept to herself. Some privacy was better than no privacy at all. "Thanks."

Corrin remembered it being extremely early in the morning when they went into town, so she wasn't completely surprised when she saw the sun still rising through the sky and painting the sky orange. The painted sky reflected on the lake, giving the warped image of a lake on fire.

"It's so beautiful…" Corrin muttered to herself, though the bitterness sunk into her words as she remembered what that beauty cost

She knelt by the side of the lake, cupping her hands beneath the water and bringing it to her face to wash away the grime. She wasn't planning to actually swim, that was just a ploy to get Kagero to give her some time to herself. After the morning she had, she didn't know where to get the energy for the rest of the day from, and talking was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

Corrin sighed, letting her hair down to rinse in the cool waters, brushing her fingers through the strands. It was during this moment of tranquil bliss that she heard a soothing song from further down the lake. The song was calm, and the initial irritation at the interruption was quickly replaced by a sense of peace. From the side, she saw a girl cloaked in blue standing in the lake.

The girl quickly took notice of her, and a look of puzzlement came over her and the peaceful tune ceased as she studied Corrin's unfamiliar form.

"Ah...you must be Kamui…"

"It's Corrin, actually," she replied

"I see...my name is Azura."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

KAGERO

Kagero watched from the side as the two princesses exchanged greetings. Of course she had been watching, it was her job, though she saw no harm in giving them the belief that they were alone. It brought them more comfort than the truth.

Soon, she heard Saizo approaching from just out of view. Heard was probably the wrong word, she more felt him. Decades of working together had made them almost supernaturally in sync in a way that she couldn't think of a logical reason, but accepted for the tactical advantage it had.

"You wanted to speak." He stated. She sent him a signal when they first entered, a discreet look with her eyes that she knew he would interpret as a call for a meeting

"The new arrival," she said, getting to the point, "She's met Kaze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Saccharine, pronounced sac-a-rin, is an artificial sweetener with zero nutrition or food energy. Incredibly sweet, but has a bitter or metallic aftertaste in high doses. Can be used to define something that is excessively sweet, or ostensibly appealing but rings insincere. The more you know.


	9. For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one door closes and another opens.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

"Azura...I think I heard Sakura mention that name at some point. Who are you exactly?"

"A fair question, with a sadly complicated answer," she spoke evenly and calmly, Corrin would even call her stoic, "I understand you are under fairly similar circumstances."

"Were you kidnapped as a child and raised in the country of your family's enemy?"

"Yes, roughly that. Though I suppose nobody ever lied to me about it. That's the only significant difference I can think of at the moment."

"...Is this just a common occurrence? Is every Friday just 'kidnap the child of your enemy' day? The odds of something like this happening twice seem very low."

"It is not as odd as it seems at first glance; Nohr kidnapped you, Hoshido kidnapped me in revenge. When it was clear that Garon would not agree to a hostage trade, the Hoshidans weren't sure what to do with me...so, Queen Mikoto decided to adopt."

Corrin hadn't seen it before it was pointed out to her, but Azura definitely looked a bit on the pale side in contrast to other Hoshidans she had seen who ranged from a peachy pink to a crisp tan. She wasn't nearly to the degree of her own gray texture, but a lifetime of sunburns probably would probably have an effect like that.

"That sounded kind of rehearsed. Were you planning for this? Practice in front of a mirror or something?"

Azura paused before speaking, "...Several times. I wasn't sure how to react to you. All I know is what my step-siblings told me, and now here you are...different than what they described."

"How did they describe me as a kid?"

"Calm, serene, joyful, generous. A child without care for the world's darker side, without any maliciousness in her being or pride in her step."

"Going to be honest, the kid you're describing sounds like a real tool. What did she do for fun when she wasn't being a saint?"

"I believe she would typically draw, and...I'm not certain what else. Details are vague."

"You don't think they might have been idealizing a bit? This kid sounds way too boring to actually exist."

Azura shrugged, "I only know what I've been told."

"What have they said about me now?"

"Crass, rude, violent...inappropriate. They believe Nohr had a negative influence on you."

"Sounds to me like I just got better with age," Corrin smirked, "Anyway, I think I got sidetracked. Do you mind explaining the whole 'kidnapped by Hoshido in revenge' thing in a bit more detail?"

"It's not as complicated as you might think. Mikoto hoped that with me she would be able to do a hostage exchange with King Garon to get you back. Garon refused; I believe his envoy said 'If you care for your child, then send steel and not words.' Mikoto decided to create the barrier instead. They assumed you had died, and didn't quite know what to do with me. Most of the court wanted me executed, but Mikoto instead decided to adopt me in place of you."

"So you're a prisoner?"

"No, I...it is rather complicated. I suppose to the rest of the kingdom I am. I dare not leave for fear of the populace, but at the same time the family has always been kind to me. They could never publicly claim me as their own, but I care for them as family. Those outside the family have been...challenging, but my siblings keep the more dangerous dissenters at bay. I am curious, is it much different from your captors in Nohr? I understand they told you nothing of your origins, pretending to be your true family."

"They are my true family," Corrin scowled

"But...surely you know by now that you share no blood."

"Look little girl, I've seen enough blood to know that it all looks the same. It's all red, and you only ever see it when things have gone horribly wrong for the person holding it. It keeps the body pumping and makes a big mess when it gets spilled, and beyond that I don't see any reason to attach any sentimental value to it. True family is the people who have been there with you through thick and thin. They're the ones who make you feel warm when the world seems cold; the people you grow with, train with, eat with, you fight with and laugh with over the stupidest little things. That's family to me."

"Even with your memories of your original family restored?"

"Those memories are barely even mine. I have them, but I don't see myself in them. I see...that kid that we were talking about, a kid that I don't know. She's a complete stranger to me. Who she considered family has no impact on me. Tell me, you consider all these people here family, right? Would that change if you suddenly were dropped back in Nohr with the people you supposedly share blood with?"

"...I suppose I see your point."

"Though, I'm still not sure how you could be happy here with how Nohrians are treated. Sure most of the family seems alright, but isn't Takumia kind of a dick? Not to mention you probably couldn't go outside without being hanged or something."

"It's true that Hoshido is fairly...intolerable to outsiders, but I've never feared for my life. I must keep my time outside the castle walls limited, and I suffered many cruelties in the early times, but Mikoto and my siblings always stood for me. I would never say the inhabitants of Hoshido have accepted me as one of theirs, but they at least understand that Mikoto considers me to be one of theirs..."

"Oh, well, that explains why you weren't at dinner, with the rest of your family."

Azura's face scrunched up like she'd just been slapped, "I...suppose it may be hard to understand from an outside point of view."

"Well, do you mind explaining it then? Because from an outside point of view it seems like you're just a very well treated and cared for political prisoner."

Azura turned sharply away from her, "If that's how you feel then perhaps it would be best for you to leave!"

Corrin was a bit stunned. Had she gone a bit too far? "Look...shit, I guess I was a bit impulsive there...I can't exactly judge your life, I only just met you."

Azura didn't turn back around, "I had hoped you would understand, given our similar circumstances."

She really knows how to make you feel like a bastard… Corrin thought to herself, "You'll have to be a bit patient with me. But hey, maybe it's just cause you don't look like a peach-faced freak like everyone else here, but I'd rather we get along. Nohrians oughta stick together."

"Except I'm not Nohrian."

"Greyskins then! They haven't peeled your skin off, though it looks like the sun tried its hardest," Corrin scratched her head in frustration, "I know I can be a bit of a bitch, I'm aware of it. I like to have fun with it. But I'll make an effort if you will. I don't know about you, but I don't like being the only Nohrian in a place filled with peachy faced snobs. I'd really rather not be on my own over here."

"...If that's how you feel," Azura hesitated for a moment but ultimately turned back to face her, a smile on her face for the first time since they'd begun talking, "Then I'll make an effort too."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

SAKURA

"But...there must be something you can do!"

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been angry at someone. Anger went against the moral codes that her mother had instilled in them since childhood. Self control and patience always came easier to her than shouting, at least that's how she saw it.

Though right now, she was more convinced that she'd just never had anything to be angry about before.

She always knew that her life was easier than others, but had always assumed everyone else still had reasonable lives mainly because she couldn't envision an unhappy one. The only reference point she had was her own so trying to imagine suffering was completely impossible for her. But seeing those slums, the desperation, the hatred...the bloodshed, woke something up in her. A fire that she didn't know was there. It scared her...but she couldn't let go of it. To do so would be an insult.

"Five Hoshidans are dead, Sakura, sons of noble families. Murder is a capital crime, that can't be changed." Yukimura had explained the situation to her. After the guards had arrived, they began arresting every Nohrian within sight and accusing them all of cold-blooded murder. The three of them had been safely escorted to the castle, while the rest were captured and locked away, pending trial. A trial that, as Yukimura explained, would likely end in execution hours after they began.

"But they were just defending themselves! They were defending me and Kamui! Surely that counts for something!"

"Not in the eyes of the noble houses," Yukimura sighed

"Then pardon them! Do we rule Hoshido or not?"

"It's not as simple as that. We are not totalitarian. The queen cannot act without the consent of the houses. Granting pardons for a crime such as this one would require the approval of all the noble houses who were victims in the affair, and it is extremely difficult for a mother to forgive the killer of her son, no matter the circumstances."

Everytime he spoke Sakura felt her confidence lowering, "Then...surely there is some way to give them a lighter sentence...do we not have that authority?"

"I suppose it is possible...you would have to convince the magistrate in charge of the trial, which could take time, time that the Nohrians may not have…"

"Postpone the trial then." A third voice entered the conversation that Sakura recognized immediately

"Subaki! I thought I had given you and Hana time off, what are you doing here?"

"We came back as soon as we heard you had been in a scuffle. Hana is beside herself with worry. I am too, if we're being honest, but I figure you would appreciate my assistance more than my worry."

"I am curious what you mean by postponing the trial," said Yukimura

"Well, a trial can't legally go forward until all evidence has been accounted for, and witnesses count as evidence," explained Subaki, "So if we inform the magistrate that we have two witnesses right here, they wouldn't be able to lawfully go to trial until those two have given their statements. From there it would be simple to contrive reasons for why either of them can't leave the castle or receive visitors."

Sakura looked to Yukimura hopefully, "Could that work?"

"Hmm, it would be a temporary measure to be sure, but…" Yukimura smiled and nodded, "It should get us the time we need!"

For the first time that morning, Sakura felt like things might actually end up alright.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

CORRIN

Corrin and Azura had spent about an hour by the lake. Even after all that time, she still wouldn't say she knew Azura well.

Corrin wasn't booksmart by any means. She had a good head on her shoulders, but just enough to know that she was better off leaving the hard thinking to others. Despite that, she knew people and how they worked. She knew how to read a person, figure their likes and loathes, she knew how to drive a person crazy with rage, how to incite their passions, and how to bring someone around to her easygoing way of thinking. She knew people, yet she couldn't for the life of her get a read on Azura.

The girl was quiet, reserved, melancholy. In truth, she reminded Corrin a lot of Jakob, yet she could at least get him to crack a grin every now and then. Every smile she got from Azura seemed forced, the kind you give someone to make them feel better rather than to express any joy of your own. It was unsettling.

Still, Azura interested her. Maybe Corrin was more simple than she gave herself credit for and it was just the familiar skin tone that put Corrin at ease, but despite the girl's distant personality she couldn't help but find herself trusting her. She would have been happy to while away the hours chatting with her and continuously trying to get a genuine grin out of her if they hadn't been interrupted by Hinoka, with a summons from 'mother dearest.'

"She heard from Sakura and Kagero what happened this morning, and decided to go through with her plan for all of us to go into town together," she said enthusiastically, "I want you to see the best of Hoshido!"

"That's nice," said Corrin deadpan, "Though, just one question, why are you holding my sword?"

As painfully interesting as everything Hinoka said was, the only thing Corrin could look at the entire time was the blade she had been holding in her hands. It was impossible for her to not recognize it. The dark pattern, the dim purple glow, and twisted shape were all distinctively Ganglari.

Hinoka held it out to her, obviously eager to get it out of her hands, "It's, uhm...well, when we heard about what happened, Ryoma said it would probably be best if you were armed, so he decided to give you back the sword you came here with. We'll protect you in town but...just in case," she said uncomfortably, "Are you sure you want it, though? It's...really creepy."

"It has sentimental value," Corrin said, taking it from her hands and latching it onto her belt. She couldn't exactly say it was a gift from her father, or they would be likely to confiscate it again.

"What kind of magic is that? I've never seen it before," said Azura

"Dark magic...do you guys not have that here either?"

Hinoka grimaced, "Dark magic is outlawed in Hoshido, it's unnatural."

"That's stupid," said Corrin, "You're cutting yourself off from an entire tree of magic. Why, because it looks scary? Clothes are pretty unnatural too but people seem just fine with those, outside the bedroom."

"I've seen dark magic at work, sister. Have you ever seen what it does to people?"

"Have you ever seen what a person looks like after they've been burned to a crisp? Or cut up by a sword? Or impaled on a halberd? Death ain't pretty, 'sister,' no matter how it's delivered."

"This really seems more like a debate for the scholars," said Azura, "Are the others not waiting for us?"

"Fine, whatever. Just take us there, Hinoka."

Hinoka coughed awkwardly, "Uhm, Azura...mother thought it would be best if you stayed here."

"What?" Corrin said while Azura just nodded understandingly

"It makes sense. The general population would likely not welcome the sight of me alongside the true royal family. My presence could cause trouble."

"Horseshit, I'm grayer than you are! If they can't handle anything outside their comfort zone then they should just stay home, or put on a blindfold and live in a cave!"

"Corrin, it is not a big deal. Please, just enjoy time with your family."

"They're more your family than they are mine!"

What frustrated her more was that Azura was perfectly willing to just go along with it and not call them out on the horseshit, "My presence would just cause trouble with the population. It's better this way…"

"Screw that! You deserve to be there more than I do! Anyone who says otherwise can go bugger themselves! Either both of us are going, or neither of us!"

Azura had a stunned look on her face. She wasn't entirely certain why, it seemed like she was just spouting common sense. Azura was more Hoshidan than she was ever going to be so it was only right that she come along to 'mother dearests' little trip through her happy little town.

"...I'll go tell mother."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE TOWN

AZURA

Corrin was an enigma.

Azura had been raised on tales of the princess she had replaced. She knew her adopted mother had not meant it, and would be mortified if she knew, but Azura had always felt inadequate as a result of those tales. Everything she did had been compared to the hypothetical accomplishments the original may have done had she not been taken. The kind, sweet child of boundless imagination and generosity had been the centerpiece of her life without ever even being physically there.

That hypothetical child had inspired her and diminished her. Some days she would feel as though she had a responsibility to be all that child could have been, and this responsibility gave her purpose. Other times she would lash out through her thoughts against this entity that ruled her life through its mere existence.

And now, that hypothetical child was no longer hypothetical nor a child. She was a grown woman standing right in front of her. She was now a person in her mind, not just an ideal. She was a person who was a contradiction in so many ways. She was loud and boisterous, yet concealed her thoughts under impenetrable layers. She cared for those beneath her, yet was vengeful and violent. She was confrontational and hateful, yet treated her with more intimacy and kindness than her family had in all the years she had known them.

She had been given everything Azura had been longing for her entire life, and was willing to give it all up so she wouldn't be left behind.

"Corrin...just what kind of person are you?"

When they reached the front gate, they learned from a servant left behind that Mikoto and the others had already gone into the town, so as to pave a way through the crowd so that they would not be interrupted. This had meant that as they entered the town, a crowd had already formed around the castle center to gaze at the royal family and worship their peacekeepers. It also meant there were an abundance of people to watch her, the outsider, walking around with their divine guardians, likely poisoning their minds and plotting against them because that was all outsiders did. Especially those whose skin was as pale and lifeless as the moon. Nohrians had the blood of demons in them, which was why they had always opposed their peaceful kingdom and no reason other than bloodlust, everyone knew it. It was they way of life that no one dared question because to do so would mean there was something at fault with Hoshido. And Hoshido had to be perfect, because they lived in it.

She had grown used to their stares of distrust. She had long accepted that no matter how long she lived among them, she would never be one of them. She was alright with that, because even if she were never accepted as a Hoshidan, her family still accepted her as a loved one. Mikoto, who had welcomed her as her own child no matter the political consequences. Ryoma, who showed his love with his sword, defending her against every accusation. Hinoko, who loudly praised her and treated her as a friend. Sweet and gentle Sakura, who comforted her when the world proved too heavy for her shoulders alone. Even Takumi, who stood at her back subtly pushing her, every criticism and accusation guiding her to who she was meant to be.

These were her family. Even if she would never be Hoshidon, she would always be one of them.

So the calmly went on her way toward the town center, turning her head from the stares and letting their silent bigotry slide off her back. She could endure it for her family, just as she had done all her life.

Yet as she walked, she heard gasps of shock from the audience. When the turned, her own eyes widened as Corrin met their glares head on, making...rather obscene gestures with her hands. She had learned to adapt to her world by keeping her head low and accepting the situation, but Corrin...as the world hit her, she hit back harder.

It was...almost difficult to comprehend. She couldn't help but feel herself envious at how confidently she could play the aggressor and stand her ground against the world.

Azura reached back and pulled Corrin along before she got too distracted with provoking the masses, "How could you do something like that?" She whispered harshly to her

Corrin simply looked at her with a dumb look on her face, "What? They were bugging you so I bugged them back. Seemed like the right thing to do."

"But...it's just so…" She couldn't really think of the right word for how she felt at the moment. Most of her emotions were contradictory to each other, so no singular word could really describe it

"Look, when someone tries to piss on you, you get two options. You can either open your mouth like a little bitch and take it, or you can punch them in the cock. Between the two options, I'll pick option B every day of the week." Corrin said with an absolutely serious look on her face, "Now, where's 'mother dearest' and the rest of them? I'd rather get this walk down sunshine road over with quickly."

Azura had always lived by the code instilled in her by the family that took her in and the world she'd been forced to accept. But Corrin rejected the code forced upon her and chose to create her own. She couldn't hope to fully understand what went through her mind, but what she could understand was both inspiring and terrifying.

Finally they came upon the town center, and her family was in sight. Mikoto smiled at Corrin like she was the most precious thing in her world.

Suddenly, that expression turned to one of fear and she heard gasps spreading throughout the crowd.

"What the hell…" Corrin exclaimed as the sword at her belt began glowing violently with a dark, magical energy so strong she could feel it across the distance. The sword released itself from Corrin's scabbard, seemingly of its own will, and flew across the paved roads.

By the time anyone realized its final destination, Mikoto was already lying on the ground.

And from there, any semblance of peace was lost.

Screams echoed throughout the city as the citizens panicked. Even the guards could not keep order as they themselves were overwhelmed with shock as their queen fell. Accusations, curses, and cries of despair reigned throughout and she felt numb as her reality came crashing down around her. Mother...is dead...how?

She looked at Corrin, who looked as shocked at the situation as she was, "But...Ganglari...father, what did you give me…"

Suddenly Azura felt a stone land on her head, knocking her to the ground as her vision became blurred and she felt her blood dripping down her face. Crying in pain, she could barely hear or see as Corrin crouched down to her side, "Azura?! Which one of you bitches threw that?!" She shouted at the crowd, and Azura was almost convinced she would charge into the crowd to claim the perpetrator's head before Ryoma came into her vision, grabbing Corrin by the arm.

"We need to go! Guardsmen, get everyone back to the castle!"

"Get the hell off me! Azura's hurt!"

As if the gods felt the need to sow further chaos, Mikoto's body began disintegrating in a bright flash that blinded her. As she slowly dissipated, the sky above them began to shift.

The barrier… Azura realized with horror. Without its source...the barrier is collapsing…

The image of the sky on fire was the last thing she saw before passing out.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

GARON

"My lord! Reports from the eastern front!" Iago came rushing into the throne room, "They say that the barrier has finally collapsed! Our passage into Hoshido is clear!"

Garon sighed with relief, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, "So...she succeeded after all…"

Iago nodded, "Yes, my lord. I regret ever having doubted you...the child did what our mages could not do in 15 years."

Garon nodded, "Resume all military campaigns. Attack while they are confused and weakened, gain as much land as possible before establishing a front. Before we consider our strategy for conquest, we must acquisition resources to turn toward sustaining the army."

Iago bowed, "At once, my lord."

Laying his head back, Garon felt he could rest for the first time in 15 years. Now...it finally begins.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

FLORA

The daughter of the Ice Tribe had begun making her preparations for departure as soon as they had arrived in Krakenburg.

Whatever their promises, and however much she despised her charge, Flora knew that Corrin was the only one who ever had any intention of protecting her. With her gone, her timetable was sped up considerably.

Then, as if by providence, the entire castle seemed to come alive. She didn't know what was going on, but all she saw was a staff in chaos. The perfect opportunity to slip out without notice. So, grabbing her bag, she headed straight for the door.

"Sister, where are you going?" Felicia asked innocently from her place over the cooking fire, delicately stirring the pot with absolute concentration.

Flora turned away, "I'm just...going out for a walk. I won't be long."

Felicia nodded, her eyes never straying for the cooking pot.

Felicia, sister...I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you. But when they discover I'm missing, it will be easier for you if there is no information for them to find. Please...forgive me…

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

XANDER

The four siblings stood around the candle-lit table. They had made an oath, together, to charge Hoshido the moment Corrin succeeded in her unwilling mission and bring her home. Now as they stood together, with determination in their hearts and fire in their eyes, they knew it was time to make good on that oath.

"Our sister is alone in a country that seeks to claim her as their own," he said, "It is time we show our enemy that family is more than blood and water. Family is a promise, to be there when the entire world turns against you, to always be by your side against whatever the wickedness of the world has to throw at you, to share in your joys and comfort your pains, and above all to never give up hope."

Camilla nodded, "Taking our sister's enemies as our own. Showing the world that an attack on one is an attack on all. Protecting each other no matter the cost."

"No matter how much must be sacrificed," said Leo

"Never giving up on each other," said Elise

"Family is a promise we made when we first welcomed her as our sister," said Xander, placing his sword on the table, "We will find her again. And woe to anyone who would stand in our way."

"For family!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In actual feudal Japan, there was not actually much of a legal system. Jury trials, defense attorneys and prosecutors were not a thing at the time, evidence was not a requirement and the verdict was entirely based on how the magistrate on the area felt. Typically when one was accused, there would not even be a trial, just the magistrate choosing a punishment. The more you know.


	10. When Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which consequences are felt and a plan is made.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE DUNGEON

CORRIN

Corrin was convinced that the Hoshidans didn't know how to design a building that wasn't beautiful until she saw the inside of their prison.

After seeing nothing but wooden buildings and paper walls, she was somewhat surprised the first time she was placed in her cell and surrounded by proper masonry and stonework. Evidently they did not feel the need to beautify their prisons and were able to focus entirely on the strength of the wall for once. Under better circumstances, she probably would have felt more at ease having somewhat familiar architecture surrounding her if it weren't for the fact she was stuck in a deep, dark basement with no way out.

After Ganglari had come alive and stabbed Mikoto in the chest, Corrin had to admit that she was slightly confused at the sudden turn of events. Somewhat. She felt that she was moderately justified to be a little surprised when her sword developed a mind of its own and started butchering people.

It had to be some kind of enchantment, obviously. Though she couldn't for the life of her think of what would work. Mentally she was kicking herself for dodging her magic lessons as a child, but it was too little too late. If Leo were here he could probably explain it, and why it was on the sword that her father had given her. Could he have somehow planned all of this? He had said that killing Mikoto was key to resuming the war, but would he really have sent her into the heart of Hoshido, alone, and unaware? Was that the entire reason he had taken her in the first place? Corrin wasn't exactly mourning Mikoto; it was war, people died, she accepted that. She'd been shocked when it happened, but most people would be if the sword their father had given them pulled a stunt like that.

Corrin wished more than ever that her siblings were there with her. After what had happened, they'd separated her from Ganglari, even took her old Nohrin clothes and put her in what seemed like a shabbily stitched shift for prisoners, and locked her away until they could figure out what was to be done with her. Whether the sight of her old things would bring her any comfort was debatable after that day, but it was still better than nothing. Really, what she needed was her siblings.

"No matter what happens, or how things may appear, father loves us. We're family. We will always be family." Her sister's words rung out in her mind.

"...I miss you."

Heck, if her siblings were there then they probably could have fought their way out of the town square and make a dashing escape for the border.

But at the moment, the only person Corrin could rely on was herself. If it weren't for Mikoto's children, she probably would have been executed by now and she didn't want to keep pressing her luck. Even if they didn't decide that she was more trouble than she was worth, she was stuck in a small room with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. It would not take a lot of effort for a few guardsmen angry over their queen's death to decide they wanted a piece of her murderer. With the barrier down her family was probably storming its armies through the countryside, but she would be long dead by the time they were miles within sight of the castle. If she was going to survive, she needed to do something now.

Of course, it was much easier to think that than to actually figure out what she would do. There weren't any loose stones or openings she could dig through, or even a barred window she could degrade over time. There was a guard in the room, but he was planted firmly at the doorway and refused to move no matter how many times she called him.

She was just about to test the durability of her head against the lock when she heard the front door creak open and saw the ninja she saw when she first woke up in that tent all that time ago, along with Kagero in tow.

Out of all the cells in the block they stopped right in front of hers, because of course they would. At first she was annoyed, until her eyes drifted to the numerous knives littered across his belt and sleeves. She grinned as a thought crept into her head.

"Eh, I know you. You're that...guy, that, uhm...that one motherfu-him, right? I don't think I ever caught your name?" Rather than respond like normal person, he opted for angrily staring, "Oh great, not you too. First Ryoma, now...look, if you want to bed someone, the polite thing to do is ask. Checking them out is more creepy than flattering. Kage-what's uhm...ninja whore, you know what I'm saying, right?"

The ninja's glare intensified, if that was possible, and she saw distinct trembling in his hands, displaying a level of emotion she hadn't seen in any ninja she'd met up until now. He was clearly already in a volatile state of mind. She knew how tempers worked, all it would take was a bit more prodding to send him over the edge…

"Where is Kaze?"

"Who? Is that someone I've met? Look pal, if I kept track of everyone I rolled in the hay with, I'd…"

The ninja slammed on the wall of the cell, causing an audible clang to resonate across the room. His voice, in contrast, spoke with an even coolness that didn't fit with his body language, making it somehow more intimidating than if he had been yelling. "A ninja...was sent to Krakenburg...he was discovered, you've met him…" Suddenly the pieces were clicking into place in her mind, "This ninja...my brother, Kaze...where is he?"

His brother…

"...I sent him to Hell."

Suddenly the ninja's hands shot out, faster than her eyes could track, latching onto her neck and choking her. Corrin's eyes widened in panic at the sheer ferocity of the action, the overwhelming amount of hatred she felt in his hands as they restricted tighter around her throat. His grip was so strong that trying to escape just made it harder to breath. She could hear the Kagero talking to him, but couldn't make out the words over the sound of her own heartbeat. It wasn't until her eyesight began to darken that she was finally granted release, and allowed to fall on the ground coughing, desperately grasping for every breath.

When she looked up, both of them were gone. She didn't even hear them leave. Corrin didn't know exactly what happened, but had a feeling Kagero had something to do with it. She would have made a note to thank her later, if it wasn't for the fact that after today they would probably have to kill each other the next time they met.

Corrin let herself fall against the wall, leaning back and relishing in the feeling of breathing.

Not the reaction I was expecting...but still, doesn't really matter. She thought to herself, and looked down with a grin at the small knife grasped tightly in her hand. I got what I needed in the end…

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

RYOMA

"It's a mess out there, my lord."

Yukimura's voice was the first thing he heard when he heard when he entered the room. After Corrin's sword had killed their mother, the entire city erupted into chaos. It was all they could do to get the family back into the palace and send the military in, with the slim hope of them working with local law enforcement to restore order. Azura still hadn't awakened from the blow to the head she received, Sakura was a crying mess, Hinota had to be detained before she would charge out there declaring she would fight the rioters herself for hurting Azura, and Takumi was almost as bad as the rioters. In the face of it, he had commanded that all his mother's advisors be gathered so they could form a strategy.

"I'm aware of the general state of affairs, Yukimura. Give me a more detailed rundown."

Yukimura nodded, "We have received some reports from the front lines. The Nohrian army began their assault the moment the barrier fell. They have been capturing lands with plentiful strategic resources at a steady pace and repurposing their use to bolster their forces with remarkable efficiency. I believe they had these resource rich areas selected beforehand."

"What of our own forces on the border? The ones who had gathered when the Nohrians began pushing?"

"We have been able to hold the line in some areas, but there were several spots along the barrier that were unguarded. The Nohrian armies were able to take those areas and flank forces nearby. There are several holdouts, but it is unsure how long they will last without reinforcements."

"The front line is lost," Ryoma conceded, "Have all forces pull back and form a defensive line further inland where we have more troops, and begin reinforcing that line with forces from the local military. The local shoguns are to provide whatever housing and resources are required to defend the area, and to provide homes for the refugees."

"That may not go over well," said one of his generals, "The shoguns are used to a lot more autonomy from your mother. And the defensive line you're suggesting crosses borders between shoguns who don't see eye-to-eye, there could be conflict."

"Tolerance was for peace time. Tell the shoguns that they can either accept the orders I've given them, or submit to whatever orders Garon give them when he conquer. What other matters are there to discuss?"

"Several of the tribes are stepping forward and offering their aid in the defense of the nation. What would you like done with them?"

"Enlist their aid, of course. Whatever they are most suited for. While you're at it, send out a public statement. Any shapechangers, either citizens or of independent tribes, are to be enlisted into the military and rewarded appropriately. Offer citizenship to those who don't already have it, nobility to those who do."

"Shapechangers," an advisor said with disgust, "Who will we be enlisting next? Nohrians?"

"If it comes down to that, yes," Ryoma glared at him, causing the smaller man to avert his gaze, "Your jobs are to preserve Hoshido. Any resources that could offer a strategic advantage are to be used without hesitation, no matter their source or your own prejudices. Am I understood?"

"Well said, my lord," said Yukimura, "As for the matters of the city-"

The door slid open before he could even begin, "My lord."

"It had better be an emergency," Ryoma grumbled at the guardsmen

"It's your sister, Princess Sakura. She is demanding to be let in."

Why in the world would Sakura want to be here? "Tell her we're in the middle of important talks, she'll have to wait."

"She's aware, my lord. That's why she wants to be allowed in...my lord, I don't believe she'll leave any time soon."

"I don't see the harm in allowing one more perspective," said Yukimura

"Very well, show her in."

Sakura hesitated at the doorway, as if realizing the world she was walking into. Nonetheless, displaying courage that he had never seen in her before, she straightened her back and walked in with a forced look of confidence. When did she become so bold? Is this Corrin's influence or something else?

"Well then, as I was saying," Yukimura began, "There are reports of several riots breaking out across the kingdom, primarily in the central provinces and Shirasagi especially."

"Can the guard regain control?"

"The central areas of the city have been mostly calmed. The issue lies more in the lower districts. Many of the Hoshidan lower class are blaming the Nohrians for Queen Mikoto's death and are taking to the street. There have been deaths."

"But it's contained to the lower quarter, is it not?" said one advisor, "They can't keep it up forever. Just let the riot play out, it'll just distract us from the real issue of the enemy."

"Idiot, what do you think happens if all the Nohrians die?" Said a general, "The Nohrians make up half our workforce. We need them producing food, it would take more time than we have to find a suitable replacement."

"We should have gotten rid of them 15 years ago after they murdered our king. Mikoto paid the price for our lack of foresight. We can use these riots to our advantage, take care of the issue before they cause another catastrophe. We have enough grain stored to survive a few years without their labor. It would be a price worth paying if it kept the Nohrians from murdering other heads of state."

"They...they are our citizens as well," Sakura spoke up, "Mother believed in protecting our citizens, so it's our responsibility to help them!"

"With respect, can they still be called our citizens after this treason? They murdered our queen!"

"You know as well as I that it was Corrin, or at least whoever enchanted her sword who killed her, not a bunch of farmers and craftsmen," said Yukimura, "Assign blame where blame belongs."

"And you think it a coincidence that she just happened to visit the lower district on the same day that she carried out this assassination?"

"I was there with her, and so was Kagero! While we were there, it was Nohrians who protected us when we were attacked! I owe them my life!"

"And while they were supposedly 'saving' you, they murdered boys from upstanding houses! And you have no idea what they would have done afterward, had the guard not appeared! It is fortunate the riots took care of them and saved us the trouble."

"They...what? What do you mean?"

Yukimura glared sharply at the advisor, "That affair has no bearing on this meeting!"

"No...tell me now! What happened to them?!"

Yukimura sighed, "The city prison was one of the first places to be attacked. Every prisoner there was killed. I'm...sorry, Sakura."

Sakura's grip on her staff tightened, and for a tense moment Ryoma was worried she would fall apart again, but instead she stood silently before her face hardened, "We need to stop these riots."

"I agree," said Ryoma, "They are disrupting the peace in the capital when we need it most. Send out a message that the eldest child of every family is to be drafted into the military. That should take care of roughly half of the rioters. Without their elders to lead them, the rest will either disperse or be small enough for the guard to handle, and we'll have gained more military personnel."

"The houses won't like this."

"I think I've made clear of how much I care about the opinion of the houses. I'm leaving for the frontlines tonight, carry out the orders I've given you. Until I return, Yukimura is in command." As his advisors made their way out, Ryoma stopped Sakura at the door, "Hold on for a moment."

"...Were you...upset that I came."

"No, not upset. Merely curious, you've never shown an interest in government before."

"I just…" Sakura hesitated, "I owed them my life and...I wanted to save them. I thought that I could...maybe if I came here, I could help them, but…"

"I understand, but someone your age shouldn't have to worry about this business."

"I'm old enough to know what the right thing to do is."

"...This boldness, is it yours or Corrin's?" Sakura flinched, "I'm worried about the kind of influence she might have had on you."

"T-This isn't Corrin...it's me. I've lived my life so easily...I want to do something worthwhile with it."

"If you're determined, I won't stop you. I will be leaving for the frontlines shortly, we can speak more on the matter when I return. Please don't do anything reckless in the meantime."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE PRISON

CORRIN

The guards changed shifts at dusk, while Corrin was lying against the wall pretending to be spacing out. As a swordswoman, she was used to using her peripheral vision to take in information, and she used that to analyze her new arrival without actually looking at him. He was a young boy, much younger than the stone faced goliath he was replacing, and judging by the deference he showed to someone of the same rank, very unsure of himself.

Perfect…

She grinned while grasping the ninja's blade hidden underneath her shift. Practically a key in the right hands. All she needed was to get him close.

"Oi! You there!" She called out to him, "Think I could get a bucket of water?" She said in the best Hoshidan she could muster, calling upon her 6-years worth of childhood memories. The boy scrunched up his face with effort, determined to mimic the cold hearted warrior he replaced. "Didn't you hear me? A bit of water isn't too greedy, is it?"

"I'm...I'm not supposed to talk to you!"

Corrin laughed, light-heartedly to set him at ease, "Why? Do you think I'm dangerous?" She said with an innocent face. She wasn't sure if he could see her face in all the darkness, so she made a point to raise the pitch of her voice to mimic someone much younger. The boy suddenly became incredibly interested in his boots, making a point to avoid looking at her, "Say, did they tell you why I'm in here?" He kept staring at the ground, "Guess that's a no. Pretty selfish of them, the last one was really interested to know all about me…"

He finally looked at her, "He...was?"

"Oh sure," she lied, "You know what, get me something to drink and I'll tell you all about it."

The boy hesitated, and for a tense second she was worried she might have pressed a bit too hard on the charm. But as usual, the power of femininity prevailed and he came over to her cell carrying a bucket of water.

"You're a lifesaver," she said, taking the bucket of water and pretending to relish the hydration, "I thought I was going to die in here. What's your name?"

"Uhm, Jacob."

"No shit, I know someone with a name like that," she grinned, trying to envision her Jakob's face in contrast with this one, trying to not break out laughing at the glaring difference between them, "Anyway, did you know that back in my neighborhood, I was a famous kisser?"

"A...kisser?"

"Oh yea, I knew all the tricks," She grinned at him with a mischievous eye, "You ever kissed someone before, Jacob?"

"Of course I have!"

Corrin laughed, "Sure, sure...but I mean, have you really kissed someone? You know, gotten real down and dirty on them, right?" She reached out and grabbed him by the hand. When he relaxed, she knew she had him, "I could show you a thing or two…"

His type was like pushing a boulder over a hill. Taking real, sweaty effort to push up, but once you reached a certain point the boulder would lose all control and roll off on its own without you having to lift a finger. Once that point was reached, the poor boy lost all control. She almost felt sorry for him, with how desperately he reached for her it was likely he'd been the odd man out his whole life. He wasn't all that bad with his tongue for a first timer, either.

I'm almost tempted. But sorry, Jacob, I'm a patriot.

He was so into the kiss that he didn't notice her arms reaching around his head and pressing the knife into his neck until it was pressing into his skin. He froze in terror when he realized he'd been cut.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she cooed, "I just need you to take off your sword and kick it away, give me your key, and have a little nap in the hay over here."

"Oh, and I'm going to need all your armor," she added with a wink

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

KAGERO

"You lost control."

"I know."

"Things always go wrong when you lose control."

"I know."

"You promised me you wouldn't lose control."

"I know."

Kagero knew Saizo. He was temperamental, quick to anger and prone to bouts of vengeance. But he never let that override his judgment. He never acted on those impulses without careful consideration. He was a ninja after all. Emotions, if not channeled productively, were a hindrance to be stifled. She knew that. He knew that.

Lashing out against Corrin was completely against the way of life that they had chosen for themselves.

To his credit, Saizo understood this after the fact, and took her berating of him gracefully. Not wasting the effort of trying to defend his actions. They both already understood what had happened in there.

"You became emotional. That's not how a ninja is supposed to act."

"I know...but it was Kaze."

"Do you think it doesn't hurt me?" She knelt down to his level, "Do you think I don't feel the loss? He was important to me just as he was important to you. But rage isn't how we operate."

He looked up at her, "How do you suggest we deal with it then."

"I plan to remember him, and be at peace with his passing. Revenge is a fool's errand. Rage is fire. You're more likely to burn yourself than the target."

"...That's not something I can do."

"I know," she said, "But if you have to pursue vengeance, do it the right way. The way a ninja should." She reached over and took his hand in hers, "Not with your hands. With steel. Cold, and precise. Take your emotions and stifle them. See the objective. Calculate, predict, plan your way through. And when the objective is in sight, be quick and passionless. Do the deed, and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: There are three layers to the head. The scalp, skull, and brain. Most head injuries are concussions, which occur when the brain is jostled around in the skull, causing internal damage. The kind of injuries that can be gained from, for example, being hit in the head with a rock, include concussions, skull fractures, and scalp wounds. If the recipient has difficulty staying conscious, develops a severe headache or stiff neck, has pupils of unequal sizes, is unable to move certain limbs, vomits more than once, or loses consciousness even for a brief moment, it is very likely that there has been brain damage, or perhaps even damage to the spinal cord (which you must always assume to be the case). Head injuries are no joke.


	11. Somewhere to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a past is revisited and a chance encounter is found.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE (PAST)

AZURA

"Garon has proven his intentions quite clear! He will result to any length to destroy us, even treachery! For all we know, he intended for her to wind up here!"

"She is a child! Have these events so unmanned you that you feel threatened by a mere girl?"

"Do not underestimate the ruthlessness of our enemy! King Sumeragi, rest his soul, made that mistake and it cost him not only his life, but his child!"

Everyone had been so angry that day. She couldn't understand why at the time, but when they looked at her she could feel their hatred. In the face of such disgust and loathing, she couldn't do anything but stand shaking in place. She hadn't known where she was, or what she had done to make these strangers hate her so much. All she knew was that she wanted to go home.

"Garon hasn't responded to our messages. It's clear that the plan has failed, this girl is only a liability! We must be rid of her!"

"What would you have done? There's nowhere to send her to!"

"Why not simply return her, as a gesture of good faith? Perhaps Garon…"

"Good faith?! Have you forgotten Sumeragi already!"

"Agreed, Garon has proven himself ruthless, for all we know he has already given up his daughter for dead. We need to figure out what to do with her."

"But what is there to do with her?! There is no one who would want to house her!"

"Send her to the slums with the rest of the immigrants! Someone will want her!"

"Just send her to a grave and be done with it!"

"You would murder a child?!"

"That 'child' is the blood of a monster!"

"We have no need of her! We can't let her leave and we can't let her stay!"

The details were hard for Azura to remember. All she could really understand for certain was how afraid she was as their talking escalated, and her fate became more and more uncertain. Everywhere she might have looked for comfort only sent back anger and accusations. She had been alone, and afraid. Until she felt the warm hand gently grasp her shoulder.

"We shall keep her in the castle, as my ward."

"My lady, have you lost your senses! This child…"

"Is just that, a child, lost and afraid. If what you say is true, that no one would house her, than there is only one moral choice."

"My queen, no one here is unsympathetic to your loss, but you must remain rational. You have lost a husband, and a daughter, and your grief must overwhelm anything we might be feeling. You might not fully understand the situation."

"Nobody understands the situation better than I. This is not a mother's madness, I am simply doing what is right. That is one thing we still have."

Azura had clung to the lifeline as tightly as she could, desperate for the warmth she brought. She must have looked so pathetic, so small and frail, yet the woman cared for her still. "Can you please tell me your name?"

"A...Azura…"

She had smiled at her, "Azura...there is no need to cry. I'll be here. No matter what happens, I'll always be on your side."

"Mother…"

"Hm? A-Azura!" Who...who's there… "Azura! I think she can hear us!" Hinoka?

Azura struggled to see through blurred vision, but could somewhat make out her sister's red hair, along with two others that she couldn't properly identify at first. Her senses felt like they were aflame, and just looking in one place for too long made her feel nauseous, "Where…"

The next thing she felt was Hinoka's arms locking around her, "You're okay! You're really okay!"

"Uh, that may not be the best…"

The shock of the sudden impact send Azura's mind into a frenzy as suddenly everything around her began spinning and she felt everything shifting. Before she could stop it, she felt an aching in the back of her head as the contents of her stomach forced itself out.

"Hm, it seems the myth about beauty never being tarnished is just that," Azama chuckled

Azura wished she had the mental will to curse him, but her mind was too scattered to even fully recognize what he had said. Thinking just made her condition worse.

"Hold on! Just, uh, lean over the side of the bed. I think that's what you're supposed to do…" Hinoka, despite the mess Azura had made on her, occupied herself with making sure she was okay. I need...to remember to thank her…

"What...happened…" She coughed out

"It seems Corrin's sword has killed your mother," said Azama, "Strange thing. It sparked a riot, and somewhere in the mix someone threw a rock at your head."

"So...that was real...mother is actually gone…"

Hinoka meekly looked to the side, "Yes...she's gone…"

Azura had the strongest urge to cry after hearing those words, yet none would come forth. For so long, Mikoto had been the solid foundation in her life, her family was the only thing she could count on to always be there for her, to never change. With so few people she could believe in, the loss of even a single member of her family shook her to the core. Especially one so central in her life as Mikoto had been.

"...How did it happen?"

"I don't now...people are saying Kamui did it, and she hasn't exactly been denying it, but...the sword just flew out of her hand, it didn't look like she knew what was going on. They have her locked in the dungeon right now, but she hasn't said anything about it. I wish she would just tell them that she had nothing to do with it."

"I see…how has she been taking it?"

"People started accusing her of stuff, and she started shouting back at them about how they're a bunch of, uhm…well, things. Then someone talked about destroying her sword and she went berserk and started hitting people, so they put her in the dungeon."

"That sounds very in character," said Azura, unable to stop a small grin appear on her face before she felt another wave of nausea, "Ugh…"

Hinoka rushed to her side, offering her arm as support, "Geez, you look really bad," she said with a scowl, "If I only knew who threw that stone…"

"Nothing would come of it...there appears to be nothing I can do other than rest. Tell me, what are they going to do with Corrin?"

"The last I heard, she was still in prison."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE PRISON

KAGERO

"She just...tricked me!"

It was hard for Kagero to think of a less dignified sight than the one in front of her, "What made you think it would be a good idea to walk up to a prisoner's cell in the first place?"

"She just...well, she promised…"

Saizo glared at the young recruit, "I have an idea of what she promised you."

The boy cowered at the ninja's fury. Kagero could see her old friend's arms shaking as he held back the impulse to strike the idiot. She gripped him by the shoulder, letting a single message travel through the gesture. Control.

Saizo glared at the recruit for a moment before roughly turning away and leaving the cell block.

"What...what should I do now?"

Kagero looked down on him, "Just go back to the barracks for now."

"But...my armor...she took my clothes…"

"Indeed," Kagero observed, "I suggest you go quickly before you catch a cold."

Maybe she was a bit hard on the poor kid, but it was a bit hard to show tolerance toward someone who let a prisoner escape, the queen's assassin no less, for a kiss. Still, she didn't have time to waste on disciplining him. At the moment, Saizo was far higher on her list of priorities.

"Revenge is a fool's game," he said the moment she found him, overlooking the lake where the princess had stood the day before, "You said it yourself, Kagero. A fool's game, and one I intend to play."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"By finding her. And then killing her. I won't ask you to follow this path of self-destruction, it would be best if you-"

"Enough of that," Kagero said before he could finish the thought, "We discussed this before, you're a fool for thinking that revenge will bring anything other than misery, but you're a worse fool if you think that I care so little for you that I won't face that with you."

"I see...she took the soldier's armor, which means she undoubtedly hopes to travel disguised."

"In her position, I would have gone with the army last night when Lord Ryoma led them to the front lines."

"Makes the most sense; she would be able to travel with them all the way to the border, then cross lines and reveal her identity to the first people she met."

"Is she clever enough to do that? She clearly possesses people skills and combat prowess, but in our time together she did not seem particularly mentally gifted. In fact, most of the time she was rather impulsive to the point that it almost got her killed in the lower quarter."

"It doesn't take skill to work out how a disguise could be useful. Still, you're right that she would definitely stand out."

"Meaning if we could reach the army before she leaves, we could simply ask the commanders if they had seen any suspicious activity."

Saizo nodded, "It appears we'll be traveling with Lord Ryoma after all."

HOSHIDO

CORRIN

Corrin collapsed against a tree off the path, letting her head fall back and attempting to cool off under its shelter from the hot sun. She would have considered it ironic that after all this time searching for the sun she was now actively trying to escape it, if not for the ridiculous heat she had been marching through mudding her senses and making it hard to think straight. The army had been marching through the sun for hours, not stopping since they had left the night before when she barely managed to get into their ranks and blend with the thousands of other faceless mooks.

"Shit...how are they still going…" She wondered aloud at the soldiers continuing to march without a stop. She adjusted the wrappings she had tied around her face, trying to let some air in without removing them entirely. The fabric was necessary to keep her identity and ethnicity hidden, but it certainly didn't help her keep cool.

"Hai! Are you alright?" She heard someone call from outside her field of vision. When she turned she saw a soldier, an older looking one, running toward her from the column, "Do you need water?"

"N-no, I…" She paused, "Actually...water would be really great right now…"

The soldier took a canteen off his belt and passed it to her, "You may be better off without those wrappings. Is there something wrong with your face?"

"Uhm...it is personal."

"You aren't burned, are you? Actually, nevermind, forget I said anything."

Corrin nodded, not trusting herself to talk for extended periods. If she messed up any words it would probably give her identity away. Instead, she occupied herself with drinking the water he had generously provided.

"Careful, you might get waterlogged if you drink too much too quickly," He cautioned, "I'm guessing this if your first time marching if you didn't bring your own water. That's a pretty interesting sword you got there, I don't think I've seen one like it."

Corrin looked down at Ganglari on her hip. Of course she had grabbed it before escaping. She was lucky to have found it just a few hours before they were planning to smelt it down. It had been a pain, and more than a little risky, but she couldn't just leave it behind. Even if it was designed to be a trap, it was still important to her. She still didn't know what she was to her father, if he felt anything for her at all, but it didn't erase all the years of longing she'd felt for his acceptance, and that sword was the first thing she ever received from him as a gift. Consciously, she knew that it had been a trap of some kind, or at least some other selfish motive, but it didn't change what she felt about it.

"...My father gave it to me."

"It looks well made, he must be a fine craftsmen. So what makes a blacksmith's daughter join the army?"

Blacksmith's daughter? Corrin thought to herself. He had probably assumed that, since the armor she was wearing and the wrappings were obviously shabby, she had to be lower class. Being the child of a blacksmith would also explain the burns that he had guessed she had and how a lower class pheasant could get such an elaborate sword, legitimately at least. Given all the 'evidence', it made sense he would assume that. Well, it was nice of him to think up a backstory for me.

"I've...always been better at using swords, not making them."

"Ah, the gods made you a warrior, then," He grinned as if he'd heard the story a million times before, "I'm guessing you were isolated in your small town, hearing stories from merchants of faraway lands and wonders and decided that you needed to see it all for yourself, and decided the only way you were going to find your destiny was through strength."

"...Are my type really that typical in the army?"

"Scarily so. It's also the type that always seems to wind up slumping on the side of the road during these marches. You see, you young heroes are always so eager to get to the battlefield that you tire yourself out before you're anywhere near it and always end up late. You gotta learn to pace yourself, that's the only way you'll get anywhere."

"Are we still talking about marching?"

He laughed at that, "Any philosophical commentary was completely unintentional, take that however you want," He stood up while simultaneously offering her a hand, "So were you planning on sitting all day or are you ready to keep going?"

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

IAGO

The advisor fidgeted impatiently under the glow of the torchlight under the lower steps of Krakenburg, just on the outskirts of the wall that surrounded it. Looking once again at his watch and muttering to himself, he was quickly beginning to think the effort he was putting in outweighed the reward. He only had so much patience for sellswords.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard the barbarian stumbling his way through the shadows, "You're late," he snarled at the dark

"You told me to pack my things," Hans replied casually, carrying a small bag on his back, "Normally I prefer to get notice ahead of time if I'm being sent on a job."

"Well, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you," Iago replied dryly, "But seeing as how it was your doing that put us in this awkward position, I would not complain too loudly if I were you."

"What's this about anyway? I'm going to need details if you want me to do anything."

"Right now, our main priority is having you away from the castle," Iago explained, "The royal siblings have gone into the field, determined to return Princess Corrin, which would place your health in serious jeopardy. Even if she doesn't return, which is the far more likely outcome, her siblings know most of the truth already and the loss may awaken their more...volatile characteristics."

"So whether they save the girl or not, I'm fucked either way, is that what you're saying?"

Iago scowled, "Crudely put, but yes. His majesty might have been able to protect you, if you had followed instructions and only incapacitated the princess, but since you took it upon yourself to kill her companion it would greatly strain his relationship to deny them a certain degree of vengeance. His majesty would probably see your life as a fine price to pay for the trust of his children, but destructive as you are, I prefer not to cast aside potential tools."

"Get to the point, what is it you want me to do?"

"I'm sending you into the field, along with a small group of soldiers made up of former criminals that also need to be conveniently misplaced. You're to harass smaller Hoshidan settlements on the outskirts of the country, in order to spread out their forces and cut off supply lines. I trust you will put that barbaric instinct of yours to good work on our enemies."

"If it keeps my head where I like it, fine," grunted Hans, "For the king, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: "Waterlogged" is when something is saturated with or full of water. In terms of how this relates to human beings, this can often happen during exercising when a person, desperate for re-hydration, takes in too much water at once and becomes sick. In order to avoid, it is best to take short gulps of water over intervals. The more you know.


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which identities are revealed and a reunion is celebrated.

HOSHIDAN BORDER

Once the farmlands of Hoshido had been an image of peace. Hardworking farmhands in the field and traders exchanging their goods in the small towns that dotted the wide open landscape under their common blue skies. Green grass and gold wheat dancing softly in the wind as if taunting the trials of the past and declaring themselves to have found peace in their time, with the sound of nature resonating with their message.

If they had known what the future held, they might have sung a little quieter. Now the peaceful song had been drowned out by the harsh cacophony of steel. The Nohrian weapons of war tore through the unprepared regions, peasants too content or too stubborn to believe that war could ever reach them, until their beliefs were crushed underfoot of a relentless destructive force. Blood of worker and soldier alike now watered the fields of grain.

Xander looked stonely over the stained earth from atop his steed as the general reported to him, "The Hoshidan forces are retreating. They have yielded the front line to us. What shall be done with it?"

"Secure our position for now, and look for survivors. Their storerooms are to be distributed amongst the soldiers. If they resist, kill them. Those willing to submit are to be put to work minding these fields to produce more."

The general nodded and went on his way while Xander continued to watch the results of their conquest. He had been planning for this moment for the better part of a decade, analyzing every strength and weakness they had, and studying his father's and his father's father's strategies, what worked for them and what didn't. What had stuck out the most to Xander in those texts were the differences between his father and the many kings and queens that came before him, and the results of those differences. For centuries, the Nohrian strategy for war had been passive, barely gaining ground that wasn't immediately taken back, retreating the moment soldiers became tired. There were outliers, of course, who went against the standard but the most generous terms he'd heard described of them was 'psychopaths.' Their method of war for the past few centuries had always shifted between ineffectual to self-destructive, and thus Nohr and Hoshido always remained at stalemate. There was even one who refused to make a single military decision without praying to Anankos, the Nohrian god in name only, a superstition that had been forgotten centuries ago and few among the common folk even knew about. It was said that his own children assassinated him after he attempted to have one of them killed for ridiculous reasons lost to time, and that if they had not there would likely not even be a Nohr anymore.

It had been his father who broke that line of madmen and cravens. Before the accursed barrier had halted the war, it was said that Garon's strategy had been ruthless and efficient, destructive and calculated. For all his faults in personal life, his military affairs were impeccable. Nohr had gained more land and had hurt Hoshido more in his reign than decades of previous rulers. His command was relentless, pursuing his enemies and utterly annihilating whatever proved to be of no use. The call for peace from Hoshido had been a direct result from his surprisingly successful campaign.

Garon had a policy when it came to engaging the enemy. Assimilate what is useful, burn the rest. It was a brutal policy that produced high body counts on both sides, but the results were undeniable.

"If this is what will make Nohr whole again," He said while looking upon the carnage of his creation, "Then I shall have a similar policy."

Unbeknownst to him was the quiet observer, hidden between the trees, watching his movements from afar. The observer carefully weighed his odds of success against the prince, and found those odds continue to plummet. Knowing better, he instead turned his attention far from the center of the Nohrian armies, to the more remote princess on the edges.

Elise temporarily dismounted to kneel over a soldier wounded in the conflict. "It's alright! You'll just have to sit out for a bit, but you're going to be fine!" She smiled kindly as the young man's head rolled back, a look of peace coming over him as her magic worked its way through him, his wounds stitching themselves up before his eyes.

Elise exhaled with exhaustion as she stood up, leaning against her horse and digging through its packs for something to drink. "Geez...and Corrin was always talking about how amazing the sun must be…" She muttered to herself. While she was distracted looking for anything that would hydrate her, the observer crepts his way through the grass. Carefully, he stopped and reached through his bags, retrieving the poison darts he carried for such an occasion.

Before he could bring the blowdart to his lips however, a shadow fell over him. The ninja looked up and saw a great beast descending toward him. Before he had time to react, the wyvern landed beside him, the shockwave knocking him off balance and stumbling while the beast's great jaws latched around his leg and left him dangling in the air.

"It seems I caught a rat," Camilla grinned cruelly at him, "Elise, are you unharmed?"

Elise only now realized how close she had come to dying, and the shock of the realization left her stunned, "Uh-huh…"

"I'm glad," she sighed contently, and stared at the ninja dangling from the jaws of her pet, "I suppose there's no reason to make you suffer then." With a single swipe of her axe she severed his head, letting it fall to the ground. She dismounted, leaving her wyvern to feed off of the rest of his corpse, "You really must be more attentive, dearie."

"I'm sorry, it's just...so...hot," she said, fanning herself, "I don't know why Corrin thought the sun would be so great. I can barely breath out here!"

Camilla grinned to herself, "Your trainer warned you about overdressing. We're not in Nohr anymore, there's no reason to have so many layers."

"That's easy for you to say, you always dressed like that..."

Their attention was drawn by the sound of hoofbeats marching casually across the dirt path. Leo spared a single glance for the sight of feasting before redirecting toward his sisters, "I was about to tell you to be wary of assassins now that we're in enemy territory, but I see you've already heard that lecture."

"That little gnat? I'd hardly call that a lecture," Camilla grinned before her face fell into deadly seriousness, "Has anyone seen Corrin?"

"I told you it was unlikely we'd find her on the border," said Leo, "No, we're establishing a camp for now so that we can stage further attacks later. Our pavilions are being set up, Xander wants us all to remain inside the camp's borders until we're secure. That goes doubly for you, Elise, we can't have anyone wandering off to be captured."

"On the note of wandering off, where are you retainers?" Camilla asked the young girl

"I thought it'd be safe so I told them to take the day off."

"Safe? In a warzone?" Leo pinched his nose in frustration, "Tell them they'll be busy for awhile. I don't want you going anywhere without them by your side."

"No fair! How come you and Camilla don't need your retainers!"

"Because we don't wander onto fields before they've been sweeped by our soldiers."

"But I was hungry, and those berries…"

"And that's why your retainers stay by your side."

"Besides, Beruka and Selena are far too busy to be staying by my side all day."

Leo raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it you have them doing?"

"I sent the pair of them on a very important assignment…"

HOSHIDAN WAR CAMP

CORRIN

"This is Coraline, she doesn't talk much."

It hadn't been the best of aliases, but that was mostly the soldier's fault for putting her on the spot and asking her name. She couldn't be blamed for cracking under pressure, "Hmph."

The soldier who had saved her life with the water the previous day had decided that because of that incident, he was now responsible for her well-being and had stuck by her the rest of the march. He told her his name at some point, but it was such a weird collection of syllables and letters that didn't exist in her language that even her closest pronunciation just left him laughing. In the end, she just nicknamed him "Bob."

"Coraline, eh? That's an odd name, where did (?) pick you up from?" Night had more or less eclipsed them by the time the dark smoke of the battlefields miles away became visible, and the army had stopped there to rest before their big day. She'd thought at the time that it would be the perfect chance to slip away before 'Bob' cornered her and dragged her over to a fireplace with a bunch of other peach faced weirdos.

"Sweating on the side of the road," She mumbled out as best as she could

"Weird as hell accent you have there. Did you come from the outer reaches with the other (people? Hills? Children?)"

"Uh, sure, I came from...north."

"Wersh ah (?) gitershelf (?) lik (?)" Said some third guy with the thickest accent she'd heard so far. She didn't have a single clue about what he just said, but whatever it was, it made 'Bob' glare.

"What are you doing, asking stuff like that? Everyone has their personal business."

Uh...yeah, what he said!

Corrin never thought she would have missed the stuffiness and aristocratic air of the Hoshidan capital, but at least she could understand what they were saying with their slow and clear pronunciation. Down there with the rough and tumble, it was a lot harder to pick up on the rugged accents, and the various slang words just ended up going straight over her head.

"Ave onja (begging? Soliciting?)," said number three with a shrug

"So, why're you here," said some other person, a lady this time, "Were you (pulled? Drafted? That last one made the most sense…)?"

"Just...y'know...goanna kill the shit out of some Nohrians, right?"

Number two laughed, "You're a young (?), alright. If only (probably 'everyone') was so (aroused? I don't even- words, motherfucker! Do you speak them?!)."

Number Lady said something that she couldn't even begin to mentally translate and at that point Corrin just stood up in absolute frustration

"Are you alright?" Said Bob, suddenly making Corrin very self-conscious

"I…" She muttered, "I'm ah...I just remembered, I left an excuse in the oven!"

She didn't care if she sounded absolutely insane. The border was right there, if there was ever a perfect time to escape, then that was it and she wasn't going to blow it by sitting around trying to decipher absolute gibberish.

Nobody stopped her as she wandered further away from the camp. She supposed that if they were looking for deserters, they would be watching on the opposite side that led further inland, not directly toward the enemy. It didn't take any skill at all to casually walk further and further away from the light of the various campfires that dotted across the landscape. It wasn't difficult to find her way; even in the middle of the night, the moon provided enough light to search her way through

She couldn't help but laugh bitterly to herself, "It's midnight...yet it's still brighter than Nohr at high noon."

"Coraline?"

She heard 'Bob' calling her in the distance, "Shit, why is he following me all the way out here?"

He spotted her before she could hide in the dark. Because of course he did. "There you are, I was worried when you ran off like that."

"I'm fine, you can go back," She said, trying to wave him off

"Not when you're trying this hard to get rid of me," He said in response, "What's wrong? Did someone say something?"

"I'm fine."

He paused, and she could see gears working in his head as he tried to puzzle out some reason for why she would have run off, "If you don't want to talk about your reasons for fighting, you can just say so. We all have personal stuff."

It was so courteous of him to come up with excuses for every odd thing she did, "I'll just be keeping it to myself then."

He shrugged and sat down against the tree, "That's your right."

"...Okay, what's up with you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"You saved me from dehydration, try to get me to make friends, and now you're just going to let it all go because I asked you to. Why are you being so nice?!"

He shrugged, "There's no reason not to be nice. I don't see why anyone other than a pessimist or a sociopath would need more reason than that."

Corrin crossed her arms, "Call me cynical."

"Hello Cynical. I'm Optimist."

Corrin shook her head, "The hell is someone like you even doing in an army?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill Nohrians."

"Happy sunflower like you? There's got to be more reason than that."

"I'm afraid not."

"...Well what the hell did they do to you?" She growled, "What could Nohr possibly have done to you that makes you think it's alright to just kill them indiscriminately."

He smiled sadly, "They killed my son."

…

"...When?"

"A few weeks ago," He said calmly, "One of the first casualties, at the Bottomless Canyon."

Corrin felt a child go down her spine and suddenly felt the urge to start pacing frantically. "And...you're just okay with this?"

"Of course not," He said without a change of pitch, "If I were, I wouldn't have joined the army. I hate them so much it hurts. You see, the thing about being an optimist is believing that the good outweighs the bad in the world. It doesn't mean that the bad doesn't exist, or that you're necessarily on the good side. By most optimists' standards, I'm probably a pretty bad guy for wanting revenge so badly, but I can't really help but hate them. I guess that makes me the bad guy."

There were crazy coincidences, and then there were moments when the forces of the universe were actively trying to screw with you. Corrin already knew she was responsible for a lot of awful stuff, did the universe really need to throw a grieving father onto her conscience? Or to have that same guy give her a flask of water and try to make her feel better about herself?

"I...I need to go!"

He didn't say anything this time. Just a small nod

Then before she could get a few steps into her stride, a strange blue-haired girl dropped out of the tree and landed right in front of her. "Righteous daughter, we have found you at last."

"...Pardon?"

Suddenly she heard steel being drawn from behind her, "Coraline! Get back!"

"Wait!" She shouted, but he was already charging the odd interloper. Before he could get within ten paces of her, a second girl, this one with red twintails, jumped from out of the brush and sliced at him. He barely managed to misdirect her strike with his blade and stumble back before she struck again, this time forcing him to duck behind a tree branch in order to narrowly escape the cut. However, while he was dodging the swordswoman, the other one threw a knife at him, this one striking square in the shoulder. He flinched for a moment, and with synchronization only forged from years of camaraderie, the swordswoman took advantage of the opening granted by her ally and delivered a follow up strike, this one cutting vertically across the gap in his arm braces, severing his sword arm completely.

"Stop!" Corrin shouted, and the swordswoman immediately dropped her blade to the side as she had been winding up a finishing blow, "I forbid you from killing him!"

"Why the hell not?" She questioned

"Because I told you so! My name is- hold on," she said, ripping the rags off of her face to reveal her identity, "I'm Princess Corrin, daughter of King Garon, and I'm ordering you not to hurt him...more."

Corrin kept her eyes trained on the woman, trying not to imagine the look on Bob's face

"Yeah, I know you're the princess, I could recognize your voice right away," she said with a roll of her eyes, "If you're so determined...fine, let's just take you back. Lady Camilla will be glad to see you."

"Cam sent you? Finally, some good news," she exhaled, "Hurry then, I promise to find some way to pay you back-"

"Yeah yeah, let's just get a move on. Our asses need to be out of here before sunrise."

It was only once the two agents were at a distance that Corrin allowed herself to spare one final glance for the man whose life she had helped destroy, "...I'm sorry."

NORHIAN WAR CAMP

CORRIN

Though the camp was still miles away from the sunless sky of Nohr, walking through the lines of tents and torches felt like something of a homecoming. Despite the fact that she barely knew anyone among the army she still felt an air of familiarity among them. That familiarity, that sense of belonging, filled her with more warmth than even the sun could ever provide.

"They're right through that tent," said her twin-tailed rescuer, pointing to a large pavilion, "We'll leave you guys alone."

"Thank you...for everything," Corrin said with a gracious nod while the two of them walked off, and she was left alone in front of the tent flap with nothing but her own nerves. Breathing a deep sigh, she slowly walked through. Inside her siblings were all standing around a table with some maps on it. There were a few other people there that she didn't recognize but whose medals told her they were probably some people of rank. What she overheard told her that she'd walked in on a tactical meeting, however all conversation halted when Xander looked up and their eyes met, "...Hey guys...I'm home."

For a moment, nobody said anything. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. No expressions that could adequately describe how they felt, or words that could capture what they wanted to say. So for the moment, they merely looked at each other as if they'd seen a ghost, before Camilla took a step toward her, slowly at first, before breaking out into a full sprint. Her arms taking hold around the younger sibling and pressing her head into her shoulder, holding her tighter than one would hold gold.

"You're okay...you're okay…" She whispered wistfully, to Corrin or to herself she could not say

Before she had even recovered from Camilla's tackle she felt yet another force hit her hip and Elise collided in a tearful embrace, "I thought…we might never see you again..."

In the face of their overwhelming emotion, Corrin couldn't help but tear up a little herself, "Elise...silly girl you, you almost knocked me flat…" A bit of her tears wormed their way into her voice, but she was too happy to care

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised," said Leo with a laugh, proudly pretending that he wasn't crying too, "You're just too stubborn to die."

Xander gave a short nod to the other generals in the room, reminding Corrin that they weren't alone, "We'll need the tent." The generals nodded in understanding and tactfully made their way out without disturbing the family reunion. It was only when the royal siblings were alone that Xander finally allowed himself to smile, "Welcome home, little princess...I imagine you've had quite the adventure…"

"Oh, I just needed to get out for a bit...enjoy the sunshine," she said to cover up how much she was breaking down, "Nothing really worth writing home about…"

Xander breathed out a sigh that wanted to be a laugh as he caressed her cheek, "You are so brave, little princess…Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: An incident in England involved a police officer who was trying to question someone who was from a rural part of the country. Despite speaking the same language, the two accents were so different that they required two translators just to go through with the investigation. The more you know.


	13. The Will to Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which truth is delivered and courage is found.

HOSHIDAN WAR CAMP

SAIZO

Lord Ryoma's hands were firm on the table as he looked down on the map in front of him and the soldier told the story of his encounter with the Nohrian princess, though likely more for support than to actually read it.

"How long ago was this?"

"A few days, sire," the soldier said, supporting his bandaged appendage with his last remaining arm, "I reported as soon as I was able, but by then they had already taken her."

The Hoshidan lord sighed, "She was right here...right under our noses, and yet she was able to waltz right across our lines without a sweat."

The soldier dropped his head in shame, "I...I am sorry, my lord, if I had not-"

"Not what? Helped a fellow soldier in need?" Ryoma shook his head, "You did as every soldier should for his comrade, never apologize for that. It was only ill luck that turned your good deed against us, no fault of your own. You are dismissed, go to the cart home with the rest of the wounded."

Saizo only stepped out from his place in the shadows after the old soldier had long left, "The scouts have brought their report. They say that three of the royal children have left the battlefield. The princesses."

His lord sighed once again, "She was here...she was right here…"

"My lord, myself and Kagero are prepared to move. We can pursue them wherever they go."

"No, it'd be a suicide mission, even for you. I need the both of you at the ready," said Ryoma, "Expect to be busy. The two of you are going to be in very high demand now that war has truly been resumed."

"I...understand. My lord, it is clear your sister has truly betrayed us. What are your orders in case we do ever come across her?"

There was a period of silence before he responded, "Corrin has proven through her actions that Nohr truly is her homeland. Deal with her as is appropriate," he gestured to the door, "That is all. I gave your orders to Kagero, report with her. You're dismissed."

Saizo obeyed.

Kagero had been waiting right outside the tent flap, listening in of course. "What are you going to do?" He didn't need to ask what she was talking about, "Saizo, I want you to know, whatever your decision, I will stand by you."

"...I cannot betray my lord."

She became visibly relieved after he said that, "I suppose it is too much to hope that means you shall put aside your mad ambitions permanently."

He shook his head, "His majesty has commanded I work for the good of Hoshido first. It does not change what I must do for my blood."

"I suppose I shall have to be satisfied with that. Come, then, we have work to do. Perhaps it shall sharpen your knife."

"What has Lord Ryoma commanded of us?"

CASTLE KRAKGENBURG

GARON

"So, you survived the crucible, and return hardened."

Corrin stood taller than she had the last time she had stood in his hall. With her sisters beside her, her gaze was steady and focused on him. He had not expected to hear word of her survival, but neither did it surprise him, and so he had demanded she return before him at once if only to confirm with his own eyes the truth.

"Father, I have questions."

"I suspect you do, but first I shall speak. Camilla, Elise, I called only for Corrin. Why have you abandoned the battlefield?"

"I refused to allow Corrin to see you without myself present," Camilla said with ice in her voice

"Hmm. And Elise? Why do you stand before me?"

The young one was far more timid than her elders, "Well, I guess I just didn't want to go away from Corrin, since we just met again…"

"I see. Camilla, do you not trust that Corrin is in friendly company?"

"I do not."

Her response shocked even Corrin, "Cam…"

"Father asked a question, you would not have me lie to him, would you?"

"Indeed," said Garon, "I will sooner hear words of harshness than false flatteries. Camilla, I assure you that Corrin is safe under my roof."

"I will stay all the same."

"Very well. Now, Corrin, you say you have questions. I suspect you learned much during your adventure in Hoshido."

Corrin nodded, "I do…"

"I shall save time and tell you what you already know: It is all true. Your true father was the Hoshidan lord, Sumeragi. During my campaign against Hoshido, I was sent a summons to a peace conference, at which I saw you as a young girl, and in that an opportunity to gain an advantage in the war." Even as she already knew it, Corrin could not keep her distress at his confirmation hidden, "In so doing, I murdered your true father and took you from your home."

"But...why?"

"I had hoped, that with their king dead and royal daughter captured, the many lords of Hoshido would charge Nohr with all their force. I had traps laid for them that would annihilate their army, and allow us to march through their country nearly unopposed and bring a quick and decisive end to this harrowing conflict," he could not help but scowl at the memory, "I did not anticipate Sumeragi's concubine turned wife to take command. First, she had one of my own taken, and when that failed she erupted that accursed barrier. Mikoto's interference turned all my plans to ruin, after which I had only you to show for it, and so I devised a new plan, finally executed now after 15 years."

"So you knew I would be captured…"

"Hans was sent to make sure of it, though I did not command him to kill your maid. I apologize for your loss, I understand you were close to your servants, but know that even if I had known what he aimed to do it would not have changed anything."

"And Ganglari, what was its purpose?"

"It had been enchanted so that when it came into the vicinity of Mikoto, it would strike out and kill her."

"Will it do anything like that again?"

"No. That was the only enchantment I had ordered on it. With Mikoto dead, it is now but a well-crafted sword."

"But why me? Surely you had dozens of assassins willing to do it!"

"No Nohrian could cross the border, and any of Hoshidan heritage on this side who would be willing to do such a thing would not have the skills necessary to reach her. Your Hoshidan blood and heritage ensured you would be given safe passage to her, and the enchantment on your sword would do the rest."

"But if I'm truly...Hoshidan, then how do I look Nohrian?"

"You are aware of the spell known as Nosferatu?"

"No."

"Hmm, you must improve your studies. Nosferatu is a spell of dark magic that drains the life of those who it is cast on. I had mages cast a modified, low-powered version of that spell. Not strong enough to kill anything, not even an ant, but enough to cause the life to drain from your skin and darken you. It was not perfect, but the sunless sky of Nohr handled the rest. Did you have anything else to ask?"

For the first time Corrin hesitated, before turning to Camilla, "...Did you know?"

"Corrin…"

"Elise knew nothing, she was too young to keep a secret," Garon answered for her, "The rest of your siblings were sworn to secrecy, and often tried to change my mind but I refused."

He wasn't sure how Corrin took it, and suspected that she herself did not fully understand how to feel, but at least it seemed as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. By the time of her nest question, however, her emotion was clear, "One last question. Where is Hans?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"He killed Lillith, my friend, right in front of me," she said with fire in her voice, "I promised him that I would kill him, I'd rather not be a liar."

"I confess, I would also like to know the answer to this question. The criminal disappeared a day before you were found. I don't know where he is, but if you ever come across him, you have my blessing to do with him as you please. The criminal has no further use to me."

"You just lost him? Are you serious?"

"I have been completely honest with you up until this point, have I not? I do not know where the criminal now hides. That is all you have to ask?"

Corrin nodded, "Yeah, I think that cleared up everything."

"Then I have a question for you. What do you plan on doing now that you know the truth?"

"I will stand with my family against Hoshido." She said without hesitation

"Indeed? I am pleased to hear that. In that case, I have an assignment for you," Garon replied, "Since the war began, I have been forced to be much firmer with the more distant tribes than I have been in the past. The draft especially has caused grief. Some tribes have begun open rebellion against the kingdom of Nohr and wish to establish themselves as independent tribes. This cannot be tolerated. A house built on shifting sands will fall, and I refused to allow Nohr to crumble under my rule. I want you to go to one such tribe, the Ice Tribe of the north, and wipe them out to the last and make it known that in times of turmoil, disobedience will not be tolerated."

"I see. Will I be going alone?"

"Of course not. This is not a suicide mission. Your retainers, and whoever else you wish to bring. You have two days to amass your army before I expect you to depart."

"I suppose I should get right to it then. It has been a long time since I've seen my retainers." She smiled at Elise, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course!"

"And what about you, Cam?"

Camilla smiled, "I'll catch up. First I need to talk with father about something."

"Alright, we'll wait outside."

The heavy iron doors slid open to allow passage for the two younger siblings while their eldest waited in the room, standing against him with a gaze made of steel, "You are sending her out. Again."

"Yes."

"Why?! Was the first time not enough?! Will you not be satisfied until she dies for good?!"

"And what would you do? Corrin is a talented swordsmen, it would be foolish to keep her here when she can yet serve Nohr."

"You know very well that she could die out there!"

"As could you, Xander, Leo, and Elise. It is a risk that must be taken."

"Why should I believe anything you say when it was you who sent her to die in Hoshido! It's only a miracle that she came back alive at all!"

"Indeed, her survival was not expected," he said calmly, "But everything went according to plan. The barrier was released, and our armies are marching forward at a steady pace. The war has resumed with us at a clear advantage. For this result, I would have sacrificed much more than just a single daughter."

"You have no right to call her your daughter! You lied to her, kept her prisoner, and sent her to die for your war! All she wanted was to make you proud, and in return you tried to have her killed, so don't you dare call her your daughter!"

"Perhaps you are right, perhaps I have overstepped. It is true, I gambled with her life and was content to allow her to die in exchange for this outcome, because I needed to. Because too long I have heard the cries of the common folk as they die to starvation and return so many calls for aid with empty promises of a better future. I look upon the state my country was left to me in, and I weep for their pain. To end all that, to finally have a chance to drag my people out of the dark and give them what has for too long been denied? Yes, I would have sacrificed Corrin and much more, for just a chance. You may call me a monster, and perhaps you shall be correct, but I will continue to be whatever I must be if it means a chance for something better than this decayed realm. If the crops must be watered with the blood of thousands, then that is what shall be, and I shall call it good."

Camilla's fist clenched as her fury trembled, "But she is family. You taught us that nothing is more important than family!" She shouted, "Have you forgotten?!"

"...It is the right way to live, but a king can never extol such values. That is the price of a crown."

"You've changed. Changed into a bitter, uncaring old craven." She spat, "If you've come to love your war more than your own family, then you can have it! Just don't expect any of us to be here for you when it's over!"

The sound of her footsteps were all that filled the hall until even that was deprived of him, leaving his throne room to the deafening silence of his own thoughts. Had he really changed, or had this always been a part of him. This drive to sacrifice everything close to him in the name of a distant, better future. Perhaps his daughter, if he could still rightfully claim any of the children as his anymore, had been right about him, and these were simply the doubts of a bitter coward too weary for the world's burdens.

Garon wondered why crowns had to be made out of iron. Iron was terribly heavy on the brow.

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

SAKURA

"Just one step at a time, Azura. Please don't rush it," Sakura refused to release the cyan-haired girl's arm until she had been fully seated on the ground beside the lake, "I think the morning air will do good for you."

"Thank you, Sakura," Azura said stiffly. Her walking was uneven and difficult, but she was also proud. It had to be painful to have people see her in such a weakened state, it was very hard to look dignified when you were leaning on your younger sister just to keep standing, but the physician didn't leave much room for interpretation when he said she needed to spend some time in the open air if she wanted to improve, "You do not need to stay here. I think I will just rest for awhile by the lake."

"But I want to. I was wondering, do you think you feel well enough to sing? I haven't heard you in a long time."

"I suppose I can try…"

There was a time when Sakura was barely a toddler and would get terrible nightmares and wake up crying. Nothing could ever put her to sleep after that and she would be tired the rest of the day. Though one night she and Azura had played a bit too late and ended up having to sleep together in her room when she had another nightmare. It had been Azura's gentle singing that finally calmed her, and from that point on she was always the one they called when she needed to be put to sleep.

Even now when she was older, Azura's songs never failed to make her feel like everything was going to be okay. Her adopted sister had always been a melancholy sort of person, distant and reserved, and so many times Sakura felt like she didn't know her at all for how much she kept her feelings inside. But when she sang, she transformed. All the emotions she kept hidden away, all the joys and sorrows, were laid bare. In those short moments, she seemed relieved and unburdened for a little while, relieved and alive. Perhaps the purity of the emotion behind her tune was what encapsulated Sakura so much on every verse.

Halfway through her song, Azura's voice faltered and she just managed to catch herself before she rolled off to the side, "I'm sorry...I couldn't focus for a moment…"

"No, it's okay," said Sakura, "I thought it was nice. Thank you. I've felt like such a failure these past few days, I needed that.

Azura shut her eyes and sighed the way she always did when she came across people feeling sorry for themselves, "You are still concerned about the Nohrians who were murdered in prison?"

"It's just that the more I think about it, the more it feels like my fault. If they hadn't helped us, they wouldn't have been in prison and might have survived the riots. If I had done more to protect them, the rioters might never have reached them. They tried to do a good thing, and were killed for it, because I couldn't save them."

"You might be idealizing them a bit. They did kill a few people. What you interpreted as a rescue could very well have just been them grasping on an opportunity to kill their perceived oppressors."

"But that doesn't change that they might still be alive if I were just stronger."

Azura sighed again, "I think you're mistaken. They didn't die because you weren't strong enough."

"But-"

"They died because you were strong enough, and unwilling to act with that strength," Azura spoke bluntly and without mercy, "You wanted to save them, and you failed. Not because you weren't strong enough but because you were too scared to act. When you got a first glimpse of inhumanity of the world you went to Yukimura and placed the burden on his shoulders, when the correct course of action would have been to resolve the problem yourself. There were many things you could have done if you'd cared enough, but the fact of the matter is that you just weren't willing to make a decision on your own. You weren't willing to be unreasonable in your desire to save them."

"But...what could I have done then…"

"Ryoma would have used his authority to force the magistrate to release them. Corrin would have charged in and freed them with her own two hands, consequences be damned. Mother would have used diplomacy and force them to acknowledge their hidden conscience, forcing them to want to let them go. Any of these options were available to you, so you cannot act as if you were powerless to save them and that's what makes you a failure. If you actually were powerless, it would not be your fault, there would have been nothing you could have done to change the outcome. But because you had the power to save them, that meant you had the obligation to save them; the fact that you refused to meet that obligation is what makes you a failure."

"So you're saying...it really was my fault...I really am just a worthless coward…"

"Worthless? Did you not hear what I just said. You have power, and with power comes obligation. When you have the ability to halt atrocities, and you don't, then part of the blood is on your hands. You were unfortunate enough to learn this from experience. But now you know," Azura laid a comforting hand over her own, "You have a large heart, Sakura. You'll do what's right, I believe that."

"I think I understand...but I still feel so weak…"

"Weak? I think not," She smiled, "You saw misery, and yet you retain a large heart. There is no one stronger. What you do with that strength will decide your character."

"...I think I need to go talk to Yukimura," said Sakura, moving to stand, "Uhm, are you…"

Azura nodded, "I will be fine. I can simply call a guardsmen when I am ready to return to my room. Go do what you have to do."

"Thank you, Azura...for everything."

It was when she was halfway across the castle grounds that Sakura realized she didn't know exactly what she would talk to Yukimura about when she reached him. All she had was an overwhelming sense that she should be doing something, but no idea of what that something was or how she was supposed to go about it.

Gods...mother sometimes prayed to you, and now I am. Please, show me what I'm supposed to do. I can't just sit here, I can't be content with that. I need to know what I'm supposed to do…

She wasn't sure what kind of answer she was expecting, or if she was expecting an answer at all. She most certainly wasn't expecting to be crashed into by a rushing servant and tackled to the ground while letters flew everywhere

"I'm so sorry, my lady!" The servant apologized as he scrambled to pick up every last bit of paper

"It's okay! You're not the only one who…" Her voice drifted off as she sifted through the papers that landed next to her, and her eyes got caught on the top words of one by her hand, "Where were these going?"

"The strategy room, my lady. Reports from the front."

"Oh...here, I picked some up for you," said Sakura, handing the servant a bundle that he graciously accepted

"Thank you, my lady. Please, excuse my clumsiness," with a quick bow he rushed on his way to his urgent affairs, leaving Sakura alone once again, with the letter that she had hidden in her pocket and now retrieved to study

"Norhian skirmishers on the countryside. Destroying everything. Hundreds dead. No military presence to defend, please send help."

The places that this letter talks about are way too far from the front lines for Yukimura to consider sending troops to aid them. They're just too remote. Of course they wouldn't have any defenses, they're farmlands and far away from any Nohrian territories, and it would be way too difficult for a large host to reach them.

But a few people…

"Lady Sakura," her retainers found her staring intently at the document in her possession with such focus that the sudden intrusion shocked her out of it, "We thought you were with Azura. Why did you-"

"I am glad you are here. I need your help with this," said Sakura, feeling for the first time in her life that there was a reason for her being there, "We're leaving Shirasagi. Today."

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

Corrin wasn't exactly sure how to approach her old friends. What she really wanted was for them to fall into the same step they had when she first left, but even she wasn't optimistic enough to think that would work out. She could have a big emotional reunion like she had with her siblings, but something told her Gunter and Jakob wouldn't be quite as tearfully enthusiastic as Camilla had been.

So, she decided to just play it off as an ordinary occurrence. Forcing herself to be as casual as possible, she walked into the servant's quarters, picked up the nearest book and leaned against a wall, pretending to flip through it, "Hey Gunter, want to spar later?"

There was a bit of stunned silence during which Corrin started to feel very self-conscious and realizing that there were probably better, less awkward ways to go about this, but she was in too deep now to just say 'hold on, let me try that again' and make a do-over.

"Princess Corrin," said Jakob, a crack appearing in that smooth stoic facade of his, "We had been told you had returned, but I never imagined you would come here..."

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we? It would be pretty rude, even for me, to not come around as soon as I was able to. So, Gunter, about that sparring?"

In contrast to Jakob's 'trying to be stoic but kind of failing,' Gunter was still just as much of a rock as he had been when she had last seen him, "I would be delighted."

"That's great," said Corrin, who for some reason felt the sudden urge to sigh in relief, as she set the book aside after reading exactly none of it, "So, where are the girls? I haven't see Flora or Felicia anywhere." Suddenly the room was covered in a blanket of awkwardness and everyone had a strong inclination to not say anything, "Uhm...guys? Where are they?"

"...My lady, I'm afraid Flora has…"

The door crashed open as the familiar teared face of Felicia ran through into the servant's quarters and tackled Corrin in a massive hug that did more to bring her back to the good-old-days than anything else she'd had happen to her since returning.

"Fels! Have you been crying again? It's fine, I'm still alive, I'm reasonably certain," she said with a smile, "How about the two of us try and find Flora? Maybe together we can…" Her voice drifted off as she saw Felicia taking a step back, her head fixed firmly to the ground in a bow, "Uhm...Fels?"

"...Princess Corrin...please…" She said through teary whimpers, "I...I came...to beg you…"

Please don't kill my sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The first known use of the phrase "with great power comes great responsibility" came about during the French Revolution, found in a collection of decrees from the French National Convention. The exact quote was as follows: "They must consider that great responsibility follows inseparably from great power."


	14. The Will to Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plea is made and a parley is called.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

Somehow the looming shadows that blanketed Garon's hall seemed to stretch a bit further as if reaching out to consume her, sensing the weakness in her knees and difficulty keeping her nerves in check. Corrin loathed how intimidated she could become by simply talking to someone. Give her a bandit, heck give her four, and she's stand her ground with blood boiling until either her's or theirs were spilt, laughing all the way. But tell her to talk to dad?

At least the bandits were simple.

"I did not expect to receive you again," he said in the same, even tone that he always spoke in, not letting anything show through his voice or face, stacking onto her paranoia, "Why have you come."

Corrin kept her hands firmly at her sides in order to avoid fidgeting, "It's about my assignment to the Ice Tribe."

"Is there something wrong?"

...For Felicia. "Father, I think we should spare them."

"This is out of character for you. Why do you speak on the behalf of enemies of the state? I thought I explained quite clearly why their continued existence cannot be allowed, but perhaps I failed to be comprehensive to you. The Ice Tribe is the first region to attempt open rebellion since the beginning of my rule. How well versed are you in history?"

"...Not very." Would be a bit of an understatement. She had once read the word "history" on the cover of a book that Jakob was reading across the room, and didn't pay the subject much more mind aside from what was absolutely required by her tutors, all of which was forgotten the second she was able to get back on the training field

"Then you are not aware that before my rule, rebellions were quite frequent. My predecessors refused to take decisive action against those who believed they were exempt from the authority of the crown. The tribes inevitably returned, as they realized that life without our authority was worse than life with us as their rulers, but that time deprived of the resources they provided would hinder the kingdom, and caused deaths. When one attempted to rebel against me, I am certain they were expecting the same form of leniency and indecisiveness. Do you know what I did instead?"

"What?"

"I wiped the tribe from the face of the planet, erasing their bloodline and 'honored history.' I played the role of a tyrant and taught them that actions taken against me would be met with overwhelming force. New settlers were sent to work the land left behind and provide the resources the kingdom demanded, settlers who now knew far better than to repeat the mistakes of their predecessors. Through the cleansing, a demonstration was made to all other tribes, to never test me, to either stand with me or be crushed by my fist. And it worked."

"...Nonetheless, I ask that we show mercy to the Ice Tribe, seek a nonviolent way to end their rebellion."

"I am intrigued. What nonviolent solution do you foresee?"

"I could talk to them." She realized how stupid that sounded only after she said it

"Are you so well-versed in diplomacy? So well spoken and proper that you hope to win them over with your eloquence?"

"My maids are from the Ice Tribe, that gives us a connection. I could use that."

"Ah, there is the root of the issue," Garon hmm'd, "This is the other one's doing. The one who didn't flee. That explains it. You were so willing to fight the Ice Tribe when you believed them to be enemies of the state, but now they are the family of one of your closest friends. You are too passionate, child, you've allowed sentimentality to cloud your judgement. Very well, I shall send Camilla in your stead. There are other battles that I could use your skills in resolving."

Corrin doubted Felicia would feel much better about her entire family being wiped out just because it wasn't her friend who did it. She couldn't give up there, not when her friend was counting on her. She'd stand there and fight him all night if that's what it took.

"Corrin, you are too passionate. How has a simple loss managed to get you so worked up?" Her mind flashed back to what must have been a decade ago. She was just a kid at the time; hopped up on energy, eager for a fight, drunk on stories of valiant heroes fighting through monsters. "Take a rest. You just picked up a sword, there is no shame in having someone better than you."

"I can't lose! I refuse!" Looking back, she was a bit of a brat. Tough, but a brat. "I'll just keep trying! I'll keep going until I wear you down! Nothing can stop me!"

"When you're about to run off a cliff, something to stop you is exactly what you need," Gunter had hardly broken a sweat during their first spar, and it was making her furious at how out-matched she was, nevermind that he was older, more experienced, and pretty much superior in every way. If she were really a hero from the stories, she would find a way. Heroes were invincible. "Determination will get you far, but pride will get you further than you even want to go. You need to temper it."

"But I'm not beat yet! I can still stand!" A brat alright, and stupid enough not to realize that when your fingers are broken and you have more bruises than skin and you're barely able to stand up on a swollen knee, it's time to take a break, "I'll fight through anything!"

"And how do you expect to protect your friends while you're charging ahead?" Gunter was always kind of like a dad, in that he always knew where she was weakest, "Your pride will end up hurting them more than you."

"I would fight death itself for a friend!"

"But would you kneel for one? If their lives depended on you kneeling, giving up, and begging, could you do it?"

She never fully understood what he meant by that. She couldn't visualize a moment in which acting so cowardly could protect those close to her. Though it seemed she didn't have to use her imagination anymore.

Learn how to kneel, huh? Okay Gunter, let's try it your way. It took more effort of her will than it did on her knees, but her will was nothing if not strong. "Father...I will beg you! Please don't kill them! They're not just friends, they're my family! I don't have anything else to care about, please don't kill them!" She didn't even intend to say that much, but halfway through Corrin realized she was being genuine. At that point, passion took over, "If you need blood, you can have mine! I don't care! I just can't let them die! My home, my identity, even my own name I can't call my own anymore! Family is all I have! My love for them is all that I know is real! Please, if not for them, than for me! Please, have mercy!"

"...Convince me, then."

"But…"

"I've heard your plea, and so I'll give you a chance. Convince me that allowing the Ice Tribe to live is in the best interests of the nation."

She had his attention, couldn't waste it...just think, damn it, you must have slept through hundreds of political lectures! Something has to have stuck! Think! "Well...I mean...there has to be something they offer. Like food, we always need food. And without them…well, I suppose we would have to get someone else to do it..."

For a moment, she thought he actually looked embarrassed for her, "Try again."

Hold on...she was shit at politics! But people...she know how to work people. she just had to play to my strengths. "...You want to kill them off because you think you'll look weak in the eyes of the other tribes, right? Well, you're going about it the wrong way then. Killing them off won't make the others fall in line, it'll make them want to rebel even more. Sure, they won't do a full military rebellion, but, well, they're kind of like kids. When a parent punishes you really hard for something, it'll get you to stop doing that one thing, but you won't really be any more loyal to them for it. You'll be resentful that you got hit so hard for something that, in your view, is completely justified. They won't all fall in line, they'll just pretend to, and suddenly it'll be a lot harder to get food and troops out of them, there'll suddenly be a lot more shortages and they just won't be able to help you when you really need it."

"I see. And you think that through a nonviolent solution, they'll be more loyal. And what if they see an opportunity to push for more? What if they start demanding things that we cannot provide? While the tribes are afraid, they are less demanding. When they demand things we cannot provide, that spirit of rebellion will grow again in them."

"Not if you have a common enemy for them to go against. Like, say, that army of Hoshidans just east of us. That's an enemy that's real, and pretty conveniently close by. Show that you're willing to work with them, and they'll be too busy fighting to think about their own needs."

"You really believe they will see events that way?"

"I know it. That's just how people are. We hate the guys who hit us, and like the guys who feed us."

"Hmm...very well."

"You mean…"

"You convinced me. You may deal with the Ice Tribe however you see fit. But Corrin," He added at the end, "The rebellion must end."

"I understand," She nodded, "Thank you, father!"

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

Felicia nearly fell at her feet when Corrin brought the news back to her. Her embrace had been so desperate that Corrin almost felt her ribs being crushed, but between Felicia's tears and continuous declarations of gratitude, she could hardly hold it against her. Eventually the young girl went off to her room and Corrin was able to finally sit upon her bed, letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion that she hadn't, and was apparently the last support that was keeping her standing as she suddenly felt all energy leave her.

"You did a good thing today, Princess," said Jakob

"I know…"

"Yet you do not appear overly enthused. Why is that?"

"Well, now that I don't have the energy to be nervous anymore, my brain seems to finally be working and I'm realizing that talking to father was the easy part. I still got the Ice Tribe ahead of me," She sighed, "How the hell am I supposed to get them to come over peacefully? I can't even figure out why Flora left. After all this time, I thought I knew her, I thought we were friends, but now...I don't know, I'm too sober for this."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say. You're a genius, I'm just a brat with a sword."

"Well, you're partly right," said Jakob, "You are a brat. You're a warrior severely lacking in diplomacy skills. You have a drinking problem, and an impulse problem. You have anger issues, and an insubordinate and undisciplined spirit. And you also have the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"I...honestly don't know what to say to that."

"Then don't say anything. Just understand: I trust you with my life. That is not something I would ever say lightly."

It was more emotion than she was used to seeing in the ordinarily stoic butler. So much so that she was left unsure of what to say immediately afterward, anything at all seemed like it would be a stupid way to ruin the mood. Then again, a ruined mood might be for the best, at least she knew how to maneuver in that territory. But the part of her that really warmed up from hearing such an open declaration of friendship kept her mouth shut and the only thing she could do was stand there like an idiot while the silence continued to stretch.

"Princess Corrin? Hey, we've been looking for you!" Eventually, the decision was made for her, "Lady Camilla sent us to find you! Again!"

Somewhere during the moment of awkward silence, the two girls who had rescued her on the outskirts of the battlefield had skulked into the room. The redhead loud and attention grabbing while the little bluenette crawled behind her silently and rather creepily in Corrin's opinion.

"Oh, it's you two," said Corrin, "I thank you again for bailing me out back in Hoshido. I guess I promised to pay you back somehow, and I hate lying. It occurs to me, even after everything you did, I don't think we've been properly introduced. What are your names?"

"...You bitch!"

Corrin blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Just...wow! I cannot believe you forgot! All those years, and just...you monster!"

"What are you even talking about?" She finally took notice of the smaller blue haired girl beside her, "Can you tell me what the hell she's on about?"

"...You are a horrible person. Has anyone ever told you that? You are heartless. You are a heartless monster."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Why am I hearing yelling?" Seemingly for the purpose of adding to the confusion, Camilla popped her head into the room, "My naughty retainers, what are you doing to Corrin?"

"Lady Camilla! Have you heard the awful things she said to us?! Even after all the years we spent watching her, she doesn't remember us at all! I think I'm going to cry!"

Corrin wasn't sure, but she thought she might have seen a single, solitary tear run down the Bluenette's cheek, "All that time, hovering...caring...watching...it was for naught. She has no heart."

"Cam, what the bloody hell are they so angry at me for?! I just wanted to know what their names were!"

"Why, don't you recognize your old babysitters? Selena and Beruka have been with you since forever. Jared, don't you remember having them watch her?"

"It's Jakob, your majesty, and regretfully I do not recall ever seeing them on staff."

"Jakob doesn't remember them being on staff, Cam!"

Selena huffed, "I mean, I know we always watched from the shadows and never really introduced ourselves...but that's no excuse!"

"That sounds much more like spying, my lady," said Jakob

"Nonsense, my dearies were only ever looking after your well being, Corrin. I was away so often, I couldn't have beared if it something happened to you while I wasn't there."

"That's...sweet in a really creepy kind of way," said Corrin, "Wait, so all those times…"

"Yes." said Beruka, and Corrin felt a little bit of her die inside

"Really eww, by the way. I thought there was some kind of rule against princesses running around like that."

"Shut up, okay! I get enough of that from my own retainers, thanks! Besides, spying on princesses is probably a bit more serious!"

"I'm sorry, but Lady Camilla, didn't your retainers say that you have a message for Princess Corrin?"

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, Jeremy!" Camilla seemed to forget the entire conversation up until that point, and reached forward to pull Corrin into a tight embrace, "I'm afraid your big sister needs to say goodbye for now. I'm going back to the front lines to assist your brothers in the war effort."

"But...it's only been a few days."

"Don't worry, love, we'll meet again. I'm even leaving my retainers to watch over you some more in my place. I'm sure you'll find them as darling as I have."

"Meaning we'll be going along with you to the Ice Tribe, and wherever King Garon sends you after that," said Selena, "Hope that won't be a problem!"

HOSHIDAN FRONTLINES

The Nohrian army began their march under the shadow of the moonlit night. Their movements had not gone unnoticed by the Hoshidans across the field, who had established their defensive line. The two great beasts of east and west stared each other down across a once fertile clearing, in the center of a thick forest lavished by greenery and life in contrast to the field between them that had been trampled by the feet of soldiers.

"So much for taking them by surprise," said Xander to his brother as they rode upon their steeds at the front of the army, "I suppose it's at least not as hot as under that blistering fireball in the sky. Our men should appreciate fighting in an environment more like home."

"Even under these conditions, it's still too early for this," said Leo, "We've only begun to replenish the resources lost in the initial push. We're too outnumbered and outgeared."

"You're the one who said that a single loss would be the death of our campaign," Xander retorted, "Our only advantage at this point is momentum. We can't stop moving forward or we'll never reclaim the upper hand."

"Momentum may not be enough."

"That's what your plan is for, is it not? Trust yourself. We'll be victorious."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because too many people are depending on us." Right on schedule, they saw the lone figure from the Hoshidan side ride out into the middle of the field, "It seems he accepted our letter."

"I'm not sure if I should admire him, or feel sorry for him," said Leo, "You know where I'll be."

Xander nodded, before riding out to meet the Hoshidan Lord. In the center between the two beasts. When he had sent the letter to the opposing side, he was not certain if he would accept the proposal of parley. They had plans in case he didn't, but those were a lot dicier. Overall, the situation was unfolding in a positive direction for them.

"Lord Ryoma."

"Prince Xander."

They exchanged their initial greetings in the other's language, as a sign of respect between two generals.

"I hope you will not mind if we continue to speak in our language. My Nohrian is unpracticed."

"I don't mind at all," said Xander, "I appreciate you accepting the call to parley."

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish. Peace seems to be the last thing on your mind." The Hoshidan Lord said with a nod to the army behind him

"That is merely insurance," Xander responded, "In case our talk does not end the way I am hoping. I am here to discuss a more efficient way to settle things, rather than throw lives away in a conflict."

"Because you know that in a battle of numbers, you would fail," said Ryoma, "Why should I listen to this?"

"Because I am of the hunch that you wish to preserve the lives of your countrymen. Am I mistaken?"

"Continue."

"The way I see it, only one person need die on this battlefield. Either me, or you."

"You want to decide this battle over single combat."

"Yes."

"My honor does not permit me to turn down a challenge. Though I suppose you already knew that," Ryoma glared, "Very well, Nohrian Prince. I accept, and bid you farewell. Draw your steel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Single combat was a battle between two champions, each representing their own side, as part of the medieval code of chivalry inspired by the habit of heroes from Greek Legends, particularly the Trojan War, to battle each other one-on-one even in the midst of great battles. This tradition ended in the 14th century with the invention of the Longbow. The more you know.


	15. Battle of the Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which extremes meet and a battle begins.

HOSHIDAN FRONTLINES

Between two skilled opponents, there was almost always a period just after the duel had begun where both sides spent their opening studying the other's movements, trying to gain some hint as to how to proceed, whether they should wait until the other made their move or strike swiftly in the hopes of landing a blow. That was what was going on between the lords of Nohr and Hoshido as their swords were drawn and they stared each other down, Ryoma with his katana and Xander with his longsword.

Against someone as skilled as the samurai in front of him, any excessive armor would have been utterly useless and slow him down, so Xander had done away with anything that would get in the way of quick movements, even going without a helmet. In a full scale battle this would have been suicide, but in a duel against someone like Ryoma, any advantage of speed needed to be grasped. Ryoma hadn't had the same degree of preparation, but as a samurai he specialized in dueling. In Hoshido, it was rare for a samurai to wind up in a fight that wasn't one-on-one, and that tended to carry over to how they battled their western neighbors, attempting to isolate opponents. While in group battles this tended to give Nohr the advantage, for a duel such as the one they were partaking in Ryoma would be fighting in his territory.

Xander couldn't beat him. Not one-on-one.

Brother, I hope you work fast.

Finally Ryoma made the first move. His katana struck forward like a snake springing from the grass, swiping upward from its lowered position. Xander stepped back to avoid the arc, which Ryoma responded by following up his upward slice with a second downward one on his new position. The movement was so quick and unpredictable that had Xander not anticipated it based on his previous experience of fighting samurai, and moved unconsciously beforehand, the slice would have cut straight into his shoulder blade and end the battle right then and there.

Immediately after the second slice, Ryoma's blade fell again to its lowered position, ready to rise at a moment's notice without putting unnecessary strain on his arms and shoulders. In terms of attack speed, Ryoma was the clear superior. However, Xander remembered, such a fighting style depended on forward momentum and strikes that leave very little room for defense, especially against counter attacks.

Anyone watching were probably wondering why their battle was taking so long to get moving. More experienced duelists would see that their battle had begun before their swords had been drawn. It was all in the mind at the moment, a competition of endurance and who would blink first. It took constant vigilance to keep their guard up. All it took was a single opening and an opponent willing to take advantage of it to bring the battle to a close, and with both of them being as experienced as they were, any opening would be taken advantage of.

Ryoma struck once more, this time taking into account the movements he had observed in Xander's previous step. Once again, Xander had to adapt ahead of time, moving before Ryoma's arc had begun in order to get enough time to just barely avoid the swing. Anticipating Ryoma's adaptation to his previous move, Xander moved to the side rather than backward, prompting Ryoma to turn his sword on its handle and strike horizontally. Xander's sword caught the swing at and angle, direction it upward and over his head. Of course, Ryoma adapted almost immediately, turning his sword on its handle once again to strike downward from over the Nohrian's head. Xander was only able to catch a glimpse of it from the corner of his eye, and by the time he saw it he'd lost the opportunity to move away ungrazed. Instead, he was forced to push forward, accepting the blow to graze off of his shoulder armor, and placing himself in close proximity. Too close for either of their weapons to be of any usefulness, and so he instead raised the hilt and smashed it against Ryoma's jawbone.

Ryoma didn't allow himself to react to the pain, instead kicking his leg forward and into Xander's shin. The armor of his foot clinged against Xander's shin guard, but the force of the blow pushed his leg backward and upset his stance. Ryoma pushed forward again in an attempt of knocking him to the ground, but Xander regained his footing quicker than anticipated and slid out of his way, briefly running backward and regaining a distance of five feet between the two.

Too close… Xander thought to himself as sweat dripped down his brow, his eyes glancing into the woods. Laslow, what is taking so long?

In the woods, Laslow stopped for a moment from his trek to take a glance at the battle in the center of the clearing. He felt his breath catch in his throat every time the Hoshidan raised his sword, knowing that any one of those swipes could be the one that ended their plans and, more importantly, his lord's life.

There wasn't time for hesitation, though. He looked back at the group of soldiers traveling with him and signalled them forward. They couldn't move quickly or risk giving their position away, but they had to keep moving all the same. Their time was short and could run out at any moment. They were only a small detachment from the main force that awaited their signal at the beginning of the clearing, less than 100 strong, but enough to cause a disturbance when directed behind enemy lines.

"How much further?" Peri asked again, "I hate all this sneaking around. I barely got to kill anyone in the last fight since almost everyone was already dead."

"Patience, partner, and please mind your voice. We wouldn't want our chance to be spoiled by being overheard."

She made her pouty face, but otherwise followed in step with the other soldiers. Even she understood how important their mission was, important enough that Prince Xander had specifically assigned his retainers to making sure it went smoothly. And most importantly, if everything went according to plan, she'd have a near endless supply of blood-sacks to rip apart.

That was worth a few minutes of silence.

Please don't die, Prince Xander. I wouldn't be able to kill so well if I were too busy mourning you.

Maybe some part of her thought found its way to Xander, as he deflected another blow aimed toward his lower chest, this time letting his blade slide down the length of Ryoma's katana and glancing off the armor of his gauntlets. As they deflected off the armored gloves, he swiped horizontally across Ryoma's torso, but a swift move on the samurai's part ensured it did nothing more but scratch the paint.

He's too fast…

Xander didn't even have enough time to finish that thought before his mind was occupied by another strike, this time toward his legs. Every strike the Hoshidan Lord directed toward him was always in a different place, forcing him to be constantly alert of each and every move and drastically re-direct his defenses without any real time to prepare. At this point he couldn't even feel the aching in his muscles from the constant exertion due to the adrenaline pumping through him.

Ryoma wasn't in a much better position. Every time he took a step forward, the Nohrian Prince seemed to always have some sort of countermeasure or defense that forced him to retreat. He had been careless in the first bout, and it nearly cost him everything when Xander had closed the distance on him like that. Since then he'd had to carefully balance caution and aggression, picking away at the corners of Xander's defenses in the hopes of finding something, anything, that could serve as a weak spot to be exploited. But the Nohrian's defenses were solid, anyone else would have called them impenetrable, and every time Ryoma struck forward he felt himself get a little bit more tired and a little bit closer to falling for his counter attacks. He couldn't depend on a misplaced attack from the Prince's part, because he was firmly focused on defense and countermeasures, and Ryoma could tell from his incredible skill with the sword that his discipline would be equally as solid as his stance, he wouldn't be goaded into attacking and leaving the territory in which he was strongest. There was nothing for it but to overwhelm him with superior skill, but that was proving to be a trying task.

Even across the battlefield, deep within the Nohrian lines, Kagero could see the tiredness creeping into her lord's movements. While leagues above the skill of the average swordsmen, Ryoma was still but a man, a man with weaknesses and limits to his endurance.

She felt a grip on her shoulder and saw Saizo looking at her, his gaze telling her what she already knew. He can take care of himself. We have a job to do.

Kagero didn't respond to him. She didn't need to, he already knew she understood. Instead the two ninja took the more efficient route, and turned their minds to what needed to be done.

Creeping through the forested regions behind the Nohrian front line, cloaked in their camouflage consisting of varying patterns to blend with the natural growth around them, they moved in unison and without a single wasted movement or thought. Efficiently working their way through the dense trees and brush cut apart by the Nohrian war machine.

Their mission wasn't a complicated one. When the letter came to the Hoshidan War tent via bird, there was only one thing Ryoma wanted to know, one thing Kagero and Saizo needed to find out.

Where is the trap?

That was what they were there to find. Where had the Nohrians placed their trap, and how could they sabotage it.

Ordinarily it wouldn't have been difficult to create a Nohrian disguise, but not under such short notice. So they were restricted to having to creep along the outer edges of the army, which alone gained them a moderate amount of workable intelligence. At the front of the army, the soldiers were focused intensely on the battle ahead of them, gripping their spears tightly as the lords of east and west exchanged blows. That was unsurprising.

As they traveled further down the line, the soldiers had become more relaxed. Of course, they were bored and anxious. They couldn't see what was going on, they knew something was going to happen but they didn't know when. They had probably been determined in the beginning, but when Kagero and Saizo looked over them, they had resigned to the waiting game. That was also unsurprising.

What was odd was what happened when they reached the rear guard. The other prince was there, among with a contingent of mages outfitted with peculiar tomes. All of whom were focused, determined, watching for something and sure of what that was. They were soldiers who had a specific assignment, and were waiting for some kind of signal.

Saizo made a handsign toward her that she read as 'book.' Following his reasoning, she looked at the tomes in their hands, particularly the symbols that were on them. It was an old symbol for a very old breed of dark magic.

"Mire."

They intend a long-range strike. This many mages with this many tomes, they'd be able to do serious damage to the Hoshidan soldiery before ever even reaching melee range, and then continue to do so throughout the battle. Not to mention, the preciseness of Mire meant that none of the Nohrian soldiers need fear of being struck by their own mages, they could continue to fire no matter how chaotic the battle became.

And here they were in the back, waiting for some kind of signal.

The duel is a sham. They fully intend to battle afterwards, whatever the outcome. She thought, but quickly rectified the thought. No, there has to be more to it. Their prince wouldn't allow himself to be placed in a position where he might be killed so soon into the campaign. They must be planning to attack some time during the duel. Any other Hoshidan would think that such an action would be far too dishonorable to even consider. But she was a ninja, and a veteran of the last period of open warfare with their enemies of the west. One couldn't rely on the honor of such an opponent as Nohr.

Kagero nodded her head further back into the forest, signaling for the two of them to fall back somewhere they could talk privately and without fear of being overheard.

"Mages." She whispered to him once they were alone.

"Agreed. Plan?"

"Explosives."

"Too spread out."

"Could cause panic."

"Prince has control."

"Agreed. Plan?"

"Assassinate prince from afar."

"Low-survival possibility."

"Acceptable."

"Not acceptable."

"Expendable." He said while gesturing to himself

She glared at him, "Not expendable."

"Plan?"

She thought for a moment, "Trees are dry."

Once she pointed it out, Saizo also observed the forest around them, "Middle of summer."

"Possible?"

"Affirmative." Saizo dug through his bag and handed her several fire-starting materials

Once again Ryoma struck forward, and once again Xander anticipated his move and reacted accordingly, dodging to the side. Both sides could feel the strain of extended combat wearing them down but both were equally aware of their opponent's willingness to take advantage of any mistake, that grim reminder of steel flashing against them being a constant encouragement to stay sharp.

Still, force of will only went so far, as Xander was forced to realize as his boot slid across the dirt, shifting his balance and forcing his momentum forward.

Ryoma instantly took advantage of the moment of weakness, not wasting a second he swiped his sword downward on Xander's head. This time there wasn't anything he could do, not even to minimize the damage or redirect it to a non-vital area, the Hoshidan Lord was too fast for anything to work and he didn't have any control to stop him.

This time, what had placed Xander into the trap had been what ended up saving his life. What little traction Xander had on the ground was lost and he fell backward. The Lord's sword came down on him, and struck his right ear clean off as he fell onto the ground screaming in pain at the loss as blood flew into the air and dirtied the fertile soil. However if Ryoma had expected a swift victory to follow up the successful strike, he would have been mistaken. The prince brought his sword up to deflect what should have been a finishing move, and embedded his katana into the soil while the Prince himself kicked at Ryoma's knees, bringing him down to the ground alongside him.

Xander didn't have time to mourn his loss or catch his breath, nor was grace an option. He reached over to his side and began striking the Hoshidan's unprotected head with his gauntlet, his glove becoming more soiled with his blood after each strike until Ryoma was able to get a block in and grab onto his arm. A battle of strength broke out as they awkwardly forced their way back onto their own two feet while simultaneously trying to do as much damage to the other as possible. Once he had regained something resembling balance, Xander put all his strength into pushing Ryoma away from him, frantically rushing to retrieve his sword from where it has fallen on the ground.

His own balance lost by the shove, Ryoma barely managed to land near his katana and pull it out of the ground in enough time to block Xander's attempts at finishing him once and for all. Their positions had been completely reversed from where they were a few seconds ago, except unlike Ryoma, Xander avoided allowing his sword to become lodged anywhere, allowing him to strike downward multiple times, forcing Ryoma to frantically block each swing one right after another. The Nohrian lord refused to let up for a single instance, using every ounce of energy he might have had in reserves, even as blood seeped from his wound and he felt his vision going red from the strain.

Ryoma couldn't out-last him in this position. So the first chance he had, in between strikes, he lashed his katana out to catch Xander in the side. The action proved fruitless as, given his bad positioning, the force behind the strike was so minuscule that even with armor designed to do nothing other than protect against glancing blows, Xander barely registered what had happened. Meanwhile, the distance between where his katana wound up and where Xander struck next was too large that he was forced to drop the weapon entirely and simply bring his arms up to defend himself. By sheer luck and nothing else, the blade got caught between his crossed arm. Xander, not expecting so much resistance in raising his sword, ended up losing his grip, sending the blade far out of his reach and staggering himself back.

Ryoma forced himself to his feet as fast as he could, which still ended up looking like a drunken lurch from the sheer exhaustion that had overtaken him now that he had even a half-second to breath. A moment that was interrupted as he heard shouts of chaos and confusion, coming from both sides of the battlefield.

What the hell happened?!

Both of them thought as they looked at their respective armies. The eerie and tense calm that had been maintained from the beginning had finally been shattered by the screams of panic and disarray and order was completely abandoned. On one, it seemed as if the land itself had been set aflame and the Nohrian army broke into confusion. On the other, the army had turned in on itself as they began fighting a battle that none of them fully understood, only that an attack had come from somewhere unseen. Finally, in the midst of it all, a lighting bolt flew into the sky from the Nohrian army, signaling them to charge. Though confused at first, the assurance of an order gave them purpose. Upon seeing this, the Hoshidan army charged as well, even as they fought the enemy that had struck behind them, pincering them between two forces.

Xander was so distracted by the sight and feeling of cavalry and soldiers fighting all around him, the field devolved into complete and utter chaos, two armies replacing where two men had fought, that he was completely unprepared for the katana from his forgotten foe as it struck into his side. Xander quickly jumped back, clutching at the thin line of red that now dripped down his thigh, and fell off balance onto the ground once again.

"Have you no honor?!"

The Hoshidan Lord shouted at him with utter contempt and rage in his eyes.

Nothing to block with, nowhere to dodge. Xander reached around him for anything that could serve as a defense from Ryoma's attack as the lord rushed forward, driving his katana toward his downed position with the fury of a samurai scorned. He reached, desperate for something, anything, that he could use to save himself, until his grip found the hilt of an old friend. Siegfried!

With no plan in mind and supported only by his elbow, Xander used his free hand to thrust Siegfried forward just as Ryoma came within striking distance, puncturing through his armor, straight through the chest and out the other side. Ryoma's eyes went wide from the impact as his body went numb, falling forward and straight into the ground. Xander pulled his blade from the lord's chest and forced himself to his feet as he watched the eldest son of Hoshido collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood and struggling for each shallow breath. The life of his eyes slowly dimming.

Just as he thought his ordeal might finally be over, he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash, brighter than anything he had ever seen before and left him completely blind and staggering. He couldn't see anything and even his hearing became difficult to comprehend. All he could feel was someone push him onto the side, and once he was on the ground he was too disoriented to do anything else.

Saizo and Kagero shielded their eyes until the light of the flashbang had dimmed before running forward, supporting their lord by his shoulders and quickly dragging him as far from the center of the battle as they could. While moving, Kagero put an ear to Ryoma's chest and listened deeply.

"Lung is punctured! He needs air!" She shouted

Saizo nodded, and they redoubled their effort to drag him away to the forests as soon as possible.

When Leo finally found his brother in the midst of the chaos and fires and clashing of steel, he had been lying on the ground, his hands over his eyes, with the appearance of one who had been torn at by dogs. He didn't want to think about how much of the blood that soiled the ground belonged to him. Instead, he swiftly jumped off his horse and called to the nearest soldier.

"Help me get him up!" He shouted, and the soldier obeyed, grabbing Xander and carrying him off the ground, throwing him over Leo's steed like a sack of grain before Leo followed.

"W-Who…"

"Don't speak!" Leo shouted at him over the cacophony of steel that resonated around them as he rode through the hellish mass of bodies and blades, "We're getting you out of here! Now!"

Xander couldn't hear a word of that. All that resonated in his ears was the sounds of hoofbeats against bloodied ground, and the cries of death surrounding him and taunting him with their blood curdling screeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There's no historical mention of Samurai and Knights ever engaging in warfare against each other, though we do know much about the way each one fought. European Knights as most people know them tended to begin training somewhere around puberty under a veteran knight, and rely on plate armor which provided as much protection as possible in the feudal era, however swords were rather rare, more commonly a knight would wield a spear or mace outside of dueling. Samurai tended to begin their training closer to childhood with a focus on discipline and loyalty to their shogun. Samurai relied on speed rather than armor for their defensive maneuvers, however their equipment tended to be ill-suited to long periods of combat, with katanas breaking after multiple collisions, though again, spears and archery was more common outside of dueling.


	16. Someone to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friends are made and lives are lost.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

JAKOB

"Jakob, this is terrible!" Felicia shrieked, "This castle is massive! She could be anywhere! What if something horrible happened to her?!"

When Jakob and Felicia had gone that morning to wake Corrin, they had annoyingly found her chambers to be quite empty with her guards reporting to have never seen her the previous night, which had prompted Felicia's panic, and while he was much better at maintaining his composure, he had to admit that there was still a part in the back of his mind that was also worrying frantically. Luckily, logic had a way to keep that part of his mind sealed.

"Calm down, Felicia. We are in the middle of the Nohrian capital. Even if something were to happen, someone would have helped her," He tried to sooth her, "Let us try to remember that this is hardly the first time something like this has happened. We just have to think back on what's worked in the past, and-"

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

As if talking about her had somehow summoned her presence, Corrin seemed to mystically appear behind them for Felicia to subsequently hug while all Jakob could do was sigh at ever having gotten worked up.

"My lady, might I ask where you have been?"

"I was just visiting the tavern."

"But you were gone all night."

"I, uh, met someone interesting," she scratched her head guiltily while all Jakob could do was shake his head, "Oh come on, you can't hold that one against me! I've been gone for weeks, wouldn't you say I've earned a night of relaxing?"

"Have you not even considered what would happen if word were to get back to your father?"

"It's fine, nobody recognized me. Besides, judging by how many siblings I have, something tells me he wouldn't hold it against me. So, are the others ready to head off? I'm assuming that's what you wanted to talk about."

Jakob nodded, "Everyone's waiting out by the main gate. We're ready to leave as soon as you are."

"Faster the better, in my opinion," She grinned, "I've been getting pretty tired of sitting around on my ass while there's a war going on. I think it's about time our little merry band started to contribute something, eh?"

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

NILES

"Fresh from the fields of blood and war, the two war-scarred veterans returned to their homeland, haunted by the grisly sights of the blood of thousands, both friend and foe. Sights that would forever cling to their heels like a crippling shadow, and fuel their fire for vengeance. Now returned from the killing fields, the two warriors of dark seek their next quest-"

"For hell's sake, Odin, just join the circus. You're missing your calling."

Maybe he had been a bit cross, but anyone probably would be if they'd had to ride a horse across half the country with an over-talkative dramatist. It had been the middle of the night when they finally arrived, Niles was tired. Anybody would be. Anybody except the idiot standing next to him.

"What is that speech even supposed to be about? We 'returned' 9 hours ago." At this point, they had gone well past 'returning.' They'd walked through the gate and had wandered around the entire castle (or at least Odin did), and were currently on their way back to the entrance ready to depart. Returning was a bit late.

"Well, you ran off right when we got back so I didn't have time to-"

"You're the one who said, in your typical long winded fashion, that it was 'our sacred duty to' blah blah, find the princess, blah blah, something involving darkness. I was just much more eager to fulfill our orders than you were."

"By the way, you didn't say whether or not you found her."

"If I did, don't you think she would be here with me? I searched the entire tavern."

"Just the tavern?"

"Yup, and I can say with full confidence that she wasn't there."

"But I searched half the castle! Why did the tavern take you so long?!"

Niles grinned, "Met someone interesting."

"Niles…"

"Oh don't give me that 'you unworthy scoundrel' look, you would have done the same if you'd seen her. Besides, you said you knew where she was going to be, so what's it matter if I found something better to do with my night than tire myself out running all over the complex?"

As Odin told it, while he utterly failed to find the princess herself, he was at least able to learn what she'd been up to for the past few days while they were traveling across the country at their lord's behest. Apparently, after her triumphant return, her father decided the best way to reward single-handedly kickstarting the war was to send her out to do more work. They were supposed to leave that morning through the main gate, so that was where the two ever-faithful servants were going to be.

He internally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the rather large group amassed at the main gates, assuming they weren't just some other small army. "Excuse me-"

"Greetings, honored comrades!" Odin shouted at the top of his lungs the moment they entered earshot, guaranteeing everyone on the block turned their heads in their direction, "We have traveled many leagues at the behest of our sacred Lord Leo, to aid his sister in righteous battle against her many adversaries and foes! Please, with haste, I beseech thee to reveal the righteous daughter, slayer of barriers and conqueror of battle, that we may pledge our everlasting loyalty to her noble and bloody cause!"

For a moment there wasn't really any sound at all, other than a little girl's giggling somewhere in the middle of the group. After a few seconds, a woman stepped out from them. Just a single step. Followed by another. A very slow and dramatic march worthy of Odin. She kept walking until she was almost nose-to-nose with the dramatist, then reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Can I...keep you?"

"E-Excuse me?! I..."

"Princess Corrin, what on earth would you do with him?!" Some stuffy butler in the back exclaimed. Everyone seemed pretty shocked by the gesture, though Niles himself couldn't hold back his amusement

"I wouldn't do anything," she protested, "I just want him to follow me around and narrate my life! I've never had a narrator, it sounds so awesome! I'd be like one of those heroes from a theater group! Hey, say something else cool about me!"

"Uh...you're kind of putting me on the spot...Matron of Bloodshed, and…"

"I'm a Matron of Bloodshed, Jakob! How many other people get to be the Matron of Bloodshed!" The matron of bloodshed finally released her strangling hold on the poor man, "What's your name, Mr. Fantastic?"

At the cue to introduce himself, he seemed to finally manage to get over his initial shock, "I am Odin Dark! Holder of ancient magics, and devourer of…"

"Odin, what the hell are you doing here?!" Another voice finally entered the fray as a spicy redhead forced her way to the front of the line, "You're supposed to be at the front lines!"

"Selena?!" Exclaimed Odin, "Honored friend of old, I never thought-"

"Oh you did not just call me old!"

"I-I mean...honored comrade of past adventures! Tis a most joyous of joys to be reunited!"

"So you two know each other?" Asked princess obvious

"We used to run together," said Selena, "Me, him, and Laslow were a merc group. Ended up splitting when your siblings recruited us."

"Any ally of our friend's is an ally to justice!" Said a literal knight in shining armor in the back. It seemed the escaped circus performers had started breeding while Niles wasn't looking

"Quiet! Odin, you still haven't answered my question!" Screeched Twin-Tail McSpicy Hair

"We are on a noble quest from our honored Lord Leo to…"

"Right, in the interest of making sure we aren't here all night," Niles interjected, "Your brother, our Lord Leo, wanted us to come along and make sure you came out alright. We were a bit busy in the field when you left so he sent us afterwards to catch up. Now we're here, and we shall do your bidding, whatever that may be."

The princess looked at him curiously, "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Niles grinned, "Well, come to think of it, you do bear a striking resemblance to someone I met a few hours ago, but it's hard to tell when you're wearing clothes."

"Huh, small world," Corrin laughed

"Niles, you said you didn't see her!" Odin was, admittedly understandably, a bit peeved

All Niles could do was shrug in his defense, "Hey, how was I supposed to know they were the same person? We didn't exactly do a lot of talking."

"I recall you screeching loud enough."

"You're one to talk. I guess modesty wasn't part of the princess lessons."

"Now that's just uncalled for, I'm plenty modest. As I recall, I was minding my own modest business and having a modest drink when some handsome lech came over and started wagging his tongue."

"Funny, I thought you would have better things to say about my tongue."

"Princess Corrin," the butler forced his way in with all the enthusiasm of a henpecked spouse, "Are you and your...companion quite finished? We have a long way."

"Long road, plenty of time to continue our...discussion," said Niles

"Gawd, he's worse than Laslow," grumbled miss twintails

Princess Modesty just smiled coyly, "I hope you don't plan on collapsing from the stress. Who knows what unsavory individual might do while you're sleeping."

"Princess Corrin!"

HOSHIDAN CAMP

KAGERO

Lord Ryoma woke up while she was on watch. She had been sitting by his bedside, facing away from him while she drew in her notebook as she liked to do in order to center her thoughts after an emotional assignment. She first felt a shift in the weight behind her when she realized her lord had regained consciousness.

"Please don't move, my lord," she said, turning to look at him once more, "Your wounds were grievous."

Ryoma cancelled his attempt to get up, taking her at her word, "How bad?"

"There are several lacerations across your body, though the most harmful was the punctured lung. Prince Xander's blade when through it. We were able to treat it, but you'll have difficulty breathing for awhile."

"I see...what happened? In detail."

"During the battle, Saizo and myself were behind enemy lines when we discovered that they intended to use Mire to initiate a battle, most likely during your duel. We attempted to interrupt this by starting a fire behind them, and this succeeded, however unknown to us there were more combatants in the forests circling around the clearing who ambushed our forces. We were able to drag you to a safe distance, but our forces were caught between two armies and destroyed. Of those who went out to meet the Nohrian host in the clearing, only roughly 10% of them remain while the others are either dead, or unaccounted for."

He closed his eyes as he took it in, "And where are we now?"

"We are several leagues away from the remnants of the Nohrian army, in the residence of the local shogun. We believe-"

She turned her head to the door when she heard the almost noiseless creek of Saizo's entrance, "The local shogun wishes to speak."

"Our lord is resting, can't you send him away?" said Kagero

"I could, but that is likely to cause more problems in the long-run."

"Let him in," Ryoma said before Kagero could respond

"My lord, your wound…"

"I'm talking to them, not dueling them."

The shogun might have said anything when he came in. He could have expressed his sympathy to Lord Ryoma for his wounded state. He could have commended his lord on his courage to face the enemy in single combat. He could have thanked them for risking their lives to defend his homeland. He could have expressed his honor at having the lord and his armies resting there. But of course, he didn't do any of that. Instead, he did what came natural. He complained.

"My lord, do you plan on taking responsibility for your retainers' actions?!"

"Of course, I stand by them and commend their service," Lord Ryoma said without a change in beat, despite the difficulty he must have been going through just trying to breath, and he said so with only a fraction of an understanding of what he was even talking about.

"Then you are of course aware of the damage that their careless actions have wrought on us!"

"I know that they acted in the name of Hoshido and chose whatever course of action was more appropriate for the time."

"They set fire to our forests! The smoke is practically blocking out the sun! At the rate it's spreading, it's likely every tree on the field will be burned down before it finally dies! Are you not aware that we are in the middle of the warm season, that monstrosity could last for months! I demand compensation for the damages!"

"Of course," said Kagero, "As long as we are talking about debts, perhaps we should talk about the debt you now owe the crown, for our assistance in preventing your holdings from falling under Hoshidan rule."

The shogun scowled, "Be silent, whore! I was not-ah!"

In a flash, the knife pressed itself into the softness of his neck before he was able to register the movement of the ninja to his side. He froze up, afraid to make the slightest movement, lest he would provoke Saizo from silencing him for good with a simple flick of his wrist.

"My shogun, what was that you called my retainer?"

"I...my lord, I…"

"No, that wasn't it. You have been very disrespectful," Ryoma said slowly, "You are aware that my retainers speak with my voice, act with my hand, and hear with my ears. Thus, an insult against them is a direct insult against me. Now, I ask again, what did you just call my retainer?"

The shogun had gone pale as he swiftly realized the seriousness of his situation, "I...I beg your forgiveness, I...I misspoke…"

"Just leave," said Kagero, "We shall continue to enjoy your generous hospitality." He couldn't get out of the room fast enough, after which leaving the three of them alone. "That was not necessary, my lord."

"It was, it prompted him to leave," Lord Ryoma sighed, leaning back. Kagero scolded herself for not realizing how much strain just sitting up had caused on him, "Tell me, what is the situation with the fires."

"He was accurate on that account, my lord," said Saizo, "The fire we started to distract the enemy forces has continued to spread. In the middle of the summer, it has begun to grow out of control. It is unlikely the shoguns will have anything left from them for decades to come."

Lord Ryoma sighed, "And in the end, it was not enough to win the battle…"

"Not entirely true," said Kagero, "We were routed, yes, but there was one unexpected benefit to the fire."

NOHRIAN CAMP

"A week. I was gone for one week, and you managed to burn our campaign to the ground." Camilla stood in front of them with her arms crossed, sternly tapping her foot like a mother who had caught her sons' hands in a cookie jar, "I do not think, in all of history, more has been lost from a successful battle. I dare say if we get one more such victory as this, Nohr will be doomed!"

"You tell me nothing I don't already understand, sister!" Xander replied with more terseness than he meant to, the movement of his jaw restricted by the bandages that had begun to tear at the seams yet again

Camilla was on him at once, trying in vain to put the patches to right, "And look at you...for crying out loud, you're lucky you just lost an ear. Just a little to the left and he would have taken your entire head off, what would we have done then?"

"Leo and you would have taken up the burden of winning this war," he replied calmly, which only seemed to upset Camilla further

"What is it about men that makes you all so determined to sacrifice yourselves? Have you simply no regard for family, or are you that consumed by lust for glory?" She scolded him, "The only victory worth anything is one that all of us can enjoy. I won't be satisfied with any less. Please think about that, next time you try the self-sacrifice gambit."

"It wasn't self-sacrifice, sister," said Leo, "We had a plan from the beginning, and it worked...to a degree."

"To a degree," Camilla echoed him, "Was the burning forest part of that plan then?"

"Admittedly no…"

She shook her head, "We've gained nothing, then. The risk, your ear, it was all for naught."

The entire forest had caught fire by the time the battle was over and the Hoshidans were sent into retreat. Only roughly 25% of their forces had appeared for that battle, less than 5,000 strong, and greatly weakened by the battle. The rest had to stay behind to be ready to supply reinforcements and maintain order in the captured territories.

An army now completely cut off by the fires that engulfed the land.

"Fire dies, it won't last forever," said Leo

"No, Camilla is right," said Xander, "The fire has no lack of fuel, and this heat will ensure it has a fertile environment to grow from. Our wyverns can cross the area, but for all intents and purposes, our army is cut off. We've traded one barrier for another. It could be months before a fire that large manages to burn itself out, and the Hoshidans will not stand idly. By the time our entrance is opened once more, they'll be waiting for us with full force."

"These fires haven't consumed the entire bloody continent," said Leo, rolling out a map, "Our original passage has been blocked, yes, but look to the north. Mountains. Further, remote farmlands. And south, there's an ocean we can cross. We're blocked, not stopped."

"By the time we can get an army across those mountains, the fires will have already died down and our entire army will be on the other side of the world. The Hoshidans will be able to walk right up to Krakenburg," said Xander, "Those fields are even further away, and there's naught but farmland for kilometers before we touch civilization. As for the ocean, our ships aren't strong enough to carry an entire army on their backs."

Leo shook his head, "When did you become such a defeatist? You're looking at all the ways things can go wrong and you're ignoring the ways in which we can salvage them. The entire army may not be able to travel, true, but spies can. Without the barrier, we can finally begin sending scouts, people who can gather us allies, give us a haven to dock our ships and bolster the small forces that we can send via water."

"You would want to send a small force against the entire Hoshidan army? Are you insane?" said Camilla

"No, he has a point," said Xander, "We just saw what a small force could do hear when given proper advantages. If we were able to gather allies on the other side…" He became quiet as he thought to himself, "Camilla, your retainers, could they do it?"

"Yes, but...I left them with Corrin. In the homeland. What about Laslow and Peri?"

"They attract far too much attention. They're soldiers, not stealth operatives," said Leo, "You'll simply have to recall Beruka and Selena. They're the only ones capable of moving through Hoshido unnoticed. They'll be able to move along the coast and find us anyone willing to turn their cloak and give us a foothold on enemy lands, where Xander and I can lead a small group to continue the war and keep the Hoshidans from amassing a proper counter attack, at least until the fires die down and we can bring in the rest of our forces."

Xander nodded, "Yes, that plan could work…"

"The two of you, alone? That's not a plan, it's suicide," said Camilla, "I'll have to go with you. I'm not about to lose any family to those bastards."

HOSHIDAN VILLAGE

SAKURA

It was dusk when they first found the remains

The fields and homes were charred with black soot from fires that had died out long ago. There was no clamor of steel or bow to greet them, nor cheers and youthful shrieks of children at play. Only the grim caw of the crows pecking at their feast and the silence in the villagers' eyes. The men had been the first to greet them, cut and gutted at the gates, disposed of at the side of the road and left to feed the new inheritors of the land, descended from the sky to bask in what had been gifted to them, seasoned with the blood of the fallen.

The brightness of the holy sun stood above them as if to mock them with its beauty. How dare it be beautiful, when under its watch the blood of its subjects glistened in its light. It would have been better to have no light at all. Let the sleeping forms be restful. Had they not earned a moment of peace?

Looking upon the cracked streets and broken homes where once people had walked, Sakura's mind sunk into itself. She had been late, again. Too late to save anyone. All she had was the accusing eyes of those fallen, lying at her feet and staring at her, with the single question in their empty gaze. "Why you?" Why did she get to live in such happiness and sunlight, when all those beneath her had only this to look forward to. Everywhere around her, from fields distant across mountains to as close as the alleys beneath her window, all there seemed to be was blood and bodies littered on the streets. So how could she have never seen it? Has she simply never cared to look?

Her knees finally failed to carry her, collapsing to them as the suffocating weight on her shoulders pushed her down. All she had in front of her was the body of the little son. Someone's son. The son who had been held, and cared for, and nurtured. The son who played and danced with all the others, laughing at the simplest and most pointless of things. The son with a life. A future. Like those of the alleys. All sons and daughters to someone who cared for them, who had a past and a future. Futures to never be realized. Cut off at the start. Never given a chance to fly.

"I'm sorry…" She couldn't feel the tears gently trickling down her face and mixing with the red of the ground as she cradled the boy's body, pressing his battered head against her shoulder, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

"Sakura," Hana knelt by her side, taking her into a comforting embrace as Sakura's tears dripped against her shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for...this was...just terrible human beings."

"I should have been here…" Sakura muttered, "I should have...just...a week! A day! Hours sooner! We could have been here!"

That's right...it's just like last time

I could have. Would have. Should have. But didn't.

I had the power, and I didn't do a thing. Not fast enough. If I had just done something sooner, I could have done something.

But I didn't. I didn't save a single one. Didn't even try until it was too late. Always...too late…

"Can't I save anyone?!"

Sakura ran. She ran through the cracked pavements and bloodied dirt roads, screaming, mad. The others chased but she couldn't hear them, couldn't see them. All she could see was what was right in front of her. The fear frozen faces, the scorched earth, the battered streets glistening in the sunlight.

Please...someone…

She ran even after it began to hurt. Running from house to house, screaming for someone to be there. It didn't matter who, just someone. Someone alive. Someone real. Someone that she hadn't let down. It didn't have to be her whole people, it didn't even have to be a village. She just needed someone. Anyone.

Someone...be alive...please…

I just need...one...please, just one person…

Give me just one person…

Can't I save...just one person? Isn't there a single person in this world that I can be there for?

Please...

Just one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Pyrrhic Victory is a term used to describe a situation in which winning a battle turned out to hurt the victorious side more so than the defeated side. The term was named after the King Pyrrhic during his battles against the Romans. After two successful battles against the Romans that left his army in tatters, King Pyrrhic is rumored to have said "one more victory such as this, and we will be doomed." The more you know.


	17. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which prayers are answered and stories are heard.

HOSHIDAN VILLAGE

SAKURA

It was soft. Soft enough that at first she couldn't hear it over the pounding of her own heart hammering inside her chest. The softest of sniffles, so quiet that she had to strain her ears to pinpoint its location.

Someone's alive!

Sakura jumped to her feet, invigorated by the new wave of hope that coursed through her and she ran as fast as she could, frantically searching house to house as fast as her legs could carry her, not willing to waste a second.

I can't be too late! Not again! Not for this one!

She charged into the cottage with a loud crash and her eyes desperately looked everywhere around her. She felt herself become nauseous at the sight of the woman on the floor, clothes torn apart leaving her exposed to the world and head bashed to the point of being unrecognizable. She stepped forward faintly, looking at the body, all her hope turning to fear.

Then she heard the cry again. Not from the woman, from somewhere else.

Somewhere close.

"Hello?! Are you there?! Please, I'm here to help! Please! Are you okay?!" She pleaded to the open air, and desperately searched under everything she could find. Tables, chairs, desks. Anything to find the soft little voice, "Please...be alive…"

"...W-Who…"

The little head frightfully peaked out from her hiding place, "Oh...thank you...thank you…" Sakura said through her tears as she quickly knelt down to her level, the swiftness of her movement frightening the girl back into her hole, "Wait! It's okay!" She pleaded, "I'm here to help!"

The girl looked at her with scared eyes, and Sakura was finally able to get a clear look at her face, tears still wet mixing with the dirt and blood that stained her face and clothes dirtied from hours of hiding beneath dust and grime, desperate for salvation but afraid of hope. Sakura laid her hand out, and the girl flinched when she saw it but calmed as she saw the open palm extended and unmoving, waiting for her to take hold. With shaking fingers, the girl's tiny hand wrapped around the side of her palm and allowed her to lift her out from her hidden place.

"Can you please tell me your name?"

The girl bit her tongue, "I'm...Mozu…"

"Mozu...can you please tell me what happened here?"

Mozu eyes drifted to the ground. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out, only whimpers as tears formed in her eyes once again. Realizing her mistake, Sakura reached forward to take the crying girl into her arms, to which Mozu shrieked and stepped away frantically, breaking Sakura's heart as she could do naught but watch the girl cry as her entire world fell apart.

"Lady Sakura, are you alright?! We heard a-" Her retainers finally found them in the torched and bloody house, recoiling at the sight of the butchery that dirtied the floor, "Gods preserve us…"

"What…" Hana seemed particularly shaken by the grisly scene laid before her, and only noticed the source of tears huddling in the corner, seeking shelter in her own misery, as an afterthought, "Who is this? Is she…"

"Hana, that's enough," Subaki said solemnly, "No questions. She looks hungry."

Sakura reached through her bag and pulled out the first bit of food she could find, a block of chocolate, and held it out to the frightened child. Mozu eyed her with fear before digging her head into her knees as she curled up into herself. Hurt at the gesture of fear, she laid the food on the ground and slightly nudged it to her, before taking a few steps back to give her space. Silence fell, with only Mozu's soft whimpers to fill the air, before she finally found the courage to look up again. Lashing out quickly, she took the chocolate and bit into it hungrily.

"Mozu, my name is Sakura," she said gently, "This is Subaki, and Hana. We can take you away from here...if you want." Mozu didn't move, and Sakura realized that her eyes were firmly locked on the woman's naked, mutilated corpse that lied in the center. "Mozu...can you please close your eyes?" She asked, "If you close your eyes...I promise, when you open them, we'll be far away from here. We're going to take you somewhere safe. Please?"

NOHR

SILAS

He felt warm when he woke up. Warmer than he could remember feeling at any point for the past few days of riding through the cold and bitter north with his steel plate pressing through the fabric of his tunic and chilling him from within his own armor as the icy wind burned his nostrils with every inhale. In his short time in the north, he'd become well acquainted with the concept of cold, and how cruel nature could be.

He had almost forgotten what warm felt like until the moment he woke up with the feeling of being wrapped in a fur blanket and a roaring fire simmering beside him. The initial panic at having no idea where he was or how he got there was set at ease by how comfortable he felt. More so than he could ever remember being.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He heard the high-pitched voice of a woman, and by his bedside he saw the redhead kneeling by him, dressed in maid's garb of all things, "Are you alright? Is there anything I could get you?"

"Better than I used to be," he said, "Bit hungry, but I guess we're all used to that feeling. How'd I get here?"

"We found you lying on the side of the road. You looked hurt so we took you to the nearest village and got a fire going."

"I see...did you see anyone else with me?" She shook her head, "I see." He sighed, "And what about my horse?"

"I'm sorry, but...she was collapsed when we found you. She's dead."

Silas' head fell back as everything sunk in. I'm the only one who made it. Seras, Oliver, Sergeant. "Even Corrin…"

"Corrin?" The girl's ears perked up, "How do you know Corrin?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I was talking about my horse. I don't know what I'll do without her, we've been together for so long…"

"I'm so sorry. It's hard to lose someone."

'I suppose everyone knows what that's like these days," said Silas, "So who are you? What were you doing out here?"

"My name is Felicia. Me and my lady were traveling north to the Ice Tribe."

"You too, huh?" Silas shook his head, "I guess it makes sense they would assume the worst, since the worst is more or less what happened. Where's the rest of your group?"

"They're probably in the tavern or by the stables, but...uhm, you probably shouldn't get up?"

"Why's that?" Silas asked as he tried, and immediately felt the answer in his leg, "Gah...geez, what kind of state am I in?"

"Well, when we found you, your leg was...kind of...stuck...under your horse. Me and Jakob used our healing spells and put a cast around it, but you'll probably have to live with a broken leg for awhile."

Well that's just perfect... Silas bit his lip and forced his legs over the side of the bed. Felicia rushed to his side and put his arm around her shoulder while the two worked together to get him up to his feet. Luckily the crushed leg didn't inhibit his ability to limp.

Outside the hut, things were pretty much exactly as he expected to find them. By the color of the clouds, it seemed they were in the middle of high noon, not that it helped his vision at all. The town had guiding torches lit in and around the main roads and by the houses, and everything outside of their light was a pitchless void. He hardly saw any men around the small village, other than the young and elderly. The women also were absent, likely out pitching water or hunting, doing whatever they could to put something on the table for the children at home. As such, nobody paid any attention to him other than glances filled with curiosity or contempt, never warmth, as he shuffled his way down the dirt road, letting the light of the lanterns be his sole guide through the darkness and his only source of heat to stave off the bitter chill of the air.

The tavern was quiet, desolate and near empty. There were several handles where torches could be placed on the walls but none of them were lit, the shelves behind the counter were empty, the tone of the room was cold. The only source of light and comfort came from the fireplace, whose source stretched shadows across the wall, giving the room an ominous pitch as the cackle of the flames tearing up the wood mocked him. The only humanity in the room was placed around the counter, between a group that was dressed far too well to be from this small hamlet and a woman with the world-weary eyes of one who had lived in hardship too long to believe it was ever going to amount to anything.

The woman was the first to acknowledge his presence, "He's awake then. Nothing else to keep you here."

"You're acting like we're forcing you to put up with us, you have a choice here you know," he heard another younger woman's voice, this one blocked from his vision by the group of armed men and women who looked more at home in a battle than this tavern

"Say no to a party armed with spears and swords while all the menfolk are away fighting the war. Sure."

"Wait, please, take this."

The swordswoman placed gold on the counter and slid it toward the barkeep, who only scowled at it in response and slapped it away.

"What am I supposed to do with that?! Can I feed my child gold?! Will gold make food magically come out from the ground?! Do you see a merchant within a thousand paces from here who'll take it?! Unless you got food to replace that which you took for the cripple over there, you can keep that gold and fuck yourself with it!"

The barkeep stormed out of the building, pushing past Silas and would have knocked him over if Felicia hadn't been there with a hand to steady him.

"Leave the gold. Maybe she'll find...something they can do with it," the swordswoman said with a sigh, doubtful of her own words

"Excuse me," Silas said hesitantly, "I'm told I have you to thank for saving my life." She looked up at him, and Silas finally got a good look at her face, "P-Princess Corrin?"

"Have we met?" She said completely deprived of energy

"I was a squire at the Northern Fortress! Silas!"

"Huh, I guess we probably know each other really well then," she said, then thought for a moment, "Wait, how long ago?"

"It must have been...gosh, I guess 8 years."

"Oh, nevermind then. Nice to see you again, I guess." She shrugged

"Wait, I thought you said your horse's name was Corrin," said Felicia

"It was."

"So you've been riding Corrin for the past 8 years? Impressive, I must say," he heard a slithery voice utter from the group, causing Silas' face to burn

"Fuck off, Niles."

"Geez, when did you get to harsh?"

"Well forgive me if I'm not feeling particularly funny right now!" Corrin raised her voice before putting her head back in her hands, "You there, knight, what did you say your name was again?"

"Silas."

"Right. Can't say I remember you, sorry about that. I'm realizing I forget people pretty frequently."

"It's...fine, I'm just glad we could meet again," He muttered, trying not to let the sting of disappointment show on his face

"Excuse me," said the butler. It had been a while, but Silas was pretty sure he was Jason, or something similar, "But do you mind explaining just what you were doing up here before we found you?"

NORTHERN NOHR

SILAS

Well, I guess it started when me and my team were sent as envoys to a rebellious tribe in the north. They'd been refusing to send their monthly quota and were threatening violence, we were supposed to convince them to stop before anyone had to get hurt. Keep things from escalating.

It...didn't work.

There were four of us when we started out. Myself, Seras, Oliver, and Gregory, though we just called him Sergeant. Heading north, we tried to stick to the main roads as best as we could but once the snow storms started to pick up, it became almost impossible to separate the stone from the ice. Once things really started picking up, it became difficult to see anything beyond our own noses. Luckily lanterns had been set up for us to follow, or so we thought at the time.

"Silas, mind if I borrow your scarf?" Oliver shouted toward me, trying to get his voice above the howling of the icy wind that hit our ears

"I can't!"

"Why not?! My face is about to freeze off out here! Come on, you don't want me to die, do ya?"

"I can't, because I already gave you my scarf! You lost it!"

"Really?" A few miles back Oliver had asked the exact same thing in roughly the same tone. I wasn't about to turn him down, even even he wasn't always the most pleasant of comrades, he was a comrade nonetheless. Unfortunately, once the winds picked up, a lot of things ended up missing that we had neglected to secure on our horses, my scarf was among them. With the sameness of the icy wasteland and the overwhelming chill of the ice that surrounded us, going out to look for them was out of the question. We only had enough mental power to mindlessly follow the lanterns set out for us, "Well that's just great...geez, Seras! Seras? Seras, where are you?!"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Snow is - your complexion! -face like that getting wrinkles, it'd be a crime!"

"I'm not going to - sake!"

Their voices started to cut in and out for my ears as I let my attention wander away from their banter. It was background noise, merging with the harsh static of the landscape. The violent snowflakes, at first feeling like hail, now felt like nothing. I think that was the scariest part, how at a certain point I stopped feeling cold and just didn't feel a thing. The metal tomb that was my armor pressing against my skin stopped becoming so much as a nuisance, as I figure my body eventually became the same temperature as the iced steel.

I don't know how much time had passed. Things like seconds and hours didn't seem to have much meaning when there was nothing to register the passage of it, not even thoughts. At some point, I was shocked out of my mindless trek by Sergeant's voice, which never failed to get everyone's attention.

"Lights up ahead!"

"Are you sure it's not more lanterns?"

"Have you ever seen lanterns look like that?"

He was right, of course. The lights ahead were too close together and too unorganized to be road markers. For a moment, I felt the warmth of actual feeling rise up inside of me at the prospect of finally seeking shelter from the unrelenting snowstorm and kept my eyes firmly on the heavenly lights ahead.

I guess that's what they wanted to happen, isn't it?

Suddenly Oliver fell off his horse. Took a second for me to realize it, and immediately when I did I noticed Seras jump off to check on him.

"Ollie? What the…archers!"

I only know now looking back, at the time I couldn't realize anything with the sight of lights in the distance and nothing but dark and cold behind me. Looking back, I suppose Seras figured it out when she inspected Oliver's body, there were probably arrows in it. The next thing that happened, more arrows were coming for us. I felt some bounce against my armor, the first time I've ever been grateful to have it. Seras and Oliver often teased me for being the only one to walk around in full plate. Never thought it would save my life like that.

My first instinct was to run for the village, but Sergeant knew better and ordered us to run straight where we came from. Which just so happened to be right in the direction of the archers. Seras scrambled to get back on her horse, but the poor animal was hit as she was climbing, and he fell down on top of her. I stopped and tried to help her up, but Sergeant ordered me to charge the archers and scatter them while he saw to her. I didn't hear Seras screaming in pain, so I guess either the snow had completely deafened me, or her chest was crushed.

I had orders, so I charged the archers. Arrows whizzed at me but they became inaccurate and less frequent as I got closer to the source. I only ever saw one of them, right as my horse trampled his body into the ground. Didn't have time to check or finish him, instead I looked back at my commander. I shouted for orders, except...nobody called back. Instead, I saw another arrow coming toward me, this one hit Corrin and made her bolt. Panicked, I gripped onto the reins and tried pulling back to slow her. I'm not sure why, there isn't much I could have done. I was outnumbered, probably alone, but I guess I just didn't like the idea of running away. Luckily Corrin had more sense than I did, and kept running even as more arrows came whizzing past us.

NOHRIAN VILLAGE

CORRIN

"I can't tell you anything after that. I must have passed out at some point while she carried me the rest of the way, the next thing I knew I was lying in that bed with Felicia sitting next to me."

"Judging by how we found you, it seems that arrow and several more were the cause of your horse's death," said Jakob, "She lived just long enough to get you to safety…"

Silas let his head fall into his hands. Felicia, who had been standing uncomfortably by his side during the entire story, placed a hand on his back to comfort him. Silas didn't react of course, but he'd probably feel grateful later.

"Are you absolutely certain this was the Ice Tribe's doing?" said Gunter, "In war time, banditry will be on the rise. Perhaps one of them…"

"No...it couldn't have been anyone else," muttered Felicia, "It's just how...that's how the hunters worked, when I was a girl…"

"Besides, who else would want to kill Nohrian soldiers in Nohr?" said Silas

Felicia shifted her feet, "My lady...I can understand why you would want...but please...maybe we can…"

"Fels, this doesn't change anything," Corrin cut her off at once, "This is your family, for better or worse. We'll make them see reason," she looked at Silas, who still hadn't moved, "I hope that's alright with you."

"...Yeah, that's for the best. No reason for more people to die."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

RYOMA

"We were not expecting you to return so quickly, my lord. How goes the front lines?"

"Burned to a crisp, but I suppose it's better than taken."

He summoned his court the moment he arrived back in the mountain castle, despite his retainers' protests. While Ryoma could appreciate their diligence, he would appreciate it much more if they would occasionally realize that he was a man grown and capable of carrying on despite a mere wound, no matter how severe it may have been originally. While he wasn't in any state to fight, or walk for long periods of time, sitting at a war table was well within his range.

"I understand we have Kagero and Saizo to thank for their timely intervention at halting the Nohrian advance," Yukimura bowed respectfully to the two ninja who waited patiently in the doorway, "You have the utmost thanks of everyone here. While I would have preferred we be able to meet them on the battlefield rather than stop them in such an...unconventional manner."

"Nohr has proven that we cannot rely on their honor, the ninja way seems the most appropriate against such a foe," said Ryoma

"Cowards," grumbled Hinoka, "They know they can't beat us head on, so they instead try to trick us."

"They are doing as we would, in similar circumstances," said Ryoma, it was important to remember that their opponent was a thinking creature made up of human beings, and would thus act as human beings would. Treating a thinking enemy as a mindless beast only invited one to being outmaneuvered and ultimately destroyed, "On the subject of Nohr, what is the state of the Nohrians here? Was the matter resolved?"

"We did as you suggested and conscripted the eldest of every family." Said Yukimura, "However, that proved to be insufficient, as crimes continued to happen. Thus we opted for a relocation solution, to move the Nohrians out of the city and into the farmlands where they can replace those who have gone to fight the war."

"Though not all were entirely willing." Added Azura, "There were reports of...indecencies during the relocation."

"The shoguns of the farmlands, also, had quite a few words against us. Unfortunate, but the alternative…"

"Was keeping them here where they could continue leeching off us and attacking us from the inside," said Takumi, "Good riddance to the traitors."

Azura grimaced at Takumi's cold dismissal. While she may not consider herself Nohrian, Ryoma imagined that she still felt a degree of empathy for the admittedly disadvantaged group. The problem of the Nohrians living in Hoshido had been a subject of heated for decades, and any real attempt at integration had almost always preceded bloodshed. His mother had tried, she really did, but in the end she wasn't the one who carried out the orders. In the end, maintaining the status quo resulted in the least loss of life overall. Though he doubted the Nohrians would have felt the same.

"Perhaps it would have been best to have them in the farmlands all along, with less contact with Hoshidans," said Ryoma

"The shoguns barely allowed it during wartime, I highly doubt they ever would have consented without the threat of armies at their gates. Your mother had a hard time of it, keeping them at ease, and I wonder how many unpopular decisions we will be able to make before we start having to worry about turncoats."

"Have our ninja reported any dissonance among the masses?"

"We cannot know what people are planning, but in terms of verbal unrest, no more than should be expected."

"Has peace been restored, then?"

"As much as one can expect, but Hoshido has not known wartime for awhile. It will be some time before they are adjusted to the sacrifices that will be required."

"It will have to do," said Ryoma, "But, on the more personal note, about Sakura…"

"Yes, Sakura," Yukimura sighed, "From what we understand...she left shortly after intercepting a letter from one of our runners. I'm afraid we have no idea which message she saw, however...it seems she and her retainers have gone north. We sent people to pursue her, but nobody could find her."

"No doubt her retainers have made ample use of their training," said Ryoma

"If only she hadn't gotten the mad idea of journeying out on her own, we may not be in this delicate position."

Azura sighed, "Obviously, if I had known how she would react, I would have chosen my words somewhat more carefully. I did not see anyone else doing anything to relieve her guilt."

"Doesn't matter what you meant, the result is that Sakura is out gods know where doing gods know what," grumbled Takumi

"Hey, Azura is right! None of us did anything, either!" said Hinoka, ever eager to defend her sister, "Instead of shouting, why don't we actually do something about it! Let's go out there and try to actually fix things!"

"Neither of you will be in a position to do anything involving Sakura's position," said Ryoma, "North is too broad, and the threat of Nohr is too immediate."

"What are you talking about?" said Takumi, "There's a giant wall of fire separating us now, and the bastards stuck on this side are being torn apart! We have nothing but time to help Sakura!"

"Do you think Nohr will be idle?" said Ryoma, "That is the problem of assuming your enemy is not human, you forget that it has human resolve. They are fighting for their very survival. They will fight hard and to the last. We placed a wall in front of them, but do not doubt for a second they shall see it and give up. The last time we placed such a barrier, it held them for naught but over a decade. This current barrier is much easier to bypass," Ryoma gestured to the map on the table, "Yukimura, if you were in their position, what would you do?"

"Well, I suppose I would first attempt to go around it," Yukimura thought, "The ocean is a viable source of transportation...yes, if they could get the boats, they would have no issue traveling across."

"Then that is where we must be. Before they have time to properly amass their strength on the shore," Ryoma concluded, "Hinoka, Takumi. I am deploying you."

"But Sakura-"

"Is in Hoshido. Wherever she is, she's a week's ride from here, surrounded by allies and with her two retainers watching over her. Wherever she is, Sakura will be just fine, but we need to turn our attention to the enemy on our doorsteps."

"But we can't just-"

"Takumi, Hinoka, I have made my decision. You are dismissed. Go pack your things, you leave on the morrow." He didn't have any intention of debating with them. He already had the shoguns questioning his every move, the last people he wanted to hear arguments from were his younger siblings, "Hold a moment, Azura. There's one last thing that we need to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Hypothermia, freezing to death, typically begins around when the core body temperature reaches 95F (35C). At this point the body begins shivering in order to maintain a high core temperature. At 85F (29C) and below, the skin begins to pale and become blue while your movements become more sluggish, with possible amnesia and loss of brain functions. The temperature at which death occurs tends to vary from person to person, but typically it is believed that those with lean tissue and less fat tend to die sooner. The more you know.


	18. Broken Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fears are heard and peace is prayed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our PR department has advised me to announce that this company will never, ever write a scene containing the act of sexual intercourse. It was attempted once in the past and it was a complete blunder, and as such the following work will never at any point provide a detailed and graphic depiction of sexual intercourse.

NORTHERN NOHR

CORRIN

Corrin worked to steady her breathing and get her heartrate down to a pace where it didn't feel as if it were about to burst out of her chest, leaning against the tree behind her to offer a measure of support while her body readjusted to being at rest. As she became gradually less excited, Corrin became aware of the chill in the air uncomfortably icing over her exposed lower regions. She quickly laced up her trousers, made somewhat more difficult with her shivering hands, and reclaimed her winter cape from the ground where it had been casually tossed aside.

"How these northerners manage to get anything done without catching frostbite, I'll never understand," Her lecherous companion muttered while working on getting himself covered before hypothermia had a chance to set in, "Why'd you have to be so damn picky? We had perfectly semi-warm shacks back at the town. As attractive as an escapade into the seclusion of the woods sounds on paper, I'm not sure my constitution was built for it."

"And risk waking up Elise? Sorry, but you're not that pretty," Corrin wasn't dumb enough to believe Elise was nearly as innocent as she pretended to be, given all that had happened in the past month, not to mention the unfortunate side effects of having grown up in Nohr, but there was still the big-sister instinct that made her determined to protect whatever shred of perceived innocence there was in the littlest princess. Even if Niles didn't.

"Hey, where'd you put the lantern?" Niles called

"What are talking about? I hung it on the tree."

"Well it's not here."

"Then look around, it must have gotten knocked over at some point."

"If I could see in the dark, I wouldn't need a lantern, now would I?"

"Well you'd better find it soon, I don't plan on walking blind through the forest."

"You have a strange idea of bed talk."

"Not in a chatty mood," Corrin looked around her immediate area for her travel bag, a task made very difficult without the aid of a light source. The only solid figure she could make out was Niles' silhouette shifting in the dark. When she found the bag it was more by accident than by sight, when she took a step and almost tripped over it. Reaching in, she found her favorite lover waiting patiently inside

"You know, you could help."

"But you're doing such a good job," Corrin sloshed around the wineskin and was disappointed to hear frozen ice mixed in, the reminder causing her to shiver, "It's too bloody cold out here. Damn it, should have brought a bigger coat."

"Just more to take off. Then again, you didn't show a whole lot to begin with."

"In this bloody temperature? You're lucky you got what you did. Hey, did you bring a wineskin? Mine's frozen over."

"What about me makes you think I can afford a steady supply of wine?"

"Typical. Of course I have to face today sober, because fates forbid I get the slightest bit of peace of mind."

"Geez, you were so much more fun back at Krakenburg. What happened to make you so gloomy? Are you still hung up about what that woman said?"

"Of course I am. We came in with a wounded man only asking for enough food for him, didn't ask for any other supplies, slept in the tavern rather than fill up their beds, ate our own food rather than impose on them any more than we had to. I don't know what more she thinks I could have done. I even paid her, more than what the food was worth."

"We're kilometers away from the nearest market, money isn't worth anything. That food on the other hand, well…"

"But the kid in shining armor was wounded, he needed something."

"Not really their problem, they got their own to worry about. Who gives a damn if some stranger starves out?"

Corrin shook her head, really wishing she could be anything other than sober, "That's just messed up. Nohrians shouldn't fight other Nohrians, not when we have a real enemy waiting for us in the east."

Niles laughed, "I think that's the most sheltered princess thing I've ever heard you say. You're really out of touch if you think anyone out here is going to give a damn about a group of strangers. I guess you're planning on giving flowers to the Ice Tribe to try and make everything better between us."

"I didn't ask your opinion," Corrin scowled, "Have you found the lantern yet?"

"When I do, you'll be the first to know, your majesty."

It had been the crack of morning when they'd left the village, not that it really mattered. The sky looked the same at all hours. Pitchless and empty, no warmth or comfort to be found in it, and nothing to guide the way. Exactly how it looked hours later when they returned with the elusive lantern in hand being their sole guide through the decayed and lifeless thorny trees.

Jakob of course met them the moment they came within sight of the village, with a "Princess Corrin, where have you been" ready to leave his lips until he saw Niles walking next to her, and immediately knew better than to ask. "Your sister and her retainers have yet to awaken, but otherwise everything is prepared. The horses have been saddled and all our equipment has been prepared for the journey."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"It can't be much longer. It's already mid-day," quipped Niles

"I would not underestimate her highness," said Jakob, "We have a few more hours at the most. The villagers have all gone out so we shall have the area to ourselves for the moment, if you so choose to have a meal or perhaps train."

"I'd rather not touch any of the village's food, they have little enough as it is," said Corrin, "But you said all of them left? What could be so important that they left their homes completely abandoned?"

"I am not sure, my lady. They did not see fit to inform me."

"Odd, but I guess I won't exactly complain. I think I'd rather we be gone before they get back," Corrin hesitated, "And...do you think we have anything to spare them? Food, I mean."

"Not as much as you probably think, my lady. We are supplied for the journey there and back. Even the addition of the knight puts complications into how we will ration. I am not certain we have anything to spare, at least without putting the odds of our success at perilous risk."

"I get what you're saying," Corrin sighed. Knowing Jakob, he was most likely severely downplaying the predicament they were in, as he tended to with all problems. She'd been hoping to find a more tangible way to pay back the village for what their party had put them through, letting a debt stand wasn't in her nature. But that was her heart talking, while her head told her that Jakob knew what he was talking about when it came to logistics and planning. She would have to put her trust in the fact that if he saw any way to help the village, he would be telling her. "What about...what's his name, the kid? How's he doing?"

"What do you mean 'kid?' I have two years on you."

The kid had come out of the dark when she wasn't looking. Not exactly difficult to do, with the only torches in the area being the one held by Jakob and the lanterns hanging by the stables where her companions worked, everywhere else was completely submersed in darkness. It was more noticeable in the village than it had been in the fortress she had grown up in where torches were placed and kept alight diligently by the numerous servants. The village evidently had no such luxury, and so anyone who didn't carry light with them were effectively invisible.

"Didn't mean anything by it," Corrin waved him off, "It's just...you kind of look like a kid to me. Sorry…"

"Oh...well, my name is Silas, anyway…" He said with a face like he'd been struck, making Corrin feel a twinge of remorse, "As for your first question, I'm fine. My leg doesn't hinder me as much as I thought it would, and the younger princess and your maid said it would heal well. I doubt I'll be able to ride for awhile though."

"Do you think you'd be able to fight well enough?"

"I suppose...if I had someone to watch my back, I could still limp my way around a battlefield. I wouldn't expect me to be able to fight like I used to. My upper body is healthy, so I could hold and wield a sword well enough, but footwork is straight out the window. As a skilled swordswoman yourself, I assume you know what that would mean if I ever had to fight someone on my own."

In short, he'd pretty much only stand a chance against someone if he had someone else to do the maneuvering and keep him from being pressed too hard. "I'll still take any help I can get, and you seem nice enough. Welcome to the crew. What's your name, kid?"

"Again, it's Silas…wait, you're going to take me on just like that?"

"Yeah. Is there any reason I can't? You don't have a commanding officer to report to, do you?"

"Well, with Sergeant dead, I guess I don't…"

"Princess Corrin, do not mistake me, I have no issue with the young lad. He does at least seem the respectable sort. But how do you plan on taking him with us? He cannot steer a horse, and we have no carts."

"He can double up with me, I don't mind."

"Ride with you?"

"Yeah, even if you can't steer a horse, you can still sit on one, right? You can hold onto me if you need balance," Jakob glared at her, "What? ...Oh, wait...okay, for once, I didn't mean it that way. Offer still stands though."

"I couldn't possibly refuse…"

"Great. Now, if neither of you gentlemen mind shaking Elise awake, I'd like to get a move on roughly around the time of now."

HOSHIDAN OUTSKIRTS

SAKURA

As high noon approached it seemed as if they would have another day of sunshine, the sky shining its comforting light down on them in motherly rays, blissfully unaware of the canarage beneath it. Nature ended up taking a different course, however, as when the sun began to reach its highest point in the sky, dark grey clouds pursued it from the horizon, blocking them from its embrace and sending a summer downpour on them. The cloudy sky seemed to sink closer down to earth as the weight of the heavenly teardrops pressed down on it and showered them, sharing in their grief.

Sakura huddled in what remained of yet another home of another village, another land torn apart and left to rot, another set of people she had been too slow to be there for.

Seeing the empty streets and corpses uncaringly thrown to the side, homes burned and torn apart, had forced Sakura to become aware of the fact laid bare in front of her. The nightmare had not been born by her presence, she had only adopted it. The cruelty, the bloodshed, these were more than just tragic events for her to stumble across. They were more than sad memories to be locked away. Those deaths had been real, those people had lived and learned and loved and died, all of them just as real as her. As they traveled across the scorched land, moving ever closer to the source, that reality never diminished. Even as the number of dead stacked upon itself with every ruin they passed to the point of routine, Sakura refused to ever let her forget that fact. They were real.

"My lady, your bread will get cold if you don't eat it."

Her retainers watched her diligently as they sat over their own meals, circled around the fire they had made.

"I'm not hungry…"

"You don't feel it, but you still need your stamina," said Subaki, "Please, try to force through it for our sakes."

She knew he was right. They almost always were. But she couldn't focus long enough to even think about the bread in her hands, let alone eat it, while her mind constantly drifted to the girl sitting solemnly to the edge of the ruin they inhabited.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked aloud, and a dark cloud passed over Subaki's face

"Maybe, given time, she might heal, but…" He shook his head, "What happened back there… She'll always have to remember what she had and lost. And from where she was hidden, she probably would have had the perfect view of her mother when...that kind of stuff doesn't go away. It...lingers."

"She won't talk to me at all," muttered Hana, "Most of the time she just stares off into space, crying something awful. I don't think I've ever seen a kid look so...defeated. I think something just went and broke inside her. I really just want to go over and give her a hug, but feel like that would be wrong somehow, so I don't know what to do."

Sakura stood up, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"My lady, that might not be wise."

"I have to do something."

At that point doing anything, even if turned out to be wrong, would be better than doing nothing.

So with the bread in hand she made her away across the torn apart room, stepping over smashed bits of broken dreams and steadily advancing toward Mozu. She didn't react at all, not when Sakura finally reached her and not when she sat down at just over an arm's length to her side, instead remaining fixated on the ground with her broken expression, her mind numb and repressed, trapped inside her own consciousness.

"I brought you some food…" Sakura offered, "You should keep your strength up."

She set the food in front of her, just as she had done with the chocolate days ago, and waited while Mozu slowly became aware of the substance beside her.

"...Why?"

"Because you need strength if we're going to keep traveling."

Mozu continued to stare at the food, "...Why did you save me?"

"Because the alternative was leaving you to die...I imagine you might have preferred that, but it's not something I was willing to do. I've just...I've seen a lot of people die recently, people that I might have been able to save, people I should have saved, and the thought of letting one more person have to go through something that horrible when I could do something...I wasn't willing to let it happen. And I still won't. Maybe it's selfish, but at this point, I don't think there's any length I won't go to in order to help someone in need, even if it's against their will."

"You...really want me to live…"

"I do. More than anything."

At this point, Sakura was used to the long sullen silence that followed after every short moment of dialogue between them. What made it more bearable this time was when Mozu's small hand slowly reached out and took the bread, biting into it with a ferocious hunger, making her feel a bit warmer inside despite the bitter chill of the stormy wind.

"What are you going to do now?"

Sakura thought a moment, "I'm going to make sure none of this happens again. And not just here with the ones who did this. Everywhere. Even if it takes my entire life...I want to create a world without bloodshed. I want to make sure nobody ever has to get hurt again. I think that's what I want to do with my life now."

"If you don't want anyone to get hurt, what are you going to do with the raiders?"

"...I don't know."

"You know...I used to like farming a whole lot. Dad always said I was better at hunting, but farming just felt more...satisfying. Like I grew something, and it was real and alive. Probably not all that surprising, when you think about it, considering where I was growing up."

"So you want to grow gardens when you grow up?"

"I don't think so...now when I think about it, the whole dream just feels...empty. But I do think I know what I want to do when I grow up."

"And what's that?"

"I want to kill them...it sounds pretty scary when I say it out loud but I'm pretty sure that's what I want to do. I want them to be hurt…"

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. She could probably be appalled at the young child's words, but really, would she want any different if she had been in the girl's place? She could talk about wanting a world without bloodshed, but if that really would force her to stand in Mozu's way toward something she probably deserved to have, would she be able to do that? Sakura didn't have the answers, but that didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. All she could think about how much she wanted to protect the child sitting next to her, hungrily consuming the bread in her hands. Maybe, she figured, making the world safe really did start with small steps. If she could just keep Mozu safe, she could figure out the rest later.

Without a word Sakura reached a single arm around Mozu's shoulders and brought her into a close embrace. Mozu didn't say a word in response, just snuggling her head into Sakura's shoulder and continuing to eat her meal while Sakura let her fears leave her in a deep sigh. If she could hold onto this feeling, and let that guide her, she felt like the whole world could stand in her way. Which it might actually do, but even so, it felt like such a small detail. As long as she had this feeling to be her guide, everything would turn out for the best.

Such was the thought, before she heard her retainers shout out.

"Lady Sakura! Get up!"

It all happened in a blur. Suddenly Subaki and Hana were up and screaming with their weapons out, and fear seemed to wash over Mozu as well. She couldn't see clearly, not outside the light of the campfire where only the dark of the rain ruled, but her retainers saw something there. And she had the leery feeling creeping down her spine that whatever was there could see her as well. Her fears became life as an armored boot entered her sight, along with that face. That hideous face that made Mozu freeze in absolute terror. The face that would forever be marked in Sakura's mind.

"And here I thought tonight would be boring."

NORTHERN NOHR

SILAS

The cold chill of the northern winds welcoming them felt nostalgic against Silas' skin as he adjusted the scarf wrapped around his face to better protect him from the winds. There was no snowstorm to greet them on this trip, thank the god, and being in close proximity to another human being while riding on the back of Corrin's horse helped deal with the natural cold temperature of the area. However awkward he may have felt about keeping a grip on his old childhood friend's hips was quickly dispelled the first time he slid off and had the privilege of eating the wet muddy terrain. He didn't have any problem with holding on tight after that, which was thankfully made easier by her just not making a big deal about it.

Though, when he thought about it, the silence was probably less for his sake and more her own thoughts drifting. Even as other party members chattered away, Elise and her retainers filling the air with their antics, them egging on Odin, Odin being theatrical in response, Selena getting upset, and every now and then Niles making some kind of hedonistic quip. With so large a group there were no end of conversation topics, and so much of what they said was simply time spent talking about absolutely nothing. Being able to have such aimless dialogue felt like a privilege he never thought he'd see again after everything that had happened. There was something heartwarming in being so secure and stable that one felt the freedom to speak so pointlessly.

It felt like the perfect atmosphere for Corrin. Yet there she rode on never saying a word.

"Uh...Princess Corrin?" Silas said, trying to keep his voice low so as not to draw everyone's attention, not altogether too difficult with the constant low hum of the windy horizon, "Princess Corrin, are you alright? You seem...quiet." She didn't respond, "Princess Corrin? Excuse me? Corrin?"

"Try copping a feel, maybe that'll get her attention."

"Shut up, Niles!"

"I'm fine," sighed Corrin in irritation, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"It's nothing."

Silas thought a moment, "Is this about what we saw leaving the village?" He threw out without thinking

"I said it's nothing!"

Right, it was probably that.

Bunch of lanterns ahead on the main road. Hadn't even reached the snowy areas yet, couldn't possible be from the Ice Tribe. It was a congregation, the entire village, of course that was where they had all gone to. It had been weird that they would all leave the village at once, but it seemed like they had some sort of town event they needed to do.

As they got closer to the gathering, it became obvious that whatever that event was, it wasn't anything pleasant. None of them were speaking, one was crying but everyone else just looked down at something in the center of their circle with emptiness etched in their features. Something about it made everyone in their own traveling party suddenly get very quiet.

It was only when they were passing by that they realized what they were doing. The little rocks standing over spots of disturbed soil. It was more than just a congregation, it was a funeral.

One for a grave that looked way too small.

One woman looked up at them. Everyone else tried to ignore their passing, but one looked up at them with hate filled eyes and followed them, breaking apart from the group to pursue with her weak and tired walk. Unconsciously everyone seemed to be finding themselves moving just a little bit faster, all except Corrin, who looked back.

Perhaps it was no wonder she wasn't in a talking mood.

It was hours before they finally spotted the mass of lights in the distance indicating a village. Looking around, Silas tried to spot any signs of the battle that had taken place days before and claimed his friends, but the snow had consumed all evidence. It felt wrong for nature to so dispassionately erase everything his friends had been. Living, breathing human beings, now nothing, not even fertilizer. For there was no soil for them to feed. Instead they would rest, lifeless husks for years, decades, their bodies preserved by the cold in their icy tomb, assuming nobody found them. He made a point to remember to search this place one day, after they were done. His friends had deserved better than to be consumed by the frost.

Without the white snow blinding his eyes, Silas was able to get a better look at the lanterns. Not much better, as even without a snowstorm, the oppressiveness of the dark sky was ever present, making it impossible to see beyond the glow of the artificial light sources darting the path. But being able to get a calm look at the light, he was able to see actual buildings. At one point, he even saw a person, though only for the briefest of moments.

"There's the place."

"So what are we going to do now? I'm not sure they're going to be all that happy to see us," said Elise

"Princess Corrin?" chimed Gunter, "What are your orders?"

"Hm? Oh, right...uhm, Jakob, what are we going to do?"

"It would likely be best to send a small detachment, while the rest of us wait, just out of sight."

"Okay, that seems about right," said Corrin, "Me and Felicia will go."

"No way! I want to go too!"

"If Elise will be going, naturally I must go as well," said Effie

"Justice cannot be without its patron!"

"None of you three are going!" Said Corrin, "Elise, it might get a bit dicey in there."

"But-"

"And, if things get bad, you're the best one here who can do healing spells, we'll need you to stay here and keep your magic ready."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense, I promise I'll be ready! You can count on it!"

"Thanks, I'll owe you one," Corrin smiled

"Princess, you made a good point, it may very well be dangerous in there," said Gunter, "Allow me to go as well. You will require your retainers as bodyguards."

"No offense, Gunter, but a giant in big metal armor isn't exactly good for diplomacy," said Corrin, "If that's how you feel, how about I bring Jakob and Silas. They look friendly enough and can at least handle themselves in a fight."

"Are you sure about that, Princess? Silas' leg…"

"Silas, do you think you'll be able to handle yourself?"

"It'll be a challenge, but...yes, I promise, I'll keep you safe."

"There you have it, he says he can handle it. Any other objections?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Frostbite is an injury that is caused by exposure of parts of your body to temperatures below freezing. Ordinarily blood carries oxygen throughout your body, but when you start freezing, in order to protect the body, your blood vessels constrict and blood is diverted away from your extremities and to your vital organs, keeping you alive but sacrificing your limbs to the cold. The more you know.


	19. Chilled Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans go wrong and a confession is made.

ICE TRIBE

CORRIN

They had been met with the Ice Tribe's warriors before taking a single step into the village. Corrin jumped when they first heard the shouts, having never even seen the archers until they were already ordering them to disarm. Even looking close it was hard to spot them with their white camouflage masking them in the snow beneath the ever present dark void that surrounded them. The only indication she had was their voices. Immediately when they appeared, Felicia stood out, telling them her full name.

Upon hearing her, the archers had stopped. For a moment, it seemed as if they had disappeared all together, until a familiar face stepped out from the dark, clothed in the thick garments of the Ice Tribe, yet despite the new attire, Corrin could never forget that face. Even as it contorted in worry and confusion. Flora had called out to Felicia, begging to know why in the name of all that was holy would she come out there with a Nohrian party.

When Corrin had tried to speak, Flora completely ignored her, paying no mind to the princess she had served for so many years. It was as if she wasn't even there. The only one she would hear out was Felicia, who performed with more dignity than might have been expected. Corrin couldn't shake a sense of pride when the young maid spoke out, the emotion in her voice repressed behind the calm words, telling straight and clearly their purpose of negotiation. It was only after hearing that did Flora finally address the rest of them, and bid them to follow her.

It was how they ended up where they were now, the party of four sitting at a table inside the large building that could only have been the chief's home, right across from a man with a stone face and the calculated gaze of a leader, beside him the friend Corrin had always known was completely devoid of anything she could read. She had never seen Flora look so cold. Even with the warmth of the roaring blaze in the grand fireplace, the chill in the air followed them from outside.

"So Garon sends his own daughter, as well as mine, to put us down."

"We're not here to put anyone down. We're just here to talk."

"You speak of talking while carrying that mangled piece of steel on your belt that reeks of dark magic."

"Who doesn't wear a sword in these times. Besides, Ganglari has sentimental value."

"Chief Kilma," Jakob spoke out, "I have to wonder what exactly your plan is. I understand you to be a man of honor, yet you break the oath your ancestors made to unify with Nohr thousands of years ago. You wish only for the best for your people, yet you fight against your ally and risk ruin on us all. Please help us understand why you have done all of this."

"After all that has happened, you dare ask why I would seek freedom from Nohr?" Kilma glowered, "Did your father tell you nothing of us? Did he even know? Perhaps acts of cruelty are so casual to the likes of him that he could not even remember one tribe from another. Nevermind, I did not kill you at the gates like I did the last 'envoys,' out of courtesy for bringing my daughter back. Perhaps now she could be made to see the truth."

"What...truth?"

Flora sighed, perhaps the first sign of life she'd shown since seeing her again, "I wanted to tell you, all that time, but it would have been cruel. To know, and have no escape, I always believed you would be happier if you never found out."

"Do you know how many we buried this year?" Kilma spat, "Twelve. In this year alone, we've had twelve die from this accursed famine. It was fifteen last year. Every year, I am forced to watch as more of my people die to starvation and disease from lack of care, and for what? We catch the food, our hunters go out daily, and what happens to all that we manage to scavenge from this tundra? We send it all away, all to your kingdom to god knows where, and in return you send us back half of what was given, less! Is it any wonder our people die to feed yours!"

"That's not how it is," said Corrin, "Everyone is starving. Everything sent to the capital gets distributed throughout all of Nohr, we're not sucking the life out of you!"

"Go to the graves that litter our fields, and tell them that."

"Father, I know all of this. Our country and its people, it is all hurt and ill. But why in the name of all that is human would you separate now, when you are needed most? How will hiding away and fending for ourselves make anything better? Would it truly be worth surviving, knowing that in our absence, thousands of others were made to wither and die because we were unwilling to work with them for a better future that all could enjoy? I implore you, please, don't forsake your morality!"

"Morality. Perhaps you should wait a moment, before you beseech anything in the name of morality. Princess Corrin, my daughter informed me of you father's plans for you, how he was so ready to throw away your own life for his plans. You of all people should understand that there is no length that Garon is willing to go to, no line he is unwilling to cross, in the name of his designs." Kilma shook his head, "They say chess is the game of kings. Do you know why this is is? Because chess is the only way a king can see the world. Every person, every human being, are nothing but pieces on the board in their eyes, to be moved and disposed of as needed, all to accomplish their goals and achieve that hollow cry of victory, paid for by the blood of everyone they sacrificed along the way. To one such as him, that's all ones such as we are good for, sacrifices for the sake of his ambitions. And when one of those pieces refuses to be played? Well, they have to be shoved back in line," Kilma's fist shook with anger as he spoke, "I was one such piece. I was one of few who dared to speak out, and write Garon my grievances. It was a simple appeal to reason, to request better treatment. A lower quota, just long enough for us to get back on our feet. His first response, before all other options and before any diplomacy? Send your children as wards, or sacrifice my entire people."

For the first time, Corrin felt hesitation, "Your...entire people? But…"

"But I thought it was a place of honor, to serve his...majesty's own children," Felicia whispered, "I thought you were proud of me…"

Kilma's gaze darkened, "The only thing I could feel in all those years was shame for having bent to the will of a tyrant."

Corrin looked to Flora, hoping to find something there, some remnant of the friend she thought she had known all her life, "...I never knew."

The look Flora sent in return forced shivers down her spine, "How could you have? You were too busy becoming a great warrior. You couldn't possibly understand the pain of those you call your 'friends.'"

"There is nothing left to explain," Kilma stood, and as he did, the front door opened and from every direction, and Corrin suddenly found herself completely surrounded from all sides by Ice Tribe warriors, "This discussion is over."

Suddenly everyone had their swords out. Corrin wielded Ganglari high, ready to fight for her life if that was what came of it while Jakob and Silas stood by her side ready to do the same, "We came here for diplomacy…"

"So did I," said Kilma, "Nohrian diplomacy."

Felicia looked at her father with desperate eyes, "Please...there has to be another way…"

"Sister, you have your choice," said Flora, "Nohr, or family. Please, come back now, come back to your home."

"Felicia…" Corrin spoke with the voice of one who had lost all hope, and now sat waiting for her world to fall off an edge, "And Flora, too. I cannot tell you not to do this...the Ice Tribe is your family. They were something to you long before I ever was...if that's what your heart is telling you to do, then I won't hold it against you. I just want you to know...even if what Kilma said was true...those years, they meant something to me. As far as I'm concerned...you're my family too."

ICE TRIBE

SELENA

"Looks like shit's hit the fire."

Selena looked to her side and saw Beruka missing, already on the move toward the village. Selena looked to her other side, at all the others who had gathered just outside the village, and signalled them forward. Before realizing they didn't have a clue what her and Beruka's previously established handsigns were, and decided to use her voice instead, "Let's move. The princess has to be protected."

"It seems it comes to this, after all," said Gunter

"Don't look so surprised, we all probably expected this," said Niles

Selena felt herself getting impatient. Gawd, bunch of amateurs. What part of urgency don't they understand? "Hey! Mind moving your asses sometime today! Elise, you and your retainers stay here and get ready to heal. Rest of you, on the move!"

She ran forward, not waiting to see if they understood. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before she saw Gunter's horse riding on ahead and Niles riding on the back, so something in what she said must have sunk in. To her side, she heard another pair of footsteps which could only have been Odin's, keeping in a steady pace with her own as they trudged through the snow.

"Odin, Shield and Knife!" She shouted at him without looking. She knew he understood without her having to explain it, they'd done it hundreds of times in the past. Part of the things she missed about working with him and Laslow was the way they could read each other so easily. It made her feel like they weren't even three people, but a single unstoppable force. On a few occasions they'd even be able to coordinate without even looking at each other, but just looking at the situation and automatically knowing what all the others were going to do. It felt good to be part of a team. Not that she'd ever say it, or anything.

When the meeting took a turn for the sour, all the Ice Tribe's warriors congregated to the chief's tent, making their approach much easier than it would have been otherwise. The enemy quickly became aware of them, likely their honed hunter's instincts, but by that point they were already close enough that repositioning would only make them more vulnerable. Instead they began firing their arrows. Selena's eyes were better than most, and even she could barely see anything in the dark beside those who were near the buildings, yet their arrows seemed strangely accurate, landing incredibly close to their target, meaning they probably had trained their eyes to be able to work in such complete lightlessness. Selena didn't have anything to fear about that, though, not with Odin by her side.

The moment arrows began to come down on their position, Odin shot forward a blast of fire. They stuck close together, and the blast was just wide enough to make up the their total body size. It wasn't a sustained barrier, but the force of the blast was enough to redirect any arrow that might have hit them, making them effectively immune as long as the volleys weren't sustained. Luckily, by the end of the first volley, Gunter had already made contact and was running through the main group, constantly moving to avoid being pinned down and overwhelmed by their superior numbers. Selena didn't see Niles with him anymore, but then she saw arrows coming out of the dark and embedding themselves on various Ice Tribe warriors who were standing in the light. She didn't need to know where he was to know what he was doing. The same could go for Beruka; with everything Selena knew about her no-nonsense companion, she was probably choosing to forego battle altogether, and go straight for locating the princess and ensuring her protecting. Not a bad idea given her capacity for stealth.

Finally they reached an effective range for Selena's throwing knives. The enemy was uncoordinated and every attempt to get back together was effectively ruined by Gunter's continuous rides through their lines. His heavy plate protecting him from glancing blows and arrows. If he slowed down it wouldn't matter how heavy his armor was against the dozen or so opponents he was going up against, but that was probably why he wasn't slowing down. With them distracted by the armored behemoth crashing through them, the rest of them would be able to pick them off from the side.

She just hoped Princess Corrin was having about as much luck as they were.

ICE TRIBE

CORRIN

Surrounded. Never a good place to be in.

Corrin quickly took stock of what she had to deal with. Five behind her blocking the front door, and in front of her, separated by a table, was the chief Kilma and Flora. Corrin knew exactly how deadly Flora could be with a knife, and she didn't like the look of the tome in Kilma's arms. The ones behind her weren't as big of a problem, between Corrin, Silas, and Jakob they could probably take them down, but not without exposing themselves to Kilma and Flora's ranged attacks.

Felicia didn't seem to be willing to do anything, and Corrin certainly couldn't hold that against her. She was in an impossible position. Her family, or her other family. Given the same choice Corrin didn't have any idea which one she herself would make. Instead, the young girl from the Ice Tribe sat on the side, watching with that heartbreaking look on her face, knowing full well that no matter what happened next she would be losing a sister.

Corrin couldn't focus on that, though. All her attention had to be on the moment.

Corrin reached down and threw the table up, flipping it over with a loud crash toward Kilma and Flora, creating a moment of cover against them. She immediately began hearing the sound of steel clanging behind her. When she turned, things looked like they were already against them. Jakob had killed one right from the start with a knife throw, but that left four others bearing down on them. Silas was one leg short and firmly rooted in place while Jakob had practically no defensive ability.

A mere second after the battle started, they heard the clash of another right outside. The momentary distraction allowed Jakob to get yet another one, making their odds more manageable. Almost took a hit for his trouble but he managed to duck behind Silas, who's heavy plate offered them both a reasonable defense.

Less than a moment later, the table behind them settled. Not surprising, it was only really meant to offer them about two seconds of cover. What was surprising was the sudden feeling of heat in her back, followed by overwhelming burning, and the smell of scarred flesh. Suddenly it felt as if every nerve on her back was being attacked and set aflame. A moment later, she realized that was exactly what happened, and she fell on her side. She was probably screaming something awful, but that wasn't even on her mind. Nothing was on her mind. All she knew was that she was on fire, the excruciating pain overtook every other thought in her mind and filled her with terror she never knew she could feel.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the collar and began dragging her. She frantically looked around and saw Silas and Jakob fighting off the remaining warriors, and it looked like Beruka was the one dragging her. She had no idea why Kilma and Flora weren't killing them right now, and didn't have any time to think about it as the fire spread across her back and tore her apart, like being skinned alive at every point of skin all at the same time.

The next thing she felt was cold.

ICE TRIBE

BERUKA

Beruka worked quickly to put out the princess' scorched body with the snow from outside, piling it on wherever, freezing her. Hot steam rose from where the ice pressed against her melted flesh fused together with the fabrics of her armor. Behind her, Beruka could still hear the sounds of hot flames being launched and colliding against Gunter's shield wall blocking the doorway and offering protection, even as the hot embers blew out with each collision and marked his face. The princess continued to scream from the intense burns that marred her flesh, and the stench of skin melted with metal drifted through the air and mixed with the ash.

"What happened?!" Silas shouted out as he fell down to Corrin's side

"She got set on fucking fire, weren't you watching?" said Niles, "Get her back to Elise. That's her job, isn't it?"

"I'll do it!"

"You don't have a leg to stand on, Silas," said Selena, "Switch out with Gunter! He'll carry her on his horse while you block that fire! Jakob, support him so he doesn't topple over! Where the hell is Felicia!"

"I have lost track of her," said Beruka

"Damn it...well don't just stand there, everyone get moving!"

Silas alone hesitated, "I should go with her!"

"And do what, cry on her?" said Niles

"Keeping Corrin alive is Elise's job," said Selena, "Right now, we complete the mission and get that chief from burning anyone else!"

Silas was clearly conflicted, but at least he had a soldier's discipline. However much he didn't like it, he at least knew hot to follow orders. Falling into the doorway with his shield raised, Silas did everything he could to block further blasts of fire while Jakob stood behind him, offering a support whenever he was pushed back by the force, acting as his supporting leg in the absence of his own. Meanwhile, Gunter carefully lifted Corrin's scorched body out the snow, screaming the entire time, and placed her stomach-first over his horse to ride off to a safe distance. With the princess as safe as Beruka could make her, she turned her mind to the mission at hand. Their current objective was to take down the chief at all costs.

"I can't get a clean shot on him, too much fire," said Niles, trying in vain to aim an arrow over Silas' shoulder, "Goddamn mages just don't fight fair."

Selena scowled and looked over the shield wall, "All your warriors are dead! You're all alone here!" She shouted, "At this point, all you're doing is putting your people at risk! Are you really willing to put their lives on the line for your pride?!"

"Nohrian dogs could never understand!" Kilma shouted, "I bent the knee to a tyrant once, and it cost me everything! Do you really think I'm mad enough to do it again?!"

"People are going to die! Are you mad enough to let that happen?!"

"Father, listen to them!" Felicia's voice rang out from somewhere inside, "Enough is enough! Please! Before anyone else gets hurt!"

"...There's only one way for this to end...only one way it ever could have ended…"

He'd completely resigned himself, Beruka realized. He never expected to survive this war, only to make one last act of defiance against an entity he'd cursed and bowed to for years. He'd come to value his hatred more than his own life. There was only one way to deal with such an enemy.

Beruka looked to the scorch marks that littered across the building. The hut that served as the chief's home was larger than the other buildings, but it was a hut all the same. One with windows, though barred. She immediately began analyzing possible ways to remove them, to slip in the back, and deal with him without the needless stand off. It was possible with sufficient force, the proper application of a small explosive would be more than enough to make their opening.

That was the thought, at least. In the end the real solution turned out to be much simpler.

At a moment, all sound inside the building ended. No more fire, no more magic. Kilma had stopped completely. A moment passed, and even Silas dropped his shield without any repercussions, only looking forward. Curious, Beruka looked over his shoulder, and immeidately understood why.

There Felicia knelt over her father's corpse, a knife pieced through his back, blood leaking from his mouth while tears fell on him from his daughter's cheeks.

"Felicia...what have you done…" Flora stood watching her sister with absolute horror at the display before her as her father died in the arms of his murderer.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't have a choice…"

Flora looked between the blood scene before her, and the oncoming force at the door. Her gaze steeled over, and she ran, quickly tearing away the bolts that held the windows in place. In an instant, Niles fired and arrow that went through Flora's arm. She screamed out but continued undeterred, tumbling out the window with a clumsy gait, and running into the dark before anyone could stop her.

"I'll stop her!" Selena said, running out of the room and circling around the building while Beruka and Odin followed without missing a beat.

Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the carnage that had claimed so many lives, Silas and Niles stood not sure what to do with themselves. Eventually Niles left, planning to met with the rest in preparation for the wrap-up, leaving with barely a thought for what had happened. Silas couldn't so easily leave, not with the scene of absolute sorrow laid before him as a daughter cried over the father she had killed.

"Father...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't have a choice…"

"No…" Kilma muttered out, coughing through the blood, "There was...a choice...us...or them…" He coughed again as the light slowly left his eyes, "I pray, daughter...that you never...regret...your choices…in the end...our choices...they're all we have..."

ICE TRIBE

CORRIN

She felt cold.

Corrin awoke lying on her stomach, in a tent she recognized as theirs and a lantern sitting by her head. She expected to feel some kind of pain, but instead, she couldn't feel anything. It was just cold. From what she could tell, it seemed they took away her tunic in order to treat her wounds, and replaced it all with layer upon layer of bandaging. When she shifted in her cot, suddenly someone crouched by her.

"Wait! Don't move!" It was Elise, trying to get her to lie still, "You're still hurt!"

"Funny, I don't feel a thing…" Corrin said with an emptiness in her voice, not having the willpower to deal with anything like emotions, "What happened?"

"You were...the chief hit you with a fire spell, and...it caught on your cape, and…"

"I know that bit," said Corrin, "What happened next? After I got knocked out?"

"Gunter brought you in, and...it was horrible, you smelled...and you were screaming...and…I did my best, but...I was able to make it scar over, and then bandaged it, but...it looks…"

"Is she awake?!" Another voice came running into the room

"Oh...hey Silas," she muttered, "Remembered your name this time…"

"Corrin…"

"What's wrong, never seen a girl topless before?" she muttered without feeling, "Go ahead and tell me...how's it look?"

Elise hesitated, "It...maybe be easier to just show you…" She dug around in her travel bag for a hand mirror and gave it to Corrin sighed, forcing herself to sit up and letting the blanket fall around her waist while she sat cross-legged on the cot. Her whole body felt sore and stiff, causing her joints to groan at the sudden movement before she finally settled in place and took the mirror into her hand.

Silas held up a mirror behind her and Corrin looked at it through her own to get a loot at what she'd been left with. What skin she could see was charred and and darkened. Even with bandages covering the worst of the damage, her entire back looked horrific even to her own eyes. Her hair had been fried up and burned across, curling upward and into itself at the end with ashen tips. If it wasn't for the fact that it was her back, she would have assumed it belonged to a corpse. At the very least, it belonged to someone who shouldn't be alive.

"I...I used my magic to scar it...how does it feel? Does it hurt?"

"Not badly, actually...just...dull, throbbing...and cold," Corrin tossed the mirror aside, "I can barely feel a thing…what happened to the village?"

"...Most of them are dead...Felicia had to kill her father when he refused to surrender…"

"Felicia…" Corrin felt ill, "She...I can't believe...she was never supposed to go through that...we were supposed to avoid all this…"

"Beruka, Selena, and a few others are tracking down Flora," said Silas, "After Niles shot her, she ran off...somewhere."

Corrin sat and took it all in. So now one friend is traumatized, and the other is being hunted down like a dog...is that what being my friend is like? She forced herself to her feet, grabbing her blanket with her and ignoring their cries for her to sit still. "I need to get out."

"At least let me go with you!" cried Elise, "I don't want to let you go again!"

Corrin didn't say anything, just let her hand fall to her side. Elise quickly got the hint and grabbed on, holding tightly onto her sister, afraid to let go. "Let's go, then…"

There was no light under the moonless sky to brighten the wasteland of ice and snow. Corrin shivered as the wind bounced against her naked neck, and pulled the blanket tighter around her as she lazily bumbled through the snow building up around her ankles. Elise kept firmly to her side during their walk away from the comfort of the tend.

"I was so scared when they brought you back…" Elise said softly, "It was like...when they said you died in Hoshido...I was so scared, I thought I might have lost you again…"

Corrin brought Elise close into a tight embrace, wrapping her up in the cloth of the blanket while Elise wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's waist. Corrin could feel tears slowly falling down her cheeks and landing on the younger sister's head, who looked up in surprise.

"Big sister…"

"I'm sorry…" Corrin muttered, "I didn't think…" She couldn't make any words come out. All she could feel was the regrets etched on her back. How much pain had she caused in one day alone? Enough for a battlefield? Was this what it felt like to be father? To be responsible for so much pain and have to bear it, accept it. It was no wonder he always looked so tired. She didn't know how she would look, if she had to bear so much weight, so many regrets. Though it seemed, now she would. Everytime she looked in her maid's face, every time she looked at the marks on her back indicating her sins, she would be here again. She had promised to be the savior, and instead she walked into a village seeking freedom and killed them for it. She murdered the home of someone she dared to call family. Death and betrayal, that was her legacy. She was Corrin the Butcher. Corrin the Murderer. Corrin the Genocider.

It was that moment, she understood. "I guess this makes me the bad guy…"

Then in the corner of her eye, Corrin became aware of the silhouette watching them from just a few steps away.

"Flora…"

The maid was barely close enough for her to see, but Corrin could never mistake her for anyone else. That face of hers contorted in such hatred and contempt that she displayed that day would always be etched in her mind. Once her presence had finally been acknowledged, Flora feel to her knees and Corrin noticed how she gripped onto her shoulder, blood flowing through in a steady stream. Elise noticed to, but when she moved forward to heal her, Flora snapped.

"Take a single step toward me...it will be your last."

"You'll bleed out…"

"Yes...but not before this."

Corrin should have been shocked. She should have been feeling something. Sadness, anger, misery. Something real, but instead, all she could feel was empty, "Flora...I didn't know. I wish you would have told me. I always liked you."

"You, fix something? That would be a first," spat Flora, "No, you wouldn't have done a thing. If you really cared, you might have noticed, but you were always so blind."

"How could I have known? You never opened up to me."

"It was always there...if you'd bothered to see. Tell me, was it fun? Being such a pariah? Dancing around, drinking and fucking whenever you felt? Not a care in the world, no feeling of responsibility? Of course...how could you possibly know the pain of those around you, when all you could see was the bottom of a bottle? I don't blame you, princess, no more than I would blame an idiot child for breaking its toys."

"I wasn't perfect, I know...I made mistakes. But I always thought of you as a friend."

Flora shook her head bitterly and blood leaked through her hands, "Blind to the end...I served you, from the moment I started I had to watch you squander all that my tribe could only dream of, my sister is enslaved to you, she turned her back on us for you, then you come and murder my real friends, and force those who remain back into a life of servitude, all for you...don't you get it by now? I hate you...I always have. I want you to remember this moment, every time you feel the sins marked on your back, the moment I finally confessed. Every moment serving you was a torture, I couldn't look at you without refueling my contempt, You'll never know how many times I prayed that one of those prisoners would get lucky and gut you, freeing me from the neverending torment of tending to your superficial needs. I hated you every moment we were together, and I hate you now. I'll die saying it. I hate you. I hate you." Flora coughed as blood began to run down her lips and the light faded from her, "I hate you!"

Flora collapsed to the ground, chanting her final words like a prayer until it slowly descended into meaningless gurgles as she lost all feeling, and even her eyes lost their fire, leaving nothing but an empty husk built out of bitter memories and loss. Corrin watched as she finally breathed her last. The last thing she felt was shock, when she felt tears streaming down her face, and lifted a hand to catch them. I didn't think I would still be able to make those…

"...Big sister?" Elise looked up at her with frightened eyes. Corrin felt like she should be doing something, but didn't have the slightest clue as to what. Taking Elise's hand in her own, Corrin bowed her head in a superficial gesture of respect, and turned around, "Big sister? Where are we going?"

"...I'm going home."


	20. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fears come true and promises are broken.

RUINED VILLAGE

MOZU

She wasn't sure when it happened. When they had arrived to the broken corpse of a home left open to rot, it had seemed vacant and abandoned, safe and isolated. They had set their camp, built their fire, and turned the empty ghost into a place that almost resembled warmth, if not safety. Suddenly, with the appearance of that one face, all those gentle feelings felt far away.

Now, all she could feel was fear.

Subaki and Hana were already standing with their weapons ready. Standing between the new threat and Sakura, who herself was standing between him and Mozu. The young peasant girl forced herself to look steadily at him, however if he noticed her, he didn't care. Instead keeping his focus squarely on the pair with weapons pointed at him, his large ax placed at his side with the blade outward, his arm ready to strike the moment he had a chance.

Then in the dark, Mozu saw the faint signs of movement, and more soldiers dressed in the same garb as the first stepped out. She had seen soldiers before, on travels to the cities that her father would take her on to sell their game, but these looked nothing like them. The soldiers there had been organized and respectful, matching in almost every way, uniformity in both their garb and actions. These ones seemed to have been taken from several different places. Some were as pale as death itself, and others as dark as the bleak pitch of night. Some of them wore armor, others just cloth, and some barely even that. They carried staves, spears, swords, hammers, and axes. There were big, small, in between, even a couple women who somehow looked crueler than their male companions. The sole defining characteristic that marked all of them was their insatiable hunger.

It wasn't long before they were outnumbered.

Mozu thought she would remember the faces of each and every one of them, after the day they tore apart her home and burned her life to ashes, but to her dismay all she could remember was how her mother screamed when they ripped at her clothes, the anguished cries that seared her ears as they beat and violated her again and again. Trying to focus on any individual too long just made her remember her mother's face, tear stained, dirtied, and beaten raw, before they were finished and ended it by bashing skull open with a club to the point of being unrecognizable. That's going to happen to us now…

She wanted to be brave. She wanted to be angry. But all she could feel was fear.

They started speaking, though she couldn't understand the words used. The cruel and rough sounds they made were incomprehensible to her, sounding more like the growls of beasts. Her companions seemed to understand though, and spoke back to them in the same foreign tongue. When Sakura stepped forward, her face was different than it looked before. There wasn't any of the softness that had comforted her, instead her face had iced over in determination. Her words were even and demanding, even in the face of weapons pointed at her.

Their opponents were for the most part unimpressed. Though Mozu saw something peculiar pass over the bald one's face, and he said something that appeared to take his companions off guard. Someone questioned him, and he shut them up while continuing to address Sakura. When Sakura responded, he just shrugged his shoulders, and the mood went from confused to threatening once again.

The rest were becoming impatient, weapons were out but they seemed hesitant to make the first move given Subaki and Hana's defensive stances. Then Subaki said something in that arrogant tone of his that set someone off. The soldier charged straight for him, but in his rage he appeared to forget to take into account Subaki's superior range with his spear, as he ran straight into it, the edge slicing through his throat and extending a full meter out the back of his head before a quick flick of the wrist freed Subaki's spear but cutting through one side and letting the head roll to the side as the body fell with nothing but half a neck to attach the two.

With the first move already made, the rest of the soldiers seemed to find their courage and moved forward, some angry and some cautious, forming a semicircle around the two warriors who stood firmly between the mob and their princess. Their weapons flashed faster than Mozu could keep track of, and the offending attackers seemed to have a similar problem. Another moment passed, and Mozu saw another blade pierce a barbarian's bare chest, the blood spraying out and covering Hana's blade as she retracted and kicked the fresh corpse back into the mob.

Mozu's eyes became attracted to the sight of the corpse as his companions stumbled to push him out of the way to continue their attack. Soon he was lying discarded on the side, pain etched on his features and blood continuing to seep onto the ground in a messy puddle.

They can bleed! Mozu felt her courage rising back into her chest. They can die!

Watching her saviors, her friends, cutting down the Nohrians like the animals they were, Mozu felt a sensation she thought she would never feel again. Satisfaction, vindication, perhaps even a bit of joy. The intense, crippling fear that had overtaken her when she first laid eyes on them felt far away not, replaced with a brighter feeling. Hope, perhaps.

Then she learned the feeling of having that hope buried.

Subaki and Hana might have been able to pull it off, standing against a dozen enemies and somehow rising victorious. They might have been able to hold the line if they had continued to charge with blades in hand. Blocking, dodging, and countering, they could have done it all night. It would have had to be the one thing they couldn't block that hit them. Suddenly a tome flashed within the crowd, and from the hand that held the tome lightning struck forth, traveling into Hana and coursing the electricity through her body.

Hana fell immediately, collapsing to the ground, head breaking against the wooden floors while her body went into ugly spasms, twisting into unnatural and hideous shapes as her limbs continued to twitch and her face contorted into a state of pain, remaining so long after she ceased to breath.

"Hana!" Subaki shouted out, turning to look at the gruesome display as his friend and comrade fell before his eyes, distracting him just long enough for an ax to embedded itself in his back. Subaki's eyes went wide as his legs collapsed beneath his weight and he was reduced to kneeling, his spear falling from his grip and rolling out of his reach, while the bald man cruelly ripped his blade from his spine, holding him up by the head, before raising his ax one more time and bringing it down on his shoulder blades. Subaki's body split from the shoulder down to his waist, the two halves barely holding together by tendons and organs trying to stay together long after the owner ceased to need him, eventually giving up and falling to the side.

"No!" Sakura ran forward to catch her fallen friend, and received the back of a hand across her face for the trouble, falling on the ground from the force with a bright red mark on the side of her face. The bald one began talking to the others. The majority just shrugged their shoulders, but something about what he said seemed to not resonate well with a few others of his group.

Mozu fell back, watching terrified as her friends fell to the beasts, unable to take her eyes off the friends she had only recently gained and now lost forever, just like before. Tears of fear and hatred streamed down her eyes as she crawled back into the wall, before her hand fell against something. She looked and saw Subaki's spear in her grip.

Mozu stood with the weapon firmly within her hand, the sudden movement interrupting the argument that was taking place between her attackers and once again capturing their attention. A small chuckle erupted, further angering the small child. She may not have any experience with a spear, but she knew enough about hunting to know how to put a mad beast down. So she kept the spear out, pointy end toward them, and let her rage keep her hands from shaking.

Someone finally got bored with just watching and took a step forward. A woman dressed in some tribal variant of the black armor that seemed to be their uniform. She approached without any fear and a sword in hand. She started saying something, but before she could finish, Mozu pushed the spear forward across the small space between them, driving the pointed stick into her chest. The woman's eyes dilated in shock, unbelieving of what happened, blood rising through her mouth as she fell back and onto the ground. Mozu felt a rush of adrenaline at the sight and let it fuel her forward. Despite watching one of their own die, most of the others continued to laugh at her, and at the one who fell.

The only one who wasn't laughing was the bald one.

Instead of walking forward like the previous one did, he instead threw his ax at her. Mozu flinched back in reaction, bringing a hand up to protect her head, but couldn't help the pain when the hilt of the weapon bashed against her arm. The hilt's force against her protective hand was enough to knock her back, weakening her stance. By the time she was able to stand up-right, he was already right beside her. Before she had time to do anything, his gauntleted fist collided against the side of her head.

From there, everything went black.

HOSHIDAN BATTLEFIELDS

Xander had to limp his way into the makeshift excuse of a tent they had set up their war room in. Within seconds of entering, Camilla was on him before he could get his thoughts in order.

"What's happening out there? What happened to you?!"

"It's nothing," Xander waved her off, lying through his teeth. He could still feel the sting of where the warhammer had smashed against his ribs. Breathing was difficult and walking was all he could do. "It's just another wound, the armor took the worst of it. I'll go see the mages to take care of it once we're done here. What's the situation?"

"Not looking better," Leo said before Camilla could follow up, leaving her with no choice but to be upset while following along with the conversation. "We've been getting messengers from all across the lines, telling the same tune. We're losing people faster than they are. They estimate about half of the people we brought to the Battle of the Clearing have become casualties. If you want more details, just picture everything you've been doing for the past week. It's been that way all across the board."

Xander scowled. The fires at their back hadn't even begun to burn themselves out, quite the opposite. It was larger than it had been before, and continued to grow. The only communication they had with their forces on the other side was through Wyvern Riders, but all that served was to let them know how utterly alone they were behind enemy lines. When they had the full army, they were able to push the Hoshidan forces time and time again, even with smaller numbers than their foe they had the momentum and skill to compensate. But with a quarter of that strength? No amount of skill would make up for that, and any momentum was effectively lost after the clearing.

What followed was a week of holding a desperate line as the Hoshidans used all their strength to push them. The combined power of three Shoguns attacked them from multiple lines, even with their Lord gone from the battlefield they were tearing them down with pure numbers. It was to the point where Xander would have long ago called for retreat, if that didn't mean going through a burning forest. Wyverns could carry messages and those whose wounds were beyond what mages could fix, but the rest of them? It would take weeks for a thousand flying units to carry the number of soldiers they had on this side of the fires, and they only had a couple dozen to work with. Xander felt another unpleasant feeling in his chest, this one not from his wounds.

"What about our plan? Have Selena and Beruka been deployed?"

"I sent the message to Castle Krakenburg, but the return letter says they are still on their mission to the Ice Tribe." Camilla shook her head, "There's no recourse but to wait for them to finish what father has them doing."

"At this rate, our people here will be long dead before we manage to get reinforcements across the sea," said Leo

Xander's head fell into his hands, "How did we let it get this far...when did we let ourselves become so desperate?"

"It's nothing new, brother. Our graveyards were steadily filling in times of peace." said Camilla, "Desperation is the Nohrian way. It's our fate."

Xander looked at the map in front of him, laid across the small table, the flags of the enemy dwarfing their own. "Perhaps. But that does not mean I am prepared to give in to it. We're going to get our people home, whatever must be done. What needs to happen in order to make that work?"

"We'll need to get away from the battlefields where the Hoshidans are meeting us," Leo said, gesturing to the areas of contention where the two armies were meeting, "And somehow work our way around the fires, either by sea or through the fields and mountains to the north."

"We don't have boats, so that's out of the question," said Xander, "And every other direction, there's an army standing in the way, including north...what happens if we get past the army to the north?"

Leo hesitated, "That would take a great deal of force to break through. The losses we would incur…"

"Let's say we manage to get through them," said Xander, "What happens after that?"

"Well then we would have fields of grasslands to go through, terrain that wouldn't be too difficult to traverse, and from there mountains that we can use to block any pursuers while we move our people west and back into our own territories. There are several villages in the way but...that's the only problem I can see. Other than the previous."

"And the war machine we brought with us? The trebuchet and battering rams?" said Camilla

"It'd be impossible to get those through the mountains."

"Then we leave them. If that's what it takes to get our soldiers out of this alive," said Xander

"But what about the army standing in our way?" Said Camilla

"It's the only obstacle," said Xander, "Leo, solutions?"

Leo took a moment to think, taking another look at the board laid before them, "We're too spread out...we haven't been able to build up forces anywhere to put up a concentrated defense. That's why they've been so successful," he thought aloud, "But if we were to push one spot with everything we have...we would incur losses, but…"

"It would get us through," Xander finished for him, "That's what we'll do then."

"And the armies that push into our lines once we abandon defense? They won't sit idle, once they are no longer blocked they'll tear apart everything on the inside." said Camilla

"...They put us in this position by burning the forests behind us," said Xander, "Let's do the same. Put an order to the soldiers. Every mile they pass while retreating to the north, burn everything they leave behind. Forests, fields...burn everything behind us. Make it impossible for them to follow."

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

"Then the rebellion has been stifled."

It was the first thing Garon said after Corrin finished reciting the horrific events of what happened in the Ice Tribe. Through it all, he listened with the same neutral expression etched on his grim features. Corrin had felt nothing when she spoke of the events. Her emotions were as numb as the scars on her back, just as lifeless. For a moment, she thought she might have lost that part of her.

Now she knew that wasn't the case. She could still feel anger.

"...Yes."

Garon nodded, "I will send soldiers to the area, to protect the villagers and aid them in rebuilding while making sure no further treachery is considered. You have done well," He said evenly, "How are you faring?"

"How am I faring?" Corrin clenched up, "I just massacred the home of someone I dared to call family...Flora, someone I cared for, someone I saw as a sister, hated me...and you ask how I'm faring?"

Garon sighed, "I see. Perhaps you should take time to rest, gather your thoughts. I will have further work for you momentarily."

"I'm not finished."

Corrin refused to be dismissed so casually. Once she would have been afraid to disappoint the man in front of her, once she worshiped his image and would not dare step out of his plans. But that wasn't what she felt now. Any admiration she might have felt was burned away, buried along with the bodies she'd left behind in his name.

Garon reacted to her defiance the same way he reacted to everything. "What else is there that you have to say?"

"I want an explanation," Corrin glared, "Why? You enslaved Felicia and Flora, my friends. My family! What could you possibly have to say that could justify something so vile?!"

"You ask about things that you cannot comprehend," Garon responded evenly, "If you need to ask, that merely shows how little you understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. Part of me doesn't want to understand what would make a person do what you have done. That's why I won't ask for answers...I'm demanding them!" Corrin's voice slowly raised to a shout as what shattered fragments of her soul were left poured out, "I just massacred Felicia's home! I forced her to kill her own father! I stood and watched as my friend bled out while confessing her hate for me! Do you have any idea what it's like, to be so hated by someone you called family?!"

"...You have no idea how much I understand, Corrin." Garon sighed, "You wish to know the reason, then? Why I made the choices I made?"

"I will know."

Garon stood from his throne. Taking a map from the table beside him, he tossed it to the ground so it lay perfectly in front of her, depicting the entire nation of Nohr on a single parchment of paper. From the north to the south, east to west, and every village and city and tribe in between.

"Tell me then, who should I have starved in order to meet the Ice Tribe's demands? They wanted leniency, well that leniency would have gone at a price to someone. Who should have been the one to pay it? That is the choice this cursed crown forced upon me: The few, or the many? I chose the many on that day, and I have continued to choose the many every day since, as I will continue to do from this day onward. To do anything else would spell the doom of all."

Corrin clenched her fists, "You can't keep doing that. You can't just point to the responsibilities as king and automatically win every argument. You're not god."

"You are right on that. God would be all powerful. I am but man. All I have available to me are bad decisions to choose the least harmful from."

"How does any of that justify enslaving Felicia and Flora?! Making me live all these years believing Flora to be my friend, while your decisions drove her to hold such contempt for me! How can you possibly say that was necessary!"

"Had the Ice Tribe rebelled, everyone would have suffered. There was no option that could save everyone. You should know by now that there never is. But by making the choice I did, I was able to ensure that no needless bloodshed took place: by taking the girls as hostages, I was able to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling, which saved not just the rest of Nohr, but them as well. If they had rebelled, I would have been forced to destroy them completely. By acting as I did, I protected them from myself."

"...That sounds like an argument a monster would make."

"Perhaps it is. But that is the only argument I have," said Garon, "Now tell me, after all that has happened, what do you plan to do?"

"Isn't that part obvious?" said Corrin, "I'm going to win this war. I'm going to save Nohr. And I'm going to make sure someone like you never needs to take the throne again. But first...I'm going to beg Felicia to forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Burns are categorized into three terms. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree. 1st degree burns only break the outer layer of the skin. 2nd degree burns effects the outer and inner layers of the skin and cause the most pain and red scarring. 3rd degree burns are ones that go through the skin entirely and start destroying nerve tissue. 3rd degree burns are actually the least painful, as all the nerves are destroyed thus removing any pain, but also leave behind the worst scars. The more you know.


	21. Among Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which despair takes hold and a surprising ally is found.

RUINED VILLAGE

HANS

"Can't believe the dumb bastards lit a fire out here," Glock said as he tore into the meat captured from their latest village raid, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they wanted us to bust in! Why do you think they were out here in the first place?"

"Taking in the sights. Who the fuck cares?" said Sonya, still sulking over her own meal

"What's crawled up your ass? Don't tell me you're still pissed about that boy?"

"Hell yah I am! First handsome bastard we find in this damn country and you jackasses had to stick an ax in his back," she grumbled

"If you're that desperate, why don't you just go off on Haren when he and Vilen are done? Or me, for that matter."

Sonya looked at him like a bug that was in the process of crawling into her soup, "I'd rather a man who actually knew what soap looked like! And that poor lech had the face that could charm a snake...God dammit, Hans, why'd you have to go and kill him?! What the fuck was that all about? ...Hey! Are you fucking listening?!"

"Go to hell," Hans snapped at her. He didn't have time to deal with any of their horseshit. He was too busy keeping an eye on the tent they'd thrown the pink-haired one into. Nobody'd gone in yet, and he wasn't about to let anyone. At least not before him. He'd already be in if it weren't for one of his 'friends' making a big deal about the whole business. "What's taking Karl? It cannot seriously take this long to take a bloody piss."

"You want to go find him, be my guest," said Glock

"I'll pass…" Hans grumbled. Better to have to wait than risk someone going in before him.

"Hey!" Someone new walked up to their little section of the camp their gang had put up in the ruined town, taking advantage of what the noble and her entourage had already set up. They were smaller in number than they were when they started their rampage through the countryside, especially after the previous fight, but still enough that they couldn't all be set up in one building. He couldn't quite remember the name of the guy who barged into their campfire, but he could remember one particular attribute about him, "Any idea where they shoved the little one?"

"That kid? What the fuck do you want with her?" said Glock

"What do you think?" He spat back, "Do you know where she is or not? I want to get there before anyone else gets a chance."

Hans didn't know what it was about little ones that appealed to people like him. He'd tried it once, of course, out of more curiosity than anything. In the end it just left him feeling awkward, like putting it in a puppy, took the pleasure right out of it. Tried it again with some other to make sure it wasn't a fluke, same thing. Never had the impulse to try again, and didn't pretend to know what made people like this one keep going back to the same thing even when more well-grown stock was on the table.

"Trust me, you won't have any competition," said Sonya, "I think they put her in a cellar somewhere. No idea why we didn't just gut the bitch."

"Shit, that's another thing to worry about…" He stomped off without another word in search of his prize. Hans was more grateful that the freak left him in relative peace than anything. He didn't personally care what he did or who he did it with, as long as he did it away from him.

"Sick fuck," Glock mumbled before taking another bite out of his meat, "Hey, do you have wine on you?"

"If I did, what makes you think I would give it to you?" said Sonya

"Hey, in case you forgot, I saved your ass back there. If it weren't for my lightning you'd have ended up just like what's-her-name, stuck with a spear instead of a tit."

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to walk up to a pointed stick like that? Dumb bitch had it coming."

"That why you looked so scared when you had to fight the spearboy? Or wait, was that your version of swooning?"

"Fuck off."

"You two really don't ever stop talking, do you?" Hans grumbled

"Hey, fuck you too! You axed my meat!" Sonya snapped, "What's gotten into you? Ever since you laid eyed on the peach-faced brat in the tent, you've been acting all strange. You're a bigger jackass than usual."

"Leave the guy alone. Can't you tell, he's in love," Glock mocked him

"Shut up."

"So lovestruck he can't bear the thought of anyone else having her," He continued, "I'd bet money that if the dice don't turn out his way, he'll just up and beat Karl to death just to get his way! It's like one of those shitty romance plots you women tear up at the thought at! The star crossed lovers, the beauty and the beast!"

"Since when could you read? You couldn't tell an inn from a whorehouse." said Sonya

"Do my ears betray me, or do I hear the sweet song of a beautiful bird come wandering into our wretched hive." Just when Hans felt he couldn't take the waiting any longer, there Karl strode in, his fat lard swaying with each step as he still tied up his trousers, "Oh wait, it's just you. Almost mistook you for someone pretty."

"And I almost mistook you for a magical talking bear. Was reaching for my spear at the thought of all that meat on your belly."

"Enough," Hans stood, stepping right in front of the bear-man. Karl was too fat to wear armor, which Hans never quite understood how someone could be fat in Nohr but chalked it up as one of those mysteries man just wasn't meant to know, and his lack of armor put Hans at an advantage if it came to blows. Though he would prefer to avoid that, if possible, as with his weight Karl could probably just fall on him and suffocate the rogue under all his blubber. If it came to a fight, he absolutely needed to make the first move. He didn't particularly mind gutting the bastard and seeing what he hid inside his gullet, but he also wasn't one to take unnecessary risks. So if Hans could win the girl the old fashioned way, he would absolutely do so, "Do you have the dice or not?"

Karl glared, looking down from his mountain of mass that stood over Hans by about a head, "Yes. I got the fucking dice. Calm the bloody hell down."

"I'll calm down when you take a seat and start rolling, assuming that's not too athletic for your sack of lard."

"Ooo, them's fighting words," Sonya taunted, "Y'know Glock, I think you might have actually been onto something with Hans and the spoiled bitch in the tent."

Hans ignored her, keeping his eyes on Karl, "You goanna roll, then?"

It was a simple game. One pair of dice, everyone rolls the same pair. Whoever gets the highest number wins. Ties mean a do-over. Fair enough way to divvy up loot. Ordinarily there would be a lot more than just the two of him, but Hans laid claim on the woman when they first caught her. Nobody really cared enough to make a fuss, after all, they would get a turn afterward so why bother? Of course Karl had to throw a big temper tantrum about how it wasn't fair. If it weren't for him, he would have already gotten finished with everything he needed to do. Instead now he was wasting time looking over a pair of bloody cubes.  
"Fine, I'm going," Karl scoffed and pulled the pair of die out of his pocket. Simple dice with nothing special about them, as far as Hans was aware of. If he was lucky, he would be able to just win the game and be done with the whole bit of nonsense.

Of course, when did luck ever want anything to do with him?

"Eleven!" Damn him. The dice had landed perfectly his way. A six and a five. Hans glared at the cubes lying on the ground as if hoping that if he hated them enough they might spontaneously combust. If he got really lucky, he may be able to pull off a twelve, but this was too important to rely on luck. He had a pair of weighted die in his back pocket, but that was risky, if he got caught he'd have to deal with not just Karl but Sonya and Glock too. That was a fight he couldn't win. But if he played it right…

Hans took the dice off the ground. "Lucky shot," he spat at Karl's shoes before throwing the dice again.

Of course they went awry. What else could he have reasonably expected?

"Guess you lose then," Karl said smugly, "Don't worry, I'll leave her in one piece for you...maybe."

As he was walking away toward the tent, Hans allowed a rush of anger to show on his face as he shouted. "You're a fucking cheat!" He screamed and lunged for the fat man, grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling on his pudgy ears. One he was able to rip clean off. Karl stumbled back, falling on his blubbery side and pulling at Hans, trying to grab onto him and pull him down too. Hans had been expecting the tactic and stepped back when he fell to the ground with a large crash, and began kicking at his face.

"Woah, Hans! What the fuck?!" Sonya and Glock shouted at him from the side

"He's a fucking cheat!" Hans shouted, getting down on his knees and punching him until it was beginning to resemble a bloody mess. When Karl finally lost the energy to continue defending himself, Hans held up the weighted dice triumphantly. "See! He's got a second pair!"

"Let me take a look at those!" Glock ripped them out of his hands and felt them in his hands, "That fat bastard...he weighted them!"

"I told you!" Hans spat

Karl could barely do anything but grown out of shattered teeth and a broken jaw, "Thether...nauft…"

"Shut up," Sonya added with a kick to the back of his head

"Can't believe it...were you using these all those other times, too?! I always knew you were too bloody lucky!"

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Kill him, fuck him, I don't bloody care," said Hans, marching toward the tent, "I have better things to think about."

"You so owe me," Glock grinned at Sonya

"Hey, the bet was that he beat him to death. Does he look dead to you?"

"Maybe give it a few minutes, he looks about close," said Glock, "Hey Hans! Just leave some for the rest of us, eh!"

Fat chance of that, Hans thought to himself, and kept to himself, as he marched into the tent. Inside, the girl was still lying on the cot where'd they'd thrown her. Her back was to him, with her hands lying in front of her, ostensibly still tied at the wrists. Her position concealed her face and hands from the first person to walk in, and she was lying so still that he might have thought she were asleep, if not for the slight shaking of her arms in terror. How cute…

"I know you can understand me. Stand up," he ordered. She didn't move at all, of course. Still 'asleep.' Hans might have been a bit more lenient, but the whole fiasco outside left him sour and he wasn't in the mood to play games. He marched straight up to her, eyes firmly on her arms, "Stand up you bloody-"

Of course, she lunged at him with a knife in her hands. Hans quickly moved aside, taking a grip of her wrist. The girl grimaced at the harshness of his grip. He was probably breaking her wrist inside his gauntleted fist, making it all but inevitable that the knife slip from her grasp. "Calm down, I'm not-"

The girl shot a knee forward, landing straight between his thighs. Hans coughed and felt himself get a bit dizzy. Sure he had protection, came with the armor, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt like nothing else could. The girl tried to wrangle her way out of his grip, and at that point Hans had lost all patience. Grabbing her by the hair on the back of her head, Hans threw her on the ground, pressing her face into the dirt and keeping her wringling form controlled as she shouted at him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted at her, before lowering his voice, "I'm the one chance you have of getting out of here alive!"

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

 

She was worthless.

Murderer…

Destroyer…

Betrayer…

Coward…

So many people's blood on her hands. That'd be her legacy. She was poison to everyone around her, and that was how she'd be remembered. Her epitaph will be of the friends she betrayed, the graveyards she filled, and the blood she spilled. Until the day came when she would disappear entirely, her memory cast into the void, her deeds gone from all living thoughts. She would be nothing, just as she was nothing now. As she should be.

"Hey...are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She was supposed to talk to Felicia. To kneel at her feet and pour her soul out, begging for forgiveness she had no right to ask for. That was what she was supposed to do. That's what the right thing to do was. That's what a decent person would do. But she wasn't a decent person, she was a coward and a traitor who would rather shack up in her room with some stranger and hide from the world. That was the kind of person she was.

"I don't care."

It didn't matter how she felt. She was just trash. Any pain was well deserved.

"...Well...what do you want to do now?"

"Just do whatever you want."

Was this what Flora was talking about? This willful disregard for her life and everything in it, sinking into the deepest vices as some kind of substitute for having a soul. Felicia was grieving family, and she couldn't even be bothered to be there, instead seeking solace in fleeting dalliances.

"I think I'll go, if you don't mind…"

"I don't care."

She was nothing. Came from nothing, achieved nothing, and would return to nothing when she finally shriveled up and died like the parasite she was.

How much time did she spend just lying there? Feeling nothing, doing nothing. Just lying beneath the sheets as the passage of time moved steadily around her, completely ignoring her mass of filth and sin. Hours? Days? Did it matter? Mayhaps she would stay there, ignored by all, forgotten even by death until the end of time finally came. And there she would be lying, a heap of bones and broken promises.

"Oh Corrin…"

Jakob was there when she opened her eyes. Kneeling by her bedside with concern written on his face.

"Go away…"

"You shouldn't be alone, not at a time like this."

"Just go away...I'll order you to…"

Jakob's gloved hand stroked her forehead, tucking the mess of hair that covered her face behind her ear with a gentle gesture, "You're not well."

"Just the usual cheap and meaningless sex," she reminded him, "I'd say cheap and meaningless sums me up pretty well..."

"You need to go outside. The others are waiting."

"Just go away, you're fired."

"Princess…"

"Didn't you hear me? You're fired." Corrin shifted in her bed so that her back was too him, curling up to bury herself under the sheets and away from him. Her back continued to feel frozen even under the covers, that utter numbness that had been present ever since she watched Flora bleeding her soul out in the snow. The scars that marked her sin and would never heal. "Just go do...whatever. Live your life. Happy and away from me. Gunter's fired too, and so is everyone else. Just...go away. You'll all be better off staying as far away from me as possible. Lilith, Flora, Felicia...they're all pretty good examples of what my friendship brings."

"...Princess Corrin, I also have a confession to make. Something that I feel cannot go unsaid any longer. There is nowhere else for me. No home waiting for me, no family to miss. I was orphaned and alone all throughout my childhood, and have remained so for my entire life. I have made many mistakes as a result of that emptiness, mistakes that I dread every day. Yet there is one thing that I shall never regret, and that is my choice to serve as your retainer. Whatever you may think of yourself, your indomitable spirit has always been my lighthouse. No matter what happens, I will always be honored to have your friendship. And if Felicia were here with us, she would say the same."

"...I really want to be alone."

She finally felt the shift behind her as Jakob stood from his crouched position. Just before he left her to the emptiness of her room, he left one thing behind. Once last sentence to plant inside her mind.

"Please don't give up on yourself."

Finally, Corrin was alone.

HOSHIDO NORTH

HANS

It took far longer than it should have before he was finally able to get the girl to calm down and stop trying to kill him. After keeping her still and face in the dirt for almost a minute, she finally seemed to realized the pointlessness of what she was doing and stopped wriggling around. Then of course the second he let go of her, she immediately made a move for the knife on his belt and he ended up having to knock a couple of her teeth out just to keep her from killing him and making all the effort to get them alone completely pointless. Then the stupid girl sulked on the cot, glaring at him from her lying position as if it were his fault.

"Got that out of your system?" She didn't respond, "Going to stay quiet, then? Fine. You can shut up and listen in that case. I'll start out with the most important bit. I know who you are, Princess Sakura."

Finally her face made a shape other than complete contempt as her eyebrows raised in surprise. She asked him...something. She spoke in that piss that the easterners called a language so she might as well have asked for a pet duck for all he understood.

"Words, you dumb bitch. You speak them well enough."

She glared at him, "...How do you know?"

"You don't live long in this business by having shit between your ears." When your life depended on being hired, it paid well to know who had the most money and influence at any given time. That meant learning the names and appearances of all the top dogs by heart. A perfect example of that was the situation he was in right now. He never expected to ever actually meet a Hoshidan princess, let alone the youngest one, but being properly paranoid was turning out to work in his favor.

"Why does that change anything? Why don't you just...go and do what you bandits always do…"

"After the stunt you pulled, I'm considering it," he grumbled, "But I want my life much more than I want you. I see which way the wind is blowing. Nohr and Hoshido are finally duking it out. There won't be centuries long stalemates or magical barriers popping up out of nowhere this time around. This time, it's to the death. And...well, I know which side I would bet on to win in the end. Be honest, does it really seem like Nohr has a chance?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in shock again, like a savage first discovering fire and being bewildered by what's in front of them, "But...aren't you Nohrian? Why would you bet against your own people?"

"My people? Fuck my people, there's only one people I worry about. Myself." He spat, "What's patriotism going to change? Nohr is fucked. I should know, I've lived in it my entire life. They can't survive a war. Sure, they'll get a few good hits in at the beginning, and they'll go down fighting the entire time, but in the end they ain't got more than a few years in them. Between the starving and the war, they'll die out long before they get anywhere near conquering Hoshido. So, if it's all predestined, I might as well set myself up on the winning side. So, now do you understand why I'm here?"

"No…"

"...I'm guessing your siblings took all the brains before you were born," he grumbled, "Fine, I'll spell it out to you. I get you out of here, alive and with your maidenhood intact, and in exchange you get me a full pardon with Hoshido and a place where I can live out the rest of my days in comfort. I call that a fair enough trade."

"You really want to save me?"

"I want to live. But if you'd like to pretend it's about you, then sure, I'm here to be your knight in shining armor. You're going to use that knife to cut through the back of the tent, and head straight forward. I made sure the area was clear ahead of time, so you don't have to worry about that. There's a horse waiting that we can use to get a head start before the morning hits and they come after us."

It was simple, as all the most successful plans were. The gang he'd been shackled with when Iago sent them out wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch. Didn't even bother to put up a decent watch, in favor of spending their nights drinking. Meant that sneaking out would be a lot easier than outrunning them later on, and that's what the horse was for. Sure they'd have to double and put a lot of stain on the horse, but it only needed to get them to the nearest well fortified city, then it could keel over and die for all he cared. The plan was fine, good enough to work.

Which made the girl's next words particularly irritating.

"I won't do it."

Hans growled, "I don't think you understand your situation. To the rest of these idiots, you're just another rich girl. You'll get passed around like the village whore then killed once you run out of uses. Do you really dislike me so much that you'd prefer that to having to ride with me for a few days?"

"I won't leave Mozu!"

"What the fuck is a mozu?"

"My friend! The girl that you kidnapped!" Right, the other littler one.

"Listen kid, I don't care if she's your long lost sister. The girl is fucked, figuratively and, by now, probably literally. Our only hope is leaving now. However much you like her doesn't matter; at this point, only advice can offer is to forget the bitch."

"Maybe you can do that, but I can't," she glared at him, "I made a promise."

Hans brought his palm up to his face, "Girl, you don't seem to understand. You. Will. Die."

"And you with me, if what you're saying is right. Which means your only hope is finding a way to save her. I'd hurry, before you run out of time."

"Why would you risk your life for some stupid kid who really could have avoided all this if she just went in the opposite direction?"

"I don't expect you to understand. Just act in your selfish interest and save her."

"...Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "Go wait by the horses. I'll get the girl."

Part of him wanted to kill her. He might have actually done it if it weren't for common sense. He once heard a saying to never work with children or animals. In his opinion, that list needed an extension: Children, animals, and idealists.

He was cursing her name as he walked across the camp, pushing past everyone that tried to hold him up. At that point he didn't have time for any delays. It would only be a matter of time before someone noticed the princess wasn't in the tent anymore and start a panic, he needed to have the kid and at least be outside the camp by the time that happened.

Then, most likely because things weren't already difficult enough, he came into yet further complications when he finally actually reached the place they were keeping the brat.

He knew at once that things were going to go wrong when he saw the small crowd standing around something. He pushed his way past them, half-hoping and half-dreading that they decided to just kill the kid and be done with it. Instead, when he reached the center, he found a familiar face lying against a rock, blood seeping through his trousers right between his thighs as he groaned.

"What happened here?"

A woman next to him answered with a chuckle, "Little cunt castrated him."

"The fuck are you laughing at?!" The newly-made woman shouted at her before grunting again in pain, "Shit, where's that mage?!"

"What do you think Glock can do? I ain't never seen him cast a healing spell."

"Well he'd better do something or...damn, it...will you all stop moving?! I can't…"

None of them had moved an inch. Hans chalked it up to blood loss. He probably barely had a few minutes left before everything drained out. Not really his concern either way, he was too focused on his new problem. Namely, tracking down the kid before the rest of these psychopaths did.

HOSHIDO NORTH

MOZU

Mozu remembered what it was like the first time she hunted a predator. The adrenaline, the careful balance between caution and daring, the feeling of outsmarting and outmaneuvering a faster and more deadly foe. What had stood out most to her the first time was the knowledge that, even with her father right beside her the entire time, she was going against an enemy that could very easily kill her if she was not careful.

She'd never pictured how it felt to be on the other side. Running through the wet and soggy ground, muddy from the previous rain, the horizon dark without even the moon's light thanks to the foreboding rain clouds. Her knife still bloody from when she made her escape. Her heart was pumping so fast it threatened to burst from her chest at any moment. She was certain that they would be able to hear it and follow the sound to her, but at no point did she ever hear anyone pursuing. The dark had hidden her escape, and it must have been hiding her now has she ran as fast as she could across the fields of mud and water.

At least she thought so. Until she saw the rider.

The rider noticed her about the same time she noticed them, and was already galloping toward her at a frightening pace. Heart pumping, Mozu looked to the trees in the distance. A bit of cover that would be able to hide her, if she could just reach it. Mozu mustered up whatever energy she had stored and burned all of it, running faster than she knew she could, desperately reaching for that one lifeline. A lifeline that was almost immediately cut, as she saw a second rider come into view, right in front of her.

One in front, one behind. She was trapped.

"No...mother, father...I was supposed to avenge you…" Mozu felt her energy drain, "I can't die here...I'm not finished yet...it can't be like this…"

Everything was wrong.

She had a life. She had family. Their home hadn't been large, but she was happy with it. It'd been her home. Where she was born, and where she'd lived peacefully and quietly. She was going to be a farmer someday, maybe even get married. She had a mother who cared for her, a father who taught and supported her. She had happiness. Where had it gone? Why they they all deserve to die? Why did it all have to all go so wrong?

"That's right...it was them."

Nohr.

They'd hurt her.

They burned her home.

They killed her parents.

Now they were trying to kill her…

Mozu went cold. She looked ahead at the horseman approaching ever steadily. Her hand gripped the knife so tightly that her knuckles turned pale and her eyes narrowed with focus and anger at the approaching foe.

"I won't die here…"

She began sprinting again. Focused on meeting the horseman. Her knife was raised high above her head, ready to strike whatever she could as rage boiled through her and all she could see was the vision of his blood staining the boggy ground. "Do it, you cowards!"

Then she felt the sudden burst of wind, as the horse soared right past her. She watched with surprise as the rider raised his ax, and decapitated the other one with a single slice, sending the head flying and landing at her feet with the same stunned expression that mirrored her own.

"Mozu!" Suddenly someone jumped off the horse and began running toward her.

"S-Sakura…"

The older girl's arms reached around her, pulling her head into her shoulder as she gripped her protectively, "I was so scared we might have been too late, again…"

"But...how?! I thought…"

Then the other rider stopped in front of them, and Mozu finally got a good look at him. At the sight of the cruel, twisted face, Mozu raised her knife again before Sakura pinned her arms down, "Don't!"

"But he…"

The rider barked some kind of order in his rough and careless voice while gesturing to the back of the horse. Mozu looked at Sakura, confusion etched on her features. "He killed them...why would we…"

"I know you're angry, and I know this might feel wrong," Sakura said gently, "But right now, Hans our only hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Adrenaline is a hormone secreted from the adrenal glands that signals the body to enter "fight or flight" mode. It does this my signaling for air passageways to open and increase the heart rate, allowing oxygen to flow to the muscles more generously, dulling the body's pain receptors, and disabling psychological limitations.


	22. Shallow Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which threats are made and hope is shared.

HOSHIDO NORTH

HANS

They didn't have as much of a head start as he was hoping. The primary reason for that was sitting on the other side of the embarrassment that he hesitated to call a camp, glaring daggers at him. Hans was more than a little annoyed with the kid himself; if she hadn't been around, he might have gotten the princess halfway to the cities before the break of dawn. Instead they were holding up in a cave without a fire, waiting for the daylight to end. Not what he had in mind when he first saw the princess that night when they cornered her little band in the village.

It had been lucky that they were able to find the cave when they did. At the moment, his old crew was probably riding the countryside trying to track them down. Without the place to hide, even blind they would have been able to catch up to him quickly enough. Even without tracks to follow, there just wasn't enough distance between them that they wouldn't catch sight after a few hours of riding south. Of course, the way he had to get rid of those tracks added yet another problem.

"Hans, what's the plan now? How do you plan on getting us back to Shirasagi without a horse?" The princess whined to him

"Let me worry about that," He grunted in reply. Riding horseback while trying to make an escape added a slew of problems, the main being that it left big tracks. Ditching the dumb animal and sending it off in another direction was probably what saved their lives, for this day at least. Their own tracks were easier to hide, and it wasn't as if the old crew had any brilliant trackers on the team. They'd only follow the most obvious trail, as least until the caught up with the horse. For now they were safe, but tommorow?

"Mine and Mozu's lives are at stake. You'd better have a plan."

"I had a plan, before you had to get all sentimental and go back for the brat," he looked at the girl, who continued to glare at him. The kid had been sulky ever since he saved her from that rider and wouldn't let her eyes off of him. Guess her parents never taught her the meaning of gratitude. The only good thing about her was that she evidently didn't know how to speak words, which meant he didn't need to listen to her whining like he did with the princess, "How is she doing? Will she be able to walk?"

Sakura looked at the kid with that dumb motherly look that she always got whenever the subject of the kid came up, "Her clothes were all torn up, and she hasn't said whether they actually...did, or not. I gave her my cloak to-"

"Woman, what did I fucking ask? Will she be able to walk?"

"...Someone might have to carry her. I don't know," she glared at him, "I might be able to tell you more definitively if I knew how long we were going to be walking."

"All night. We need to make use of every hour we can get until we reach civilization. If you didn't think she could make the trek you might as well have left the shit behind. After what she did to Ser Fuck-His-Name, they would have just killed him. Now that they've had time to think about it, they'll do a lot worse than that if she slows us down enough to let them catch up."

"She'll live, if you know what's good for you."

Hans laughed, "Was that your attempt to be scary? Woman, you're far too sweet and pretty to put the fear of god into anyone."

"Gods."

"What?"

"Gods. Plural."

"No, it's one god. Anankos."

"One god? But what about Dula, Mira, Yudu…"

"Never heard of them."

"Is Nohr really that godless?"

"What does it matter? One or a couple hundred, they're all dead anyway, if they ever existed. Just pretty words people say before they eat and shit in order to feel like there's someone who actually cares about them. Who cares if it's Anankos or Dila?"

"Dula."

"Woman, there is not a word in either of our languages that can describe how little I care," The little girl sneezed and he noticed that between the glaring, she was also shaking, "What's wrong with her now?"

"Her clothes were torn up by your friend. She's cold. And hungry."

"We're all cold and hungry. And if you ever call that creep or any of the others a friend of mine again, I'll feed the kid your innards. Meal ticket or no."

"They were your people."

"They were a group of people that I happened to be working with until something better came along. None of us were friends. You know, I don't think you appreciate how lucky you are that I was the one who got to you first. There are a lot of cretins worse than me."

"How could anyone ever be worse than you?"

"Because I have a lick of common sense. Know a good deal when I see one. A lot of those freaks, none of them expect to live to see the end of each day. Sure they'll fight like hell for every meaningless breath, but they're like dogs in that way, they just take the bones tossed in front of them and enjoy it before they get put down. You know how much I had to go through to save you from one of them? I had to jump through a few hoops to make sure I got to you before any of them had the chance, talked to people that I really didn't want to, had to deal with a lot of crap that made me want to just forget about the whole business. This one fat bastard wanted a claim on you, would have fucked you and fucked you again, every way you could imagine, if I hadn't bashed his face inward and left him rotting." He grinned, "So now you get me. Doesn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" He heard a growling from the direction of the little one. "Guess not."

"It's her stomach. She's hungry."

"I already told you, everyone's hungry. The slums where I came from, we didn't have graveyards, because there were never any bodies left over after the urchins got done with them. They know what hunger's like, you and the lass are only just learning, like little babes taking their first steps. When that kid beside you starts looking like the tastiest thing you've ever seen, then you'll know what it's like to be hungry." He took a second to reach over and pinch her belly to emphasize his point, grabbing enough fat to fill his fingers, "And with as soft as you've been living all your life, you've got at least a couple weeks before you starve."

She slapped his hand away like it were a dead rodent, "Don't touch me!"

"Or what?" Hans snarled, grabbing her face and pushing her against the rock while she kicked helplessly against his armor, "You going to stop me? If you're so strong, why didn't you just break yourself out of the camp? Face it, princess, I'm your only hope. Which means I can pretty much do anything to you that I wa-"

Everything went dizzy as he felt a hard rock bashing against the side of his skull, setting his mind ablaze, unable to do anything but fall on the ground. He raised his hand to his head and felt the sticky red fluid running down the side of his face, through his eyes all he could see was a confused and blurred vision of what was in front of him. Even the doubles had doubles. When he looked up, he saw the kid again, this time holding a rock above him.

Before she could throw it down, though, Sakura jumped between them and started talking to her. The kid talked back, shouting. A familiar emotion ringing through her voice and past the words. There was hate in that mouth of hers. Enough hate to turn an innocent little farmgirl into the kind of person who would kill another human being with a rock. He knew that feeling all too well. Sakura didn't, though. She was too busy mediating on his behalf. In the end, whatever she said sunk in, and the brat tossed the rock to the side, giving him one final glare before going back to her sulking corner.

That might have been the end of it all. But then Sakura started talking to him.

"There's one thing you forgot, Hans. When this is all said and done, and we're home and safe, who will it be telling my brother what happened between here and there?" She said sharply to him, "Will I tell them about the brutal captor who touched us, abused us, and raped us?

"I never raped-"

"Or. Will I tell them about a brave knight who heroically risked everything to save me? That's the question you need to be thinking about." And after that, she had the nerve to smile sweetly at him, like a mother suckling her child, "Now, let me take a look at that head wound."

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

JAKOB

She wasn't well.

It had been unnerving the first time he saw it. In all the years he had known her, his lady had seemed invincible. She did as she pleased, went where she pleased, and seemed determined to break every rule that was placed on her. The lady he served strove to defy every expectation that had been placed on her. It was hard to think of her as a princess, or a lady, or even a noble. She was just herself. There was no better way to describe her than to say that Corrin was Corrin. Brave, bold, unyielding. Invincible.

Seeing her in that bed broken and weary had reminded him that she was yet mortal.

"So when do you think we'll be heading out next?" With Corrin indisposed and no word coming from Garon's people, the task fell to him to inform those who gathered to serve under Corrin of their status. Bringing them together in the guest parlor where they were staying for the time being.

"That's really your first question, Niles?" said Silas

"What would you rather I ask?"

Silas shook his head and instead addressed Jakob, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Of course she will!" Elise answered for him, "My big sister is tough. She won't let anything like...what happened keep her down forever, right Jakob?"

"Of course, Princess Corrin will pull through," Jakob replied, "As for the first question, I'm afraid I cannot offer a timetable at the moment."

"If that's the case, I think I'll just wait at the nearest tavern until this all blows over," said Niles, excusing himself

"Niles!" Odin shouted after him, "Our righteous patron lies battered, and you dare-"

"Give it a rest, kid."

"By the way, we have an announcement of our own to make," Selena spoke up, with her and Beruka stepping forward, "We just got word from our mistress in the east. She wants us to fly over there and do some work on the frontlines, so...I guess we'll see you all later."

Beruka nodded, "It has been an honor."

"Wait, how are you going to fly over there?" said Elise

"We'll use Beruka's wyvern."

There was a slight pause.

"You had a Wyvern this whole time?" asked Effie, to which Beruka nodded again, "But...why didn't you use it in the Ice Tribe. That might have been useful."

"It would have been very useful. I am also curious why you decided to leave it here instead of bringing your pet along," Gunter said in his slightly scolding tone

"She wouldn't have been able to walk all that distance. Sure, she could have flown, but then we would have arrived way ahead of all of you, cause she certainly wasn't going to carry the entire party on her back."

"But we could have done something to work around that, you shouldn't just…"

"Look, we decided to not bring her along for perfectly valid reasons that you'll just have to accept, got it!" sighed Selena, "I only brought it up so that you could tell Corrin. And...I wanted all of you to know ahead of time. Hopefully we can all meet again later on."

"I hope so too," said Elise

"Yes, do be safe on your travel. No doubt the battlefield will be very dangerous."

"Farewell again. Tell Corrin we hope she gets better soon."

"Speaking of the princess," Gunter said once they had left, "You spoke to her."

"I did."

"And what did she have to say?"

"What you might expect. She blames herself, is not thinking clearly, emotionally depressed, and fired all of us."

"Fired. I see."

"Wait, does that mean we're not sisters anymore?"

"As far as I am aware, my lady, there has not yet been a law passed allowing siblings to fire each other from being siblings," Jakob corrected Elise, "As for the rest of us, I believe we only have to wait for her highness to regain her health, and we'll all be back to our old jobs."

"You are aware that things will not simply go back to the way they were before. Too much has happened," said Gunter, "Corrin has blood on her hands now, the blood of Felicia's clansmen. Felicia herself is a patricide. Neither of them will soon forget what happened in the north."

"I have faith."

CASTLE KRAKENBURG STABLES

SELENA

"Hey there, girl! Did you miss us?" Selena cooed as she wrapped her arms around the long scaly neck while the beast herself bowed its head while emitting the low screech that she chose to interpret as a gesture of affection, "Beruka, you never should have left her behind! I thought I'd die without her!"

"It was your idea."

"Do you think they fed her right? They'd had better, or I'll be trading words with a certain stablemaster!" Selena ignored her, "Anyway, she's all saddled up. We should probably leave right away, who knows how long mistress Camilla has been waiting for us."

"That would be best. However, it seems we have an unexpected visitor."

"What are you-" Selena looked up and immediately saw what she meant, "Oh."

"Wait! Comrade!" Odin cried between hasty breaths as he ran toward them at full speed, frantically waving his arms to grab her attention in that over-the-top fashion she had come to expect from the young, hyperactive young drama artist, "I huff...I was worried...you might have...ah geez, I can't…"

"Good god, Odin, take a breath," Selena held him up to steady him, "What's got you so freaked out? I haven't seen you this winded since Leo assigned you to naming every weapon in the barracks in less than a week. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I just...am really not used to running," he coughed, "But great friend from across all of my past, I was so frantic at the thought of us separating once more without one last goodbye, so I dashed here at once to have my voice heard upon your ears."

"Careful, Odin. I might get you mixed up with the other one," Selena grinned, "And what are you so worked up about, we'll meet again soon enough. Besides, didn't I just do the whole goodbye thing a few minutes ago. You were there."

"I know, but I could not help but feel that the parting of two noble heroic friends should be more significant. It should be the heartrending scene that left all who read it weeping with bittersweet tears. One last farewell, a moment of enduring friendship, shared alone between two adventurers." Beruka coughed, "She doesn't count."

"Odin…" Selena laughed, "You're such an idiot."

"H-hey, I worked really hard on that one…"

"I know, and it was still stupid...Thanks."

"Selena, now you're being confusing."

"Yeah, well, I'm a woman. I get to do that." She smiled, "No bullshit this time, though. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah...you too."

"Be sure to make the Matron of Bloodshed look really cool."

"Without a doubt!"

"And I'll be very disappointed in you if you're not in her pants by the next time I see you."

"Of cour- wait, what?"

CASTLE KRAKENBURG ROYAL SUITE

JAKOB

The door to the princess' chamber creaked loudly as he slowly slid it across its axis and carefully stepped inside. "My lady, are you awake?"

"Go away."

Awake then. Jakob took his seat at the vanity that decorated the side of the room, looking at the bed where she lied almost completely hidden beneath the sheets, trying relentlessly to shrink into nothing.

"...Why are you here?"

"It would be remiss of my duties to be anywhere else."

"I fired you."

Jakob smiled, "And it would be remiss of my duties to ever accept such an order. My duties as a friend, at least."

"Anyone who wanted to be my friend after everything that's happened would have to be even more screwed in the head than I am."

"Perhaps, but I should think that any friend who would abandon one of their own for such a reason, well, could they have ever been considered a friend in the first place? I think not."

"I guess I was never a friend then. Flora was right to hate me, when had I ever been there for her. And now Felicia...poor Felicia, she's grieving, and I'm here feeling sorry for myself. What does that make me, huh?"

"I'm afraid that's not for me to decide, or to judge. That's in someone else's hands."

"Whose?"

"P-Princess Corrin…" Corrin immediately shot up at the sound of the soft new voice that entered the room, her shock so complete that she didn't even think to cover herself, instead staring with doe-like eyes and tearstained cheeks at the presence that had walked in.

"Felicia…"

The maid was not much better than her charge. Her uniform was barely serviceable, having not been cleaned or changed since arriving from the harshness of nature outside. The tragic turn of events that occurred in her home village continued to be etched into her features, though now those marks of regret were overshadowed by intense worry.

"Felicia, what are you doing here?"

Felicia looked at the ground, "Jakob told me...that I should speak to you…"

"Of course he did…" Corrin muttered, averting her eyes and slowly sinking back into the bed

A solemn silence fell between them, the sadness of memories and regrets so fresh in their minds festering on the surface. The shared pain between them seemed like it was the only thing that connected the two shattered souls. In the end if was Felicia who took the first step forward to bridge the gap, sitting by the side of the bed in the same place Jakob had sat the previous night, her hands resting on the mattress.

"Felicia I...I didn't want any of this to happen," Corrin muttered, as if ashamed of the words as soon as they were born, "Everything that happened in your village...your suffering, Flora's suffering...it all stems from me. Flora was right about me, I really am just...I was always just nothing but a parasite for you. So blind to it all, too focused on the next great adventure that I forgot the people beside me. And your family had to pay the price for that. While I carried out the sentence. You would be better off if you never had to see me again..."

"Please, don't talk like that!" Felicia cried out, interrupting her mid-speech with an agonized shriek, "After everything that's happened, I don't want to lose you too…"

"Felicia, but I… I'm a murderer. A genocider. Why would you ever-"

"I never forgot…" She began, before her voice slowly trailed off to incoherence and she started again, "I never forgot about...all our time together. I remembered...Flora was always so lonely, but...I never understood why, until...but, I also remembered you," her speech was stuttered and filled with errors, "You were always trying. I remembered how kind you could be, how I could always count on you to talk, and be there, and make me laugh. It would have been so easy to be lonely but...you never let that happen."

"But Flora, and your father…"

"I never blamed you," Felicia cried, "I never did. I didn't because...you tried. You tried everything you could, put everything you had into making peace...how could I possibly blame you after all you went through, for my sake… But then Jakob said...you were dismissing us…"

Corrin's face betrayed her regret, "I assumed...why would you ever want to see me again, with all the memories?"

"Because...I don't want to lose the only family I have left!"

Corrin reached out and took the small girl into her embrace. Felicia cried into her bare shoulder, unashamed, just as her own shoulders became stained by Corrin's tears. It was during this tight embrace and external expression of emotions that could never be put to words that Jakob finally nodded to himself and left them to their shared pain and shared hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Stress does more than make us feel bad. Stress causes the release of the stress hormone, cortisol, which chips away at one's brain functions and offsets their chemical balance, causing a large variety of side effects. Manage your stress carefully to avoid such side effects. The more you know.


	23. Cornered Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which scars are examined and flesh is damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit our TV Tropes page!

The smell of burning flesh is not one that is easily forgotten. It is distinct, unlike any other smell, one that lingers in your mind long after it's gone. It sticks with you, no matter how far you travel, no matter how long ago it may seem. The smell of it, and the sights that accompany, are the kinds of things that are seared onto your very character. Those moments that shape you and mold you into who you are. Twisting the shape into an uglier version of yourself.

It had been a long time since Hans had first felt that scent upon his nose. He had learned much the first time he went to war. When he began, he was just another soldier, a pawn. Now on his second visit to Hoshido, he was the bringer of war acting of his own power.

Marching through the country and cutting apart the laughable defenses put up by the first unlucky village their band of criminals and cutthroats had come across, Hans felt the familiar chill of battle seeping into his bones. That cold emptiness that consumed every feeling as the ax sliced apart the pathetic simpletons who could barely be called foes. The scent of blood and burnt flesh overshadowed all other feelings that he had buried inside him, letting him sink into the rush and ignore all lingering thoughts.

When it was over and done, no more flesh to cut, all that was left was that stench in the air and the screams in the background as his 'comrades' did what they did best. There was nothing left for him to do. He'd done his part and killed his share, indulged in that and now all that was left was to wait for the next opportunity. Maybe he would go join with the others later in reveling in the spoils of war they'd earned through steel, but at the moment, he couldn't find the motivation. Instead he just wandered through the town with the scorching blaze of the setting sun landing on his back. Finally he found a place where he could sit and wait until it was finally time to go, or he found the spirit to find something to do. There he waited, alone except for the bodies laid around his feet.

His isolation was interrupted as he heard the remains of one last living soul. Hidden just out of view, but close. He found the source behind a house. The man was dying, his blood seeping out from the wound across his belly, his head rolled to the side as his strength left him. The only indication he gave to acknowledge Hans' presence was the empty eyes that become trained on him.

For a moment, neither of them really said anything. Hans knew he should probably feel something at the pathetic sight of the wretch barely keeping a grip on his life as the light drained from his flesh. But there was nothing. Not regret, nor amusement, nor sorrow, nor shame. Hans could see the same emptiness in the man before him. All he had was taken now, nothing left to hold on to, not even feeling. That had all been burned. Both of them had those burned out of them, by the fires that knew no boundaries nor sides.

"I will never...forgive you…"

It made the next part easier.

HOSHIDO NORTH

MOZU

She had read storybooks about characters that, no matter how vile they may be, they somehow looked beautiful when asleep. She had even had the rare chance to see it in predators when she hunted, catching bears or tigers during their naps, one could almost forget how dangerous they were. Even the most dangerous creatures managed to look peaceful when their eyes were closed.

That man was the exception. Not even sleep could make him less hideous. He was still as ugly and hateful with his eyes closed as he ever did. His face harsh and unforgiving, shaped into the same twisted scowl. Aside from his eyes, there was no difference in his features, whether he was awake or asleep. He leaned against the wall of the rocky cavern with his clenched fists resting over his knife, seemingly alert and ready to strike even at a state of rest. The man was a snake in every sense of the word. Coiled and ready to strike at anything that came near him. So many times the fantasy drifted into her mind of reaching for her blood-stained knife and opening his throat, but even if he was not needed for their survival, as Sakura consistently reminded her, the threat of his fist might have been enough to dissuade her. Even asleep he was ready to spill blood.

"Are you hungry?"

Sakura whispered from beside her. In the dank dreariness of the cave, the older girl's presence was the only source of warmth for her, along with the dirtied white cape she'd been lent in order to cover herself in the absence of any other fabric.

"Does it matter?"

Sakura cast an aside glance at the man sleeping silently in the corner, before carefully reaching into her knapsack, "I snuck this out of the camp before we left," she whispered as she produced a single slice of bread, slightly dirtied and dry, but food nonetheless, "I figured you would need it more than him or me. Take it."

"You should eat," Mozu muttered, "It would be wasted on me."

"It wouldn't be a waste. Take it."

Mozu wanted to resist, but the growl of her stomach caused her to look once more at the single slice of sustenance, and from there no amount of willpower could keep her back. With one more look at the man to make sure he didn't suddenly awaken, she quickly took the loaf and hid it under her cape. "...Thank you."

Sakura smiled at her. She had the same smile as Mozu's mother. Warm and gentle, a protectiveness in her eyes that made her feel precious and safe. A smile that now awakened painful memories and grim reminders of what she had lost. The knowledge that no matter how safe such a person could make you feel, it only took a single act of cruelty to rip it all away.

Anyone willing to do something like that to another person was someone who deserved to die.

"We could just go. Leave him. They'd be too distracted with him that we could make it."

Sakura shook her head before the idea could even take root, "We'd never make it. Not on our own. I know it doesn't feel right to you, Mozu, but that's the way it has to be for now. I'm sorry."

"Are you really going to give him what he wants? Just let him...get away with everything? Everything he did to me?"

"If he keeps his word, I'm honor-bound to keep mine."

"He's an animal, he doesn't know anything about keeping a word! You make it sound like you actually trust him!"

"I don't trust him. But I also don't think he'll betray us. Something about him feels...off. Hollow. Like there used to be something there that's gone now. I'm not sure either of us really know him. All I do know is that it must take a very broken soul to be able to do the things he does."

Mozu felt a flash of anger push the words out before she could even think. "You're talking about the man who killed my parents! He hurt my mother, he hurt me, he killed everyone! I hate him!"

"I wasn't-"

Mozu would never learn what she was about to say next. Immediately after her shout echoed through the small cave, the outside world responded with the sound of horses neighing. Mozu felt herself freeze over at the slink of chainmail and armored boots echoing through the air in steady patterns. Someone was outside. Their voices calling out just after her outburst left their haven.

"They found us…"

Before she could say another word, she felt the cold steel of a gauntleted hand cover her mouth, the force pressing her back against Sakura's shoulder. She shouted in surprise, the sound of which was lost in the hand, and she looked up to see the man. Suddenly awake. He stood up and began walking toward the entrance to the cave, carefully peeking out before looking back at them.

He said something while gesturing with his hand toward the ground. It didn't take a great amount of deduction to figure out what he meant as he stepped out into the light.

CASTLE KRAKENBURG

CORRIN

"I have a task for you."

Garon didn't waste time with pleasantries. Rather than summon her to the great hall, they instead went straight to the war room where the circular map of the region rested. Corrin couldn't understand everything on the map that used symbols and such that she suspected required a more advanced military knowledge than she possessed, but she could easily enough understand what the different colors were meant to represent.

"Where am I going?"

"Look at the map, and try to figure it out on your own first before I tell you." She supposed this was part of him grooming her into a better princess. Somewhat annoyed, Corrin decided to play along and see what she could shake out of the map with a quick look. What drew her eye almost immediately was the big line of red markers right across the Hoshidan side, stretching from the mountains to the sea.

"What's that supposed to represent?" She said pointing to it

"Fire."

"That's...a lot of fire."

"Indeed. The Hoshidans set fire to their own forests in order to create a barrier between us and them. Isolating your siblings on the other side and preventing the majority of our forces from moving forward," he said while gesturing to the pieces that were trapped on the other side of the red line, almost completely surrounded by Hoshidan pieces, and with an arrow pointed North stretching out from them, "Your siblings are currently enacting an escape plan, but time will tell if it is successful."

"I don't suppose you want me to get rid of this barrier too."

"It's made of fire, not magic. Only nature will be able to resolve that."

"Which means these pieces to the south...they've landed on the beach?! But...how?!"

"Are you aware of the concept of boats?"

"No, I mean...but that's just so close, how are we not already pushing them back?"

"That's what your job is going to be," Garon gestured to get her attention further north of the map, "Your siblings are currently unavailable, so you'll have to go to Fort Dragonfall and group with the garrison stationed there to go further south and engage the oncoming force. Eradicate them, or at least hold the line until your siblings are able to return with the armies that were deployed. Once we are not so stretched thin, we'll be able to concentrate more manpower on this new threat. Although ideally, I would hope by then you would have gotten rid of them entirely."

"Right, I just have one problem with all of this. In what world do you think I know anything about leading an army? I can barely keep my friends alive!"

"If you don't, then the Hoshidans will overpower you and everyone under your charge will die. I trust with that kind of motivation, you'll find a way."  
"But I'm shit at strategy! You should already know this, I can barely read this map!"

"I have faith. The memory of this previous incident and the need to prevent ever having a repeat of it should be enough to drive you forward. Consider this a gesture of faith that you have learned from your past experiences and will be better for them."

Corrin sighed. Evidently, his mind was made up, at this point arguing any further would just be a breath exercise. "Fine. When do you want me to go?"

"This matter is urgent. As soon as possible."

HOSHIDO NORTH

HANS

It was a testament to his patience that he hadn't killed the brat by now.

Looking at the riders at a glance, he could immediately tell they weren't from his old group. Obviously Nohrian, but there was more dignity to them. They wore the standard armor without any kind of modifications, giving them a uniform appearance, and their horses were well-groomed under the grit gathered from the battlefield. They were few in number, only five swordsmen between them, and one of them was wounded. That along with the dirt and blood that sullied their horses' fur meant they had just come from a battlefield, and a large one. Which meant the war had somehow traveled this far north.

Hans was suddenly very glad he decided to leave his bandit gang when he did. Something told him the good and proper prince would be far less tolerant of their activities than Iago had been.

When he left the cave they were already in the process of approaching. Their horses tied to the trees, and one soldier supporting the other wounded one. All stopped when they saw him step out. "You're a long way from the garrison."

"Got separated."

"What's happened to your armor?"

He was probably referring to the modifications Hans made to it in order to fit his fighting style. Standard issue armor didn't do much to help the fast and brutal movements he preferred to employ over the more commonly used tactics used by the army at large. They were soldiers, working in unison, trained by drills to cover each other's backs and make a slow and steady advance forward. He was a warrior, trained by experience to stand on his own and kill the other guy as fast as possible, before he got a chance to fight back. Still, right now, he was supposed to be a soldier, so that answer would probably be more suspicious. Better to go with something simpler.

"Kept chaffing my arms raw, had to cut it off just to keep from going insane."

"I heard that. This standard issue shit is unbearable," Going for the casual and relatable had been a good move. Nothing like shared inconveniences to build a relationship with someone, "Do you know where the rest of your unit went?"

"Dead, or most like it," Hans gestured to the wounded man, "What happened to him?"

"Took a hammer to the side, pretty sure they broke all my ribs," said the wounded one, "Though I guess I'm still breathing. Luckier than most, I imagine, after those bastards cornered us like dogs."

"We lost half our unit in the rush north," said the informal leader, "The bastards had archers peppering us the entire way. Forced us to split off from the main garrison."

"So what's your plan?"

He shrugged, "Keep heading north, I imagine. Eventually we'll run into the others sooner or later if we just keep heading in to the same direction. You're welcome to come along if you like. We have a few openings now, and we have enough food and water to accommodate another mouth to feed."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I need to rest for awhile. I'll catch up."

"As you like. Take this anyway," he took a small bag off of the horse and tossed it to Hans. It felt like bread when he caught it, "For the road."

"Much appreciated."

"Just one question, if you don't mind," the wounded one asked, "What were you yelling about earlier?"

"...Hit my head."

"Hitting your head makes you shriek like a woman? And that head wound looks a bit treated, how'd you pull that off so quickly?"

"That's what I said happened, isn't it?"

A moment passed when nobody said anything. Suddenly the tense atmosphere came to the forefront, all of them could feel it. That inherent feeling that something wasn't right.

"...Actually, with our wounded, it would probably be best if we laid down for a bit ourselves. Mind if we come in?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Don't you? You know, a lot of folks, they've been calling our war with the Peaches hopeless. Started deserting, figured 'hey, why the hell not?' The way I see it, someone willing to forsake their name like that would probably be willing to do all sorts of depraved things…"

"I think," Hans snarled, "You need to be on your way."

"I'll be checking out the cave, if you don't mind."

Suddenly everyone's hands were on their steel. He wasn't making a request.

"...Fine then. You won't hear me complain."

As he walked, Hans kept an eye on the group in front of him, just as they watched him. Five soldiers, four if you didn't count the one who was heading for the cave and would likely be killed by the brat. Four soldiers, three if you didn't count the wounded one. Two, if you didn't count him and the one who was stupid enough to be within arm's length of him before drawing steel and would likely die within the first second. They were soldiers, meaning they were used to working in numbers. They would have the numbers advantage, but after the first few heartbeats, that would only be two against one. He knew he was more skilled than either of them individually, he could tell that at a glance, how they instinctively leaned toward each other, ready to cover each other's weaknesses. He had grown as a fighter by learning to cover up his own weaknesses, by his own. Two soldiers, he could take.

He heard a scream behind him. A man's, as the brat leaped out with the knife he'd given Sakura, cutting his throat before the poor bastard ever had a chance. Unlike his opponants, Hans didn't spare a moment to take in the sights, giving him the first move. He quickly unsheathed his ax, and in the same motion, decapitated the stupid one who stood just a little too close. Before his head had hit the ground Hans was charging forward at the closest target. The already wounded one could barely stand and was outside his reach, not worth paying attention to. The one he dashed toward was holding a spear, which made it especially important for him to finish him off quickly. If given time to brace himself, getting past the extended blade would be next to impossible, but less so when he charged in early and got too close for the effective range to be worth a damn. Once he was close enough, he brought his ax down on him from a high angle, embedding in his shoulder blade and cutting down toward the chest, before violently ripping out the steel.

That was three. Only threat left was the last soldier holding a standard longsword. At that point he'd managed to collect himself enough to understand the danger, and had fallen into the stance that had been drilled into him over months of training, ready to defend against whatever Hans threw at him. Hans himself knew the disadvantage attacking would put him at when his opponent was ready for it. Unlike the soldier, however, Hans could afford to wait. The soldier only had a single wounded ally, whereas Hans had two. Neither of the women were exactly what he would call fierce, but the kid knew enough about blades to stick the pointy end into the other guy, which would be enough for his purposes. All he had to do was keep the stalemate until someone intervened.

What he hadn't been expecting to happen was for the person intervening to be the wounded one.

Suddenly he felt a rock collide against his jaw, knocking his head back violently and causing blood to fill his mouth as he stumbled. Hans forced himself forward, but from there all he could do was watch his attacker's blade as it traveled horizontally toward his abdomen. His body itself was protected by his armor, keeping the blade from touching him. The real issue was his lowered arm. The blade cut right through it, getting caught in the tendrils and mess rather than bouncing off the iron plate, causing blood to clot around the blade as it rushed to leave through the opened stump. Hans couldn't help the shout that left his lips as not even the adrenaline could stop him from feeling the loss of his left appendage. The pain kept him from doing anything in retaliation, even to swing the ax to deal the decisive blow needed to get rid of the main problem. Luckily, the brat decided to finally be useful, and ran up to the remaining soldier with a spear in hand, avoiding his armored regions and instead running through his Adam's apple and out the back of his throat, leaving him to go limp, supported only by the weak length of wood. He gargled out incomprehensible words as his body fell to the side, the force of gravity proving too great for the brat to hold onto, and instead both man and spear fell to the ground to bleed out.

Hans might have felt a bit better about that if it weren't for the appendage dangling from his side, flimsily attached by small threads of skin.

The last one, the one who was wounded and the one who had thrown the damn stone that got him where he was, was still barely standing, stepping backward in a pathetic attempt to get distance. Hans heard Sakura shriek something but kept it out of his mind as me moved forward. The soldier, realizing the danger he was in, tried to redouble his efforts only to trip and fall onto the ground. He attempted to draw a blade, only for Hans to stomp his thick metal boot onto his hand, crushing the bones until drawing a blade became the furthest thing from the soldier's mind. Finally, Hans raised his ax to finish the job. Except of course, as was becoming the theme for this job, the woman caused a complication.

"Stop!" She screamed as she grabbed onto his raised arm, forcing him to hold back to prevent accidentally cutting her head off.

"The fuck are you doing?!" He shouted back

"Don't kill him!"

Hans growled, "And why the bloody hell not?!"

"He's no threat to us!" She shouted, "He's wounded! He's unarmed-"

"So am I, in case you missed it! Now get the fuck out of my way! That bastard owes me!"

"Don't! Please!" She shrieked again, this time with desperation to her voice. The emotion packed into the simple words caused Hans to have to look at her for a moment, a decision he instantly regretted when he saw the sheer distress on her face. The look of horror and guilt she showed when she saw what he was about to do. One would think he was about to eat her baby, all that for a man that she didn't even know. Accentuated by one final word, soft and pleading, devoid of any kind of fiery passion. It wasn't a command, nor was it a plea. It was a prayer. "Please."

"...Fucking woman." Hans cursed softly before shoving the ax back in its sheath. Shock and relief echoed on both Sakura and the soldier. With a hint of...what? Gratitude? Was that what that looked like? Whatever it was, it made him oddly uncomfortable. He looked back down on the shoulder and gave him a firm kick in the side, "Go on, then! Get the fuck out of here before I give you what you gave me!"

He got the message well enough and didn't spare any more time than necessary leaving the scene. Hans cursed again as the pain of the wound threatened to overwhelm him, and he tried to support himself against a tree only to fall against it. Of all people, it was Sakura who rushed to his side to help him gently sink onto the ground to sit.

"What are you waiting for?!" Hans spat, "Heal it, I know you know how!"

Sakura hesitated, "It's...horrible…"

"I know! I'm not asking you to fix it for the heck of it!" He shouted. This was the dumb bitch he spared the soldier for? "Use your healing magic or whatever the fuck you need to do!"

"I can't…" She stuttered again, "I can only accelerate the body's natural healing. Do in a few moments what would have taken years. This...the only thing attaching it is skin, I...I don't know what I can do here...there's nothing I can…"

Hans groaned. More out of anticipation than pain this time around, as he realized what was about to come next. "Give me your arm."

"What-"

"Don't talk, just give it to me!" She was slow, but eventually she stretched out her arm as he commanded. Reaching out with his remaining good hand, he took a grip of the fabric of her sleeve and tore down, ripping off the cloth that covered her arm from the shoulder down.

"Hans!" She shrieked, pulling her arm back. Didn't matter, at that point he'd gotten enough to make do with. He twisted the small lump of fabric until it was hard and sturdy. With that preparation made, he took his ax off his belt and held it out.

"Girl, take this," he said to the brat. She looked at him like an idiot doe before he held out the mangled remains of flesh and gore, "I need you to cut it."

"C-Cut it?!" Sakura exclaimed, "But…you need that…"

"Maybe if you quit saying dumb shit, we could actually get this done!" He didn't have time to explain the concept of how dangerous having his arm in that state could be. The remains were a mangled mess of flesh, twisted tendons, and blood flowing generously from the opening. The cut has been imperfect, at an angle, and the twisted lump that was left behind would only hinder if it wasn't dealt with. If it wasn't blood loss, it would be infection. Even if neither of those happened, there was no way it would heal properly. It would end up becoming more useless than a stump. Only safe bet was to get rid of the limb entirely. The original cut had been right at the elbow, so the new one would have to be just above that.

"Wait, I should-"

"No, you need to heal the stump when she's done! Now get her to move her ass and do what I fucking asked! Today would be fucking convenient!"

The kid seemed to understand before she needed to say anything, which was good because in her state, it seemed like she wouldn't be able to talk clearly for awhile. The brat took the ax in hand, almost dropping it at the unexpected weight of the steel weapon before getting her bearings. Hans outstretched his left arm to the side, well away from the rest of him, to give her as much leeway as possible, before finally bringing the fabric he took from the princess and biting into it hard to stifle the screams that were sure to come. At that point, everything he could do to help himself was taken care of. All that was left was to leave his life in the hands of the person who wanted him dead the most.

"...Don't miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: It is actually possible to reattach amputated limbs. With modern medical procedures, surgeons are fully capable of piecing a limb back to its host bit by bit, assuming the muscles and tissues have not had time or environment to degrade, and the separate pieces are not too badly damaged. The more you know.


	24. Betrayal and Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which turncoats reveal themselves and a stain is wiped clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you've enjoyed, and visit our TV Tropes page after reading.

ROAD TO FORT DRAGONFALL

CORRIN

"Good news is that you probably won't need bandages anymore! Bad news...it still looks pretty ugly."

Elise's tent wasn't exactly big, but it at least offered a degree of privacy as the younger girl went over the scorched muscles on her back, using her healing magic to examine it. Corrin wasn't exactly shy by any stretch of the imagination, but ever since being burned, she'd been feeling strangely self-conscious. She'd always taken a small measure of pride in her more feminine attributes. Given the horror that her back had become, the tent and in the dark were the only places she dared to be undressed. Not to mention, even she wasn't so bold as to allow herself to be gawked at by a hundred eyes of people she didn't know, which was what their army had quickly turned into after leaving Krakenburg.

"Well there goes half of my appeal." Corrin shrugged her shoulders in response to the medical mage's assessment, causing the younger girl to grust in protest and force her shoulders back down while she carried on with her work, "Guess I'll be paying for my own drinks from now on."

"I'm more surprised you survived at all. Fire spells are mean business," said Effie, the only other person in the tent beside the royal sisters. Ever present by Elise's side, like the dutiful retainer she and her co-worker strived to be. Granted, in this circumstance, it was probably easier for her than it was for him.

"Offensive magic in general isn't very pretty. I never liked doing it," Elise's voice carried with it a trailing sound, hinting at numerous bad memories involving the art of magical death dealing, "That's why I prefer healing magic. It just seems kinder."

"And the Hoshidans say only dark magic is unnatural. Your magic feels kinder, that's for sure," said Corrin. She could still remember the indescribable pain as every nerve on her body lit up after the blast of fire crashed against her, tearing her apart like a thousand cuts and burning her down layer by layer. It was a feeling she would never forget, just like she would never forget the events that accompanied it. "You're sure that's all that can be done? There's no ultra-forbidden magic that's dangerous and untested but would probably work anyway?"

"Magic is weird, but it's still consistent," Elise said with the confidence of an expert in her field, "I can only accelerate your natural healing, that's it." When Elise was working with medical magic, it was hard for Corrin to remember that this was the same kid who glomped her after a few days of absence. The younger girl probably knew enough to put older sages to shame, on that topic at least, whatever her shortcomings in other fields of knowledge. Corrin supposed everyone needed something they excelled at.

"I guess I'll just have to live with...this." Corrin gestured vaguely behind her.

"Don't feel so bad. You're still a picture from this angle."

She hadn't even heard the rogue come in, but there he was, standing right by the tent's flap and watching her completely unashamed. "Most gentlemen would knock."

"Most gentlemen don't get to see a whole lot in their short lifetimes." Niles didn't even try to hide where his eyes were wandering as he spoke in that voice that tried to pretend it was smooth but only served to betray the lecherous thoughts that hid behind it. Or maybe that was the point, Corrin thought absentmindedly.

His voice was nearly covered up by footsteps much louder in comparison as Arthur stepped in with his armor clanging with each stride and a hand placed firmly over his eyelids making it a wonder that he didn't manage to trip at any point. "I apologize for the intrusion, however Niles claimed to be under specific orders from Jakob to fetch her majesty! Fear not, I ensured he gave his word to cover his eyes!"

He looked so engaged in his job that it was impossible for Corrin to burst his enthusiasm with the truth. "...Thanks, Arthur. You did a great job."

"I live to serve justice!"

There were probably a dozen snide remarks she could have made, but decided not to (and a stern glance ensured Niles did the same). He was one of Elise's friends, after all. "Effie, help me with my armor," Corrin grunted as she stood and closed up her upper garments. Effie moved at once to help strap on the metal plates that went over top. "Elise, you really should start wearing armor if you're going to be out on the battlefield."

Elise pouted in that way that made her lower lip stick out, bringing a smile out of Corrin even as she mumbled excuses, "But it gets so heavy, and I'm not as strong as you! Besides, Niles doesn't wear armor either and you don't get on his case!"

Too distracted enjoying the view, Corrin thought and kept buried inside her head. After Effie was done, Corrin took a second to readjust the various segments for comfort before finally stepping toward the tent flap, "I won't tell you what to do, as long as you're careful and stay behind your retainers. Do you mind if I step out to see what Jakob wants?"

"Go ahead," Elise shrugged, getting up to her feet with a hop, skip, and a jump to the door, "Hey Effie! Arthur! I want to see if Odin wants to play! Help me find him?" She squeaked in that tiny little voice that, even if they weren't her retainers, would have forced them to go along with everything she said anyway. As she dragged the two older knights off, Corrin couldn't suppress her own amusement at the scene as she walked off on her own journey.

Stepping out of the lantern-lit tent, Corrin was met by the vast city of tents that stretched far beyond what she could see from her position. Alleyways and roads formed between them, with lanterns providing the pathways with just barely enough light to walk on, and campfires darted across the expanse in the odd clearing where people gathered around, drawn to its warmth. Corrin thought about joining them, as the cool wind of Nohr's endless night brushed against her face, the thought of drinking around a fire with friends to laugh with was tempting. Would they recognize her if she just walked up and joined in? Maybe not her, but probably the clothes she wore. Obvious nobility, who in Nohr could afford that other than someone from her family?

It didn't really matter at that moment. She had a job to do, after all. Corrin walked through the road formed by the spaces between the tents, each step guided by the light of the lanterns as she followed Niles' lead, until finally they reached a clearing. An opening where, instead of a campfire, there was a single lantern on a poll, and in the light of that lantern was Jakob, her oldest friend, and Silas, a friend she had apparently forgotten. Standing beside a dozen others she didn't recognize.

Jakob recognized her immediately, "Princess Corrin. Thank you for responding swiftly," he said at once. Corrin's eyes darted to the others standing beside him. Jakob noticed, and responded while the question was still being formed, "These men claim to be from Fort Dragonfall."

Corrin couldn't help but look curiously at the battered state of their armor as they stood at attention, "But we were just headed there. Why did they come to us?"

Silas opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again as the words failed to come forth. The second time, he instead looked to the soldiers themselves, "Maybe one of them should tell you," he muttered defeatedly.

At the cue, one such soldier hesitantly stepped forward, standing at a forced attention as he addressed her, his eyes barely meeting hers as he tried to keep himself in the moment. His knees threatened to fall beneath him, but his soldier's discipline forced him to stand until his message had been delivered. "The Hoshidans have taken Fort Dragonfall...we're all that remain," his voice came out with forced clarity, no stuttering in his words, only the slow sound of weariness, "There were a thousand of us manned there. They attacked us from the south, with three times that number. They didn't have any catapults or siege equipment that I could see, so their losses were heavy, but their numbers left us unable to defend. You're looking at the only survivors that I know of. We lucky thirteen."

"Thirteen out of a thousand…" Corrin's breath became hard to grasp as the enormity of the loss processed through her mind. So many dead in such a short span of time. It was difficult to fathom, "How long ago was this?"

"Roughly two days, your majesty."

"Two days...I'm so sorry," the shock quickly turned to guilt. All it had taken was two days. If they had left only two days earlier, they might have arrived, and none of it might have happened. All that death, because she had been too slow. Because she let guilt and horror stall her, cause her to go static, and forget that there was a world outside her walls. "Get someone to look after them. Whatever they need."

Silas stepped forward, "I'll take them to the mages to look after any wounded."

Corrin nodded, and stood unmoving as one by one they left her. Silas and Niles going with the group as they shuffled off. Eventually it was just her and Jakob standing in the dim light of the lantern. Neither said anything for the longest time. It had to be Jakob who would say the first word, "I know what you're thinking. You believe this was your fault. That if you had left sooner, we might have been able to help them." Corrin didn't respond, which was all the confirmation he needed, "You're putting responsibility on yourself when it isn't due. You could not have known what would happen as a result of your choices. You had not the information nor the resources, nor at the time did you have the health of mind to make a rational choice. You are not a deity."

Corrin shivered as Garon's words echoed through her mind. "God is all-powerful. All I have are choices." So this was what he meant, when he had said he only had bad choices to choose from. When failure was the only option available to him. Helplessness and bitterness the only feelings left. Dozens of choices, all of them wrong in some way, and with the responsibility to choose the least harmful. "And I made the wrong choice…"

"That's in the past," Jakob said with a calm certainty in his voice, "Now you're here. You were placed in command of this army, and they're going to need you to use what you've learned to guide them through it."

"A week ago I had eleven people I needed to look after, and I still managed to fail. How am I supposed to deal with eleven-hundred?"

"Not alone."

NORTHERN HOSHIDO

Another village. Another ruin.

The further the army traveled north, the more of such wrecks they found, corpses laid open where thriving communities once laid. Xander had walked on battlefields, lived through the desperation and chaos as blades clashed around him, watching friend and foe fall in bloody screams with such frequency as to drive a man mad. But those were fields, with designated enemies, clear sides, and an understanding that every man and woman who stood on that field was there with a clear understanding of why they were there, and what the risks were. There were no victims on a battlefield.

What they witnessed on the road north were not the results of battles. They were massacres. Brutish, animalistic, and cruel.

Days passed as they marched, barely a step ahead of their pursuers as they made their way closer to the mountains and to home, and each day brought a new discovery. Each town had been devoured completely, every human cut down, every scrap of food either stolen or burned. Wild hounds gathered to the remains to tear at whatever they could find, their hunger induced madness causing them to lash out at everything that neared them, forcing their soldiers to further bloody the land or become bodies themselves to rot alongside their victims.

They'd been an army when they came to Hoshido. Unstoppable. Powerful. Now they were the prey, fleeing through what had once been their hunting grounds, desperately searching for the way home. They were a fraction of what they had once been. The weeks of constant conflict had worn them down, and the mad dash north had further withered them, splintering their forces in every direction as any semblance of uniformity was lost. After they had passed through the crucible and came out ahead of the Hoshidan swords and arrows, the scattered remains of their units slowly came back together as all marched forward with a single drive to stay alive, but far more were simply never heard from again. Either taken by the Hoshidans, or taken by their own cowardice.

Through it all, Xander had to stand tall. Appear unfazed, unbroken. His will was all that his soldiers had to lean on, that image being all they had to inspire them forward. But how could one man shoulder the weight of an army? With each step he felt his own spirit waning. The visions of the atrocities that littered their path only further tore him down. Xander felt like he would be crushed at any moment, even as he sat strong upon his steed, he knew that if he took a single step off the horse it would all come crashing down on him and he wouldn't be able to stand. Then he heard the ominous flapping of a wyvern's wings as the shadow of his sister flew over them before slowly descending by his side, the beast's wings retracting as its razor claws dug into the earth beside him and nipped at the body of a fallen mongrel, with Camilla sitting atop it.

"What's the news?" Xander asked his sister, who for the past few days had put her status as the only flyer to good use, scouting the south and keeping him constantly updated on their situation. If his own mental state was waning, he could only imagine what Camilla must be going through, having a constant view of the entire field of corpses and decay. She sat straight, but he could see the weariness etched on her features as her eyes became more tired with each scouting run.

This time, however, she seemed livelier than he'd seen her in all the past week. Which while that might not mean much, was at least noticable. When she delivered her report, he immediately understood why, even if the news itself raised more questions than it did hope. "They're retreating."

In a moment, Xander felt more awake than he'd been in the entire slow and dreary trek north, as his mind shook off the cobwebs and went immediately to work trying to understand just what was being said to him, "Retreating. The Hoshidans are retreating, you said that correctly?"

"Did I stutter?" She responded with her usual, light-hearted snark, "They stopped following us. One moment they were marching at full speed, then a griffin came from the distance. I thought about attacking, but there were too many archers. I don't know what that griffin rider was carrying, but when he landed and handed something to commander, the entire army put their shields in the ground and just stood there, watching us walk away."

Xander's impulse was to laugh in relief and joy, but he buried that, and instead let caution take the reins. Everything he had learned in his life told him that what was happening just wasn't possible. At the very least, it was too easy. One moment, they were trapped in the jaws of death and bashing themselves against the beast's teeth trying to break through. The next, the beast was sending them on their way with a lovely wave. It didn't make sense. I couldn't be true, specifically because he wanted it to be true. It was too good to be true.

There had never been a good day in Nohr.

"I'm skeptical too," Camilla said after reading his features, perfectly understanding his hesitation to believe that a good thing could ever happen to them. Happiness just wasn't something that happened to Nohrians. Their lot assigned by the fates was to struggle and fight for every scrap, conquest was their only hope, and that hope had to be paid for with the blood of themselves and the blood of others. That was the only way Nohr had kept itself from falling off the edge when all it took was a single slip, constant vigilance and constant struggle had hardened its hide. Good things didn't happen to Nohrians. "But even so," she admitted to Xander and to herself, "whatever the source of this hand that's been extended to us, the only alternative to taking grasp of it would be to let ourselves fall and be taken by our enemies. Unfortunately, whatever trick is being played on us, we'll have no choice but to play along." She said before adding with a grin, "At least until we find the jester, and rip his heart out."

He had no patience for jokes, a trait he inherited from his father. But his sister was right in this case. They didn't have a choice. That didn't mean they wouldn't ever have a choice again, and the moment the opening showed itself, he would break out of linear hallway they'd been shoved in, slashing and screaming if he had to, and take control of their own path again. To show fate that Nohr bent to no one.

It was in the middle of this thought process that he heard another set of hoofbeats galloping their way to them. From the north this time, Leo rode with a face carrying a grimness to it in contrast to Camilla's almost exuberant one. Whatever his news, it was clear Leo had nothing jovial to say. It seemed it was true after all. Nohr could never have a good day. Any gain had to be paid for.

"What's happened?"

"There's another village up ahead," Leo said without pause. Ripped open villages were nothing new to their trek, the path had been littered with them every step of the way. But this time, Xander knew immediately there was something different about this one. A suspicion that was immediately confirmed by Leo's next few words. "We found the ones responsible for all this."

SHIRASAGI CASTLE

RYOMA

The Hoshidan lord leveled a steely glare against the shogun sitting across from him at the war table. The gaze itself would have previously reduced the man to fall into himself, but this time he merely averted his eyes while maintaining the facade of being united and strong, with his fellow shoguns at his side. Bureaucratic and spoiled, the lot of them, but oblivious in it. Enough so that they felt entitled enough to bring forth the charges they were on that day.

"Secession," Ryoma repeated the word again, its taste bitter as it left his tongue, "You seek...secession."

"Be honest with yourself, my lord. Are you really surprised?" Twelve shoguns sat before him, men and women from all across the edges of the kingdom. Some from the western territories, on the front lines, others from the south. Diverse in mannerisms, perhaps, yet in this case, he could hardly tell them apart. "After how you've been carrying on this war, it was only a matter of time before someone stood up to you. You are off hinged. Making calls that weren't yours to make, commanding us as if we were commoners beholden to your beck and call. Between you and the Nohrians, it's hard to tell who the greater threat to our way of life is!"

More of them spoke, adding voice to the original message and outnumbering his own, "And with these...disturbing messages we've been receiving from the front lines, and the atrocities of the north, we just wonder if it wouldn't be wiser to simply surrender. Accept a trade agreement with Garon, supply food, give the Nohrians what they've always wanted."

Ryoma's fist tightened as they continued talking, "Ask my father how negotiating with Garon would go!" He shouted, "After all the resources and manpower the Nohrians have spent, do you really think they'll be satisfied with a trade agreement? I wouldn't. They'll want something equivalent to the resources they've spent, and that would be nothing less than the entirety of Hoshido!"

"He can have Hoshido. For my province no longer intends to be a part of it." There were nods around the table, indicating the unanimity of the decision, "Your mother and your father and every leader before them built Hoshido into a nation that my people could be proud of being a part of. However in your case, I find that the apple has fallen very far, indeed."

"I have been working to protect entitled bastards like you!" He shouted with a slam on the table, unable to hold back the angry thoughts that swelled in the pit of his stomach, "I have spent everything I have on this campaign! I nearly died for this campaign! I did that for you! Tell me, oh mighty shoguns, what have you sacrificed to protect your people?! How many of you have ever even held a blade before?! I have the been only one fighting to protect these lands from the Nohrian threat you seek to ignore!"

"Protect us?! From the Nohrians?!" The shogun from the neighbor province had the audacity to look insulted, her face scrunching up in disgust, "You have some nerve, boy! It was you who forced Nohrians onto my lands, after you failed to keep control of the savages here in Shirasagi and decided to off-load them on whoever happened to be nearby! You did not even bother to ask my consent before forcing the brutes into our fields!"

"It was not the Nohrians who set fire to my forests! Forests that still burn! That blasted inferno has done more damage to my lands than any Nohrians!"

"You have failed to provide any protection for the northern lands!"

"You had the audacity to allow shapechangers and tribals to mingle with our armies and sully honest, pure-blooded Hoshidans with their presence!"

"You and your ninja threatened my own life, in the middle of my own castle! You have no respect for the title of shogun!"

"From the beginning of this war you have disrespected all of us! Commanding us as if we were servants! Showing complete disregard to our authority and to the position we hold! It is as if you believe Hoshido to be yours and yours alone to rule!"

"The point is," the original speaker stood up once more, quieting the others as he led the speech against him, "None of us have anything left to gain from being a part of Hoshido. Centuries ago, there was mutual trust and admiration between the royal family and the shoguns, but without that, there is little bond left between us. The only thing tying us to you is this accursed war, and none of us see any reason to continue being a part of it. With nothing left to connect us, secession is the logical answer. We have each made the same decision. We are no longer part of your kingdom, instead you address us each as leaders of our own, separate, individual nations, beholden only to ourselves. You may consider this to be our independence day."

"And you think I'll just allow this? That I will permit you to withdraw the troops that you owe this country?"

"There is nothing to permit, for it is already done. The griffin was sent yesterday. They will have received the message to withdraw by this morning."

"And tell me, what exactly is stopping me," Ryoma's voice came out in a low growl, "From having each and every one of you gutless, parasitic turncloaks executed right here and now?"

"Then you'll have a war against thirteen kingdoms."

Arrogant. Vain. Wretched. He wanted to kill him. The wretch who swore fealty just a month ago now dared to insult him to his very face, completely devoid of shame, and then dared to act as if he would just get away with it. That they would all just walk out as if they now owned the castle. And the worst part of it was, Ryoma knew, that he was right. "...Get out of my city."

One by one they turned their backs on him and shuffled out of his war room, leaving him alone with the map laid out in front of him. The map of two countries: Nohr and Hoshido. The two eternal enemies, forever opposed. Two nations to clash against each other. Beasts to circle and nip at each other's heels. The map that had for so long been his image of the world, was now woefully outdated. Anger rose in Ryoma as the image taunted him, until he lashed out, throwing the map and all its pieces off the side to clash against the floor. Punishing whatever piece of furniture was close by. Lifting the table off of its stationed place and flipping it onto its side with a loud collision as splintered wood and debris flew to the sides and against the walls.

"My lord!" Ryoma hardly noticed when Yukimura came in with his loyal retainers behind him, consumed by his anger as he was. It was only when he turned that he realized he was no longer alone in the ruins that used to be his sanctuary.

"My own people!" He shouted. At who? He couldn't say, "My own people are abandoning us! I fought for them! I bled for them! Thousands...hundreds of thousands are dead now, to protect them! Those self-absorbed parasites! Bureaucrats! Blood has been spilt for their protection, the whole nation has sacrificed for them, and now they decide that it isn't good enough for them! When they're needed most, this is when they turn their backs on the people who have given everything they could for their selfish hides! Wolves are encroaching on us, and instead of helping to save themselves, they squabble like children! They would rather see us all burn than accept the responsibility of their positions! They didn't have to do anything, just step aside and let me save them! And what do they do instead?! Hide, run, beg, anything but accept that their cushy little thrones have a price! They'd rather stand in the fire and then complain to me that it's too hot for them! Those bureaucratic, selfish, turncloak bastards!" He struck the wooden wall with his bare hand, breaking through the surface layer and leaving a clear imprint on the wall as blood seeped down his arm and dripped down onto the floor. Finally he let his head fall against the wall close to where his arm had made contact, his energy spent, all the fury he could muster expelled in a single gesture.

"My lord," Yukimura tentatively stepped forward toward the broken king, "This is not entirely unexpected. The loyalty of the shoguns has always been conditional."

"They were loyal to my mother-"

"They were loyal," he interrupted Ryoma, "To your mother, because she never did what you've been doing from the beginning of this conflict. Mikoto's role was always reliant on her ability to be a diplomat. She knew who to appease. Who to befriend. She never forced when convincing would do. There were a number of things that disgusted her about this country, the segregation, the injustice, do you not think the thought never came to her to do something about it? She was a queen, and a queen must be a realist. She knew that there were some things the shoguns would never agree to, and it was avoiding those things specifically that allowed her to earn their love and rule in a way that created peace for the majority of her subjects. Meanwhile, you've taken every opportunity to impose your will over the shoguns with reckless abandon for the thoughts of how those 'selfish bureaucrats' think. Although your reasons were just and reasonable, you forgot what your mother never allowed herself to forget: she was not dealing with reasonable creatures."

Ryoma momentarily felt anger rise in him again at the injustice of the situation, "So what, are you saying I should have done nothing? I should have allowed the Nohrians to trample over us for the sake of appeasing those old fools? I took desperate measures in a desperate time, to win us battles."

Yukimura face mixed with regret and thoughtfulness, "Perhaps...it would have been better for those battles to have been lost," he raised a hand as Ryoma opened his mouth to speak, to which the lord complied and waited, "Those battles would not have lost us the war. They would, however, have showed the shoguns what was at stake. Because you won before they could do serious damage, they could not see Nohr as a serious threat. And because the way won was so damaging to them…this outcome might have been avoided even then, if you'd been willing to play nice with them, but…"

Ryoma sighed, "But I let my damn pride take hold. Pride and conscience." He sighed again, as the weight of the situation finally set hold, and Yukimura's words had helped him finally calm down enough to finally start thinking again, "How many do we have left?"

"Well, aside from Shirasagi itself," Yukimura began, "The shoguns to the east remain loyal, as well as our immediate neighbor to the south. We haven't received any words from the shogun of the northern farmlands, however given her lack of military strength and the recent reports, I think there is an obvious reason for that. As for the Igasato province, Saizo the Fourth has also been quiet. We do, of course, still have the army that was sent along with your siblings to Nohr, via the sea route. There are, of course, independent tribes and shapechanger burrows that might still throw their support behind you for the promise of social changes, which will probably be an easier promise to make without the interference of the shoguns, that is if we can manage to contact them."

"So, as long as the other the traitors don't actually turn against us militarily, we might still stand a chance." Suddenly a thought hit one, and refused to leave his mind. "Something doesn't feel right...and I'm not talking about the obvious." He stepped back, his hand still dripping with blood, but that couldn't distract him, "This was a big move. Something they've obvious been planning. How did we let it sneak up on us? We should have seen it coming. Saizo," the ninja immediately stepped forward without a moment of hesitation, ready to listen, "Your father, Saizo the Fourth, he has spies all across Hoshido. He should have known about this. Your father has always been loyal to the royal family, he would have contacted us about this if he'd been aware, and if he were able. Why has there not been any word?"

"Igasato has been silent for the past three weeks," Kagero answered for him. Her voice reflected her thoughts as understanding of what he'd suspected dawned on her, "We were planning on investigating, but the war took precedence...if something's happened-"

"Saizo, Kagero, you need to investigate this. Immediately," Ryoma said sharply, "We cannot afford to lose another ally."

NORTHERN HOSHIDO

Lined up and on their knees, stripped of their weapons, surrounded by soldiers waiting for just the right excuse to run them through, the bandits claiming to be soldiers looked far less intimidating than one might have expected from a group that had successfully destroyed a countryside. Though in truth, he probably shouldn't have been so surprised. It really took a pathetic kind of creature to be capable of the destruction and cruelty they'd been witness to in the ruins left behind.

There were less than he had been expecting, but more than he had hoped. Enough to make up a platoon. "Is this all of them?" He asked the sergeant nearest him who commanded the soldiers now tasked with keeping the bandits in line.

"A few escaped," the sergeant responded, the contempt obvious on his features as hate found its way into his speech, "The cowards ran as soon as they saw our uniforms. We lost them in the forests."

"Then I suppose these ones will have to do, for now," Camilla stood above them, slowly walking down the line like a shark that smelled blood, "Such strong, brave soldiers. I can only imagine the courage you needed to cut down children at their mothers' breasts. The mastery of blade required to dominate boys with their farming equipment." She said with venom spewing from her tongue, before she finally stopped in front of one of them and knelt down to his level. The bandit averted his eyes, before she grasped hold of his face, pinching his cheeks together and forcing him to look in her eyes, "It really takes a special kind of man to be capable of such things."

"I was only- AGH!"

"And to so boldly interrupt your superiors." Camilla's thumb embedded itself into his eye, blood gushing out from the orifice and coating her hand as the red mixed with the juices of his eye's crushed remains dripped down his face, "Naughty."

For once, Leo had no complaint. "Will any of you dare to even attempt to speak in your defense? Some twisted reasoning to justify all that we've seen? Why you dared to disgrace your uniforms and the name of Nohr through your disgusting actions?"

"My lord," one such woman indeed dared, "We were under orders! All of us were approached by a man from the court! He sent us here to act as a distraction, for your campaign!"

"What 'man?'"

"He didn't give us a name," she stuttered out as the fear of death continued to hold sway over her, shaking even bound as she was by the arms, "He was...tall, and pale, and had long black, curly hair! And-"

"Enough!" Xander cut her off, "I've heard enough…" What she was saying...he didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about it, the more in character it began to seem. A shared glance between him and his siblings told him that they had reached the exact same conclusion, and had the exact same grim reaction to the truth. Because if what she was saying was true, then that man who had stood at their father's right side was responsible for crimes far worse than mass slaughter. Crimes straight out of nightmares. "Kill them."

"But my lord-"

"Quiet," Leo snapped, "If there was ever a shred of humanity in any of you, at least try to go with grace. You, all of you, are a shame and a stain upon the uniforms you wear! You disgrace yourselves. You disgrace us. You disgrace Nohr."

"But we were just following orders!"

"Oh, well in that case," Camilla grinned, "I order you to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The Nuremberg Trials were held in the city of Nuremberg specifically because that area was credited to have been the birth place of the Nazi party. The Allies deemed it symbolically appropriate that the place that birthed the Nazi party would get to watch it die. The more you know.


	25. On Darker Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends meet for the first time, and Hoshido's counter-invasion begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's you! :)

"Squire! You're not hiding, you're blocking! Fix your shield!"

Silas felt the force of the mace crash against the heavy metal shield in his hand knock him back, his footing slipping beneath him as he stumbled backward, shield flailing to the side.

"Useless," To emphasize the point, the knight punched him straight in the stomach with his armored gauntlet, ruining any chance of Silas recovering his footing, and leaving him coughing on the ground trying to reclaim the escaped air, "If I were trying to, I could have killed you right now! Do you expect your foes to lie over for you like a whore?! On your feet!"

"Y-yes ser!" Silas pushed through the fractured ribs and stumbled up to his feet. His mouth felt dry and his feet ached. Hours they'd been at it, and hours they would continue, or so his master had said, until the young squire's block met his standards. But as fatigue continued to creep into his bones, Silas felt those standards seem to get further and further away from him.

"You're tired now? You don't even have proper armor yet, I don't want to hear you start complaining about being tired! Hoshido's sun will burn you alive if you don't learn to push through it!" His master was supposed to be a veteran of a war. The war, as everyone called it, though nobody had ever named it. From the way he talked about it, Silas guessed that he assumed the war would start again at any moment, and had just been biding his time the past few years by training a squire in order to keep himself sharp. He was a hard man to train under, but the best a commoner like Silas was ever going to get.

"Excuse me, ser." Silas couldn't have tell when he showed up, but seemingly out of nowhere, there was suddenly a tall, lean, white-haired man in servant's garb standing behind his master. The knight looked behind him, as surprised as Silas had been, through more composed considering he hadn't been through the same rigorous endurance test he'd been putting the squire through. "I'm afraid I'll need to ask the both of you to take a break while we do maintenance. You may have noticed, but the royal family was here recently and they tend to leave the training grounds in a bit of a mess. Would you be so kind?"

His master shrugged, but otherwise spoke respectfully to the butler. "Your fortress. Your rules." Then he turned his attention back to Silas, "Go tend to your gear before it snaps in half."

"Do you think your squire shall need a mage? He appears hurt." The butler looked at him with the same cool detachment, the same way he would look at a piece of furniture in need of repairs.

"He can do that on his own time," said his master, "What are you waiting for, squire? I said get going!"

Silas didn't wait to be told a third time. He picked up his shield and shambled away as fast as he could with his wounded sides. It felt as though he were barely moving at a limp.

The armory was empty when he stumbled in, giving him first pick of the cleaning and repair tools. Weapon maintenance was one of the more tedious aspects of his profession, but he didn't mind it so much. The peace coupled with the slow and steady rhythm helped set his mind at ease while he rested, and there was something satisfying about fixing something with his own hands and then using it later.

Silas slowly lowered himself onto the bench, grunting in repressed pain as he did so, until he was able to settle down and find a position that allowed him to work without causing stress on his wounded side. His instructor had been right, it wasn't fatal or even crippling and a quick trip to a mage would have it fixed in a moment. But it still hurt, so he made a mental note to find one the moment he was done tending to his equipment. At the moment, the slow and even sound of the scraping stone served as a psychological anesthetic. A feeling that was abruptly diminished when the sound of clanging tools began outside. The sound of bashing and screaming kids didn't do wonders for his focus, and he redoubled his effort.

"...Wait, hold on," Silas took a closer listen to the sound outside. It didn't sound like a team performing maintenance. For starters, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have a young boy fixing up a training yard by himself. From what he could tell, it sounded more like someone was using the training grounds. Silas groaned as he forced himself onto his feet and limped his way back to the door, determined to find whoever it was tearing at the training targets when they weren't supposed to.

The culprit wasn't exactly hiding themselves. Silas saw them immediately after stepping outside, swinging around a wooden practice sword and bashing away at a target with a loud shout at each collision before bouncing off and nearly losing their footing.

"Gah...just...break in half you stupid piece of stupid wood!" The girl shouted at her inanimate opponent as she whacked once more, "Come on, it blew up when Xander did it… stupid dummy!" She accentuated by punching it, a decision she immediately regretted as she pulled back holding her fist in pain, "Ow, ow, ow stupid...oh, hi there!"

She perked up immediately when she saw him watching, any attention she'd been paying to her now bleeding and probably sprained hand was instead directed at him, her gaze filled with curiosity at the new stranger that had entered her life. Silas felt a bit flustered at the sudden attention and shifted uncomfortably, "Uhm...they're supposed to be doing maintenance soon…"

"Oh it's fine, I'll be long gone before then!" She exclaimed, putting all her lung power behind her voice despite him being no more than twenty feet away, apparently unaware of the concept of an indoor tone, "I mean, no one ever bothers me whenever I'm out here before and I don't see why they would start now! Besides, even if they did, I'm pretty sure I can tell them to wait a bit, that's what some so-and-so said anyway, what was that guy's name? Anyway, you're a knight, right? I think I saw you with that older knight, are you like his son or something? Knights are supposed to be, like, really good at fighting, right? Think we could fight for a bit? I really hate wooden dummies, all they ever do is just sit there and stare no matter what I do to it, and it's annoying! I tried breaking it in half like I saw my brother do, but it just keeps looking at me with its stupid dummy face no matter how many times I try! You don't look like a dummy, though, and you even have a shield! So how about we fight! I don't think I've ever fought an actual guy before, have you? I mean, I think I saw you fighting that bigger knight earlier, but does that really count? He was kind of being a bully, I'm not sure it really counts as a real fight if one guy is like, twice the size of the other guy, but yea, other than that, how many people have you fought? You looked like you were pretty good at it, was that because of training or do you just fight people often? I heard Gunter say that experience will always be better than training, but then he also says that you're worthless in a fight unless you've trained like hundreds of times, so I guess he just meant that you need both! I mean, I've been training for a while, nobody has ever wanted to fight me, and it would be pretty rude to just tell them to if they don't want to! You look like you're good at fighting though, so I guess you wouldn't mind, right? Want to fight then?"

It took a moment for Silas to realize she was waiting for him to say something, after that huge barrage of words that he was still trying to decipher the meaning of. "But...you're just a kid…"

"You're just a kid!" She shot back at him, "Hold on, what's wrong with your leg? You're kind of standing to one side, are you okay? Aren't your legs really important for a knight? I mean, how are you supposed to-"

He cut in before she could start again, "My leg is fine, it's just my side. I got hurt during training, but-"

"Oh my gods, really?!" Gods? "Geez, I've been so selfish, you need to get a mage for that! Hold on, stay right here and I'll get Jakob! He can do magic, I think, just...wait right here! I'll be right back!" And just like that, before he could even get a word in she was sprinting off, leaving him dazed and confused.

"Who was that girl?"

FORT DRAGONFALL

NILES

Some said that Fort Dragonfall was built out of the corpse of a fallen god centuries ago. There were as many legends surrounding it as there were about the Bottomless Canyon, with many references to Hell and deities and great wars fought between them. Personally, Niles didn't care much about whether dragons ever existed or not. The more likely explanation for the monstrosity of a fortress lying in front of him was that some king from centuries ago dead from who-cares-what had a dragon fetish and wanted to make a fort out of it in order to be scary. Niles knew that if he had unlimited power, he'd probably do plenty of petty things with it.

As far as petty gestures of superiority went, the dragon fortress was at least a productive petty gesture. Just looking at it even the lowly thief couldn't help but be slightly winded at the sight. Imposing, powerful, and with the dark, dreary skies accentuating all the right places. On the technical standpoint, the interior was completely encased, with only a single large entrance to pass through and towers beside it armed with trebuchets and fire pots to rain down on anyone trying to march through. Looking at it from the sides, even after all the centuries that had passed, no visible signs of decay or degradation could be seen from where he stood. True to Nohrian engineering, making more with less and building to stand the test of time.

"Hmm, looks like they've been making themselves at home," Niles observed while looking at the towers and upper walls of the fortress. Soldiers with peace-tinted skin marched along, huddling under the lights of torches every step of the way, as they made their rounds across the battlements. In the towers the soldiers looked hopelessly out into the expanse of dark and dreary wastelands, any chance they had at picking out anything in the dark completely ruined by the lantern above their heads destroying their night vision. In those same towers, Niles could pick out the trebuchets he had heard of from the survivors of the attack, still in working order from where he sat. At the front gate, there were signs of the invaders' attempts to clean up the battle scars left from their assault, defenses that had been dashed apart and hastily put back together. "Seems they plan on staying here for awhile. Won't be able to just attack when they transport."

"That is unfortunate. It would have been easier to deal with them on the road. Attacking a fortress is...tricky," The giant in metal armor that Niles assumed had a name but couldn't quite remember what it was muttered as he looked at the fort from atop his armored horse. There wasn't any real risk of being spotted as long as the guards were huddling under lanterns, and they were far enough away that any sound made from the steeds they'd used to ride there were absorbed by the surroundings. Personally, Niles still would have opted to play it quiet anyway, but it's not like anyone ever asked for his advice.

"It's not all bad," Niles offered up as a ray of hope, "Those guards seem to just be getting the lay of the land. It seems they've forgotten that they aren't in Hoshido anymore, they're marching about the way they would if they still had a sun and moon. See the pathways," he pointed along the upper walls, "They haven't been taking the time to keep it constantly lighted with torches, so there's a lot of blind spots. And they're huddling around the fires for warmth and absolutely killing their night vision. Any fool with a grappling hook and a good arm could sneak in without any drama."

The metal man nodded, "Hmm, an excellent observation, thief. I will ride back to report on what we have found. Remain here for the time being and keep an eye on them. I should return before the morrow."

He rode off with barely a nod to them. No time in a knight's life for small talk, Niles supposed. Something about knights always made him feel uneasy. You give a human being the best armor and the best sword and teach him from childhood how to kill people the most efficiently with it, and then expect them to follow a code of honor? Seemed like a recipe for disappointment in Niles' eyes. He'd seen Gunter run a man through without enough force to launch him off the ground, blood flying onto the ground painting a path that marked which way he went, and there wasn't anything honorable or pretty in the sight of it, yet this was supposedly the same man who never cursed, never lied, never drank, never whored, etc etc. Something in his bones didn't buy it, and his bones were never wrong.

"So who should take first watch?" Right, the kid was there too. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he existed. At least he didn't get the same feeling from Silas as he did from the older knight. Niles knew exactly what his vice was, at least. Being smarter than him helped too.

Niles stretched out his back and lied down on what seemed like the softest patch of dirt available. "You. I'll let you know when I'm ready to take over." Hopefully by the time the cavalry finally showed up.

Despite his admittedly low expectations, the kid actually didn't bother him anymore after that. A few minutes in, Niles opened one eye and saw him sitting against a rock watching the fortress with utter focus. It seemed he could match any of the other knights in focus when he set his mind to it. He probably didn't need to be so surprised, but it was a bit of a contrast to the naive deer-in-the-headlights attitude he seemed to always have, especially around his precious princess.

Out of more curiosity than anything, Niles decided to throw out a lure. "Hey, how do you think the princess is doing?"

Silas jumped at the sound of his voice, evidently not expecting any sounds for the next few hours, "Which princess?"

Niles rolled his eyes, "You know which one. I'm certainly not talking about the bubbly little pipsqueak."

"Corrin, then?" His face immediately became a lot more thoughtful and distant. A bit of Niles found it amusing how all that focus and determination could evaporate into thin air the moment his sweetheart's mere name was brought up. Everyone has their vices, indeed. "I'm honestly kind of worried about her. She doesn't seem to take loss well, and in the past few weeks alone, we've had plenty of that to deal with. I think about everything that's ahead of us, and a big part of me just wants to protect her from all that."

"Oh right, I guess you know all about loss, don't you? Didn't your whole team die back there?"

Silas unfortunately didn't take the bait, and actually seemed to take the question seriously. "Yeah, well...at least it wasn't the first time for me." No fun. "I am a soldier. Something tells me you know a thing or two yourself."

Definitely not fun. "...That's none of your business," Niles muttered and lied back down, having lost all interest in the conversation.

"I understand-"

"The hell you do," Niles growled, his fists curling. He realized that he was getting more angry than he should, but was too angry to do anything about that.

"I do. I grew up in Nohr too." The kid's voice never lost its sincerity, which might have been the worst part. There wasn't even pity or sympathy there, just...understanding. Like they were somehow in the same boat. "This place is...cruel. I just want to protect her from it."

"Protect her?" Niles processed what he said before slowly a laugh built up in the back of his throat and forced itself out. They were talking about the same princess that was cutting up prisoners for training, who killed a queen, and massacred a village. Someone who he'd personally seen kill armored men with single strikes, who completely tore apart anyone who challenged her to a spar, and who could somehow out-drink him. And yet… "You want to protect her? Heh, that's a good one…"

"What's so funny?" Silas shot at him

"Heh...nothing, it's nothing. Carry on, protector." Should he tell him? Burst the bubble of perfection that the kid seemed to have trapped himself in. It was pretty obvious, they weren't talking about the same princess. Silas, at least, was talking about a princess that no longer existed, but he seemed to still be desperate to hold onto. A mental image of a perfect love that died when he wasn't looking. It would be so easy to reach out and rip that picture of perfection into pieces, but...no, that would happen on its own, eventually, and the punch always hurts more when you don't see it coming.

Niles just hoped he would be there to watch the tower of ideals come crumbling down.

FORT DRAGONFALL

AZURA

It had been a long, long time since she had last seen the sunless sky of Nohr. She had almost forgotten the desolation and decay that was ingrained into the very land itself. Nature had long since given up hope on this place, the trees and grass had accepted their deaths centuries ago and all that was left of nature was its carcasses that dotted the landscape. It was a hopeless land, without even a sky to reach for or a sun to offer comfort, and Azura remembered why she never missed her supposed homeland during all those days under Mikoto's care. It was a land that bred hopelessness, despair, and cruelty.

It hadn't been a long journey between Shirasagi and the sea, and it was an even shorter one between the docks and Nohr. It had only taken a couple days on the open waters for them to enter Nohr's territory, and it had been very clear when that happened. She remembered that moment perfectly, when she had been standing on the edge of the ship looking out at the distant, endless horizon on the waves, when in a single moment all light in the sky was gone. All light everywhere was gone. It was impossible to see even her own hand. She had felt blind in that moment, the only thing that she could see clearly was the waters behind them, with the sun still shining down on them. She could see the brightness of the horizon even as it stretched further and further away, and felt an unexplainable yearning to return to it. To reach out and take it.

So this is what it really feels like to be Nohrian, she had thought in that moment, when she finally understood what it meant to be trapped in darkness and drawn to the distant light like a moth to fire.

They had been greeted upon setting down on the shores of Nohr, but not in the way they had been expecting. There was no army, or even militia standing ready to fight them on the shores. Instead, when they came upon the docks of a small fishing village, the piers and town were empty save for a single woman in scarlet armor, carrying a white flag.

"Could be a trap," Takumi had been skeptical at first glance, "We should just bombard the fishing village from a distance to break them then move in with the garrison."

Hinoka looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's a white flag, and she's alone. You're being paranoid."

"Don't underestimate the lengths these backwater savages will go to in order to achieve victory. No rules bind them."

Azura's sigh betrayed her irritation, "If they're so backwater then what makes you think they're capable of making a trap at all?" Looking back, she might have been a bit harsh but given the circumstances she still felt pretty justified, "If you're so paranoid, just bring a squad with you."

It took both her and Hinoko to convince him, but before too long Azura was watching the small boat sailing toward the shore carrying her siblings and a whole team of armored soldiers. She watched from her telescope as the woman tied their ship to the pier as if it belonged there and welcomed them with open arms into one of the homes.

Hours later, and the signal was being sent to begin offloading the rest of the legions they had brought. Boat by boat, the soldiers marched into the town, where the folk living there treated them as if they were rescuers rather than conquerors.

The next time she saw her siblings again, they related what had happened back to her in the privacy of her room aboard the ship. Takumi looked disappointed, but both of them expressed satisfaction as they told her about the welcoming they received. From what they told her, the port city wasn't just surrendering but outright seeking to join them, offering everything they could provide.

"And you trust them?"

She would have expected such acceptance from Hinoko, but Takumi was particularly surprising. "Their reasoning makes sense. Cheve gets its food from the sea, they have no need of their tyrant king, yet he uses the threat of force to keep them attached to his decaying cesspool of a realm. As Scarlet tells it, he's burned down entire villages just for making demands for aid. They have had enough of Nohr's evil and are ready for something new. As far as I'm concerned, if they're against Nohr, then they're with us."

Whatever skepticism Azura might have had about the fiery resistance fighters was put at ease upon their first battle at Fort Dragonfall. During their travel northward of the port town, Takumi had spent every spare moment with Scarlet, learning as much as he could about the formidable fortress. Reportedly impenetrable, but the young warrior had evidently been planning for this well in advance, even before the barrier had fallen. According to her, any attempt to truly conquer Nohr would be doomed without a large supply of food, and Fort Dragonfall was the most well-supplied fortress on this side of the border given its strategic placement between the sea and the capital itself, Castle Krakenburg. Scarlet and her militia led the charge while their army surrounded the fortress, and systematically obliterated the garrison stationed there. Azura only knew the battle was over when her siblings returned to invite her to walk the now bloodied halls.

"You'll never know how long I've waited for this day," Scarlet beamed with satisfaction and joy as they stood at the highest spire of the fortress, the winds whistling all around them while they looked down on the dragon they had slain. Just the four of them, standing above the world. "This fortress has been here since I was a little girl. It was where their occupation force stationed itself. All day I would see soldiers coming and going from here to patrol our town and keep watch over us. Now those days are finally well behind us, and we can finally truly be free, all thanks you."

"There's still work to do," Takumi mused, "But not today. It seems for the first time, we have something to celebrate." He seemed happier than she'd seen him since mother had died. The way him and Scarlet talked seemed to make him look a bit more alive. Something about finding a kindred spirit, someone who shared his fiery need for justice, perhaps. Under better circumstances, Azura would have taken a moment to be happy for him, but unfortunately they weren't better circumstances.

"For you, perhaps. It is time I left now."

"Does it have to be now? Nohr isn't going anywhere," Hinoko pouted, while Scarlet just seemed confused

"Left? But where are you going?"

"It's something Ryoma asked me to do once we had a foothold established here," she explained while trying to keep the details vague. Takumi and Hinoko clearly trusted her, but there was always a possibility of her capture. Interrogation tended to break through affection and admiration, even loyalty, if applied long enough. Azura wasn't willing to give her anything they could pry out of her. "Takumi and Hinoko know what to do. I'll be in contact within a month, or I suppose I'll most likely be dead."

"There is no need to be so secretive, Azura."

"No, my lord, she is correct in doing so," Scarlet was surprisingly understanding, "Everyone breaks under interrogation eventually. It is better this way."

"You don't have to worry about anything." Said Hinoko, "Now that we're here, Nohr will never be a threat to your home again."

Azura wished she could be as optimistic as the others. Still drunk off their victory even days after it had passed, they seemed akin to children eagerly reaching for a fire. She had never really learned how to live in the moment and accept happiness, it was a trait that she had come to envy in her siblings, but even so, someone had to be the voice of caution. "Perhaps, but our actions now will have to decide that. I will take my leave immediately, if you have no further matters to speak of."

"Wait," Hinoko stopped her for one last hug, "Make sure you come back, alright? I don't want to lose another sister."

Hinoko's extreme reaction was expected. What wasn't expected was the way Takumi averted his gaze shyly as he spoke, "Just...don't die."

"Takumi…"

"One last thing," said Hinoko, her voice taking on a tone of wistfulness and unease, afraid to hope but not quite unable to resist. "If you end up seeing Kamui...can you please tell her-"

Azura would never hear the end of that sentence. As she had spoke, the sounds of battle slowly erupted beneath their tower, crescendoing with each syllable until its harsh melody drowned out her voice entirely, and its carnage was all that could be heard throughout the entire fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Would you like to know who the amazing person is who keeps this fic alive? Read the first statement of this chapter.
> 
> Some of you will remember this company's glowing recommendation of another product line headed by Natzo known as Shattered Reflection. This company is now proud to announce that like Brighter Dark, Shattered Reflection has recently gained its own TV Tropes Page. Please be sure to visit, and to visit the story itself to show support.
> 
> And as always, remember to review and visit our own TVTropes page.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: At the very bottom of the ocean, it is impossible for any rays of light from the sun to reach them, and the pressure is too intense for most submersibles to survive. There is still a vibrant ecosystem where plant and fish life can exist without any need for sunlight. The more you know.


End file.
